


Silver Infinity ((Kamukura X Komaeda))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, Homosexuality, Komakamu, M/M, Pirates, danganronpa - Freeform, kamukoma - Freeform, komakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 129,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: {Pirate AU} His name was Izuru Kamukura, King of the Seas. His predecessor had something very precious that every pirate of the seven seas was after, and now the Queen wants it. Nagito Komaeda was sent to kill Izuru before the treasure was found, but plans go array when he finds himself crushing on the murderous Captain. ♚[© 2020 | @Anuyushi]♛
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 63
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter One: Stormy Seas

There was no sea too brutal for the shadow of the ship that caressed the ocean. Not even as the waters gashed across the wooden sides, or the masts cracked and snapped with the wind pounding against them, the ship stood strong and the crew even stronger. 

"Four o'clock, Captain!" A man's voice called from the lookout tower, swaying so meticulously that it was as though the man would fall at any moment. It was a wonder such simple human eyes could see beyond the thick blanket of rain, but not even the storm could hide the massive vessel approaching ever closer.   
The ship swiveled near, only narrowly avoiding slamming the boats into each other. 

The captain squinted his eyes, struggling to see who was steering such a ship, and who had the gull to simply park beside him like they were summoned to some dinner party. 

The unsteady flooring didn't serve any help but it wasn't that much a problem, this wasn't the first storm the Captain had pushed through. 

He took a short step forward and placed his pale hand on the railing, keeping himself standing as he continued to study the second ship. 

It was painted in black, much too fancy for another pirate. How stupid did they have to be, flaunting their wealth on the open waters?  
This was just begging to be robbed. 

"Men," He started a command towards the waiting crew before a flash of a moving figure pulled his attention back to the opposite wheel. A man stood tall, features too difficult to make out in the storm. 

Though it must have been the Captain, who else would it be?

"Captain Izuru Kamukura of Damascus!" The voice called over, almost drowned out with the boiling seawater crashing against the ships.   
"You pilot the Warrior's Revenge, right!?" 

Izuru didn't find such a thing worthy of a response.

"I've been looking for you, King!" Despite the boasting weather, somehow the voice came clear to the Captain. Perhaps he always had a good sense of hearing, or the other captain drew his attention beyond the thunder, for whatever reason, he could hear the milky voice of the man calling over and he wasn't pleased with it. 

"Mind if we come over?" 

Izuru barely had time to respond before the enemy's crewmen dropped a board between the ships. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in the Captain's mind snapped in anger. Who was this guy that dared invade his ship? Someone being a damn idiot, what else? 

The Captain drew his sword with a metallic scrape from the sheathe and hurried to the lower level of the ship where his men were already engaged in battle. It took only a glance of the enemy's men to see they were thin and fragile, barely worth his attention. No, his crew could handle these guys, Izuru's focus was more turned to…

Yes, there. Beyond the makeshift bridge, the Captain's shadow lay beyond. He stood tall, perhaps slightly taller than Izuru himself, with hands bearing a sharp-edged sword. Take out the leader, that would end it.

The Captain allowed himself to look a minute more, simply taking in the view of who would soon be spilling blood into the blue sea. Perhaps the sharks would enjoy having a taste of such an elegant 'pirate', if that's what he could even be called. He could not see this man as a fellow pirate. 

As he inhaled, Izuru could taste the electricity in the air. It felt energizing, but not quite exciting. Not yet at least, if he could even feel excited. That would depend on how well this man could put up a good fight. It had been a while since anyone dared challenge him of all pirates.

As carefully as he could without falling into the ravaged waves below, Izuru pushed himself forward onto the board. The waiting man made no movements. He was almost like a statue. 

One foot in front of the other, his black boots glided across the wood. Just as he thought it would be flawless, from the corner of Izuru's eye, a wave edged before throwing itself between the ships. 

All at once, the dark Captain was submerged into the thick waters below. Everything was dark, and no matter how much he tried to breathe, his lungs only continued to suck in water. 

Izuru almost wanted to cough but he couldn't even do that. No, he needed to swim up. Swimming was something he could do obviously, but staying afloat in this storm would be the tricky part. 

Clutching his sword in hand, the Captain pulled a smaller knife from his pocket and thrust himself forward, making it a chore to not be swept away. 

Holding his breath this long wasn't a problem, but it wasn't preferable. Through the dark waters, Izuru could see the man's ship before him, and without a second thought, plunged the blades into the wood, holding himself still. 

It wasn't like this was going to sink an entire ship, it was thicker than that by a mile. 

Well, that was an exaggeration.

Pulling out the knife, he rose his arm and sunk it higher into the wood, and then repeated it with the sword until he was scaling the ship. 

The moment he broke the surface, Izuru gasped for a heavy breath and allowed himself to take a moment to cough the vile water out of his lungs. The relief didn't last long, not when the enraged ocean continued pummeling his body.  
Shaking the water out of his eyes, Izuru looked to the sky, catching sight of the Captain leaning over the railing, watching him without moving. Was this some sick pleasure for this guy to watch? 

Izuru couldn't really feel angry of course, he would do the same if he were that man. It still didn't feel nice though.

"Throw me a rope," Izuru demanded, slightly louder than he normally bothered speaking. "Unless you want me to stab you as many times as I'm doing to your precious, pretty boat."

As the other Captain didn't speak, he vanished behind the railing.   
Was Izuru really just ignored? Just wait until he got up there, making him to all this annoying work just to kill a man. 

Pulling out his sword again, he was about to stab it into the wood once more before a rope was suddenly dropped beside him, the wind causing it to smack against his body.

The Captain didn't waste any time in holding it still and returning the knife to his pockets. So the guy could listen, great to know.  
His sword would stay out though, he could scale a rope holding a sword no problem, and he did.

It didn't take long for Izuru's feet to fall to the deck, and the rope to be thrown back over the side. That wasn't his responsibility to clean up. But the other Captain was nowhere to be seen. Fled in fear? How predictable.  
"Nice to meet you!" A voice suddenly called over the storm. Izuru didn't have a chance to look for the source before he was raising his sword to block an attack. The sound of the sword clanging together caused a sharp ring to echo in his ears.  
Finally, he was getting a good look at this Captain, but it seemed like the other Captain was staring just as deeply at him.

White hair, lime eyes, he looked like a ghost or some ill patient. And ever so scrawny, like his muscles were removed just as much as his skin pigment was. Was he a snowman or something?

"You're Captain Izuru Kamukura, right? It was you after all!"  
The Captain suddenly smiled, green eyes sparkling bright.   
"I was just guessing but it has to be you!"

Izuru had no interest in whatever was happening. He pushed against his sword, throwing the man back. For a moment, it looked like he was about to fall but he quickly caught himself and lowered his sword.

"You're as pretty as a girl," The man's shoulders relaxed. "I'm Nagito Komaeda, and you're as amazing as the stories say."  
For a second, Izuru didn't know what to respond. What a backhanded compliment calling a man like him a pretty girl. Izuru had long black hair and perfect skin, but unlike all the other pirates across the seas, he was just someone that bothered to take care of himself.   
"I came here to kill you," Izuru rose his blade. "You invade my ship in this storm, knowing who I am, and assume I wouldn't-"

"Oh yes, Hajime Hinata was your predecessor, you're the most famous pirate in the seas after him!" Nagito grinned ear to ear like a foolish child.

Izuru, on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest. Narrowing his sharp scarlet eyes, he ran forward and slashed his sword, only barely missing the foolish man who dared to let his guard down. 

Nagito's green eyes widened in fear; exactly what the Captain wanted. With another slash, the pale boy ducked and suddenly ran past with an attempt to hurry below deck, but he didn't make it far. 

Izuru was fast, incredibly fast, and with a quick swoop, his hand was on Nagito's collar before he pulled the man down with a painful thud and placed his foot on the skinny chest.

Nagito's eyes lidded as the rain pelted his face, but it appeared like he was watching Izuru as best he could, his hands pulling at the thick black boots as if that would do something about his situation.

"You realize what I'm going to do now, don't you?" The Captain slid the point of the sword beneath Nagito's chin, ever so gently pressing it against his skin.  
The man opened his mouth to speak, eyes wide with fear, but as though something suddenly snapped in him, his body relaxed and a short smile plastered upon his face. 

"It's only fair," He ushered. "I came here to kill you, but I couldn't do it. It's funny, I've killed many pirates now, but I couldn't bring myself to raise my sword to you."

Izuru was silent for a long moment before snorting. "I'm soaking wet and pointing my sword at someone that wouldn't even fight back. Pathetic." With that, the Captain sheathed his sword. "The queen hired you of course. You're not even worth my kill. Go quivering back to her."

When Izuru turned his back, Nagito allowed himself to sit up and stare down the powerful pirate. He could be thankful for the storm this once because Izuru Kamukura didn't hear the following words that left Nagito's mouth; "I think I'm in love."


	2. Chapter Two: Queen's Failed Dog

Sinking his teeth into the shining apple, the man pulled his feet up to rest them upon the pristine wooden dining table. 

After swallowing the bite, he looked to the left, catching the eye of one of the guards watching him suspiciously. Giving the guard a wink, he looked away to the guard on the other side, staring him down just as carefully.

With a sigh, he took another bite of the apple and allowed his eyes to travel out the windows overlooking the city.

Just how long did they expect him to wait in a place like this?   
Adjusting his hat, the pirate leaned back in his chair and rocked himself steadily. 

"Nice place this is." He offered a smile to one of the guards, who merely frowned and took a glance to the boots staining the table with whatever gunk he stepped in on the way here. 

He didn't say it aloud, but Nagito Komaeda was nervous. Incredibly nervous. What he had to report may as well have him jailed or killed. He could have just not come back at all, but considering the rest of his crew belonged to the queen, it wouldn't be long before someone turned him in if he tried to run. 

What choice did he have but to return? But what was he going to say?  
"Hey, queen, sorry I didn't kill the person you hired me to kill, turns out I have a crush on him and let the murderous pirate get away."

He was feeling anxious already when his feet slipped, causing the chair to start falling back before he could catch himself. 

Without warning, his falling was stalled as someone behind him caught the chair and pushed it back to the ground, nearly knocking Komaeda out of it.   
The apple fell from his hand, hitting the floor and splitting a piece upon the luxurious castle floor. 

"You should really be more careful." The gentle voice of the queen giggled behind him before she walked around the table, showing her perfect face.  
The queen was everything Komaeda wasn't. She was tidy, perfect, well-dressed, with porcelain glass skin, but behind that soft smile, Komaeda could just feel the anger that was about to be wrought.

The woman took her time fixing her dress before she took a seat upon the royal chair; the only seat with a golden lining and a velvet cushion.   
He hadn't even heard her come in, the queen was like a spirit, and she nearly looked like one too. 

Komaeda swallowed and lowered his eyes to the ground, finding his apple was already gone. Cleaned up as though it never existed. Just how quickly did a servant do that?

If he upset the queen, would he be that apple? Would he vanish like he was never even born?

God, what was Komaeda doing with his life this whole time?  
"So?" The Queen ripped him from his thoughts. 

Clearing his throat, Komaeda lowered his feet off the table and tried to sit up as straight as he could.

"Queen Nevermind, I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry?" Tilting her head, her golden locks brushed across her shoulders. Her face held no expression. Not one of anger, or confusion, or sadness, or anything else Komaeda thought she might be feeling. 

"I couldn't kill him," He explained slowly. "Captain Kamukura, he's not like anyone I've ever seen. I-"

"I hired you to kill him." Queen Nevermind suddenly stood up. The sound of clanking brought Komaeda to look back to the guards who had unsheathed their weapons. The pirate bit his lip and returned his gaze to the queen.

"He is a murderer and a thief," Nevermind closed her eyes. "The other pirates call him the King of the Seas, right? If he wanted to, he could send an army to my kingdom. Do you not understand this threat? I wanted your services because you haven't failed a job yet. I provided you a ship and a crew, and you return to me attempting to defend this man?"

The albino man opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What more could he say?

No, that wasn't quite right. He could say plenty and explain why he couldn't do it. What could he say that would ensure he still had a life after today?

After a long pause, the queen opened her eyes once more. "How many men died?"

"Thirty." Komaeda pushed himself out of his seat. "The weather did not favor us, I apologize. If you give me another chance-"

"So you can fail me again?" Nevermind suddenly hissed out. "If he survives and finds what he's looking for, I'll personally kill him, and you."

Looking at her, you couldn't imagine Queen Nevermind could wield a blade. She was too proper, too elegant to dirty her hands with such a thing. But as though Nevermind had read his mind, the Queen approached one of the guards and removed the sword from his hold before suddenly whipping around, and Komaeda found it pointing against his heart.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her eyes, staring him down with silent anger. The blade sparkled from the sun that glistened through the dining hall's windows and as she turned it ever so slightly in her thin hands, the light blinded Komaeda for a moment. 

"What..." He swallowed, trying to keep composure as best he could with a weapon pointed at him, "What is he looking for? You told me it was something his predecessor had, right?"  
The Queen remained quiet, studying the pirate before her until she lowered the sword to the floor. 

"The silver wine," She started. "His predecessor, Hajime Hinata, found it in the Bermuda Triangle's waters. He never said what it did, but that it was extremely powerful. In the end, he was killed for it, but it was already hidden. Only Izuru Kamukura would know anything more about it. And if he's after it, we may all be in danger. Kill him before he finds the wine..." With that, she rose the sword, caressing the cold blade along Komaeda's cheek, causing goosebumps to travel along his arms. "Or I exterminate you myself."

Giving a small snap of her finger, the Queen summoned one of the guards forward. He handed something out, which the queen took. As gracefully as a dancer, she turned around and locked it around Komaeda's neck before he could even react.

The pirate's heart nearly stopped as he reached up and ran his fingers across the cold metal pressing against his skin. "This is..."  
"A tag," She interrupted. "If you fail me, my men will know who you are. You won't be able to hide,"

Without saying anything more, Komaeda bowed and started to the door when Nevermind suddenly called his name, beckoning him to look back where the Queen smiled once more.

"I'll give you three weeks from tomorrow. I know one person can be hard to find among the ocean of course. Hurry along now, pup!"

The Queen gave a wave, and as Komaeda rose a hand to wave back, the guards shut the doors with a thunderous slam, leaving him standing in the empty halls.  
The pirate heaved a sigh and started out the castle. What was he going to do? He couldn't kill Izuru Kamukura, but what choice did he have? Hell, he didn't even want this job but the Queen stole his ship for ransom and called it a hire. His ship! Who steals a ship to make someone work for you? 

It was all Komaeda had, and with his crew currently locked in the dungeons, this was something he had to do. But he couldn't stop thinking about their meeting.

Izuru's slick hair and bright red eyes that seemed to shine through the darkness. His neat coat and bandana that was tied ever so perfectly around his shoulders, everything felt complete.

But it wasn't until their swords clashed for that first moment did his feelings really hit him. 

Shit, what was Komaeda doing? Izuru was a murderer, the most feared man of the seas! 

And of course, he was a man.   
Relationships between two men and women weren't unheard of, but they were so rare. Women were given to their husbands by their fathers and royalty was forced to marry the opposing sex so the bloodline can continue. But it wasn't like you didn't see same-sex relationships.

But between pirates? That was something sure to turn some heads. That is, of course, if everything was a fairytale where Komaeda became some hero that rescued his crew, defeated the queen, sailed the seas, and won the heart of the King of Pirates. 

It was ridiculous to think life worked like that. If all goes well, maybe he'd get his crew and ship returned, and move on and try to forget about it. 

Worst comes to worst, he and Izuru dies, his crew remains in jail until the end of their days, his ship gets sold and destroyed to build an outhouse and... Komaeda gets forgotten for the rest of time.  
No, he couldn't let that happen!

The guards opened the castle doors, allowing Komaeda to exit where the queen's ship lay waiting at the docks. The ship's name was stupid anyway.  
Who names their ship "Killer"? Sounded plenty edgy. 

Komaeda had named his the 'Clover Galleon'. That was enough to inspire him to keep going.

Yes, he would do it to get Clover Galleon back!

"Alright men!" Komaeda approached the Queen's ship with a wave of his hand, catching the attention of all the men waiting for him. A few whispered amongst themselves, probably gossiping about how Komaeda just walked away with his head still attached. He couldn't blame them, he was just as surprised. 

The metal stuck around his neck though, it made him feel like a dog. He tried to fix his collar to hide it but it did nothing to help. The metal necklace remained in perfect view.

"We're going after the King of Pirates, does anyone know where he could be?"  
The crew remained silent long moment before one smaller, younger-looking man stepped forward. 

"What about Aka's?"

"Pardon?" Komaeda turned his head to the man, who sighed before meeting his eyes.

"Aren't you a pirate? The tavern owned by Captain Kaeda Akamatsu, it's a pirate gathering hotspot."

Komaeda looked to the rest of the waiting crew before turning back to the man.   
"Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"  
The man offered his hand with a smile, "Makoto Naegi, ex second-in-command of the late Captain Nanami. I can take get us to Aka's by tonight."


	3. Chapter Three: Aka's Tavern

"You really delivered." That was about all Komaeda could muster as his eyes laid upon the tavern. Lighthearted, yet explicit singing and music about sex and being drunk echoed from within, followed with the laughter of the men. 

"Yup!" Makoto gleamed ear to ear. "The one place pirates can just sit back on equal ground! Plus Kaede would put a bullet through anyone that broke her bar. If anyone knows where to find the King, they would be here."

Komaeda got lucky last time he happened across Izuru Kamukura. It mostly just involved drifting for a few weeks at a time. His eyes examined every inch of the building he was standing in front of.

It looked like a run-down shack from the outside, yet it sounded so lively from within. Komaeda was a real pirate, so how hadn't he heard of this place before?  
He was one unlucky guy to go this long being in the dark.

No time to think about that right now though. "Alright men," The Captain looked back to the rest of the waiting ship. "I'm going in alone, just wait here."

"Are you sure?" Makoto didn't hesitate to question his orders, but Komaeda gave a nod without bothering to look at the crewman.

"If it's equal ground, it shouldn't be a problem. I don't want to seem threatening of course!" The man paused a long moment, examining him carefully before ever so slightly looking to the side. Komaeda felt he could just read what he was thinking, and followed it with narrowing his eyes.  
"I'm threatening, don't patronize me."

His comment caused Makoto to chuckle, waving his hand to try to lighten the mood. 

"Well whatever, we shouldn't waste any time. Go inside, I'll wait here."

This guy... Was way too carefree for being a pirate in his past. The white-haired Captain scanned him carefully, taking in all the details he could. Clean skin, a shaven face, not even a scratch on him. That was rather odd for most pirates. Even if it was the past. 

"Before I go," He started. "Were you really a pirate?"

His question immediately caused Makoto's face to sink into sadness. He lowered his eyes to the floor and bit his lower lip, appearing hesitant on answering before releasing a sigh and leaning himself against the railing. 

"Yeah, I was under Captain Nanami on the Star-Shooter." His words became soft. "One day we were attacked by the Queen's men and our ship sank. A few of us survived, the Captain didn't. They took us aboard and said they would let us live if we served them," He suddenly cleared his throat and rose his eyes to the Captain. "I'm sorry sir, I don't really want to talk about this."

Komaeda couldn't think of anything to say to that. Giving up his freedom to serve someone like the queen? He didn't know what he would do if he were forced to give up being a buccaneer. From the sadness melting across Makoto, it was obvious he loved that life. For now, there wasn't anything he could do for the guy. Without a word, he placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him before holding his hands behind his back.

"Well, I shouldn't be too long. I'm just going in, asking around, and coming back. Hang out until then if you don't mind."

The boy didn't reply, but he nodded, not moving from his spot against the railing.

Making his way down the ship, Komaeda's boots hit the docks with a soft thud. From inside the tavern, the song ended and the pirates erupted in drunken cheering before another song played. He had to calm his heart before pushing the door open, flooding his senses with the smell of alcohol, his eardrums almost bursting.

Nobody from inside seemed all that interested in his presence, it was like a giant party.

From the stage, some rather attractive girls were singing and playing instruments, riling up the horny men throwing poker chips and gold coins to them. 

"Excuse me?" He tried tapping the shoulder of one of them only for the pirate to shrug him off, not even giving the decency to turn around.  
That was a complete no-go. 

Komaeda continued looking around when suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the tables. He found himself looking across to a girl with silver braids rolling down her shoulders, and beside her sitting a shorter man with a blond buzzcut.

"Get a load of this one!" The guy laughed out, obviously drunk. "Is he a cloud or something?" He gestured to Komaeda's rather unkempt hair.

"Fuyuhiko that's rude," The girl slurred after. "Look, here." Looking back to Komaeda, she held out her hands for him and when the Captain accepted it, he found a gold doubloon dropped in his hand.

"It's too small to read." The girl chuckled.

"Peko is- Is drunk." Fuyuhiko added on, being a hypocrite. "She can't read if a giant 'ASS' was shoved in her face. Does it say 1597 or 1601."

The question quickly took Komaeda off guard. Was he really helping two drunk as hell pirates read a coin? Well, it can't be too difficult. Raising the coin, the man inspected it carefully until he found the date scribed on it.

"Neither," Komaeda concluded immediately before handing it back. "1706, it's almost brand new."

Peko promptly swiped it back and slammed it down upon the table, seeming pleased with herself. "I was closer! Drink up kiddo."  
Fuyuhiko groaned and picked up his tankard before gulping down whatever sludge was inside. 

"We didn't intro-introduce ourselves." Peko gave a small hiccup, staring Komaeda down with red eyes. Red... His thoughts were brought back to Izuru, but he quickly tried to forget about that crush and offered his hand.   
"Captain Nagito Komaeda of the Clover Galleon."

Peko shook his hand, and Fuyuhiko repeated after, setting down the mug and grinning. 

"This is Peko Pekoyama, my first mate on the Empty Skull." His speech was easily more slurred after how much he just guzzled down. It smelled like... Rum, perhaps?

"An' this is Captain Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." Peko gestured to the man. "We've been frie-friends since childhood."  
"It's very nice to meet you." Komaeda gave the two a bright smile but internally, he just wanted to get away from the situation already, despite the internal excitement of being in front of two genuine pirates. "Sorry, I'm a little busy trying to find someone at the moment."

"Oh?" Peko's eyes widened. "Fuyuhiko," She looked to the Captain. "We should help in return."

"Oh yeah, honor and all that fucking shit. Sure whatever. Who are you looking for?"

"Have you heard of Izuru Kamukura?"

Almost immediately, all the pirates in the surrounding area went quiet and Peko quickly pulled Komaeda closer to the table. 

"Keep your voice down," She hushed, suddenly sounding a lot less drunk. "Why are you looking for the King?"  
"I-"

Before he could finish, Fuyuhiko interrupted quickly. 

"Look, we don't mention the Pirate King. He's..." The blond trailed off hesitantly before his eyes looked to the back of the tavern. "Through there. He arrived maybe an hour ago. Check the back room, and don't say his name when he's here."

Komaeda followed their gaze to see a doorway in the far end of the tavern, nearly hidden under a blanket of beads. A feeling of relief washed over him, followed by excitement, and then a crashing fear. 

The man he had feelings for was back there. But also the man he was going to have to kill. 

"Thank you," Giving a nod, the Captain pulled himself up and heaved a sigh. He didn't know if he was ready but there was only one way to tell. 

The two pirates gave a wave as he moved away from the table and crossed the bar area. Some of the men were roughhousing, and some female pirates were having a drinking contest by the bartender, but Komaeda was too preoccupied to bother focusing on something like that. 

It wasn't as though he could kill him right here, right now at least. This tavern was on equal grounds, Komaeda would be slaughtered if he even tried to draw his blade.

So what on earth was he going to say to the King of Pirates back there?  
He reached out, fingers brushing along the beads blocking the door.   
When Komaeda finally pushed them aside, he found himself standing in a hallway leading to an underground area.

Suddenly the music and drunken laughter seemed ever so far away.   
A VIP area? Well, it could be. That detail wasn't important right now.   
Each step down the stairs caused Komaeda's heart to jolt a little more.   
He found himself holding a hand to the silver collar around his neck.

"Hello?" He tried to call, only for his voice to crack. The air became mustier the further he went down, but there was no stopping now.

Torches lit the path down until he was standing before another door, this one covered by a blanket instead. 

The Captain held his breath, and in the pure silence, he could hear soft humming from the other side. 

And then a muffled clank of something falling.

Komaeda pushed the blanket aside where his eyes landed on the dark man, lousing around the couch by himself. 

His eyes were glazed over as he looked up to meet his intruder, his hands shaking before he reached down and picked up the rum bottle he had just dropped. 

"Izuru... Kamukura?" Komaeda couldn't muster any other words. While beautiful, he seemed... Off.

The Pirate King placed the bottle on the small table in front of him, only for it to tip over and clank onto its side. 

How drunk was he? 

"Do you recognize me, Izuru?" The Captain asked again. 

Rather sluggishly, Izuru looked up once more and squinted, as though he were looking at something that wasn't there. It almost felt like an eternity before he moved again, only to relax back into the couch and hum softly.

Komaeda took a step forward, allowing himself to examine the Pirate King carefully. He was just as beautiful as the last time they had met, this wasn't someone he could just up and kill.

And then he felt something cold press into the back of his neck.

"You're not supposed to be down here."


	4. Chapter Four: Resistance

"Come oooooon!" The boy pulled at the iron cell bars. "I'm hungry and bored! Aren't I innocent until proven guilty?! I haven't had a trial!"

"Damn it Kokichi just shut up already!" A girl called from another cell. "Your complaining is just making me hungrier!"

Kokichi grinned, pressing his face against the bars.   
"You're always hungry. Just don't think of a freshly cooked chicken, drizzled in sauces with its perfectly tender meat-"

"If you say one more word, I'm eating you when I get out of here." The girl hissed back when the jail door suddenly flung open, and in walked a guard, silver keys jangling from his tight grip. 

"How's everyone doing?"

What followed was an onslaught of pained moans and complaints from the entire crew. The guard merely chuckled, hooking the keys to his belt after the teasing.

"Wonderful. It's what you all deserve, after all. Pirates don't have any rights."  
"If you don't let us out," One man threatened. "My rights will make sure nobody knows what's left of you!"

"Yeah yeah," The guard waved off the threat. "You'll get food soon. In the meantime, I'm here to relay a message from the queen."

The crew fell quiet, but one man spat near the guard's feet. He either didn't notice or didn't care, because he cleared his throat and stood up straight. 

"Your Captain left to track down Captain Izuru Kamukura this morning. If he does not find and kill him in three weeks, you will die along with him."

The crew erupted in furious banter and shouting, but the guard gave no response to any questions or threats being tossed his way. Turning his back, he left the man and women of Komaeda's crew alone to contemplate.

The iron door crashed shut behind him, but instead of panic, eyes turned to one man in particular, who looked up upon noticing the stares. 

"What?" His gold eyes dart around.

"You got them, didn't you Korekiyo?"

"He was standing right next to you please tell me you got them?"

"You better have grabbed the keys, Korekiyo, or I'll beat you up!"

Korekiyo chuckled, pulling himself off the hay covered, stone floor. "Calm yourself Akane. Of course, I did. What sort of man do you take me for?"  
He rose his hand, the bandages wrapped around his hands muffling the tinking they would normally make. 

"I think I'm about done with this dirty cell, what's say you?"

"Yes yes!" Kokichi pulled against the bars. "Captain Komaeda is helpless, we should go after him!"

"We'll need our ship and weapons back or we may as well be walking to the noose." A blond man scoffed, crossing his arms. "Sakura, will your fists be enough until we get there?" He looked to a muscled woman in the corner of the cell who had been quiet a majority of the time. Their weapons still remained on the ship, it would be a heavy gamble to escape with only one woman's strength.   
She nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes, Byakuya. I fight for the Clover Galleon. I'll help however I can."

Korekiyo slid one of the keys into the lock and the cell clicked before the door pushed open, allowing him to step out and take a look along the hall.

"Me first!" Kokichi reached a hand out the bars and wiggled his fingers. "Come on, you know I'm your best friend, right? I'll give you all of Miu's puddings if you let me out first!"

"Bitch what?" The girl called quickly after.

Paying them no mind, Korekiyo approached the cell holding Byakuya and Sakura. It would be wisest to release the actually helpful ones. 

Once the cell was open, he moved on, gently unlocking each cell until all the crew was free, intentionally making Kokichi the last to step out just to annoy him.

"Now what?" Miu looked around. "Do we have a plan or are we just going to have a death orgy out there?"

"Sakura will take the lead of course!" Akane placed her hands on her hips, grinning ear to ear. "We've got nothing to fear!"

"Except guns, swords, being hanged in front of the entire town, having our limbs-"

"Kokichi shut up." Byakuya swiftly silenced the childish boy and took Sakura's side. "Come along now, let's get out of here. Our Captain needs us."

Upon opening the door, the crew found themselves walking into the main dungeon hallway, winding with a labyrinth of paths and stairs. Although faint, it was easy to hear the pained cries of other men locked away.

"I hope we get lucky," Akane's shoulders drooped. "These halls could kill us before the guards do."

"Every path has an exit," Sakura smiled to her crewmates. "And if not," She pat her bulging muscles, flexing to them, "We'll make one."

"Prisoners escaping!" A call suddenly echoed, followed by a loud whistle, prompting the crew to look where the patrolling man took a fighting stance.   
He drew his sword and began running for the pirates while from the stairs and halls, the thunderous noise of men charging into the room, feet stomping and armor clanking, overran any hopes of hearing an order. 

As the sword approached, Sakura ran forward, not even giving the man a moment's chance to attack before throwing a powerful fist into his gut, launching him back into some of the charging men as though she were bowling, causing a large number of them to crash down.

Sakura turned back and tried to say something but with the noise the guards were making, it was too loud for her to be heard.

"Come again!?" Kokichi yelled out, although it wasn't as though he could be heard any better.

Finally, Sakura pointed down one of the hallways, gesturing for the group to go down that way. The crew didn't waste a moment to hurry down the only path that didn't have a river of guards pouring from the doors.

"Go go!" Akane yelled, barely audible. Sakura followed a moment after when the path was clear enough to get the distance between them and the guards. The turmoil didn't let a moment's rest of drama as even the captives cheered on the escape.

Kokichi allowed himself to look back for only a second to see the guards close behind, swords raced and shouting commands he most definitely wasn't going to be listening to. 

Suddenly, a projectile ricocheted against some iron bars as one of the guards shot out, only barely missing Miu's arm. The blonde girl let out a startled yelp but her running didn't falter.

"Here!" Sakura handed a sword to Byakuya, who happened to be running beside her. "Lifted off one of the guards, use it!"

As Byakuya accepted the sword, his eyes dart around the hall in an attempt to find anything that may be useful but nothing came into view, and there was no way he could fight them all off on his own, even if his skills were exemplary. 

"We're running out of ground!" Kokichi announced a warning and pointed ahead to the dead-end approaching rapidly. 

"Just go!" The blond male ordered, slowing down slightly to fall behind the rest of the group. He had a plan, but whether or not it worked would determine his life in just a couple minutes. 

Another bullet shot hit against the wall blocking their exit, causing the bricks to tremble, dust fluttering to the ground as though the walls themselves were falling apart.

He looked to Sakura, but no words needed to be exchanged. The muscled girl looked back and smiled before she raised her fists and took the lead.

And all at once, the thundering sound of the wall crashing apart flooded the ears of every person within twenty miles. The cloud of thick, grey smoke that rose into the air left the crew coughing and waving their hands before their faces, yet as the light touched their skin, a combined sense of relief swept across Komaeda's crew. That feeling didn't last for long though as the guards stepped before the pirates, weapons raised and ready.  
As the dust cleared up, the leader of the guards narrowed his eyes.

"You'll be hanged for this." He warned. "This escape is useless."

"Really?" Kokichi smiled, chuckling softly with the most innocent look a pirate has ever given. "And after we've gotten so far! Hey, do you happen to know where our ship is?"

"Silence!" One guard pointed a gun towards the boy. Kokichi gave no reaction, still smiling as happy as ever, but his lips pursed.

"Would you like these back?" Korekiyo held up the keys stolen earlier, making one of the guards quickly check his belt with worry. The response must have been pleasing because the man chuckled behind his mask and tossed them over.

"I might feel sorry if you guys weren't pathetic virgins!" Miu placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, we should get going. There are better places to be, this area is making me drier than a desert!"

Before any of the guards could react, Byakuya thrust the sword into the ceiling and pulled against a weak spot. The guards attempted to project their swords, some reaching out with means to seize the pirate, but none succeeded before the mass of bricks crumbled down, severing the groups with the pirates on the outside.

Stillness hit the crew before Akane whooped and threw her arm around Byakuya's shoulders. 

"Nice! They won't get here any time soon! Our ships' gotta be in the shipyard, let's go!"

Though Byakuya didn't say anything, he felt... A sense of fear. If the walls weren't that corroded and falling apart, he could have been dead where he stood. The crew didn't seem to feel anything but excitement for the escape as they cheered and laughed among each other. 

The blond exhaled and looked back to fallen rubble, any chaos that once existed no longer echoed the halls. Instead, what lay ahead down the hill and beyond the castle walls was the queen's docks where their ship must be, right?   
He would stay strong for the rest of the crew, Byakuya was the ship's first mate, it was his duty to help the Captain.


	5. Chapter Five: Delicacies

"You're not supposed to be down here." The blade pushed against the soft nape of his neck, making Komaeda immediately raise his hands.

"It's not-" He started, then swallowed. "I'm not here to hurt him. He knows me, we're-"

"You're what?" The woman looked over his shoulder, allowing Komaeda a glance of her sunlit blonde hair. Could this be Kaede Akamatsu? "This is the King's room," She continued. "So if you're here, you should really have a good reason or I might have to use this."

He had an idea of what 'this' referred to as it was pressing against his skin. The Captain looked across to Izuru, who still looked completely drunk and out of Earth. 

"He does know me." Komaeda allowed himself to insist, "Right Izuru, you know me. You can tell her." He scanned the dark man's face but for a long, painful minute, Izuru didn't respond. 

Then as if something clicked, he forced his glazed eyes to look up before he squinted in Komaeda's direction. Ever so slightly, he opened his lips as though he were going to say something but no words came out.

Kaede gave a small huff, pressing the knife deeper into the delicate flesh, and the pirate had to bite back a pained sound feeling his skin be broken. "Well, it doesn't look like he does. Sorry, I have to kill you now. Protocol and all that."  
The woman suddenly pulled Komaeda close and slid the blade to the front, ready to slit his neck right then and there, when there was soft, "Wait," causing the two pirates to cast their eyes upon the King. 

Izuru exhaled and with a lazy wave of his hand, closed his eyes.   
"I don't care," He ushered. "Let him stay."

As quick as Kaede has threatened him did she lower the knife and sigh,   
"Oh alright, if you say so. I'll be outside if you need me!" It was as though her personality flipped a switch in two seconds. 

Komaeda turned back to watch as Kaede left the room, her cute pink skirt waving as she walked. If he didn't know better, the pirate would think there was a very special reason Aka's was so popular, and it wasn't the rum.

Her footsteps became lighter as she vanished up the stairs before disappearing completely, leaving the two men sitting in silence. 

Komaeda forgot how long he was staring at the powerful man. When they had fought, it was energizing, dangerous, he had never seen someone so hellbent on getting closer to him. Even if it was with the intent to kill him, it was still so... Wonderful. Enough to capture his heart in a wild love. 

But looking at Izuru now, drunk off his rocks and barely conscious, the side of him being revealed was gentle.   
His long, slick hair was slightly disheveled and his red eyes were dulled so heavily they appeared pink. 

Komaeda took a step forward, which met no reaction.

Another step, and he could feel his own heart start to beat. He couldn't get this close last time, it made the Captain quickly start to remember the special 'fondness' he had for the man. It wasn't like he was against his soft side of Izuru as well, in fact he rather liked the calm nature. It brought him with more than a few ideas of a fluffy romance, which he quickly had to shake away. 

"You have been drinking?" He attempted to ask, but the dark pirate king did not answer. His eyes were distant, somewhere far away. As though he wasn't all... There.

Finally getting close enough, Komaeda gently sat down beside him, ensuring he didn't move the soft cushion too much.

It was an odd thing to explain, the smell that clung to him. It wasn't bad, or dirty like most pirates smelled. If anything, the Captain smelled a hint of cinnamon off him.

He decided to raise an arm and wave a hand in front of the man's face. He must have been spacing out because the pirate King blinked before pressing a hand against his temple, ever so leisurely giving himself a massage. Just how much alcohol had he consumed?

"Don't... Say anything yet." Izuru suddenly ushered out. "My head..." He trailed off, ending with a pained sigh. Komaeda's eyes traveled to the empty bottle of rum that had fallen over upon the table. Without thinking much, he picked up the bottle to examine the label. It was the only bottle he could see in the room, and drinking just one wouldn't make a grown man so drunk. That much, Komaeda knew. 

But nothing appeared off about the bottle, it was utterly average until he took a whiff and smelled something so strong, he immediately had the urge to vomit.  
The scent clung to his nose, it would be a pain to get such a smell out of his clothes if even a drop fell on him. What the hell was this? How could Izuru drink something like this?

Before he could ask, the bottle was torn from his hands and held close to Izuru's chest. The Pirate muttered something under his breath before raising the bottle and without much a second thought, hurled it against the wall where it smashed, splitting Komaeda's ears with the shattering noise.   
"What are you-!"

"Don't put your face to that," Izuru's eyes suddenly locked onto the Captain with a sternness in his tone and in return, Komaeda found he couldn't look away. The way Izuru stared him down now made him appear suddenly much more sober, and once he locked eyes with the Pirate King, how could Komaeda look away from someone so beautiful?

"Sorry-" He finally mustered out, finding his words once more. "What's in the bottle? It almost smelled like..."

"Poison..." Izuru finished, leaning back into the couch. "Yes."

"Are you serious!?" The Captain reached out and pressed his hand against Izuru's shoulder without thinking much about who he just decided to touch. "Are you feeling alright? You should throw it up, why are you so calm-!?"

He moved his hand to the man's chest and felt his steady heartbeat. How long ago did he drink that? And why would he drink it knowing what it was? 

Komaeda was in love with this man, he couldn't just watch him die right here! The Pirate King gave no reaction to the invasion of his personal space. In fact, he relaxed, closing his eyes as though it were nothing. 

As much as the Captain checked him over, Izuru showed no signs of dying. Although Komaeda admittedly wasn't a doctor, any dumb pirate would be able to tell if someone was dying in front of them. 

As the Captain pulled his hands back, Izuru half-lidded his eyes and gazed to the dirt ceiling above, as though he had just been patiently waiting for Komaeda to look him over first.

"I knew what Kaede laced it with," His voice softer than before, which almost didn't seem possible. "Doesn't matter. Perhaps I'm thankful. The regular stuff doesn't do anything." He lifted a hand, ever so gently guiding his fingers through the air, almost as if he were conducting a band before he froze. 

"There..." Izuru's eyes abruptly flashed as he looked back to Komaeda. His hand moved towards the pirate's direction ere he traced along the collar the queen locked upon Komaeda's neck. "What is this?" He asked, with a mildly curious and innocent voice, most likely caused by his drunken state. 

And all at once, Komaeda remembered why he was here. No, there was no way he could kill this man. Just barely speaking to him for a few minutes, even how he was right now, he couldn't see Izuru as the ruthless murderer the Queen claimed he was. 

"Izuru..." Komaeda started slowly, allowing him to touch the metal collar as he continued. "The Queen wants you dead. She's holding my ship and crew hostage to make me do it but..." He scanned Izuru's face for any sort of emotion or reaction but he still seemed far away, only focused on the metal collar he was wearing. Komaeda carefully placed his hand atop the pirate's to bring his attention back to what he was saying. 

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want you dead. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
Falling quiet, the Captain swallowed and painfully awaited a response, which was given to him in a soft sigh. 

"I remember you," He concluded. "You attacked my ship a few weeks ago." Pulling his hand back, Izuru pushed himself to a sit and with a groan, rubbed the bridge of his nose as though he were coming out of a bad hangover. 

"Are you feeling alright?" He looked across the pirate for anything that seemed off. Knowing he had consumed poison wasn't the most calming thought in the world. And yet even still, he still only seemed drunk.

"My head is splitting," Izuru grumbled before lazily dropping his arms to his lap. "What was it you were saying?"

When Izuru looked at him, Komaeda could see he was more awake than before. His red eyes were no longer looking through the Captain, but steadily gazing him down. 

If the poison didn't kill him, it probably wouldn't have very long effects, would it? That seemed to be the only thing that made sense, Komaeda hadn't exactly guzzled down a bottle of poison before. 

With a sigh, the Captain gradually began again, allowing Izuru to take in what he was saying while trying to manage such a headache.

"The Queen is making me kill you, that's why I'm here. But I can't do it, there's no way I can..." He momentarily paused, finding himself locked into the ruby-red gaze before snapping alert once more. "I don't know what to do, she only gave me three weeks but I couldn't kill you if I wanted to."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." The Pirate King flashed a narrowed gaze before huffing. "Of course, you come to me once more after you so quickly gave up fighting last time, thinking things would be different. Did you think there would be a different outcome? What did you hope to gain by coming here?"

"I..." Komaeda bit his lip before turning his head away. He only came here to find information, there was no way he could have expected the target himself would be here. But there was something more than that. He was right, Komaeda had no need to even come to this room after learning Izuru was here. The bar was a truce area, he couldn't have just walked away if he managed to kill the pirate king anyway.   
So why?

Well, that was obvious.

"You're incredible." Komaeda finally met Izuru with a smile. "I've never seen anyone like you. To be frank, I think I have a crush on you."


	6. Chapter Six: Drunken

"Unsurprising." The King exhaled before pushing himself to an unsteady stand. His knees weakly shook but Izuru managed to stay up for thirteen solid seconds before collapsing on the couch once more. 

It didn't seem like the poison had completely worn off yet, Nagito couldn't help watching with a flicker of worry. The pirate huffed in irritation, leaning back instead. 

"You're too obvious," He continued speaking, his pupils enlarged and hands trembling. Yet, he gave no hints it was happening at all. The only way Nagito could tell was because he was already intently watching.

Or more like the Captain couldn't really tear his eyes away. How could he?  
"I calculated as such the moment you lowered your sword. You could have exterminated me here." Izuru hushed ever so softly. "Drunk off my ass, solely you and I in this room, and yet you did no such thing when given the chance to fulfill your job."

The murderous pirate looked in Nagito's direction, scanning him carefully until he was satisfied looking at whatever he was searching for. It was strange, the way Izuru was acting and speaking. This wasn't the attitude he first saw on the man when they met. It was sharper before, but he could only chalk it up to that drink. 

Nagito couldn't conceive of a proper response to Izuru's words, how was he supposed to answer that? In fact, how was the king of pirates himself so relaxed about a guy having a thing for him, and being a target for the queen's murder?  
So many questions he could ask, none he would probably get until Izuru was completely sober. 

Instead, Nagito decided to shift the topic to something that may be easier for the Pirate to focus his mind on.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nagito shook a short glance to the shards of the broken bottle. "Why did you drink the poison? Why was the poison there at all?"   
It took a long moment of silence for Izuru to concoct an answer. One that involved massaging his temple once more and sighing before speaking in a dulled, droned voice. 

"Obviously, the queen isn't the only one that wishes me dead. Kaede has been attempting my life for years. I don't care, the drinks are good."  
"Why..." He shifted closer. "Has she been trying to kill you? Surely she's aware you know she poisons your rum by now."

"The treasure." He stated simply before pushing himself to a stand once more. This time, Izuru managed to stay standing, although his body still swayed as though he were standing aboard a ship upon the ocean waves. 

The Captain recalled the mention of the treasure. The queen told him enough to be just a little curious, but killing Izuru over?

"What is the treasure? The silver wine, right?" Nagito followed suit and stood from the couch, slowly reaching out to link an arm with the man in case he was snapped at for attempting. Not for anything intimate of course, he just didn't want Izuru falling again. 

Yeah, he would convince himself it was just that. Even touching Izuru as such was enough to feel a firework get set off in his chest, and the pirate king was too out of it to care to stop him. 

"What it is isn't important." As Izuru lowered his gaze to the floor, his messy dark locks swept down his shoulders, pooling across his body like a cape. "It's where it is. Hajime hid it long ago." Ever so gently, he pulled his arm away to reach into his pocket. "Left not a map or a clue. Cruel asshole, passing the troubles of that treasure onto me."

Nagito couldn't help a smile as an idea struck him, "Do you want to find it?"   
Seeming to catch Izuru's attention, the Pirate King flashed an unreadable look into the Captain's direction. For a second, Nagito could have sworn he saw those sharp red eyes glisten, but he might have seen wrong. 

"I want to help you find it." He continued anyhow, "The queen wants it, but I'm not in service to the queen. If I help you find it, maybe the queen will spare us and my crew?" Without thinking, Nagito grasped Izuru's free hand, holding it tight. His fingers were cold, but his inner palm was as warm as it could probably yet. 

"Please let me accompany you," It turned to begs rather fast. "I can't imagine losing you to the world again, I only got lucky to find you again. The despair of having to kill you would be too much to-"

"Silence." Izuru hissed, halting the onslaught of... Whatever was happening. Pulling his hand away, the pirate shoved that one in his pocket as well. He would learn to be wary of that particular vulnerability near this man. "I doubt you can find the treasure in such a short time, when I have yet to find it in years. Are you expecting me to trust that marker you are wearing?" He locked onto the silver collar, giving a small shine beneath the dim lights of the room. For that, Nagito could not speak a word.

It was as though he were losing everything he had hoped to hold. Perhaps he was too greedy, wishing for both the love of this man and the Clover Galleon. It was a hopeful attempt, but if he was being turned away... Would Nagito have no choice but to kill the man that stole his heart?

With shaky hands and sweaty palms, Nagito slowly began to reach for his holstered sword, but as Izuru sighed, the white-haired man stopped, almost ready to pray thanks to God. 

"But..." He clicked his tongue. "How boring... You're rather lucky I wish to find the treasure as much as I do."

Relief washed over Nagito, he didn't hesitate in dropping his arm away from the weapon. It wasn't as though he would be able to thrust his blade into the Pirate King's heart, maybe anyone else, but Nagito was definitely, absolutely in love. 

"So I can join you?" He directed the question, palms sweating in nervousness like he was proposing. 

The drunk man pinched the bridge of his nose before exhaling. He was most certainly in no rush to leave, but as time was passing, the pirate was becoming increasingly stressed about the queen's crew waiting right outside the inn. If they cornered him here... No, Nagito couldn't let that happen!  
"Please, I... I don't have any other options."

Izuru tilted his head, cracking his neck as he rolled his shoulders. "Do what you want. Your issues are not my concern."

The Captain couldn't help a smile, but it fell just as quickly as it had spread across his face. 

"The queen's crew is outside, waiting for me to come back. If they see you, they'll kill you. How are we going to get away?"

There sat a long pause from the Pirate King. What could he had been thinking at that moment? Was he worried, planning, annoyed? Not a single emotion exposed itself upon his face, but eventually, he pulled his sword from his belt holster, the only sound in the room being the metal scraping of the man arming himself.

"If they intend to murder me, they would be breaching Aka's rule. That gives us ground to fight our way out. Do not kill anyone. I don't feel like being banned from the only place I can get rum without having twenty chaps shoving swords at my dick."

Komaeda didn't think twice about nodding his head, the metal collar around his neck scraping his skin. The minor annoyance wasn't worth a second glance though. He really... He was really going to run away with the king of pirates, he was going to find the treasure, Komaeda was... Really happy. Too happy to put it into words. He drew his sword as well, making sure to keep it pointed towards the ground for the chance he could have been seen as a threat with weapon raised. 

Without a word, Izuru started towards the stairway exit, leaving Komaeda to follow in tow. Each step was more stressful than the last, he found himself having to swallow just to hide his panicking heartbeat. 

Of course, he was nervous, even if there were a hundred men with them, he would still be a little nervous about fighting the queen's crew.

"How many?" The pirate suddenly asked, not bothering to look back to Nagito.   
"I'm not sure, I didn't count." He admitted. "But there's at least one ex-pirate. He's the one that led me here in the first place."

Izuru made a small noise that sounded almost like a scoff, but he kept himself quiet until the two men reached the top of the staircase. The beaded doorway was pushed aside, the tavern falling quiet the moment Izuru showed his face.   
The pirates all watched in silence before heads were put down. Even the dancing women seemed to almost be... Bowing. Was this fear or respect? 

Komaeda couldn't tell. Though he felt eyes locked upon him, full of suspicion.  
Without thinking, the man reached out and lightly gripped upon the buccaneer's sleeve. For a moment, Izuru stopped and he could feel the piercing red eyes on him when the Pirate King turned his attention back to the bar.

"Is there something to gawk at?" His challenging words were met with pirates turning their heads and attempting to return to what they were doing. Even the women started singing again, but much quieter as if they no longer wanted to be the center of attention.

Nagito couldn't help but find it rather odd. Not their reactions, that was understandable of course. But why... Didn't Izuru tell him off? For a moment there, the dark man felt like a protector. 

As the thought crossed his mind, the Captain's heart lurched in his chest.   
The moment didn't last for long when a voice rose up.  
"It's you!" 

Nagito perked up and looked ahead, eyes falling on Makoto at the tavern doors.  
The boy's eyes widened before his eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

"Captain, you found the King, get away from him. I don't want you getting hurt!"

As his sword rose in a defense position, the room seemed to freeze. Of course, he just broke the biggest rule of Aka's by raising his sword to attack, every pirate in the room stiffened, and Komaeda couldn't help catching a glimpse of Kaede at the bar, whose face melted into a resentment.

"Captain Komaeda?" Makoto brought Nagito back to his senses, where the boy urged him to step away. But Komaeda... He couldn't leave him, not when he finally had Izuru in his grasp. Quite literally, actually. The silk of the pirate's sleeve between his fingers caused a small shiver to trail up his spine. When was the last time he felt something so soft?

The Captain swallowed before meeting Makoto's eye. "I... I can't. I can't hurt him, I can't kill him."

The boy's eyes enlarged, followed by his mouth moving like a fish with the words powerless to exit his lips. 

Nagito couldn't help a wince, anticipating a sharp yelling, but what befell was a soft murmur. Barely audible, just loud enough to cross Komaeda's ears with, "Traitor."

The brand was suddenly directed towards the Captain, rather than the King of Pirates. 

"You traitor!" Makoto strode forward. "Do you have any idea who he is? How many men he killed!? The queen asked you personally, and you're turning your back!"

"No! I-" Nagito stopped and sharply bit his lower lip. He couldn't, there's no way he could say why in front of so many watchful people.

"You're no pirate, you're a disgusting barns rat, I wouldn't feed your balls to the oldest, shittiest pig in the kingdom!" As Makoto ran forward with the sword in hand, it all seemed to happen at once. 

The clank of the weapon being thrown to the ground as multiple buccaneers held the brunette to the floor. 

"Get out of here," Kaede spat from the bar. "Before more show up, I won't have any blood on my floors."

Komaeda could feel Izuru's eyes on him, which the Captain returned with a silent, worried look. No words needed to be exchanged, they had to get out.   
If Makoto came in to check what was going on, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the crew was barreling through the doors.

"You can't leave me here!" Makoto struggled under their hold but the Captain couldn't allow himself to give even a glance. If he did, he knew he would hesitate on leaving. It was something he had to do, Makoto would see he was trying to save everyone.

As the left the bar, the boy's final words echoed around the men, "I'll track you down, I'll kill you for this!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Captain To Crew

Perhaps it wasn't fair for him to feel this joy, but Komaeda couldn't help it. The sun pouring down warmth across his shoulders, the gentle winds through his messy hair, he felt... Energized. 

His thin fingers gripped at the ship's railing and he allowed himself to look down into the water. The blue ocean waves splashed against the dark wood, giving himself the feeling of gently rocking as though sitting in a baby crib once more.

It wasn't Komaeda's first time on a boat, obviously, but the last time he was this happy, it was the day he got his own ship. 

Perhaps he was feeling the adrenaline of rebelling, or it could be... Yeah. 

His gaze melted upon the dark Captain at the wheel. His long hair sweeping against the winds, eyes deadlocked ahead. Izuru remained focused on steering, but Komaeda couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He was a true pirate. A pirate he could only hope to live up to. 

Komaeda was really... He was really standing on the ship of the King of Pirates, of the man that stole his heart. 

Unlike in the tavern, Izuru was allowing himself to wear a large hat, red feather sticking up from the ribbon tied neatly around it. 

With a heavy inhale, the pirate pulled himself away from the rim and made his way to the stairs leading up to the wheel. As he walked, Komaeda could feel the ship moving under his feet. It was rather soothing if you didn't have seasickness, of course. 

"A crew of thirty men and women," The King's voice escaped his lips with a hush as the man approached. "And you still attain to pester me." 

With such a monotone voice, it was hard to tell if he was being playful or not but seeing as he wasn't shooed off, Komaeda forced an awkward smile and stood beside him.

"I've looked at everyone on deck but you still capture my attention the most."

"Is that your trial at flirting?" Izuru's black eyebrow rose ever so slightly before he focused back on steering the ship. "It needs work. You could have stated I was copper and tellurium if that was the course you fancied this conversation to go."

Komaeda thought for a long, unable to wrap his mind around what he was just told. Finally, the dark man exhaled. 

"Don't hurt your brain. Look ahead, what do you see?" 

As Kamukura looked ahead, Komaeda caught a flash of sunlight glimmer in the pirate's eyes. 

Of course, he nearly said 'beautiful' aloud, but caught himself and followed where those red eyes were directed at. 

"I see a lot of water and no land," Komaeda confirmed with a second passing. "But there's something under the waves I think. Sure the surface is pretty to look at but imagine all the things just below it we've yet to see."

The Captain seemed to need a small fraction of time to absorb his words because he remained still. Eventually, he sighed, closing his eyes. "I see the horizon. The unknown, or rather, the beyond. If I go there, perhaps I'll find..."   
"Find what?" Komaeda couldn't help but ask when the man trailed off. 

"An end." Izuru reopened his eyes before releasing the wheel. "Our course is set for Japan." The topic was changed as quickly as it had started. "If we want to find the treasure, perhaps we shall start from Hajime's roots."

Turning his back to Komaeda, the black hair tumbled down Izuru's back, sweeping around him like a silky, delicate cape. 

"Until we arrive, locate something to perform. I wish to go to my quarters." He waved a slender hand before holding his hands close to his sides, almost uncomfortably so.

"Before you leave," He couldn't help but call after the Pirate King, who looked back with mild curiosity. "The hat is really pretty." Komaeda offered a smile, which the man returned by sliding a finger along the hat's rim and continuing down the stairs once more.

He didn't remember such a large hat the day they had fought, or in Aka's tavern. He couldn't help being a tad curious but well, it was just a hat. It wasn't that important. Once Izuru vanished beneath the ship's deck, Komaeda released the heaviest sigh he could muster and looked out across the ship.

The ship belonging to the king of pirates... Maybe Komaeda could explore just a little bit. The male allowed himself to look out to the crew, examining the people he would soon allow himself to meet. 

Should he even be allowed the honor of meeting such people? Would that... Be allowed, for someone like him?

Maybe he could be a little selfish and grant this for himself. Komaeda didn't want to impose on the ship more than he already was. 

When first asking to join Izuru's ship, he wasn't thinking about how the crew would take his presence or the way he would be getting the suspicious stares.

Swallowing back his fear, Komaeda held a smile and made his way down the stairs upon the deck, where not a single person bothered to give him any such attention. A relief, or something to worry about? He wasn't quite sure yet at the very least. 

Catching sight of a rather normal-looking man, the pirate made his way over, giving a wave to the stranger who returned a confused raise of an eyebrow. He brushed some dark hair out of his face and quickly fixed his posture as though he were preparing himself to see the queen. 

"You're the new guy," He awkwardly chuckled, voice soft. "Sorry, I don't talk to people much."

It was hard to think of this man as a member of a famous pirate crew. He seemed... Gentle? If that was the correct word he was thinking of, of course.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, Captain of the Clover Galleon." He offered his hand, but the man's eyes merely widened. 

"Captain? For real? That's amazing!" His entire face seemed to light up, "We never meet other Captains, they're usually avoiding Captain Kamukura or trying to kill him so uh, no chance to really talk." He gave another awkward chuckle. "Wow I'm rambling and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm sorry, I'm Shuichi Saihara." He finally took Komaeda's hand and gave a shake. 

"I hope you like it here," Shuichi allowed himself to continue. "We usually have a pretty bad reputation but the Captain takes care of us."

"Do you know anything about him?" Komaeda bit his lip and looked to the door Izuru had gone in, already vanished behind the wooden room, before turning back to Shuichi and pulling his hand away from a rather... Long handshake. 

"I can't get a read on him. I mean, he let himself be poisoned at Aka's, it didn't even affect him.”

Shuichi tangled his fingers together, averting his eyes with obvious hesitation. "Yeah..." He ushered before brushing his dark blue bangs out of his face once more. "That sounds right for him. He doesn't get hurt easily so he tends to not really care I think. I mean, I've never asked him personally of course. I do know he struggles with his emotions. Feeling them, that is. I've never exactly seen the Captain show anything other than irritation at rare times. I can't tell if he hides his emotions or truly doesn't feel them. But he's a good Captain. He thinks with logic and never tries to put us in danger if we can avoid it." Shuichi suddenly bowed his head towards Komaeda, his dark bangs falling in front of his face once more. 

"Sorry, I'm talking a lot again. I think I'm just really nervous."

"With a spine that weak, perhaps I should pull you apart and replace it." A much more stern voice caused Shuichi to stand upright once more.

As the pirate turned back, his eyes captured another man with fairly messy black hair and a girl attached at his hip. 

"Matsuda, this is the new guy," You could almost smell the nervous sweating. 

"You're not normally so shy!" The girl exclaimed in a cutesy voice. "What's got you so worked up?"

Matsuda's eyes narrowed but he kept quiet as Shuichi's eyes shot back to Komaeda. 

"This guy is a Captain," He explained slowly before the girl gasped, stepping away from Matsuda and leaning forward, her red hair waving across her shoulders. She smelled salty, and like she needed a bath. Then again, that was the majority of pirates. 

"A for real Captain?!" She clasped her hands, eyes sparkling in joy. "You really got Captain Izuru to let you on the ship? You must be an amazing Captain!"

A clearing of the throat from Matsuda snapped the girl back to a calm demeanor with a smile. 

"Of course I only have eyes for Matsuda that is. But I admire your accomplishments."

Although she could barely even pronounce 'accomplishments', Komaeda wouldn't question whatever relationship was happening between the two. He gave the two a short wave before looking at each crew member individually.

These people were most certainly not the sort of crew he was expecting the King of Pirates to have. They seemed... Immature, childish even. 

Not that it was particularly bad, they were certainly fun, but he was expecting a more, tougher, angrier, 'I work out everyday' sort of group. 

"So how did you do it?" She continued, obviously trying to hide her excitement. "Bribery? Blackmail? What about that collar on your neck? Did he-"

"Nothing like that!" The Captain quickly interjected. He would most certainly need to hide the queen's collar at some point. "It's... Well, I just-" Unable to find his words, Komaeda cut himself off, where the girl suddenly gave a soft gasp.

"Could it be that you li-"

"Breakfast!" A call quickly cut her off, and the Captain felt his stomach almost want to lurch out his chest. 

He could have thanked God then and there. How would he had been able to answer that if she finished? 

As one of the crew members began walking around, handing out rations, Komaeda's gaze drifted to the Captain's Quarters. What could he be doing in there?


	8. Chapter Eight: Steady Sail

A fog seemed to settle around the dark ocean waters as the distant shape of nearby land encroached.

"Land at 2'oclock, Captain!" A woman in the lookout called from above. What could she see from there? Could her eyes perhaps catch a display above the thick fog?

Komaeda's curiosity peaked in interest whilst making his way to the front of the ship. Even as he peered with all his might, it was a lost cause.

It was getting close to nighttime but even still, this was too much.

"Everyone to deck!" A man called before a figure suddenly appeared at Komaeda's side, startling him to jumping back and clutching the rail. The man chuckled, turning his eyes back to the seas.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He brushed his fingers through his thick purple hair. "You're the new guy, right? Captain Kamukura has been known to allow anyone who asks the join the crew, but never once has another pirate Captain been close to him. I mean, most pirates just try to kill him."

"He allows just anyone?" Komaeda couldn't help but question. Surely he would at least make sure they're fit enough to take care of the ship or hold themselves in a battle? Izuru's crew seemed plenty strong the night they met.

"Well yeah," The man rolled his shoulders before leaning against the railing. "Women being forced into marriage, men too weak to get jobs to support a family, children without parents, there are people like that all over the world, he gives them a place to feel... Welcome, and at home, you could say. It's not really for him to question if they're unfortunate enough to welcome aboard. I don't think he really cares anyway."

The purple-haired male outstretched an arm and pointed back towards the deck. When Komaeda followed his gesture, his eyes landed on two young boys arm wrestling on a barrel. Although details were difficult to make out with the fog, Komaeda could clearly see they seemed no more than eleven or twelve.  
"There, Nagisa's parents wanted him to be admired by young ladies when he reached marriage age. They abused him in their hopes of perfection until he ran away and was picked up by luck."

"Luck, huh?" The words ushered from Komaeda's lips before he bit back saying anything weird. Luck could be said for everything that's happened to him. Such wonderful good luck, such horrid bad luck, all bundled up into a little pile, compiling how he even stood there now. Could the same be said for Nagisa? Would him finding his way to Izuru's crew be good or bad luck?

The Captain couldn't decide, but it was as though Izuru had been giving all these people hope. Why did that feel so fantastic in his heart?

It felt like every minute that passed, Komaeda was more grateful that he had lowered his sword.

"I'm Katio, by the way." The man gleamed but didn't offer his hand. "Sorry, I should've introduced myself earlier."

The Captain was quick to wave it off, "Oh it's fine!" He forced an awkward smile. "I'm Nagito. If you don't mind me asking, are we getting close to Japan?"

"That's our course?" Kaito's face dropped in hesitance before he looked back out to sea. "I knew these waters felt familiar. I would say so, but why Japan?"

The fog felt like it was growing thicker by the moment, even Kaito's face looked blurry by this point.

"Izuru mentioned something about tracing back Hajime's roots to find the treasure. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," The pirate frowned in response. "Our Captain used to work for the empress and they didn't exactly leave off on a great note."

Before Komaeda could let the words 'you're kidding' leave his mouth, the thunderous slamming of a door snapped his attention to the Captain's Quarters where Izuru stood tall, as still as a statue with his eyes narrowed and locked onto something beyond the fog.

The man's hair flowed softly around his body like a shadow, or perhaps a cape of eigengrau, free of the bounds of the large hat he had been wearing before.  
The crew watched their Captain in silence, anticipating for instruction, perhaps. He was slow, his movements steady when looking around deck before Izuru finally rose his voice.

"Hold steady," He exhaled a soft breath that was quick to flutter the air into an icy cloud of chill.

Komaeda hadn't even noticed, the weather seemed to be getting colder as well.  
Not that it bothered him really, especially when his eyes were being graced by such a handsome man.

As he wandered across the deck of the Warrior's Revenge, the ship Captain appeared tense, but only by the way his shoulders were stiff and his footsteps made not a sound. On his face though, it remained void of emotion.

"I will be docking alone," His monotone voice rose up. "You all will wait here, else I risk being seen as a threat."

"Yes, Captain!" Voices of the men and women rose up but Komaeda immediately left unsure about such a plan.

Wouldn't that be dangerous? He couldn't let Izuru be isolated in a place where his life would be in jeopardy!

The pirate looked out to the ocean where the nearing land was starting to appear more defined.

With a deep inhale, Komaeda moved away from where Kaito was resting and made his way towards Izuru, almost instantly finding those ruby eyes locked on him.

"I want to come with," Komaeda kept a steady eye contact in an attempt to show how serious he was. Hopefully, he didn't show how shaken he truly was, no pirate should show fear.

Not fear of whatever they would face in Japan, but those eyes, staring at him as though Izuru were reading him like a book. His very soul felt exposed to the man in front of him.

A long silence fell between the two before the Pirate King turned away.  
"No." He ushered simply.

Without thinking, Komaeda reached out and clung to Izuru's pale hand, keeping him from simply walking away.

"I won't let you go alone," He swallowed back. "I- I like you, don't I? If your life could be in danger, I won't let you just walk away."

The dark captain remained as still as a statue, and then ever so slowly, looked back to meet Komaeda's gaze.

"You are not a real pirate, are you?"

All at once, Komaeda felt his heart crumble into his stomach. He squeezed the Captain's hand tighter and quickly tried to compose himself.  
"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me." Pulling his arm back, Izuru reached out, tracing along the metal collar, just like he had done back at Aka's. Even though his fingers didn't physically graze Komaeda's skin, the male still shivered.

"You make it too obvious. A sailor, perhaps? Or a wannabe?"

"That's ridiculous," Yet Komaeda dropped his eyes to the ground. "Of course I'm a real pirate. I have a ship and a crew and..."

"And you just decided you were going to show weakness and tell the most dangerous man in the seas you have a crush on him." Izuru huffed ever so lightly before retracting back. "You stay here. I will be just fine."

"But I won't." Where did this bravery to talk back come from? Not even Komaeda knew, but he was definitely aware it was bold, and risky. "And didn't I say I would be helping you find the treasure? I won't stay here."

"You may die." The dark captain began to turn away until Nagito chirped up once more.

"And so could you."

"I will be fine, I always am."

"I can't accept that. If you get even a scratch because you went off alone, I will hold myself accountable."

Komaeda caught Izuru visibly tense up before his sharp red eyes snapped back to staring at him, revealing an unreadable emotion.  
"You are stubborn, and disobeying the Captain of this ship. I will not be putting anyone of my crew in avoidable danger. If you think-"  
"But I'm not a part of your crew!" Komaeda couldn't help clenching his fists. Since when was Kamukura so hardheaded? He could feel the rest of the crew watching the drama with curiosity, but he wouldn't focus on them at the moment.

"I came here because I fell in love with you, not to join your crew." His voice lowered, so nobody else could hear. "Let me prove that to you. I don't care if Japan is dangerous, just..."

"It's not Japan..." Izuru allowed himself to usher before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large, crumpled bandana. "That I am worried about." Without explaining anything more, the man held the cloth in Komaeda's direction like a gift.  
"Wrap it around that collar, else it will draw too much attention."  
It took the pirate a second more to realize what he was being told. Komaeda was allowed to come? Excitement soared in his chest as it took it without as much as a second thought.

He felt Izuru's eyes watching as the fluffy-haired male started tying it around, only to struggle to get enough cloth to wrap it around the collar. After about a minute of struggling, the Pirate King hummed and suddenly swiped it from his fingers.

"Turn." He commanded, getting Komaeda to quickly turn his back.  
As the dark Captain draped it over the boy's neck, beginning to tie it as though it were a fine necklace, Komaeda heard a soft, low chuckle behind his ear.  
"Turning your back so quickly, what if I were an enemy?"

Taking a short time to think, he turned to face the Captain once the bandana had been secured, hiding the metal collar beneath it.

"I'm not worried, because you're not my enemy." He gave a smile, but Izuru didn't respond. Instead, the Captain looked away.

"... It's tied." He shortly spoke before moving his attention to the remaining crew, still watching with piqued curiosity.

"Is there something you are looking at?" He scanned the dock, urging the men and women to quickly avert their gazes. The Pirate King sighed and waved a hand.

"Drop the anchor and lower the masts. We're here."


	9. Chapter Nine: Kyūketsuki

The fog across the city left the streets eerily empty. Those still remained outside watched the pirates with suspicious eyes.

The silence was drowning, as though the lack of sound was screaming in Komaeda's ears. It could have been the loudest thing he'd ever heard.  
The pirate moved closer to the dark man, flanking his side as much as he could without feeling like he was invading Izuru's space.

"Why is it so..." He paused, unable to find the proper word. Lifeless? Dead? Still? Dreary? No, none of those sounded right.

"Barren?" Izuru finished before looking around. "The empress, I suppose. Or more specifically, her consorts. They strike fear in the people."

"Are they monsters or something?" Komaeda attempted to joke but a laugh was not returned. Instead, Izuru narrowed his eyes. At first, Komaeda thought he had irritated him until he noticed Izuru was watching beyond the fog.  
Following his gaze, the pirate saw a small figure of a person standing in the road. Unmoving, as though they were a ghost.

"Hello?" He tried softly, hearing his own voice echo.

"Don't-" Izuru started but getting cut off as the stranger responded back in a soft voice.

"One of them," The woman hushed. "You're one of them." The fog parted, revealing an old woman staring at them, no, Izuru, with wide, fear-stricken eyes. The woman dropped to her knees, suddenly clasping her hands together before speaking in a different language.  
Was she... Speaking a prayer?

Her skin was as pale as moonlight, black hair drawn back with a beautifully designed pin decorated with a pink flower.

"Onegai Tsukuyomi-kami-sama, mou kyouyoujin wa watakushi no jinmin no rei wo yabusaseraremasen." Her speaking became quick, panicked even to the point Komaeda could not make out the words she spoke aloud.

With a sigh, Izuru placed a hand upon his waist and cocked his head with revealing little to no interest.

"Ware wa kimi wo odosu ka?"

It nearly took the pirate by surprise, since when did Izuru know how to speak Japanese? Then again, he hadn't exactly asked.

She rose her head and closed her eyes, like she was simply accepting death. As she moved, Komaeda caught sight of marks running across her neck and shoulders. He didn't know what to make of it, but allowed himself to stay silent. He didn't want to bring up a possible sore subject for a stranger and risk a fight.

“Anata wa akuma no hitori ni, zenbu watakushitachi wa kowarundesu.” The woman bowed her head towards the Captain, refusing to continue looking upon him.

“Kimi wa buki wo hiki tomettara, itameru kyoumi ga nai.” Izuru turned back to face the waiting Komaeda and gave a quick gesture, urging him on. From the looks of it, the woman had no interest in cooperating in whatever foreign conversation was happening.

Komaeda could feel his palms start to sweat and stress overtake his body, but he swallowed back and feigned a smile. "So ah, I had no idea what she said." He had to admit.

"She is afraid," The dark man muttered simply. "But it is unlikely weapons will be raised. We will keep ours away... For now. Ask her for directions to the empress."

Of course, that would be easy for Komaeda, right? It was a mere question.  
He slumped his shoulders and took a few steps forward, attempting to look as least threatening as possible.

"Hello?" He began slowly. The woman began to shake her head, like she was already refusing him.

Still, the pirate continued.

"We're trying to find the empress, would you happen to know...?"

At that, she opened her eyes, shooting a sharp glare to the men.

"Is one not enough?" The old woman suddenly began to speak English. "Do you wish for death?"

For half a moment, Komaeda caught sight of Izuru's sharp glare but the Captain said not a word.

Komaeda allowed himself to exhale before kneeling down to her level.  
"We just need to talk to her. We won't hurt you-"

"You won't get anything out of grandma." The sudden voice of a child nearly made his heart explode out of his chest.

He was never one for jumpscares, especially like that, in a place like this.  
The two men turned their gases to a small boy, draped in a kimono of dulled colors, practically blending him into the thick fog.

"Grandma hates the empress," He explained slowly. "She sends demons to the town to feast on the people's nutrients." Ever so gently, the boy lowered his collar down to show the men marks across his skin that matched his grandmother's.

"You speak of the consorts." The Pirate King confirmed.

"You know of them?" The little child looked to Izuru, then to Komaeda, and back to Izuru again before blinking.

"You look like one of them." The boy ushered. "Kyūketsuki." He tilted his head. "Are you?"

"Kyuuketsuki wa kimi wo omou no ka?" For half a moment, Izuru nearly looked like he was smirking, but perhaps Komaeda was just imagining it.  
For a long moment, the child was examining him up and down before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"That's not for me to say. But if you were, I think you would have already preyed on grandmother or me."

"He seeks death," The grandmother once more piped up, silencing the young boy. As the pirate looked her way, he found himself staring into her eyes. The old woman was speaking to him and him alone, and it made Komaeda's skin crawl. He found himself forced to rip away from the eye contact, but that didn't stop the old woman from talking.

"The empress lives on the highest hill within the temple. Bring your demon with you." Her voice suddenly became hostile as she wrapped her arms around herself. "If you die, may your ashes drown."

Nagito nearly felt his heart freeze and found himself automatically turning to the Pirate King, but Izuru said nothing about her remark. What was he thinking? His expression exposed nothing, but Komaeda couldn't stop his pounding heart.  
As he looked back into the fog, both the old woman and the child were nowhere to be seen, vanished into nothing like they never existed, yet he still felt as though he were being watched.

There was a good chance they were, after all. The villagers peeking out their windows, staring with their hateful gazes. But no... There was something more, something he couldn't quite see.

"Are we safe?" The words finally escaped the young man's lips. Fear was gripping his body, but he attempted not to show it. Komaeda had insisted he come along, he couldn't show that weakness now.

"Who knows?" Izuru shrugged, stepping past to continue down the dirt village path. "I am not worried about danger."

The pirate had to break into a run to catch up and walk beside the dark Captain. Without giving it much thought, he grasped the man's sleeve tightly, as if the moment he let go, he would be swept away from the man he had fallen for.  
"Brave, huh?" Komaeda tried to joke and crack a smile but Izuru merely released a sigh.

"No reason for me to be afraid." He stopped there, not speaking any more on the matter. Still, it made Komaeda curious. Why was he so quick to throw himself into dangerous situations? For Izuru not to give a second thought on his own life, but was so willing to protect others?

He allowed himself to watch Kamukura's face as he walked. Candy-red eyes, Skin as pale as the moon, and hair so midnight black he could have been mistaken for a demon by anyone.

When Izuru flickered his gaze over, hinted with curiosity, Komaeda was quick to turn away and refocus on the path.

"So Hajime is from here?" He changed the topic as quickly as possible.  
"Born," The Captain confirmed. "Not as though I have much knowledge of him. We are blood, but I never..." He narrowed his eyes in thought before allowing himself to finish. "I never met him. I know he started as a merchant for the previous empress when he found the treasure. Her daughter took over not long before I was born. But that is all I recall. I only know what I was told."

Unable to think of a reply, Komaeda could only hum in understanding. He felt pieces were missing but... But what?

He didn't have much time to think as the fog started to clear, revealing the temple draped in front of a bleak sky. The clouds were as dull and lifeless as the city, like a storm frozen in time, yet to be allowed the chance to cry upon the empty town.

"Is that it?" He questioned the King of Pirates, to which the man nodded shortly.  
"Don't see any other temples around. You will stay here and-"

"No," Komada was quick to shoot back a refusal. "If you are going in there, so am I."

Kamukura was utterly silent a long moment, as though he were deeply contemplating.

But whatever he was going to say, Komaeda didn't want to back down from this, even if Izuru hated his slimy guts afterward, he'd rather be hated than let the man he loved die when he could have done something.

Maybe... He would even enjoy being hated? No, what kind of thought was that? Komaeda wouldn't go out of his way to be hated!

Very abruptly, before he could even react, there was a tight grip around his wrists and the pirate was staring into those fire red eyes.

"I am not asking." Izuru's voice fell into a low hush. "You will not be meeting the empress now, or ever."

Even as the Pirate King stared him down, Komaeda kept his defiance. Why was he being so adamant about being alone here? He couldn't figure it out.  
"Would I be interrupting something?"

The two men shot their eyes towards the direction, finding a man beside them, watching with a smile.


	10. Chapter Ten: Dark Empress

"I didn't expect to see you here again," The strange man gleamed, his red eyes latched upon Izuru like he was assessing the pirate's very soul.

Komaeda couldn't seem to pull his gaze away. Ruby eyes, jet black hair, who was he, bearing such similar characteristics?

"Ishimaru," The King of Pirates frowned as he released Komaeda's wrists. "It was not planned to be returning either."

"Ishimaru?" The fluffy-haired pirate looked between the two dark men. "You know each other?"

"It was a long time ago," Ishimaru explained with a soft smile. "Ishimaru Kiyotaka is my name, though most call me Taka. Feel free to call me the same!" Despite his dark appearance, the man seemed to have a happy attitude.

"No," Kamukura turned to Komaeda, yet his words did not seem to be directed at him. "He will not be calling you anything. I am not here to catch up, I just want to speak to the empress."

"Well of course," Taka waved a hand. "It's against the rules for us to be out in the village during the day anyhow. Without the empress' okay, of course. I wouldn't want you assuming I'm breaking the rules."

"Of course not." The dark pirate exhaled with a sense of annoyance but looked to be keeping his cool well enough anyhow.

Just how was Kamukura tied to Japan, aside from Hajime? He seemed to know Taka well enough, but something... Something in Komaeda's mind wasn't properly clicking. It felt like everything was already laid out, could he just ask?  
No, Kamukura would likely avert the question.

Taka turned his back and gave a nod for the men to follow. It seemed like Komaeda was being requested to come along anyway, despite Izuru's initial protest.

"Do not speak a word." Izuru suddenly ushered while they were being led along the path. "Do you understand? Don't bring any more attention to yourself in the presence of the empress."

He was about to ask why but perhaps it was something about the way he said it that made Nagito just nod in agreement. Something about the empress was enough to unsettle even the King of Pirates, Komaeda didn't want to see why. They were only here to track where the treasure could have landed itself after all.

"It's amazing to see you all after all this time," Taka attempted to make conversation to an unresponsive Kamukura. "You're probably wondering what happened after you left-"

"No," The dark captain rolled his shoulders. "I don't particularly care."

Komaeda found himself looking around as silence fell between the two men. He caught sight of a hesitance in Taka's eyes which the man quickly shook off and cleared his throat.

"Well, the empress won't be happy to see you. She was... Rather pissed when you left."

"Of course," Izuru crossed his arms, picking up walking speed enough that Nagito had to jog to catch up. Questions circled his mind but he wanted to do what he was told, and keep quiet. There would be time to ask later when they weren't in any danger.

"I don't doubt she found another pet within her group."

"Actually," Taka ran his fingers through his hair slowly. "She refuses to move on. She claims you were her treasure, nobody else is worthy of measuring up."  
Could it be... The empress was his ex? That's what it appeared like, but why did that thought guide Komaeda to be upset? Unmistakably he knew he was in love with Kamukura, but he wasn't so positive about meeting any of his past lovers.  
"She's pathetic." Kamukura simply appended on as they reached the temple doors.

The fluffy pirate permitted himself to take a minute to look around. The temple appeared to be entirely made of wood, with near-perfect upkeep.  
Unlike the village on the bottom of the hill, there was no fog, yet the sky was still a dark, dull grey.

"You're welcome to stay out here," Taka's eyes now focused on Komaeda with a soft smile. "It doesn't seem like he told you yet, has he?"

"Told me-?" Before Komaeda could ask, he was interrupted with Kamukura clicking his tongue.

"It does not matter if I did or not, he's nosy, would find out anyway." Although the dark man was watching him with a careful stare, his words held no malice. "Tell me, are your feelings for me true?" He narrowed his scarlet eyes while awaiting an answer.

"Of course!" The pirate didn't hesitate for even a second. "I love everything about you, I have since the moment I met you!"

The Pirate King did not speak or move for a long moment, and in that time, a hint of worry flashed over Komaeda. Was that too much? Could he have made Kamukura uncomfortable? He didn't ever want to do that!

But to his surprise, Izuru reached out his hand, cupping Komaeda's cheek.  
The male swallowed back, expecting his first kiss to be stolen right there, but it never came. Instead, Kamukura leaned close, brushing his lips against his ear.  
"Expect for that to be tested then. And we'll see if you still feel that way after this." Without another word, the dark man pulled back and looked to Taka, who had been watching them quietly.  
"He will be coming with as my bodyguard."

"Are you sure?" Taka faltered, "He's not a-"

"You heard me." Izuru's voice suddenly darkened in an almost threatening manner. "Open the doors."

Ishimaru paused as though he were considering if he should obey or not, but after a moment, he pushed open the temple doors, allowing the men to enter.  
The thick haze of darkness that wafted across the room was only disturbed by the hundreds of shining red eyes watching from the corners of the silent temple.  
Komaeda felt his heart begin to race, unable to tear himself away from staring right back. Could those have been the consorts he was told about? It was too dark to see anything more than their red eyes.  
The pirates could hear the breathing of the watchful men, barely but a sound that could only be heard thanks to the lack of a single pin drop. The temple small, yet so empty, it felt larger than the Warrior's Revenge itself. At the far end of the temple sat the empress herself, with the same watchful, scarlet eyes. Her black hair pulled into large, tornado-tails and her clothes merely drapes of cloth.

The only light in the temple being dim candlelight beside the dark dressed woman.

She cracked a smile upon her pale white face and tapped a black painted fingernail upon her makeshift wooden throne. "And so he returns," She ushered in a calm, foreign accent that made her English sound as broken as could be. Yet, her words flowed with an odd perfection. "And with a stranger," With that, she beckoned her hand, urging the two men to step forward. She smiled, yet there was no joy in her hateful eyes.

"Celeste." Izuru hissed her name, giving a small tap to Komaeda to follow him into the temple.

"Ah, it's been so long my pet." She giggled sweetly, covering her mouth with her decorated sleeve. "And you still look so perfect."

"I am not here to chat." Izuru stepped up to the throne, then kneeled, most likely out of respect, but his face showed no kindness towards her. Komaeda was quick to follow, making sure to keep his lips pursed tight.  
As Kamukura told him to do, he would let the Pirate King do the talking, and now bring any attention to himself.

"You knew Hajime Hinata the best, tell me where he might have hidden the silver wine."

"Nande kotoba wo itteiru ka, you fool." Celeste clenched her fist and pounded her hand lightly against her throne. "Hajime was nothing, nothing at all. You forsook me, abandoned me for years, and now you come to me, desiring my help?"  
She giggled once more, but this time, much more... Irritated.  
Komaeda's heart stopped as he heard a noise and looked about the room, to see the watching men were now slinking out of the darkness, each one with midnight black hair and ruby red eyes.

"I should let them kill you where you sit," The empress rose a hand, and men awaited her order, still as statues.

"Your pretty boys will be left with scars if he gets a scratch." Kamukura threatened, which took Komaeda a second to realize the man was talking about him.

Why would Izuru protect him like that? It felt so... Nice.  
Celeste didn't lower her hand, but hesitation wavered in her eyes.  
"I want to know about Hajime." Izuru continued. "You knew him, did you not?"  
The empress locked her gaze upon the dark captain before shifting her eyes to Komaeda.

"His hair is such a pure white." She hushed, ignoring the question. "And moonlight skin. He must feel so soft. I will trade you your information if he stays behind."

He felt time stop with his heart. Instinctively, Komaeda shifted his eyes to Kamukura for a response. He wasn't really going to allow him to stay behind with this woman, right?

Without looking to Nagito, the Captain exhaled.  
"Very well. Tell me what you know."

No... How could Kamukura trade that! He wanted to stay with Izuru, they could have a chance of finding it without her help.  
Why…

Komaeda bit down so hard on his lower lip, he expected it would bleed right there and then.

He couldn't stop himself from shaking with not just fear, but the pain of being abandoned so quickly.

The empress rose from her seat, her long robes dragging across the floor.  
"I took Hajime in after his parents were killed by my consorts. It was only an accident but I felt bad. Call it mercy, if you please. Of course, he hated me and ran off to find something to kill my consorts. Said he had this... Map," She gave a wave of her hand. "To my surprise, he succeeded in finding it and returned to kill my boys. I couldn't let him do that obviously, and turned him into one, with no memories of his past. Yet he had already made a name for himself while he was gone."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tale of Two Ships

The sun sparkling upon the dark ocean waves only reflected beauty for mere moments before the water was broken by the massive ship trudging onward.  
Golden letters etched the painted blue wood, the ship dripping in elegance.  
"Killer," The royal vessel declared itself as the Queen's flag fluttered the wind but the men on board showed no such attitude.

He wasn't the Captain, but he was all the crew had now. After their previous captain abandoned them, of course.

Makoto grit his teeth, digging his fingers into the wooden railing.  
"It's not fair," He muttered aloud. Not to anyone in particular, but talking to himself was a good way to calm his anger. "Why would he betray the queen? She offered him everything, she's so kind and pretty and... Damn it!" Without thinking, the boy whipped a leg around, making contact with one of the barrels, which toppled over and nearly hit one of the crew members before she swiftly caught it and pushed it back upwards where it sat before.

"I didn't come here to get killed," The girl pouted with irritation. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a long shawl spread across her shoulders. She almost looked like a scarecrow in an odd sense, if her sweet, childish face didn't illuminate her beauty.

Makoto exhaled, turning away from the girl, "What is it?" He crossed his arms on the railing and relaxed his shoulders, but he was in no way calmed down. It had only been a few days since Aka's but he couldn't get over it. His only option would be reporting back to the queen for new orders, it wasn't as though he had any idea where the King of Pirates and that... That traitor went.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing!" The girl huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "The crew needs you as their leader and you've just been sulking. I mean if you're just going to sit up here, I don't mind taking control. Captain Asahina sounds nice."

She teased, but only partly. Makoto was aware she would do it if she had to.  
"Sorry," Was all he could say to excuse, "But I don't get it! The King of Pirates is a murderer, that treasure could very well be something to destroy all of us! You've seen his eyes, right?" Ever so carefully, the boy turned to face her once more. "Demon red, he doesn't have a shred of emotion or cares for anyone. I mean, you've been in front of-!" As quickly as his rant started, he bit back himself before he finished that sentence. Everyone on board knew of Asahina's encounter with the Pirate King, and nobody dared talk about it.

Yet even still, as Makoto looked upon her, he couldn't erase it from his mind.  
She had been the first assassin hired to kill the murderous pirate, but she didn't even come close. In fact, she almost died, sword pointed at her throat, disarmed, and exhausted from fighting.

The only thing that had saved her was the sunrise that caused the man to run.  
Nobody knew why he escaped when his kill was right there, but Asahina was probably the most grateful. Mercy, maybe?  
No, for the Pirate King, mercy was impossible!

The girl's eyes fell before she cleared her throat and put on an obviously fake smile.

"I don't know, maybe Captain Ko-"

"No Captain,"

"Nagito Komaeda," She corrected, "Just took the chance to escape. He's a pirate, all pirates are pathetic and gross, and he decided to abandon his crew. For all we know, he's dead by now."

"No, that's not..." Makoto's eyes narrowed as he thought back to Aka's. Komaeda had hidden behind the King of Pirates, holding his sleeve like he was some child. There was no hostility from the dark killer towards their ex-Captain. Could he have been a traitor working for him the entire time?  
God, how foolish was he to lead Komaeda right back to him?!

"Try not to think on it too much," Asahina's hand rested on the boy's shoulder. "We'll get back to the queen, report everything, and get to go home. It's been a while since we got to sit at a nice bar and sleep in warm beds."

"Easy for you to say," Makoto smiled shortly before it fell once more. "I failed, Hina. I let Komaeda get away. I thought I could trust him because the Queen herself assigned him to us. He looked dumb, childish even with that stupid face. I told him about Nanami, you know? I tried to get closer to him, and he tore that away in not even a day."

Hina lightly squeezed his shoulder before stepping up to flank Makoto's side. There was nothing she could say to help him, he was truly hurt and now he was suffering.

Makoto was a... Kind boy who would never break anyone's loyalty, especially the Queen's. But he watched someone else do it right before his eyes.  
The only thing Asahina could think of was when he was forced to abandon Chiaki's ship. It wasn't something he ever liked to talk about, he never wanted to give up being a pirate, but forcing himself to accept it... He truly believed his loyalty to her now was unbreakable.

The girl looked upon his empty face, examining the tiniest of movements. The way Makoto's nose twitched as he smelled the ocean and his eyes flickering and holding more emotion than he would ever let himself express aloud.  
She knew him well and could read his face like an open book. That's just what happens when living on the same ship together for years.

Unlike Makoto, Asahina was happy to finally break free from the life of a pirate but she would never tell him that. With a sigh, she leaned over and offered a small kiss upon his cheek.  
"Come on now, we're close to the Queen already,"

"600 coins short, with our captain missing, and the King of Pirates gone." Makoto softly smiled, her gesture calming down a lot of his anger, but he couldn't deny... It didn't look good. Especially after having to pay for the pirates at Aka's just to let him go, and that was after spending two days in the bar's cellar as punishment.

"We'll figure it-" Asahina abruptly cut herself off as her eyes focused on something in the distance. "What is that?" She narrowed her eyes to focus before quickly pulling away from Makoto as it hit her.

"Pirates!" She suddenly turned and called to the deck, urging all men to run into place.

Makoto was quick to lock his eyes to the ship to catch sight of the ship turning ever so lightly in their direction.

"Damn it, seriously!? I'm done with pirates!"  
As Asahina took the wheel, the boy waved his hand to the men, "Prepare the canons and gather your weapons, doesn't look like we'll get out of this!"  
As the ship grew near, a massive canon exploded from the Pirate's ship, just barely scraping against the forepeak. Yet, it still caused the vessel to shake and wood to crumble down.

"Don't fire yet!" Makoto rushed down to the gunports, his yell overtaking the panicked cries of the crew. "We need them alive for questioning or hanging for their crimes! Fortify the lower decks and keep watch for any damage, we will not sink here!"  
At his order, many of the men hurried to the ship hull, leaving only a small number of men ready to fire the canons.

There was not much more he could do until the pirate ship came close enough to make contact, but from where he stood, he could see the poorly written letters labeling the ship.

"Clover Galleon." He ushered aloud, practically spitting upon the name.  
Another canon released, luckily missing the Queen's ship but the booming sound wasn't any more enjoyable.

As it came close, he could see a blond man standing high at the front of the ship, eyes narrowed sternly and a sword in his hand.

Makoto failed to hear the next order but the gesture their leader gave sent some of the crew to refilling the canons.

"Duck!" Makoto ordered just as a canon fired. It crushed into the deck, driving through the wood and lodging itself tightly where it became trapped.  
Great, more damage to pay for.

"Sir, we need to fire-!" A man urged but Makoto only shook his head. He would not be so low as to have an unpretentious battle with a few pirates!  
"What do you want!?" He called out once the pirate ship seemed close enough to communicate.

"Our Captain, you damn Picaroon!" A golden-haired girl leaned over the railing so far that she should have fallen. "You're a Queenship, ain't you?"

Suddenly everything made sense, he was facing Komaeda's old crew. But how did they escape-! No, this was a perfect opportunity. As much as he wanted to fire, a plan struck his mind. Who better to track Komaeda than his crew?  
"We don't have him!" Makoto called back, "He ran away, abandoned us both for the King of Pirates! I was on my way to tell the Queen!"

The pirates spoke to one another, too quietly for him to hear from their distance but it didn't take long before another member, a younger male with purple hair to perk up.

"What are you talking about!?"  
"Just-!" He was about to call then sighed. "Allow me to board your ship, I'm tired of yelling!"

They didn't respond in either an agreement or denial so it was worth a try to speak to them.

With a gestured hand to Asahina, she swerved the Killer close enough for a plank bridge to be set between the two.

Though the pirates didn't seem to be rushing to stop it, their dangerous, suspicious gazes remained as Makoto crossed the makeshift bridge and dropped his feet on the deck of the Clover Galleon.

"Don't make us wait." The blond man crossed his arms, stepping up.  
Second in command, Makoto could assume.

"You heard me," The boy looked around the ship. "Your Captain, Nagito Komaeda, ran off with the King of Pirates and left all of us behind."

"He wouldn't do that," The blond girl muttered, "He cares for us, we're family."  
"Well, I'm not lying!" Makoto held his hand to his chest, only hoping they wouldn't skewer him for trying to deceive them. "Search my entire ship if you please, he ran away. I have no idea where he could have gone, in fact, I was hoping you all would know where your Captain would go!"

Silence fell among the men and women before a man with long dark hair exhaled behind his mask. "Who knows? He has always been a pushover. Finding where his destination would lead is useless. No, we would need to know more about the King of Pirates."

"I don't understand, why would he go with him?" Someone else piped up.  
"There has to be a reason."

"Did he betray us after all?"

"No!" The blond man quickly jumped in with his harsh tone. "We know the Captain well enough to know such a thing is not a possibility. We will track down the King of Pirates and find him ourselves." After speaking to the crew, his eyes returned to Makoto. "We will not kill you, for now, you offer nothing for us, you aren't even a trade ship." His eyes narrowed. "But there is no denying you work for the queen. What information do you have on the Pirate King? Or would she have sent you out without an inch of knowledge on your target?"

The boy swallowed, suddenly feeling a pang of worry. He could feel his own crew staring at him from behind, ready to attack at his word. He... Admittedly didn't know much.

"All we know is the base knowledge everyone knows. He's a dark and dangerous man that's wanted for kidnapping, murder, trespassing, robbery, and piracy." His voice wavered on that last word, quickly making himself remember exactly who he was talking to. "He's a Japanese man but has no record of his birth when searching for any birth records. His predecessor is Hajime Hinata and-"

"You already told us enough," The blond man waved him off. "Japanese man, so we'll start by tracking him to Japan. Go return to your queen and make your little report."

Before he could respond, Makoto was given a sharp glare.  
"Now get off the ship."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Secrets

"Still, he went far beyond my expectations." The empress smirked. Komaeda could feel her red eyes staring him down specifically. As scared, and angry as he was, he wasn't going to let himself show that.

More than anything, he felt betrayed and ever so slightly turned to look to Izuru but abruptly was stopped as the woman grabbed hold of his chin, forcing the man to look into her face.

"Hajime was incredible as one of my consorts. Strong, smart, and took the admiration of all my other boys. You see, I couldn't just let him go-"

"I was a prisoner," Kamukura interjected, raising himself to his feet.  
The empress released Nagito but fear quickly swept through him. The Pirate King just interrupted the empress, surely she wouldn't hesitate to…

The woman stared him down before waving off the remark.

"You abandoned me," Celeste turned her back. "You stole a ship, and you left. I didn't know what happened to you, you could have died, I would have no idea."  
"I was never yours."

"I owned you!" Suddenly, she rose her hand, and Komaeda could see the dark man tense up for it but the empress exhaled before contact was made and composed herself once more. "I made you what you are, you owe me nothing short of your life."

Komaeda tried to wrap his head around what he was witnessing, but he wasn't sure if he could. Hajime and Izuru were the same people? What did she mean by she made him? No, he couldn't open his mouth, for this, he had to listen.  
"I never wanted to be a monster." Izuru hushed, causing Celeste to cross her arms.

"That's right, you never fed. But it makes no difference. If you had stayed as Hajime, you would have had half the ocean and their mother after you for that treasure."

"No matter," Izuru's scarlet eyes narrowed. "They are anyway. Under the assumption I would have known where Hajime left it."

The empress paused before raising an eyebrow. "I do not understand. They are after you?"

"Multiple attempts on my life for the treasure. Tell us where it is, or I fear my life will continue being at risk."

Komaeda caught a sense of hesitance waver across the woman's face. Fear, worry, even concern, but with a mere blink, all emotion vanished. She lowered her gaze to the ground before turning to Komaeda once more.  
"I never got your name, now did I? If you're going to be staying with me, tell me your name yes?"  
Nagito bit his lip, feeling another pang of betrayal. He considered looking to Izuru for his confirmation to speak but seeing how he just gave Komaeda away without a second thought, what was his word worth anyway?

"Captain Nagito Komaeda, ma'am." He bowed his head in respect, but the empress merely giggled.

"A Captain? What are you doing with Kamukura? Doesn't seem like he really cares about you, now does it?"

Giving a sharp glare towards Izuru who was watching him carefully, Nagito swallowed back practically spitting.

"No, I guess not."

It probably wasn't fair to feel angry, Komaeda was the one that approached him and decided to wedge himself in Kamukura's life, yet, was there really nothing there between them?

Letting him on the ship, helping hide his collar, taking him onto land with, could there really have been nothing?

"Oh, I see," Celeste's face melted into a teasing smile. "Could the fact be that you... Ah, you like him. Stealing affection even after leaving here. But it won't ever be, of course."

Komaeda couldn't help the blood rushing to his face but he quickly shook it off. "Of course not, seeing how I belong here now."

There was a long pause before the empress gasped. "Wait, he did not tell you?"  
"Empress-" Izuru began only to be cut off.

"Are you that ashamed? Kept it a secret from this cutie that adores you? Leading him on thinking there was a slim of a chance?" She released a much darker laugh, cocking her head to the side and causing her black twin tails to bounce.

"Now now, it's only fair for him to know you're a monster. A beast. A killer that cannot be killed. Do you understand yet, little Komaeda?"  
She kneeled as well, matching the Captain's face. "Your affections are being given to a vampire."

"Celeste," Kamukura insisted once more, but the thoughts were already flashing across Nagito's mind.

That couldn't be right, vampires didn't exist. This wasn't some tall tale, this was real life. But the more he thought about it…

Izuru's pale skin, the reason the poison didn't kill him, the hat protecting him from the sunlight, and that physical strength and skill that could only belong to an immortal.

His heart... It wasn't quite breaking because... Even after learning that, as he stared Kamukura down, Nagito still couldn't help but feel completely attracted to him.  
His own feelings weren't fair at all, how could he still like him after being simply given away like merchandise to the empress?

As Nagito rose to his feet, the empress stood along with him.  
"You can try, but it couldn't be. He's strength would crush you in a hug, his speed will always leave you behind, his age will go on as you die. It's hopeless to even try. You'd only be setting yourself up for heartbreak, as you already have."

Her voice was smug, as if she knew exactly how it would play out.  
But she didn't expect the following words to leave his mouth, "Do the same to me."

"No." Izuru didn't even hesitate. "I reject such a thing to befall."  
"So you can decide everything in my life for me?" Komaeda abruptly snapped, clenching his fists.

The Pirate King was silent a second like he was thinking before he turned to Celeste "We came here to find information. I haven't received that yet."  
Did he... Did he just ignore Komaeda!? The Captain was too upset to even try to speak. If he did, he would probably go off.

"Oh yes, I suppose," The Empress nodded slowly.

Despite behind as upset as he was, Komaeda's eyes remained locked on Izuru. He was holding something back, wasn't he? What wasn't he saying?  
For a short second, Izuru returned the eye contact before looking back to Celeste. What was that?

"Hajime did not hide it personally, it was sent to a merchant when he was locked up for trying to kill my boys. I reckon he realized he wasn't going to be able to use it to kill them so he wanted to get it back after Izuru was born. It didn't appear as though he accounted for an entirely new being." The woman examined Izuru slowly before turning her back. "It was going to go through multiple people to be sent to a set location. The exact spot, I couldn't tell. But I can say that I watched the merchant leave. If I had known who he was at that time, I would have stopped him when I could. A Spaniard by the name Fuyuhiko. Truthfully, I don't know much about him, only that he was going to transport it to the next location."

Fuyuhiko...? No way! Komaeda couldn't help but feel a little excited. He had met him back at Aka's!

But that happiness fell quickly. He had met him, and didn't think to ask at the time. Who knows where he could be now?

"There, I have helped you." Celeste stood up straight, "You may leave me, I should start showing Nagito around I think."

"Perhaps not." Kamukura suddenly rose his voice. "I have what I need, indeed. But you won't be taking him."  
"Pardon?" The Empress flashed a threatening gaze. "You will not be going back on your deal. If he's leaving, you'll be staying."

With a snap of her fingers, the various vampire men stepped out of the shadows, only the dim candlelight lighting their faces.

"You may be strong, yes." The Empress hushed. "But only compared to humans. You can't fight them alone, especially when you refuse to feed. Yes, you must be starving. Are you going to save Komaeda to drain him dead? I can't possibly think of any other reason you'd keep a human at your side. I always knew you would feed one day."

"That's wrong-!" Komaeda blurted without thinking.

Kamukura had lied, he never intended to force Komaeda to stay here, and the relief and happiness spreading through his body were giving him bravery, or it could have been stupidity to speak out.  
"He never hurt me, he wouldn't-"

"Not even after you know?" Celeste tilted her head curiously. "You are hard-headed, I think I really want you staying, if only to beat that stubbornness out of you."

She rose a hand, ready to snap her fingers and send the men to attack, but before she could command, Izuru rushed forward and by the time Nagito realized what was happening, the bandanna around his neck had been torn off, revealing the silver collar.

It took only a single look for the Empress' face to go dark.  
"You work for the English Queen," She dropped her thin arm. "That disgusting collar... It should be ripped from your neck, even if I have to pull apart your head to get it!"

The vampire men lowered themselves, practically begging to just get the command.

"You won't kill him," Izuru called such a bluff. "Because you want him staying. He's no use if he's dead."

Without warning, the temple doors were thrown open, catching the attention of the entire room to look down on the man standing there.  
"Don't just stand there like dolts." Matsuda waved his sword. "Aren't you going to run? Ryoko is getting impatient."

With the two Captains sharing a look, they ran for the doors where Matsuda was already on his way down.

Komaeda could hear the vampires giving chase but he couldn't look back.  
Even running at his full speed though, he wasn't nearly as fast as Kamukura was going and began to fall behind.

"Wait-!" Nagito tried to call out, out of breath and legs sore. At that second, one of the vampires got close enough to reach out and rip a scratch on the back of his neck, causing the male to yelp right as he was scooped up in the Pirate King's arms.

The fog wasn't any less thick, Komaeda couldn't see through it in the slightest but Izuru seemed to know where he was going.

The shape of the ship in the fog came into view, anchor already pulled up and ship moving away from the docks.

The realization hit Nagito that Kamukura was going to jump, making the fluffy Captain cling tighter.

Not that he didn't trust Izuru, but it didn't erase the nervousness.  
It wasn't as though he had much time to feel it anyway as the dark Captain lept.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Prove To Me [R18]

Time seemed to stop, Komaeda's ears only rang with his own heartbeat pounding against his chest.

His grip remained tight on Kamukura's shoulders, and without thinking, pressed his cheek against the Pirate King. He could hear the beating heart inside him as well. Could he really be a vampire?

No, that wasn't the most pressing matter, he was lucky they were able to make that jump, even if Izuru had enhanced speed and strength.

Ever so slowly, Komaeda pulled himself out of his crush's arms. As wonderful as it was, he had to be sure of something. The Captain's eyes wandered back to land where he could faintly see the vampire men standing at the edge of the dock, unmoving as though they were statutes.

It wasn't long before the fog masked them behind a wall, hiding them from sight. It may as well be they were never there. So they wouldn't be chased across the ocean then...?

"Matsuda," Izuru pulled himself off the wooden dock and focused his attention on the crewmate, Ryoko already clinging to his arm. "I do not recall saying to come on land."

"And yet I saved you." The man shrugged it off. "I could have sat on my ass and waited until my Captain was ripped apart but-"

"You put yourself in danger." Kamukura's voice fell dark, Ryoko's eyes widening before looking to her... Boyfriend?

Komaeda wasn't quite sure of their relationship in all honesty. Still, the dark man continued. "If you weren't as fast as you were, you may have well been killed."

"Why do you think I ran ahead and began sailing the ship?" Matsuda shot an annoyed glare. "To think I'm as dumb as to get caught by some vampires is insulting."

Suddenly, the men and women on deck fell quiet, and Komaeda felt eyes targeting him. What were they all looking at? It seemed to take Izuru a second too before he sighed.

"He obviously knows, don't bother tiptoeing the topic." The Captain looked back to Nagito a second before rolling his shoulders and heavily exhaling. Was he perhaps mentioning the vampire secret? "Speaking of, you must have questions. It's written across your face."

The fluffy man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted before he could even begin.  
"Follow me to my room. We will speak there." With a flick of his hand, Izuru started towards the Captain's quarters.

Komaeda couldn't help but hesitate a moment longer. The Pirate King let go of the bickering between Matsuda rather quickly, but what would they speak about?

Perhaps it was a chance to finally understand him a little more, Komaeda certainly wanted to know more about the vampires, but just learning a bit about the King of Pirates was good for him.

Taking a second to look about the crew, he followed towards Kamukura's room, which as more of a trapdoor leading below the deck. The Captain left it open, as he had already descended inside.

Inhaling sharply, Komaeda followed down, closing the door as he did. Almost instantly, he could smell the must of the stuffy room only lit with a single lantern lazily hung on the wall.  
The room was much smaller than Komaeda expected, and Izuru seemed to be waiting for him to take it in as he patiently sat on the bed.

It certainly wasn't fit for a vampire from the stories. The small end table stuffed in the corner of the room was stacked high with papers and stones- No, geodes, already broken with their beautiful innards sparkling.

The bed, on the other hand, was small, only designed for a single person, maybe two if they really wanted to squeeze on, though it would have been uncomfortable.

The most notable thing though was the bookshelf across from the bed, covered in what looked like animal bones, loose coins, neatly folded clothes, and... Viles of red.

"Animal blood." Izuru seemed to have read his thoughts. "I have not fed on a human."  
Yes, of course, Celeste has mentioned something like that.

"You don't...." Komaeda trailed off his question, suddenly unsure if he should ask before it was answered anyway.

"No, I don't mindlessly kill animals for blood, if that is what you are asking. I prepare the meals for the crew, and separate the blood when cooking. I do not require to eat as much as humans do, so it is no matter."

A lot of information was being dropped on him at once, and Komaeda wasn't sure how he was feeling about it.

"Let me ask you a question," Kamukura abruptly ushered out, rising from the bed. "You have made it obvious you are not a real pirate, so I want to know..." The dark man was walking towards him, and Nagito didn't stop him as he was backed in the wall, hand held beside his head. "Who are you, Nagito Komaeda?"

All at once, his thoughts escaped his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

No, he was a real pirate, he had a ship and a crew and... And...  
He was lying to himself.

Komaeda bit down on his lip, unable to form a proper answer, especially with the beautiful man so close.

A long minute passed of the fluffy man trying to evade eye contact before Izuru hummed quietly and without warning, something was latched upon the Queen's silver collar. Komaeda shot his eyes down to see the long chain swinging off the collar, every link appearing a perfect silver.  
"What is... What is this?"

He reached to touch the chain only for his hand to be grabbed and held against the wall.  
"A claim. If you will not speak, I intend to try a different tactic. You are fully aware of my secret, do you still admire me all the same?"

"I-" Nagito swallowed, raising his gaze back to Izuru. "Yes, knowing your secret doesn't hinder my feelings. I still... I'm still in love."

He could have expected to be laughed at, teased for his feelings for a man, for the King of Pirates of all men, but a silence welcomed him before Kamukura released his hold and took a step back.

"I want you to prove it." As he tilted his head, Izuru's long black locks swept across his body. "Prove to me your affections are true."

Komaeda couldn't pull his eyes away from the man's gaze. Izuru's red eyes were gentle, yet stern and watchful.

"Like... Like a kiss?" He felt his blood rush to his face simply asking that. Was he finally being allowed to kiss the man he fell for?

Without a word, Kamukura lowered his eyes and ever so slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Without thinking, Nagito reached out and grasped the pirate's hand to stop him.

"Doing something like that, I... I don't think I could. I really truly love you but... But I haven't even kissed you yet."

He couldn't deny doing such a thing would be exciting, he perhaps even wanted to, but was it really time for it so soon?

Kamukura blinked and Komaeda didn't realize was happening before he was captured in a fiery kiss.

This... This was happening, he was kissing the king of pirates. Nagito allowed himself to melt into it, feeling the warm tongue cross over to request entrance.

Of course he parted his lips for Kamukura to entangle their tongues. He tasted... Warm. There was simply not a single taste to cling to, all he could focus on was the feeling of the kiss.  
Izuru was gentle, allowing Komaeda to push back until suddenly his tongue traced over a sharp tooth and he pulled back without thinking, breaking the loving moment.  
"You are afraid." The King of Pirates stated calmly.

"No, I'm-" But he paused. Was he afraid? He didn't mean to pull back just now, but he really didn't feel scared of Kamukura. Right?

Izuru's eyes narrowed as he gave the chain a tug, bringing Komaeda back to reality.  
"We kissed now, there should be no problem."

Looking at Kamukura now, of course he wanted to go that far, to take him right there, but he still held himself back.

Izuru must have sensed his worry because he gave another tug before releasing the chain.  
"Your actions will tell me enough. I wish to do it with you, and see how you prove your feelings."  
If they both wanted to... Nagito swallowed back his nervousness before giving a short nod.  
"Alright, but I'm still... A little shy."

"You're free to turn around if you don't want to watch me." The Pirate King began to undo his buttons once more, and Komaeda was quick to take that offer. He wasn't sure his heart could handle watching the handsome man undress in front of him. Instead, he focused on himself, unbuckling his belt and dropping his brown pants to the ground.

Not yet ready to remove the undergarments, Komaeda dropped his jacket, then looked to his shirt. It would be tricky to pull it off with the chain, but not impossible. The pirate rose the chain and dropped it under his shirt, flinching as the cold metal touched his skin. Though it was only a shock for a moment before he continued. The green and brown striped shirt were tossed to the floor, leaving just his undergarments behind. A blush rose to Komaeda's ears as he looked down to his waiting package.

He was really going to do this with the King of Pirates, he was already ready below as well. Curling his toes in embarrassment, Komaeda lowered his underwear, careful not to brush them against the member.

Finally done, the pirate exhaled and went to turn back to Izuru when he was abruptly pushed to the bed, the man hovering over him.

Izuru's clean, pale skin was exposed, the black hair tumbling down to tickle Komaeda's face and shoulders. He was... Beautiful.

"I will be bottom, do with me whatever you please," His arm moved until suddenly, Komaeda jolted upon feeling fingers brushing the tip of his erection. "But if you choose to use this, you will answer my question."

Kamukura's hands seemed to know exactly what to do to tease him on, as expected for someone as amazing as the Pirate King.

"If you are not a pirate, what are you? If you refuse to answer, I won't allow you to touch me." Scarlet eyes narrowed, he looked completely serious just then.  
Finally, Komaeda swallowed back his worry.

"I was a merchant," He inhaled, trying not to make a sound for the consistent touching of his jewels. "I... I was nothing, I didn't even have a name. One day I saw an assassination in an alley..." His toes curled. "I tried to save them but I was too late. But still, I- I jumped him and ended up getting lucky to kill him. That's all it was, I took him by surprise, otherwise, I would have been the next-"

Komaeda squeaked, beginning to squirm under the hold. The touching was already spreading pleasure down his legs, and a flicker started in his stomach.

"I didn't know what to do, I was going to be blamed if anyone caught me in front of two bodies. I found- Found some documents on him and stole his name, and then a trade ship. It was my chance to finally be someone so I... I just wanted to be free. My crew knows nothing, I can't even... can't even fight well, but after taking his name, I kept being- being assumed for the hitman. Even the queen wanted my service. But I can't do anything-" A yelp finally escaped his mouth, and he could feel himself edging closer. He couldn't help raising his hips, pushing his manhood into Izuru's hand more, but before Komaeda had a chance to climax, the hand was pulled back.

"Very good," A small smile almost etched over Kamukura's face.

What... What a tease! His edge was dropping already, and he was so prepared to release.  
Moving off of him, the Pirate King climbed onto the bed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You want me to... Be on top?" Komaeda couldn't yet look at Izuru's entire body, his heart would explode if he did.

There was a shuffling as Izuru pulled something out from under the bed, then hummed,  
"You have a scratch on your neck." He examined after a second.

"Ah," Nagito had nearly forgotten. "Just while we were running from the vampires. It's nothing."  
After a long moment, Kamukura spoke once more, changing the topic.

"Oil from Greece. This should suffice," After a pause, he exhaled. "Are you not going to look at me? You finally have me here and ready for you. Or am I to assume you don't want to?"  
That caused Komaeda to look back to rebuttal until he got a perfect few of the dark pirate. All at once, all apprehension melted from his body.

Izuru relaxed back into his pillows, having no shame in revealing his good-sized manhood. Ever so lightly, he rocked his leg, practically serving himself to be taken by the fluffy male.  
The Pirate King raised an eyebrow and tossed over the small bottle of olive oil.  
"Whenever you're ready, show me how much you truly love me."

Komaeda was quick enough to catch the bottle but confusion sprouted in his mind. What was this for?

It took a moment for it to hit him.  
If he was going to go inside…

A pang of nervousness hit him once more before finally pulling himself up and crawling to sit between Izuru's legs. This was fine, right? The man was in front of him, waiting for him, where was he going to begin?

First... What did he want to do most?

That kiss... Komaeda wanted to kiss him again, and leaned forward to do so. This time, he didn't plan to pull away like that. It only caught him by surprise, there was no way he was afraid.  
Komaeda gently swiped his tongue across the Pirate King's pale lips, and he was permitted entree. The men's tongues tangled together, Komaeda didn't even care about the saliva rolling down his chin, his heart was about to burst out of his chest at that very moment.

Kamukura didn't react as he deepened the kiss, the fluffy pirate only wanting more. No matter how deep the kiss got, how much their bodies caressed together, and how breathless Komaeda felt, it didn't feel like he was close enough.

He felt his tongue brush against one of the sharp teeth and flinched for only a mere moment, stopping himself from pulling back by cupping the dark man's cheek and continuing the heated make out.

Komaeda was here, holding the person of his affections against him. The most powerful man that rode the ocean waves was now under him. The Pirate King, a monster...?

Finally breaking the kiss, but only because Nagito needed to breathe, he found himself wanting to... Test something.

Was he truly a monster?

Ever so slightly, the pirate scoot down, feeling the two members brush each other. A shiver ran down his spine and Komaeda was quick to swallow back.

"You've truly never feasted on a human?" He had to ask, examining Izuru's gentle face watching him, the scarlet red eyes peering him down. The sea Captain didn't even move to wipe away the drool that was now dribbling down his chest.

"No," He gave a soft tilt of his head, bangs brushing along his forehead. "I am not the demon they believe me to me."

"I could have figured that." Komaeda released a quiet chuckle. "You're ever so kind, even to someone like me. What about the crew, do they know?"

With a sigh, Izuru relaxed his shoulders against the headboard, "They all find out eventually, but nobody finds the need to announce it, despite me not saying they never could."  
"Why were you so afraid of me..."

"Afraid?" Kamukura was quick to rebuttal, raising an arm to brush a thumb below Nagito's chin. The man kept him still, preventing the fluffy pirate from looking away. "Cautious. Is that not natural, when you met me under such circumstances as assassination? I did not want you knowing before I could trust you." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, yet his gaze seemed drifted into space. "And yet even after knowing, you followed me to my room and have not hurt me."

Komaeda felt a pang in his chest and inhaled sharply without intending to. Was that really what Izuru was thinking? That Komaeda could have been lying, been waiting for an opening to hurt him?

He brought his hand down to the pale stomach below him and slowly moved the chain off. It was probably cold on Kamukura's skin, and the Pirate King hadn't even said anything.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt you..." He found his eyes locked on the flawless skin, the perfect figure. "I know I risked everything to run here with you, but there was nothing else for me to do. I know I'm probably pathetic, probably much more so than the empress. She must have been a perfect lover-"

"What are you going on about?" The King snapped back to reality. "The empress and I were never a couple. I was her unwilling butler... At most. Where did you get such an idea?"

"She's perfect," Komaeda blurted out without thinking. For a second, he hesitated but he might as well continue now, right? "You spent all that time with her, serving her, living with her. She called you her pet, she made you who you are, and said you were her favorite boy and-"

"Did I not mention she was delusional?" Another interruption from the dark man. "She loves the power she has over beasts." He pushed himself up some. "She has never been with me, or any of the men. If you would believe it, she is not even one of the beasts herself. She gets a special medicine over trade from an unmarked ship. It's as simple as a pill."

For a moment, it looked as though he smiled before cocking his head to the side.  
"In fact, I can not even change people."

Before Komaeda could react, Izuru was holding the male against him, teeth pressed against his shoulder, mere centimeters from his silver collar.

The pirate could feel the fangs threatening to pierce his skin, and yet no fear blossomed in his chest.

"You've... Never bitten someone," He slowly ushered, yet without much thought, wrapped an arm around the Captain, holding the beast close. "You may be a vampire, but you're still the King of Pirates. That treasure will fix it, right?"

Kamukura didn't reply, yet Komaeda couldn't help a smile.

"Does this mean we're lovers now?"

"Depends where this goes," The whisper melted down Komaeda's skin before he felt the teeth tear through him.

The pirate was quick to hold back a cry, but the pain vanished fast as a numb feeling overtook his body.

It took the fluffy man a moment to realize that the Pirate King was not actually doing anything of the sort of drinking his blood.

With the soft suckling feeling on his shoulder, a blush rose to Komaeda's face as he figured what Kamukura was truly doing.

"You're-" He clung to the dark man tighter, shivering in his own skin until Izuru felt satisfied to pull back and admire his own work.

"Mine." He finished, allowing Nagito to gander at the hickey left on him.

After wiping the stray droplets of blood, Kamukura exhaled and leaned back into the headboard. "Now, I'm growing bored of talking. You have me to yourself, are you going to take me already?"  
A blush struck the man's face at those words. Take him, right here? Right now?  
Shouldn't he tease first, or prepare, or... Maybe more makeouts?

He had no idea what he was doing, Komaeda's knowledge was what he had learned from Miu's vulgar language, and it certainly never included what to do with another man!

Nagito quickly shook the thoughts away, trying to replace his nervousness with his wants. He certainly wanted to touch him... Everywhere, if possible.

Shifting against Izuru, the pirate felt the two excited members brush against each other and an idea struck him. Moving down to sit on the dark man's legs, Nagito held their lengths together and began to grind ever so slowly, getting adjusted to the feeling of his hand holding the two, of his length pressing against Kamukura's, and the worry didn't take long to melt into happiness.  
A minute or so passed before the fluffy man began to speed up, and suddenly Izuru was rocking right back, a pattern erupting between them.

And then Komaeda's heard it, that soft, almost unnoticeable voice, echoing out in a moan. His fingers shook, and then he lowered his hand.

A monster couldn't have made such a beautiful sound.  
"I think I want to go inside." He muttered aloud, more to himself than Izuru, but it seemed to perk the dark man up.

"Do you? Very well then."

Komaeda had to climb off to reach for the oil, and Izuru took the chance to slowly raise his legs.  
"Are you sure you want to be on the bottom?" Nagito hesitated, holding the bottle in his clutches. He wouldn't mind being on top at all, but being on top of the strongest man on the sea?

He would be happy being the bottom as well!

"I'm sure. I might give you a surprise afterward." Kamukura's face showed no emotion, but those words were enough for Komaeda to inhale the largest breath yet and pop open the bottle. It was quick to spill across his fingers and drip upon the bedsheets, but the King of Pirates didn't seem to care. Instead of pouring oil across his manhood, Nagito decided to reach out and slowly lather it across Izuru's entrance, the bottle forgotten as it fell to the floor.

Even this part of him looked perfect, especially the way he suddenly twitched when Nagito pressed a finger inside.

These reactions, this position... The King of Pirates had never been with someone before, it felt like here in bed was the closest Komaeda had gotten to reading him yet.  
Two fingers pressed inside, and he caught a glimpse of Izuru biting his upper lip, probably to avoid piercing his lower.

Increasing the speed of his fingers, Nagito allowed three to stretch inside, teasing, as well as preparing. He wouldn't want to hurt Kamukura, even if he was an immortal and powerful vampire pirate.

Each new reaction was like Komaeda opening another chest of jewels. It was... Perfect.

Pulling his fingers out, he took his place, pressing his length at the prepared entrance. He could probably prepare more but with his beautiful reactions, Nagito couldn't keep up much a resolve.  
"Okay," The fluffy male exhaled. "I'm going to push it in."

"Alright."

"It might hurt a little."

"Alright."

"You can tell me if you're not ready-"

"Komaeda," Kamukura relaxed. "Just do it."

Kamukura was more eager than Nagito was by far, yet, he still pushed inside. The first thing Nagito felt was how warm it was, how Izuru was pushing against him in every direction, and he could still push in farther.

It was starting to feel... Good, really good, incredible even.  
Komaeda pushed inside until he could no more and looked up to Izuru. His eyes were sharp with intensity, watching every movement happening between their legs.

It took a second to notice, but Nagito caught sight of his pale skin glistening with droplets of sweat. He could only wonder how it must have felt for the Pirate King to have the pirate's shaft so deep inside himself.

Carefully, he pulled out some, then pushed in once more, earning a wince from the man.  
It was still a bit of a struggle to move, their bodies just... Needed to get used to it.  
Again he moved, and again, each thrust becoming easier, each thrust sending shocks of pleasure across both men.

Komaeda didn't bother to stop his echoing moans as he clung his hands to Kamukura's thighs, almost drowning out the moans coming from the dark man.

Izuru's hands clasped against the blankets, his nails digging into the fabric and causing small tears he couldn't possibly give two shits about at that moment.

Toes curled, slick black hair a mess, and eyes closed as he only kept focus on his deeply he was being pounded into.

Nagito so much wanted to melt into the same bliss, but he couldn't stop moving, the shockwaves of pleasure running down his legs, and into his stomach told him of the inevitable climax.

"I want to release inside-" He ushered between gasps and moans.  
"I don't care." Kamukura's voice was much silkier and put together, but it was still obviously dripping in the same lust.

One last thrust caused Komaeda to explode without warning, and feel the intense heat wrapping around his manhood, the tightening of Izuru's entrance as the man followed suit, and before either man could do a thing, the white substance was dripping down skin, across the bed, and as Nagito pulled out, from the Pirate King as well.  
For a long minute, neither could speak, only attempting to get their own breaths back under control.

Kamukura was first to regain composure and push himself to a sit.  
Meanwhile, Nagito couldn't seem to calm down. It was truly the most wonderful thing he'd felt before, doubled with the man he had fallen so deeply in love with.

He couldn't even react as Izuru pushed him back against the bed, the silver chain clanking.  
"Are you too exhausted to do anything more?" The dark man asked softly, ruby eyes as narrowed like a cat's. He may not have been breathing so heavily, but he couldn't hide everything he had been feeling so quickly.

Nagito could still feel it, the pulses in his body like he was still pumping inside, the feeling of climax still hot in his mind.

"I-I'm not sur-"

"You did well," Kamukura interjected, tracing a finger along the male's chest. "Your emotions for me... They are strong, I felt as much. I accept your feelings." With that, he buried his face against Komaeda's neck a mere moment before sitting up once more. Nagito felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He was accepted, just like that? All his feelings reciprocated?  
"I promised a surprise, only if you have the energy that is." The Pirate King scoot down, kneeling himself beside Komaeda.

"I do," The man quickly nodded. A lie, but he didn't want to end so soon.  
Izuru appeared beautiful as he brushed his dark locks aside, not even caring about the white substance clinging to his stomach and chest. Of course, that could be cleaned later. When he finished tidying his hair and moving it out of the way, the Captain lowered down, tracing his tongue across Nagito's still twitching and sensitive length.

It was so unexpected, the fluffy pirate didn't have a chance to mask the echoing moan that escaped his throat that the crew could likely hear.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Merchant to Murder

The wind carried the strong scent of fresh goods and dissatisfactory city scents.  
Nagito wrinkled his nose and took a long look around their next destination. Although he'd never been to Spain, he couldn't help the familiar feeling of common city streets.

Every resident draped in discolored rags, while soldiers marched in blue, long muskets rose high in their hold like they were announcing themselves. The sun shone high above, twinkling warmth across the land.

Komaeda carefully pulled his hood up more, trying to hide his face as best as possible.

"They're not going to notice us, right?" He took a glance to Kamukura, who appeared plenty focused on the soldiers already.

"Unlikely, we just need to keep our nose down and find Fuyuhiko." The Captain looked back to Ryoko and Shuichi, wearing the same tattered disguises. "Ask around the shops, and don't steal anything while you're at it. We'll search the streets, meet back at the shopping district in an hour."

"Yes sir," Shuichi gave a nudge to the redhead, who had been watching Komaeda closely and unobtrusively. She followed the boy to the shop buildings, the girl watching him a moment more before tearing her gaze away.  
What was up with her?

"Hey, Izuru..." He looked back to the dark man, "What's troubling Ryoko? She seems..."

"Don't worry about it," He fixed his hood, only allowing a few black locks to tumble down his shoulders. It appeared he was being extra careful with the blistering sunshine. "It's likely she heard yesterday."  
"What-!"

A soldier suddenly turned to the men, urging Nagito to lower his voice.  
"She- She heard?"

"Of course," The Captain rolled his shoulders. "Although I'm surprised you're only noticing now."

Since that... First time, they'd been doing such things nearly every day, leaving Komaeda too exhausted to mingle with the crew. He had to come on land today, but he still felt the effects on his body, and what it felt like to be on the bottom.  
He'd never noticed the looks, and nobody said a word about it, how could he have known it wasn't soundproof?

"It doesn't bother you?" Komaeda couldn't erase the blush thick across his face.  
"No, of course not." He couldn't be sure, but Komaeda thought he saw Izuru crack the smallest of smiles. "I am pleased the others are aware I captured a lover. Does it perhaps embarrass you?"

"Of course," He turned his gaze away. "I mean- I like doing those things with you but announcing it to the entire ship is a bit... It's too much."

A second passed before a hand was placed upon Nagito's head.  
"Don't worry about it, you cannot change it now, so there's no point in being upset. Let's find Fuyuhiko."

"Right," A perfect thing to take his mind of the embarrassment of what he just learned. "Where should we go first?"

"The streets," The dark man took the lead down one of the brick-paved roads.  
People seemed vibrant and full of life, yet almost like they were hesitating.  
Komaeda would too if his every moment was being watched by the army. Speaking of, why were the army watching so closely?

The deeper the men curved down the streets, the less people they found themselves encountering. Once Komaeda felt they were out of guard's sight, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and offered a look to the dark Captain.

"Why is the army walking the streets like that? Surely just regular guards should be enough?"

"They're worried," Kamukura explained without so much as making eye contact. "Spain is a hotspot for pirates to sail through, robbing and murdering."

He could only hope their ship didn't get discovered at the trading docks. It could pass... If nobody stared long enough.

"Have you ever done as much?" He asked without thinking.

"Of course," Adjusting his hood, the pirate rolled his shoulders. "You forget who you speak to. If you wish to survive as a pirate, you cannot hesitate, or show reluctance to carve your name. I kill who I must."

Of course, Nagito had nearly let it slip his mind. They were lovers now, but that didn't make Izuru any less dangerous of a man. He saved innocents that could have a chance at a better life, but didn't care about killing anyone else.  
Yet... Kamukura had spared his life the day they met. What could that have meant?

"Try not to lag behind," The Captain called a few feet ahead, urging Komaeda to hurry to his side. "I don't have an interest in losing you to spacing off." 

Suddenly the man stopped and took a step back from a street corner he nearly entered down, assuring his arm blocked Nagito from passing as well.  
At that moment, a Spaniard soldier turned down the street and found himself staring between the men.

"¿adónde va? " He spoke in a gruff voice, black hair glinting sharply beneath the sun.

Komaeda quickly lost his train of thought, and any sense of social skills he had when looking at a large man with such a massive musket in his hold.

"Nosotros estamos buscando a alguien." Kamukura took the conversation quickly as though it were nothing. How many languages did the Pirate King know?!

The man narrowed his eyes, looking to Izuru, then to Nagito.  
"Is this your wife?"

It took a moment before it clicked that the soldier was asking Komaeda.  
The captain didn't look that feminine, did he?  
"No, I mean, ah-"

What was the best response for the situation?

"Yeah." He finally concluded. That wouldn't cause suspicion, right? Just a man and his... Very handsome wife.

"Just married," Izuru muttered, voice void of any emotion.

A smile spread across the Spaniard's face, he almost looked like a jolly old man.  
"Well, I'd be happy to help a sweet couple!¿Porque no lo dijiste pronto? I'm Nekomaru Nidai, Maestre de campo of the Terico. Pero todos saben eso"  
Komaeda forced a smile in return, feeling Izuru's gaze on him. Hopefully, he didn't feel upset about just being called a wife.

Nekomaru felt like someone he could speak to, but Nagito concluded he should still be cautious. After all, who knows what this guy would do if he found out who they really were.

The pirate couldn't understand Spanish, but he could assume the guy was a high rank with how he just addressed himself.

"We're looking for a merchant named Fuyuhiko." Komaeda allowed himself to explain slowly.

"Fuyuhiko?" Nekomaru thought a moment before raising an eyebrow. "The name is famous here but he ain't no merchant. ¿Que es tu negocio con el?" The solider's voice fell quickly to a suspicious tone.

Kamukura suddenly gripped Komaeda's arm, giving a piercing glare that silently told him to not speak before the dark man took the conversation again.  
"Right, he must be a little confused. Fuyuhiko hasn't been a merchant for years, right? I apologize, we were born here but moved away a few years ago. Unfortunately, we didn't come back that long ago, my husband was probably too busy working to get the memo that Fuyuhiko is a fugitive of the law."  
The Captain's eyes stared down Nekomaru, but his words felt directed at Komaeda himself.

He let himself slip, how stupid of him! He could only hope Nekomaru bought the false story. After a long moment, the man's smile returned.

"Of course, it happens!" He bowed his head. "Lo siento, we've been having a big issue with pirates these days, can never be too careful. You'd be surprised what ridiculous stories they tell just to avoid getting hanged."

Hanged?

Komaeda suddenly felt nauseous. He obviously knew pirates were lawless criminals but imagining those men and women getting hanged... He had to cover his mouth just to stop himself from wanting to throw up. He could die, really truly die if the mission went south. He would never see his ship or crew again, he would never get a chance to kiss the King of Pirates, he would die a nameless man and be forgotten to history.

"Are you alright sir?" The solider reached out but Komaeda quickly waved him off.

"Ye-Yes, I'm alright."

"He gets nauseous at the thought of death, poor dear." Kamukura sighed, his voice taking the tone of a gentle girl. He really fell into his role fast, even speaking like a regular maiden. Komaeda quickly swallowed back the thoughts of being at the rope himself.

"Forgive me, I should have been more careful with it!" He gave a deep belly chuckle that echoed the quiet streets. "Anyway, why are you looking for that pirate for anyway? I mean, I want to capture him as much as the other guy, but you two look so..." He looked between the two men before finally settling on the word. "Dainty."

"He stole something very precious of mine," Izuru explained softly. "I'm plenty strong to handle myself of course. You needn't worry, kind sir."  
The dark Captain curtsied, urging another laugh from Nekomaru.

"Quite a catch here!" The man teased towards Komaeda before frowning. "Why come back though?" His stance became suspicious once more. "Surely you must have known what's been happening? The king has drained the treasury, people are suffering plague and famine. People are dying, we're practically walking targets for pirates and conquering."

"What does he mean the King drained the treasury?" Nagito whispered to Kamukura so Nekomaru couldn't hear.

"King Hifumi Yamada, the youngest heir to the Habsburgs throne, though suspected of murdering his father for an early reign. He must have bankrupt the country. The only thing stopping this place to be overrun with pirates at this point."

"What are you two whispering about?" Nekomaru narrowed his eyes. "Speak up, use your powerful voices!"

He paused a long moment before tapping his musket to the ground. "Lower your hoods." The soldier suddenly ordered.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Surrounded

"Did you hear me?" Nekomaru pointed his musket in Komaeda's direction. "Your hoods, lower them, let me see your faces."

Of course, with his height, he couldn't actually see their eyes with hoods up.  
Nagito wasn't about to take his chances with a giant gun pointed at his forehead. Slowly raising his arms, showing the solider he was unarmed, the pirate pulled back his hood, exposing his snow-white, incredibly messy hair to the gleaming sun.

"Not a scratch on you." Nekomaru raised an eyebrow, as though he were expecting a tattered up man with battle scars. "Alright, your turn." He directed the gun in Kamukura's view. "And don't think I'll hesitate just because you're a girl!

A pang of fear struck Nagito quickly when Izuru didn't move. How could he?  
With his... Secret and all, Kamukura couldn't touch sunlight, right?  
"This isn't necessary-" Komaeda tried to argue only for the solider to click the musket ready.

"Don't think I didn't hear your accents, you're not from around here. She's Japanese, right?" Nekomaru turned attention to Komaeda, "And your voice, England I take it? There's only one reason two people so far apart on the globe would be together here, huh? You're pirates, no doubt about it! Just lower your hood and let me see your face!"

With an exhale, Izuru rose his arms, and Komaeda could only expect the worst. Would he burn to a crisp, die right there?

Suddenly, a blade was whipped out from the Captain's robes and he swung it towards the musket, forcing the gun upwards just as a shot rang into the air.  
"What is this!?" Nekomaru jumped back and quickly regained his composure before pointing his gun again.  
Yet, Izuru didn't hesitate.

"How can a girl be so strong? Even for a pirate, nobody has ever..." His eyes widened before Nekomaru scowled. "Nobody has ever managed to throw me off like that!"

"You're mistaken." Kamukura tilted his head, more dark locks pooling out from his hood to drape across his body. "Any female of my crew could take you on quite easily. But I am not such a girl." Raising his head, the Pirate King allowed Nekomaru to look upon his face.

"Do you recognize me?" The dark man frowned ever so slightly. "A shame if you didn't, here I was assuming my wanted posters would have been sent across every continent."

"You're..." Sweat was forming across the solider's forehead, a strike of fear in his eyes. "The unkillable King of Pirates. What are you doing here!?" He aimed his gun, ready to take the shot.  
"Shooting is a useless waste of bullets. You said it yourself, I am unkillable."  
The two men stood perfectly still, it was like Komaeds was watching moment frozen in time. He wasn't really planning on taking on a Spaniard soldier was he!?

"Please don't kill him," Nagito ushered, loud enough for only Kamukura to hear. For a second, an unreadable emotion wavered in the Captain's eyes before it was gone the moment he blinked.

"If you're the King of Pirates, who is he?" The gun pointed in Nagito's direction. "I've never seen his face before. Are you a hostage?"

"Don't worry about him." The dark man spun the blade between his fingers. Swords were too obvious with the disguises, all the crew could do was hide dual daggers in the robes and hope a mob didn't run after them. "He is my fluffy lover, not a threat to you."

The pirate quickly shook away a blush. What was he just called?  
"Lover?" Nekomaru thought for a moment, like he was trying to do the math in his head. After a long minute, Izuru's shoulders drooped.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking about it. There's nothing to theorize about."  
"I'm not stupid!" The gun returned to targeting the Pirate King. "I'm just wondering how anyone, in any world, could possibly love a disgusting monster like you! You damn murderer! Show your face like a man!"

Komaeda could visibly see Kamukura tense up, if he wasn't already tense enough.

He could only imagine how such words were hurting.  
"You're not a monster." Nagito ushered aloud. "You would never hurt anyone you didn't have to, right?" He brushed his hand across his own neck and shoulder, gesturing to Izuru in an attempt to remind him.

Getting that scratch, and the bite from a few days ago, Izuru had bandaged them himself after the fun in the bedroom.

"Komaeda," The dark Captain gave a quick glance. "How many days have we been sailing together?"

"Maybe... Two weeks?" He concluded after a moment. Truly, he hadn't been keeping track of time.

"That leaves a week to find the treasure before the queen hunts you down." Kamukura inhaled slowly and held up the blade. "Which means I won't waste a second more here that I am not required to. Tell us the whereabouts to Fuyuhiko, or we're done here."

"Done!?" Nekomaru lowered himself to a fighting stance. "I don't think so! It's my job to keep watch for pirates, and I just found the King of them!"  
The thunderous sound of footsteps echoed along the streets, Komaeda wasn't sure where to look, it felt like it was coming from every direction, surrounding them from all angles. and then he found himself standing in the center of a circle of Spaniard soldiers.

"We heard the shot!" One man called out. "What is it?!"  
"Pirates," Nekomaru narrowed his eyes. "The King of Pirates right there. You know what to do."

And all at once, eyes were staring at them.  
Before he could react, Komaeda was thrown back, falling to the road and Kamukura standing above him, protecting him as a parent would do a child.  
Ear bursting gunshots nearly made Nagito go deaf, it didn't seem to stop, the heat of the bullets in the air singed his skin without even hitting him.

He didn't want to open his eyes and look up, he didn't want to see Kamukura bleeding out in front of him.

It felt like the shots just kept coming one after another before Izuru's feet moved off from cradling his sides, and Komaeda allowed himself to look out.  
With his blade, the dark Captain rushed straight for Nekomaru, dodging the bullets like they were nothing but flies.

None seemed focused on Nagito, likely because he was neither known as a pirate, or a threat at that moment.

But he wanted to do something, he wanted to protect the Pirate King, but what!?

A bullet shot through the robe, and then another. The closer he ran for the solider, the more pelted with bullets he became until Izuru finally stopped.  
Was he hit? Was he hurt?

Komaeda couldn't see anything from where he was standing.  
"That's right," Nekomaru took a careful step forward. "You can't face us all, can you? Even if you're unkillable, I'm sure we could beat you down enough to take you into custody. I'm sure a lifetime in the dungeon should kill you of old age."  
Little did they know…

With a huff, Kamukura unclasped his robes, allowing the tattered clothing to fall to the ground and exposing his cape of black hair, and perfect uniform.  
Was the sun not hurting him? Perhaps he was wrong about that?

"This is troublesome." The Captain looked up, appeared to not have a single injury. "We only came for information."

An idea struck Komaeda, one that might be risky, but there was little choice with the number of soldiers around them.

"Captain, your blade is your crew!" He called out, only hoping Izuru would catch on. Saying his plan straight out would doom it for failure.

A perplexed expression stitched across Kamukura's eyebrows before he seemed to suddenly understand, and made his way to the center of the circle of men.  
"Your guns are bothersome." He egged them on. "All that talk, and yet you didn't hit me once. I'm assuming you're just teasing me."

"Yeah!?" Nekomaru spat, "Well then we haven't shot enough!"

With a hand gesture, all the soldiers started firing again, but instead of running or dodging, the Captain leaped into the air.

He almost looked like an angel, the way his darkness surrounded him, his beautiful, unflawed face watching down ever so calmly.

The Pirate King rose his dagger towards one of the bullets, and Komaeda could have thought his heart stopped just then.  
If the timing was off by even a millisecond-!

As the bullet made contact, he launched the blade towards Nekomaru.  
It all seemed to happen so fast, by the time Kamukura landed on his feet once more and Komaeda was still trying to register the speed of what just happened, the shattered dagger was already lodged on Nekomaru's shoulder.

The man let out a cry and reached to pull it out when Izuru clicked his tongue.  
"I wouldn't do that. It's been fractured by the bullet. One slightly rough pull and it'll be falling apart inside your wound."

The solider froze up, none of the men seeming to know what to do next.  
"Don't just stand around!" Nekomaru finally cried. "I need a doctor! Worry about them later, there's enough plague with the citizens already for me to be getting hurt!"  
"Yes, sir!"

As the army began to circle around their apparent captain, Izuru suddenly rushed for Komaeda, scooping him up like you would a stray dog and running down the street, taking the chance to escape with the distraction.

Nagito couldn't relax his heart after that, he truly thought that was going to be the end of them, the thought was terrifying him to the core.

By the time Kamukura stopped running and allowed Nagito to stand on his own, the fluffy pirate was shaking in his own skin.

"Are you alright?" The Captain examined him for injuries before stopping to stare at his face. "You're afraid. Why are you scared?"

Without so much as uttering a single word, Komaeda lunged forward, pulling the dark man into a hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you, or I was going to die!"  
"I could have killed them all," Izuru muttered, so quietly Nagito almost didn't hear it.  
"What?"

"Just then, I could have ripped every one of them apart with my terrible gift. We could have escaped quicker, your life would not have been in danger, and yet you told me not to kill him, so I did not."

He didn't know what to say, what was the proper response Komaeda could have given at that time? Nothing came to mind. He just held tighter, not yet wanting to release him from the hold, for if Nagito let go, the Pirate King could vanish forever.

"Come," A gentle hand brushed through his hair. "We failed to find any information, but it is time to meet with Ryoko and Shuichi."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Golden Foods

Komaeda couldn't take his eyes off Izuru for even a second as they walked to the shopping district. Examining the male as closely as possible, and watching every little movement.  
He could see the Pirate King's nose twitch every so often, and his eyelashes flutter when dark strands of hair brushed his pale face.

And then he could see his eyes shift lightly as Kamukura noted he was being stared at.  
"What is it?" The man finally exhaled.

"The sun," Komaeda frowned. "You're... Under it and everything."  
Izuru thought for a second before turning to his new lover.

"You were assuming I was going to burn into ashes under the sun?"  
"That's... Kinda what happens to vampires in stories." The pirate was starting to feel foolish already.

A soft huff, almost sounding like a chuckle left Kamukura's lips.  
"Don't believe every fairy tale you come across. If anything, the sun is being annoying and itchy."

"Should I give you my robes?" Komaeda offered, holding his hand to the clasp on the side of his shoulder. "If it's bothering, I don't mind."

"No, I have a bad reputation already. No need to taint yours with you being seen with me." With the wave of his hand, Izuru looked ahead once more, guiding Komaeda down the familiar street path.

What could he possibly say now?  
There were a million questions he wanted answers to, but not one he found the will to voice aloud. Before he could speak, Izuru spoke first.

"Your idea with my dagger, how did you come up with it?"  
Truly, Nagito wasn't totally sure himself. It came to him suddenly while his mind was in a panic.  
"Luck, maybe." He lowered his gaze to his feet. "Your crew is all individuals, and you still brought them together as one. A shattered blade is much like that, right? You are the handle, the shards are your crew. Once you broke the dagger, we managed to escape."

Kamukura's eyebrows furrowed in thought, as though he could not find a response before he finally gave Komaeda a curious look.

"I couldn't shout my exact plan of course!" Nagito quickly added. "They would have stopped it. I thought maybe... Referencing something you'd understand?" It almost sounded like a question, though the pirate couldn't help being nervous. That was admittedly something very dumb to yell out.

"You're a lucky charm. You will be staying by me." The dark Captain ushered calmly.  
Nagito couldn't help a smile, that was his intentions anyhow.

The sound of voices brought his attention ahead as the two men stepped into the open shopping district. It wasn't difficult to point out Ryoko and Shuichi standing near a shopping booth, talking amongst each other. Their hoods were down, but they drew little suspicion.  
The two pirates made no move to look the Captain's way as he approached, seeing to be wrapped up in their own conversation of hushed whispers.

"We're back," Nagito decided to speak up, pulling the two out of their chat. Ryoko was quick to widen her eyes with a frown.

"What are you doing!" Her voice rose but was careful not to shout and draw attention. Still, as a few eyes turned their direction, the girl became quiet once more. "Why are you walking around with your face on display? Do you realize the King of Pirates is the most wanted man of the century?"

With an annoyed huff, she began undoing her robes before dropping the disguise and handing it to Kamukura.

They still smelled foul, but he needed them, didn't he?

Yet, the Captain made no move to grab them, instead, raising his sharp eyes to Ryoko instead, as though silently telling her he wouldn't take them.

As much as he wanted to protect his crew, Izuru had to protect himself as well, right?  
He had already refused Komaeda's offer, and the pirate could tell the sun was bothering his sensitive skin with how light pink marks were beginning to etch his pale skin in the beginning of a sunburn.

"You should," Nagito leaned into his side ever so carefully as to not bother him. "She'll be alright, plus you're getting a sunburn."

"It's not the vampire in him," Shuichi half-joked. "That pale skin is just begging for the sun to kill it."

Kamukura paused for a long moment before he finally exhaled and as though he just gave up trying to protest, wrapped the robe around his shoulders, and flipped the hood up. It flawlessly hid his dark hair, making it difficult, if not impossible to identify him while wearing it.  
What was the black magic of two-shilling potato bags?

"Now-" The girl suddenly paused, eyes vacant as though she hadn't a single thought. Komada couldn't help but watch with awe. What just happened? It was alike her brain effectively shut down.

"Don't worry," Izuru appeared to be able to read his thoughts seamlessly. "She has memory dilemmas."

As if on cue, she shook her head back to life and clutched her brow.  
"Sorry, what was I saying?"

"This seems like a waste of time." Shuichi lamented, ignoring her completely."We haven't unearthed any leads on the you-know-what."

"Would you like some corn?" The sudden voice of the vendor by the stand the pirates were standing near ushered out to them, causing the four to turn attention to a young Spanish man offering out what looked like a fresh cob.

"Homegrown, they're cheap." He forced a smile, though obviously appeared sick.  
Komaeda could only wonder how he was allowed to sell food while ill but nobody was giving him a second glance. Was such a thing common? He recalled the mention of a plague, and there wasn't much the common people could do about such a thing, yet, it didn't seem right.

Without thinking, Nagito took a glance at the dark Captain. For no other reason than habit, but to his surprise, Izuru's eyebrows were knit in thought as though he were planning something.  
Before he could even ask, Kamukura stepped up to the booth and picked up one of the cobs.  
"How much?" He questioned the somewhat dazed looking vendor.  
"Six coins a cob." The man offered, holding out a hand.

There was a pause before Izuru reached into his pocket to pull out some money.  
"Cheap my ass." The Captain could slightly be heard muttering before dropping a few coins in his hand and picking up a second cob, which was then stuffed neatly away out of sight in a small bag the man had been carrying.  
"Sorry, I can't-" The man looked down to the coins, eyes filled with confusion and then surprise. "I don't think I can take these. Are they...?"

"Just doubloons, is this not your currency? I can take it back."

"No!" The man quickly shot back, earning a few nosey witnesses eyeing the scene. "I mean, they are, but these aren't our doblón." He held his hand out, allowing the others to see them clearly. Nagito allowed himself to take in the sight. Indeed, they looked like regular gold doubloons, he couldn't see the issue.

"Señor, a lot of our money got to the hands of pirates, so new coins were made for the public currency. These are the old versions. I didn't think there were any left."

"Well surprise then." Izuru waved him off but the man continued, and Nagito couldn't help but think their cover was just about blown.

"Lamento preguntarle, ¿a donde los conseguiste?"  
"No es de tu incumbencia, now is it?" Izuru turned away, ready to leave, but the man suddenly stepped out of his booth and held up his arms. What was he-

"Pirates!" He called, the entire shopping corner now turned their way. "Ellos son piratas!"  
No... No way!

A woman cried out in fear, and a few people took off running, but before he could react, Komaeda was finding stones being thrown at them. While a majority of them missed, one rather large rock hit his cheekbone, causing the male to yelp in pain and hold the side of his face.  
The man continued waving his arms, exposing them to the entire marketplace until he felt satisfied to run off into the crowd.

It took but a moment after to feel the comforting hold of Kamukura, standing beside him and trying to block most of the rocks that came their way.

"What now!?" Ryoko's voice shout above the rioting yells.  
Damn, they never had a plan for this! What were they supposed to do!?

"What did you need corn for!?" Shuichi held his arms above his head, ducking himself behind Nagito as best he could.

"I have a plan." Kamukura's eyes narrowed as he looked around, and his eyes finally landed on something. With a nod, he gestured the other pirates to look in the direction, finding the Spanish guards having made their appearance, swords drawn, and pointing in their direction. The men were shouting something but it couldn't be heard over the sounds of the screaming people.  
Another rock scraped against Nagito, causing him to push into the Captain for safety more.

"Let them capture us," Izuru spoke loud enough for the four of them to hear. "Komaeda and I will get into the castle, you two go back and alert the others of our location. You know what to do if we don't return."

Ryoko and Shuichi's eyes went wide, filling with an unexpected fear.  
"You don't mean that!" The redhead grabbed a handful of Izuru's cloak. "Like hell we're leaving our Captain behind like this!"

"What are we supposed to do without you!?" Shuichi shook like a maraca, but the Pirate King merely softened his gaze.

"You needn't worry about me, I have never been so much as scratched. Go before they get you."

Komaeda clutched his own robes, feeling the chain under his disguise be caught in the grasp. Of course he was afraid as well, he understood their fears all the same, but what choice was there? If something went wrong, they would need back up.

"But we can't; we're afraid." The girl confessed slowly, but Nagito could only focus on the guards running towards them.

"Afraid?" The Captain narrowed his eyes. "After all those battles we have fought and won on the sea?"

"By your word!" Shuichi argued back but Izuru simply stood up tall, paying no mind to the rocks pelting his back.

He almost looked like he was frowning. "Then by my word, Shuichi, I request your knife, and for the two of you to return to the ship."

Komaeda swallowed back, staring towards the guards. "We don't have any time, we're all going to get caught!"

For half a second, Shuichi hesitated before finally withdrawing his blade and offering it over. With that, he grabbed Ryoko's hand and pulled her to her feet before the two broke into a run for the docks. The guards didn't even give them a second glance, their attention focused on Izuru and Komaeda.

"Stop the men in the robes!" One guard shouted, but they didn't need to be told twice. Kamukura had already tucked the knife away and didn't resist as one of the guards tacked him down, and without warning, Komaeda was thrown into the hard ground as well.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Anticipation

With land growing ever closer, Makoto inhaled a long breath of anticipation.  
"We're nearly there, prepare the anchor!" He didn't think to even look back to the ship as he gave his command. He wasn't any sort of real Captain, but Makoto had been on a ship long enough to know enough to get them home at least.

At his order, the men began acting, readying the anchor to be deployed into the murky depths.

He could see the castle clearly, the high shining sun giving him a perfect view of home, but Makoto wouldn't be able to stay for long.

He already knew the queen would be furious, Makoto would be lucky if he marched out of the castle with all his limbs.

The queen had a honeyed voice, and a gentle persona, but she was good at concealing her fury behind a serene smile.

He didn't know her past before he became a soldier under her ruling, but Makoto had heard stories from the ones that had been with the army longer.  
The queen used to be a kind, gentle soul before the king passed. The king, of course, was loved by all, especially his queen. The day he passed had been the day Queen Sonia grew ruthless and hateful.  
And... It was pirates that had done it.

As the ship reached the docks, the anchor dropped and almost immediately, civilians began to crowd before the men even began to unload.  
"Did you kill him? We were awaiting your return!"

"You're alive, I always believed the Queen's men would protect us all!"  
"They did it, we're safe now, the King of Pirates must be dead!"

Makoto forced a smile and a wave, but their words ached his heart more than he knew what to do with. They all believed in him, no Komaeda, to kill the Pirate King and save them all from their terror. What a cruel twist of fate!  
"Sorry everyone, I must report to the queen first, I'll tell you all later!" He tried to wave them off but the people made no move to disperse.

As the soldiers started to unload, they attempted to move the people away from the ship, leaving room for Makoto to follow without being overwhelmed.  
The boy made sure not to look anyone in the eyes, as he didn't think he could bear the guilt laid upon his shoulders at that moment. How could he tell all these hopeful people they had failed?

"Wait where's the Captain?" One voice rang.  
"I don't see him anywhere, wasn't he supposed to be the unbeatable assassin?"  
"Do you think he died saving us? What a brave soul!"

If they knew the truth, their words wouldn't be filled with such pure hope.  
As much as he attempted not to look to anyone, Makoto failed as a young child held her arms out with a stuffed toy towards Makoto.

He couldn't help but stop, looking upon her wide eyes, face twisted with worry.  
"It's for you," She stepped closer, "Mommy said I can bring you one of my old toys to thank you. I hope it's enough."

His eyes turned to one of the women next to the child, who was giving an obviously forced smile.

"She wanted to show her appreciation for the queen's men." The woman explained, obviously tired with the way thick bags underlined her eyes.  
Both civilians held the same, worried look that they were attempting to mask behind the happy expression. How long have they, everyone actually, been wrought with the fear of pirates attacking the city every day?

Pirates that killed the king, pirates that go on without paying for their crimes, even children as young as her looked scared as she offered her small gift.

One of the men stepped in front of Makoto without warning and blocked his view of the mother and child, ushering instructions to move back, but without thinking, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Why did he want to see them so much? Even Makoto didn't know.

"It's fine, let them," He instructed. Although hesitant, the soldier stepped aside, allowing the child to move closer, offering the small stuffed bear.  
"You're going to protect us all, right?" Her eyes seemed to be scanning him, brown irises flickering with anxiety.

For a long moment, Makoto wasn't sure what he could say to comfort the child. Was he supposed to lie?

Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for him to say something, anything at all.  
With a deep sigh, Makoto lowered himself to kneel at the child's level with a smile.

"We're doing our best to keep the pirates out of the city. Your support is all we need, yeah?"

The child gave a small laugh and pressed the toy into his arm, urging Makoto to accept it.

"Now she'll be safe too." The girl gleamed.  
The male didn't have much time to speak with the child before the civilians began to cry out once again, their voices becoming so muddled over each other that he couldn't pinpoint a specific one.

"Alright everyone!" Aoi finally spoke up, stepping to the front of the crew. "You heard the Captain, we must speak with the queen right away."  
Makoto stood up, gently pocketing the toy and forcing himself to turn away from the child who held a gentle, pained smile.

The faces upon the people melted with dismay but the path cleared, allowing the crew to leave the docks clearly.

But as Makoto moved closer to the castle, dread only filled his heart. How was he going to break the news?

He swallowed back his fears and rose his eyes to the castle awaiting him.  
England should be a proud place, void of fear from such things as pirates. He would have to tell her, even if the Queen would be angry.

"I hope she lays it on them!" Aoi rose a fist up, a grin across her face. "Nobody betrays the queen and survives. We'll take out the king of pirates and that traitor sailor, we'll be hailed as heroes, killer of pirates!"

For half a moment, Makoto felt his heart tighten up. But why?  
He was a queen's soldier now, his past... His past had nothing to do with it.  
He didn't work for Captain Nanami anymore, and Kyoko…

No, he shook the names away as quickly as they appeared and forced a smile in her direction. Those people were nothing to him now, Makoto belonged to the queen.  
"You're right, our names will go down in history. People will look to us for hope and safety. The Pirate King has terrified us for too long. Izuru Kamukura's blood will flow beneath our boots."

The girl giggled softly in approval before her hand gently placed upon Makoto's shoulder, giving him a careful squeeze.  
"Well, the queen awaits."

The palace guards flanked the sides for the crew, guiding them within the castle walls. The first thing the men and women couldn't help but notice was a crowd of men around the castle walls, carrying bricks to repair what looked like damage to the east quarters.

Well, the castle would be falling apart in some places eventually, it wasn't much to think about. Instead, his mind focused on the queen, and Makoto internally attempted to practice his lines, but no matter what he said, nothing sounded right. Or more specifically, nothing sounded like it wouldn't piss the queen off to high hell.

What would she think, the man she hired running off with the target?  
The front doors were barely pulled open before they slammed wide, the queen nearly knocking the guard at the door off his feet.

She sweetly smiled, her blonde hair flowing around her body as though she were a fairy. She gave no mind to the guard that nearly was given a heart attack as she began.

"I've been so exciting waiting for you all. You must have great news if you're back alive, right?" She paused, looking over the crew before her smile fell. "And I see your Captain is not with you. Has he passed? It's to be expected there would be a few casualties if the Pirate King-"  
"He betrayed us, Queen Nevermind." Aoi interrupted before Sonia could finish. It almost felt relieving that Makoto wasn't the one to say it but the anxiety didn't vanish as her golden eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Betrayed...?" Her sweet voice ushered, barely audible. "Perhaps... We shall speak inside."

With a wave of her hand, the guards were left behind as the crew followed her within the castle, Makoto in the lead.

The queen walked with defiance in her step, but stiff, as though she was... Afraid.

Since he took over the mission, perhaps... He should be the one to deliver the news.

"Do you know why the King of Pirates needs to die?" The Queen murmured without looking back.

"It's obvious," Aoi answered carefully. "Pirates are bad and should be hanged or shot dead. And the King of Pirates is the worst of all."

"Well, you're not wrong," The queen chuckled, but the malice behind her calm attitude could not be ignored. "But it is sadly more than that. The Pirate King is a murderer and bandit. Surely you must have heard what happened that day, yes? He killed my wonderful husband, the King of England in cold blood. Gundham tried to offer his hand in peace and a sword was thrust into his precious heart. A man like that deserves a thousand deaths."

The Queen rolled her shoulders, not stopping once as she spoke of her late husband. She seemed so calm and collected, Makoto could only imagine the true feelings dripping down her form.

She was... Really good at hiding her anger.  
He sped up his pace ever so slightly to stand beside the queen and caught her in a careful gaze.

"Tell me about this betrayal, if you will?"

"I'm..." Makoto thought for a second before shaking his head. "I'm not sure myself. We found him but Komaeda... He wouldn't act. It was like he was protecting the Pirate King, holding onto his arm like... I don't even know. He left me behind and ran away."

Sonia's eyes narrowed in thought before she suddenly stopped. A long moment of silence echoed down the halls before the Queen suddenly turned around to face the rest of the crew.

"Wait here, if you please. I would like to speak to Naegi alone."  
Without a moment of response, Sonia took hold of the boy's arm and began to pull him away, leading him down the hall with a mission. The Queen appeared intent and focused, unreadable to Makoto himself, but he wouldn't dare defy the Queen of England, he wasn't like Komaeda.

Down the decorated halls, the Queen wouldn't stop before she stood before a pair of large doors, the golden handle perfect and shining for her pale hands to twist and push open, revealing a massive room that Makoto couldn't even center his eyes on. Papers upon papers, piles of books, shelves of literature just begging to be read through, he couldn't focus on one specific thing, it nearly hurt his eyes.

"What... Is this?" He finally let the words escape his lips. The Queen didn't seem to pay his disbelief any mind as she entered the library and shuffled through some of the papers on her own.

"My archive. I had my own suspicions about that pirate, so I decided to do some digging on my own. And..." With a soft exhale, she gently pulled out an older looking file.

"I found this. Komaeda's files. Turns out, he's been dead for three years." She offered the files over to Makoto before turning her back once he accepted them.  
He was tempted to look into them now, but that would have to wait for when he wasn't in the middle of talking to the Queen herself.

"His crew escaped the dungeon a little while ago. Seeing as Komaeda, if that even is his real name, has no intention of carrying out his mission, I will have to do it myself."

"But Queen-"  
She turned back around, cutting him off before Makoto could argue.  
"I want that pirate dead, and the traitor's head in a noose. If they find the treasure first, we may all be dead, do you understand?"

Her piercing eyes nearly dug into Makoto's soul, forcing him to look at the ground and clutch the files to his chest.

"Yes, I understand. Kill them both and take the silver wine for ourselves."  
"Very good." Sonia smiled as sweetly as ever, holding her hands behind her back. "Prepare my crew and ship, if you will. Komaeda won't be able to hide with my tag on him."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Left Lost

Where... Was he? Komaeda's body ached, but at least he was alive. That's right...  
He was still alive.

The pirate fluttered open his eyes but everything around him flooded in darkness.  
The ground itself was cold, urging him to push himself up and try to peer into the dark. As he moved, so did the ground, nearly catching him off guard until Komaeda leaned back into the metal bars of the swinging cage.

"Captain- Ah, Kamukura-" He licked his lips, dry from fear as he corrected himself. "Are you here? Are you okay?"  
"Yes." The reply was nearly instant, and not far off. "It seems we were caught." How long had Kamukura been awake on his own? Was there a chance he was afraid as well? If he was, the Captain showed no signs of it.

Komada moved forward, nearly stumbling as the cage swayed with his weight. He was quick to push his hands into the bars, to prevent it from being his face instead.  
"Did they hurt you at all?"

"No." The exhaled, tired reply returned before the sound of Kamukura's cage groaning signaled he was moving. "I intended for us to get caught. There was no other way to meet King Yamada. Just remain calm, I have a plan."

It wasn't until he was told to stay calm did Komaeda realize his hands were shaking.  
He didn't... He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be hanged like the pirates that died before him.

"Kamukura..." He ushered out before reaching a hand out of the bars. Komaeda wanted a little comfort, even if they were in separate cages. "Please, don't let me die a worthless traitor."  
There was a long moment of silence before he could hear shifting and felt another hand hold his own.

"You never were. Do not think such things. We will be fine."  
Still, Komaeda held the Captain's hand tighter.

"I just wanted to live a life more than a street beggar. I hired my crew, I stole my ship, I didn't even have a name before I took that too."

"That is exactly what a true pirate would do." The dark man muttered softly. "It matters not if you had a name before that, that is your name now, use it well, and do not let it end in being forgotten with your demise. You will have to trust me. Do you not trust me?"

The question came out of the blue, nearly catching the male off guard, but his answer was not as surprising.

"Of course I do. I mean, how couldn't I trust the man I fell in love with?"  
"Even if that man is a murderer?"  
"What are you-"

"Don't ask rhetorical questions." Kamukura carefully pulled his hand away, his presence vanishing into the dark once more. "You know that, of course. I've killed too many men and women to count. My crew and I kill people that go against us and attempt to hurt us. You are... The first I bothered to spare. I still cannot fathom why I let you go."

For half a moment, Nagito felt uplifted hearing such words. It seemed like their situation wasn't as dark, both physically and metaphorically.

"I couldn't answer that, but... I'm glad you did. You gave me a chance to do something more than force myself to be someone I'm not. I..." He clutched his head, fingers digging into his thick, fluffy hair. "I guess I was saved in that way too." He chuckled, a bit loudly. "The King of Pirates, the man that stole my heart, you've given me this wonderful hope. How am I so lucky as to have gotten this far? I shouldn't even be worth returning your feelings to!"

"Silence-" Kamukura bumped into the cage bars, hushing Komaeda in a moment's notice as another noise caught the attention of the two men.

The groaning of an iron door being opened, then slammed shut from the staircase.

It was still too dark to see but they could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Why me?" A woman muttered in annoyance. "You have a d-damn army and you send the chambermaid to fetch the bloodthirsty pirates from the dungeon. Porque, claramente, por qué no?"

As she spoke to herself, the woman reached the bottom of the stairs and clicked her tongue. Silence filled the air before there was a flick and she rose a match up to her face.  
The woman squinted behind her glasses before frowning.

"So you're the Pirate King, and you are?" She focused her attention on Komaeda, who merely forced a smile.

When he didn't reply, she sighed.

"Great conversation. Always kn-knew pirates were braindead. Anyway, I'm Toko Fukawa, but no-not like you'd actually remember that. The King wanted to wait for you to wa-wake up because he's generous or something. Whatever floats his boat, seria más trabajo para mi." She sighed, pulling a key off the necklace she was wearing. "Oh, I'm apparently supposed to take any weapons you have so..."

Approaching Kamukura's cage, she held out his hand, urging the Captain to offer a dagger that the maid was quick to swipe away.

Her attention moved to Komaeda but he merely shook his head. Thanks to their disguises, just about all their weapons were left on board. They each only had one knife, and one of them broke with Nekomaru.

The maid didn't seem like she cared either way as she opened Kamukura's cage, and then moved to Komaeda's to do the same.

"The king is waiting for you in the main hall. Kn-Knock yourselves out I guess, good luck not dy-dying."

Once the cages were opened, she slung the key back around her neck and started towards the stairs, lighting the path for the pirates to follow.  
Once the dungeon door opened, light flooded the room, revealing a divine castle draped in gold and shining as bright as the sun. It almost looked like they could have been in heaven at that moment.

The maid blew out the match and with a wave of her hand to follow behind, led the pirates further into the castle.

"So yeah, the King is re-really looking forward to killing you I g-guess. But he wants your treasure first or wh-whatever. no es mi problema, just giving you a heads up."  
She stopped at the end of the hall, giving a nod for the men to continue where the room opened up into an even shinier entrance hall.

Komaeda couldn't help his eyes darting all around them. The walls lined in plates of gold, the flood beneath his feet glittered so divinely, he wasn't sure if he wished to take another step.  
As beautiful as it was, he didn't have much time to gawk.

"Kneel!" The sudden voice quickly brought Komaeda to drop to his knees where he stood without a moment of thought.

Kamukura, on the other hand, looked around, pausing, before lowering his eyes to Komaeda in silence. He nearly asked the dark Captain why he was looking down like he was thinking Komaeda to be a fool before the voice echoed around the room.

"This way," The voice continued. "You... You face me, over here." He sighed, allowing Komaeda to turn himself around to face the King upon a stage at the furthest wall in the room.  
The Pirate King gently lowered himself down beside Komaeda as calm as could be but he did not bow his head to the Spaniard King.

Komaeda's eyes trailed along King Yamada in disbelief. He sat upon his throne, draped in Kings robes, but they were barely big enough for his large body. It was almost like an adult attempting to wrap themselves in a baby blanket.

Not that he would outright say the guy would do good with... Losing a few pounds, but he certainly would.

The King rose an eyebrow and crossed his legs, a sneer over his face.

"I hope my castle is to your liking," Yamada waved a hand, urging the men to look around the golden room. "My father was never this stylish. He just refused to spend anything to make our lives a little nicer. Puedes ver porque lo tuve que matar?" The King paused for a long moment before sighing. "So boring you both are. For being the Pirate King, I would have thought you'd try to take just a little by now. Who wouldn't want all this gold?"

"Is..." Komaeda looked around the room carefully, his skin crawling before Yamada. "Is this all real gold?"

"Yes!" The man gleamed sitting up straight. "Pyrite couldn't even compare. Oh-" He paused before chuckling. "Pyrite, like pirate, que gracioso. It's like you're the fools gold here, isn't it? Here I am getting all the ladies and you're kneeling on my floor. Isn't that right?"

The King turned towards the hall, urging the men to follow his gaze to the chambermaid still standing in wait with a disgusted look.

"Si, King Yamada, you're irresistible." Toko turned away, as though in an attempt to fade into nothing.

Yamada nodded in satisfaction before relaxing back in his throne.  
"Now that we've got down that I'm way more superior, on to why I haven't cut your throats and left you for dead."

The king's fingers thrummed against his armrest, his smile widening.  
"I want the treasure, you know? The wine. The only reason you're still alive is that the world is looking for it. So why don't you end this annoying scavenger hunt and just give it up."

"I do not have it." Kamukura's eyes narrowed, annoyance flashing across his features in an instant. "You want it because I'm looking for it. You don't even know what it does."

Yamada slammed his fist down on the throne, causing a splintering, booming echo to thunder against the room's walls.

"Do not lie to me! I know all!" The King pushed himself up, struggling to get his body out of the seat before he stood up and snapped his fingers.

Two strange maids hurried into the room, in their arms a large, odd table. It nearly looked like a torture device but Komaeda had never seen anything like it.  
Once it was placed down, the maids hurried off again as though they never existed in the first place.

What... Was he planning on doing with such a strange machine?  
"Pirates have gold, pirates have treasure and gems and money. You think I would believe the words of the King of Pirates?"

His eyes sparkled as the golden walls twinkled a reflection. Yamada was silent for a long moment, carefully examining the men before exhaling.

"You there," His attention moved to Komaeda. "You were with the Pirate King when my men captured you. What's your connection? Why are you working for a murderous tyrant?"  
How could he speak about Kamukura as he was? He... He had no idea what Izuru was really like!  
Without thinking, the fluffy pirate stood up, fists clenched.

"You talk big but your people are dying to plague and famine and you're sitting in a golden castle. Your people despise you, your maids can not bear your presence. You killed your own father and bankrupt your country, didn't you? You're killing thousands as we speak."

The King remained silent for so long, Komaeda assumed he was going to be executed right then. But suddenly, Yamada smiled, gleaming menacingly but almost... Softly?  
"Tell me why you became a pirate."

The question took Komaeda off guard, even as he opened his mouth to speak, no words come out.

Surely he became a pirate to escape his old life, right?  
There was no other reason, or at least none that he could grasp that quickly.  
"I..."

The King interrupted before Komaeda answered.  
"Wanna know why I became King? Look around you!" He giggled, gesturing around the golden room, "Treasure! Gold! All these luxuries without having to lift a finger! Isn't that amazing? My father was so focused on worrying about people he didn't even know, but wouldn't give his own son a single escudo. How fair is that? But guess what?"

Neither pirate spoke, the Spaniard's voice echoing the entire room. For half a moment, Nagito caught himself looking to Toko, but her gaze had turned away from the King, her entire stance stiff and perhaps even afraid.

Did the King truly care so little that his own servants were afraid to look upon his face? What sort of king terrorized his own country? Even being an outlaw like he was, Komaeda knew it was wrong.

"When I took his life, I took everything that was rightfully mine! It's all mine, I won the treasure, I control this country, I kill who I need to kill to stay at the top! I'm no different than you two, am I? We're both terrible, murderous people, right? I mean, you're the pirate King, you've probably killed and bloodied your own two hands!" Yamada swallowed back panting in an attempt to catch his breath, smiling as though he was pleased, like he said something revolutionary before waiting for the men to respond.

After a long moment, Yamada got what he awaited as Kamukura ever so gently rose to his feet alongside the fluffy male, his black hair floating perfectly around his body. The Pirate's red eyes narrowed and carefully took in Yamada's appearance, but he held off his words.  
"Let me ask you again," The man scowled, taking a step down the stage. "King to King. Where is the treasure?"

"You asked him why he became a pirate," The dark man glared his sharp, ruby eyes, "But I will answer instead. I became a pirate for one reason." He paused, possibly for dramatic effect, before he exhaled. "Simply, I like boats."

It didn't take a moment of hesitation for Yamada to slam his fist down upon the device, causing the corner to splinter and crack open, causing some pieces of the pristine wood to fall to the floor in chips.

"Do not mess with me! Insecto! Cobarde miserable!" The King threw his arm out to point towards Kamukura, causing the sleeves of the robe to stretch around his body. "Hajime Hinata, your predecessor, discovered the treasure! He would be a fool not to give it to you or hand over the location to you! I'll tear apart your ship bit by bit if I have to!"

For a split second, Komaeda thought he could see anger flash across the dark man's face. He could only imagine what he was feeling just then.

The treasure that was tearing apart his life, that people were trying to kill Izuru for all over the world, and called a liar when he truly didn't have it? Komaeda surely would have tore out his own hair by now.

The King snapped his fingers without giving Kamukura a chance to respond. Almost instantaneously, Komaeda's arms were captured by armored guards he most certainly didn't see or hear in the room mere moments ago.  
"What is-"

"My men here," Yamada didn't allow Komaeda to finish, "They won't be quite as gentle after what you did to Nekomaru, who I should mention, is still getting treated. Shattered puñal in his chest and all. Now, you will give me the treasure, or this one here is going to meet my contraption."

The two Kings stared each other down in such a deadly silence, Komaeda was able to hear his own heartbeat. The soldier’s grip on his arms became tighter, causing the man to hold back a pained cry.

"Very well," Kamukura suddenly relaxed and began to reach into his tattered disguise. "The wine, I may not have on me. But my pockets are full of gold. It will be all yours if you tell me where Fuyuhiko is."

"Gold, huh?" Yamada's eyebrow was raised in interest. But... Was Kamukura really holding onto gold? He didn't recall the Captain packing any gold on him when they were preparing. What was he doing?

"Sounds like a deal." Yamada's eyes shifted to the fluffy pirate before he waved his hand, ushering the men to push Komaeda towards the machine. "Just for collateral." The King grinned.

He could see Izuru pull something gold from his pocket before freezing and pushing it back inside.

"Location first. I can't trust you."  
"A pirate can't trust me? I'm hurt." The Spaniard chuckled, taking another step down as he moved ever so closer to the Pirate King.  
While the two bartered, Nagito couldn't help but look down to the machine in front of him. It almost looked like a miniature guillotine. While he was fairly sure his head couldn't fit inside, Yamada seemed awfully confident in it. What... What would it too?

Komaeda wasn't sure he wanted to find out. His attention returned to the men, where it seemed like the Spaniard had already given Izuru what he wanted, because the man was pulling a handful of gold from his pocket once more.

"Wait!" The voice of Toko halted the pirate, causing the two men to look in the maid's direction as she ran off, the Captain's dagger in hand. "Sire, you've be-been tricked! Their knife is stained in c-corn!"

The dagger was handed to the King, who took a mere look at it before he jerked his head back. "You took me for a fool! Do it!" The order was thrown out.

It happened too fast for Komaeda to register in his mind. His wrist was forced into the machine, and the Pirate King couldn't move fast enough as the blade came down.  
The pain shot up his entire arm, and the only thing he could do was scream.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Fool And The Young King

His stomach rumbled, feet trudging on with no signs of stopping.   
In his hands, he clutched a wooden box, the handles digging into his weak fingers.  
"Ropes for sale!" His voice echoed over the crowd, eyes darting around. "Pre-tied knots for the lucky sailor, please, they're discounted too!"  
Without thinking, the boy hurried up to a passerby and held out the box in hopes one of his possessions would be sold. The man could only look him down in disgust and shove the box harshly, forcing the male back and out of his way.  
"Shit off, god damn beggar." The man fixed his proper jacket. "Queen should've killed you poor folk after the King was murdered. He was the only one that really gave a rat's ass about you and look where that got 'em. Don't expect me to be as kind."  
"Wait-!" The boy tried to call, but the man had already vanished into the crowd. He wasn't a beggar, he was... He was a merchant. He'd traveled the world, he'd seen the seven seas, he was just... Down on his luck.  
His ship had been robbed, all he could do was sell the last of what he had in hopes of pulling his life together again.  
But it didn't seem like it was doing any good.  
Truly... It wasn't even his ship, it had been his parents before they were killed, but he liked to think he was a part of something greater. That he was more than just a... A nameless cabin boy pretending he was worth a damn pig's shit.  
"You're..." He bit his lip, trying to prevent his shoulders from shaking as he could feel tears stinging his eyes. Suddenly, he swallowed, showing a wide grin before chuckling. "You're right, you're so right, good sir! I'm nothing, my parents didn't even give me a name, my gut be-" Before he finished, the boy stopped himself upon noticing he had cleared the area around him.   
He found eyes staring in down, both in fear and disgust, nobody coming close to the boy any longer.   
It only took a moment for their eyes to return to the road ahead, leaving the merchant boy to be utterly ignored.  
It was worthless, wasn't it?  
The thought crossed his mind over and over. No matter what he did, he would never get his life back.  
A feeling of rage bubbled over the rotting feeling of despair in his gut before he found himself chucking the box against the closest building wall, causing the box to shatter into splinters and the ropes to fly in all directions.  
And even then, not a single person offered even a glance.  
It wasn't unexpected, at least. What proper Englishman would give attention to someone that was acting mentally ill on the disease-ridden streets?  
The boy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and began away.  
If there was nothing he could do, why should he try?  
Perhaps he could resort to robbery, but only pirates would do such a dastardly thing, and nobody wanted to be assumed a pirate in the current day.  
Not after a pirate shed the King's blood, stole his last breath, in front of the population mere weeks ago.  
His foot caught in something, causing him to trip and nearly fall. As the boy looked down, he found one of the ropes had wrapped around his foot.  
The world only continued to tease him, didn't it?  
With a sigh, he pulled it off himself and clutched it tightly as he continued dragging his feet down the brick path.  
Is this what he deserved for thinking he could be someone, do something?  
Even after pirates killed his parents and robbed his ship, he couldn't hate them. In fact, he admired them.   
He could still remember the look the Captain gave him as the sword was pointed as his throat.  
It was so calm, so collected, his golden-green eyes had looked him down, barely looking older than himself.  
His brunette hair shining under the sun, it felt like an eternity in an instant before his sword was pulled back, and the pirate ran off, sparing his life.  
Even now, he couldn't understand why a pirate had done that. It sparked something in his heart, something he couldn't shake.   
Not that he would ever consider joining them, pirates were normally a "kill on sight" deal.   
But still, a life of freedom and adventure didn't sound bad.  
He shook such thoughts away as he realized what he was just thinking about. No sane person wanted to become an outlaw.   
Those sorts of people were ones that no longer cared about life, knowing they could be run through any moment.  
The boy wanted to at least be useful to the world in a good way before he died.  
A sudden cry from an ally stopped him in his tracks.  
He should have just walked away, forget he ever heard such a thing, and not get involved where he didn't belong.  
So what brought him to turn his eyes towards the direction, and focus his vision into the dark?  
He didn't know, in fact, he didn't really know anything as his eyes landed upon the scene in front of him.   
Blood pooled around the ground, splattering across the wall in a gruesome scene that nearly made him gag.  
The girl's short red hair dulled, even under the sun, and she crumbled to her knees, her arm desperately clutching the wound bleeding down her stomach.  
"H-Hey!" The boy shouted without thinking, catching the attention of the masked killer standing above the young girl.  
Despite not knowing her, the young merchant couldn't help but look her down, fear within his own heart, and despair melting down her young face.   
"She's... She's only a child!" He called to the mysterious man, who only turned his head away.   
"Stay out of this. Himiko's death was paid in full. She got what she deserved." With a flick of his sword, the red droplets spattered upon the ground, and within moments, Himiko fell, her face merely empty in death.  
Anger and fear robbed his emotions, and something sparked inside him, something that urged him to run forward, wrapping the rope within his hands around the man's neck.  
Nothing seemed important at that moment. Not the chance that he would be seen as the killer, that the stranger was attempting to slam the merchant against the wall to get him off his back, not even his own strength, which tightened around the rope harder and harder.  
How could someone kill a child?  
How could someone run an innocent person through!?  
Even pirates only killed who they needed to!  
And then it all stopped as the masked man froze up and fell, and the boy scrambled off the corpse.  
It wasn't until he lay motionless did the boy realize what he had just done.  
Two dead bodies and nobody else to be seen in the alley, what was he supposed to do?  
His heart wouldn't calm, the rope burn still stung his hands. No matter how many breaths he took, it wasn't as easy as calming down after running a mile.  
He had killed someone, really killed someone.  
He didn't even know the man's name, and he killed him. He didn't mean to kill anyone, it was only a fleeting emotion, he would have never...  
"Who..." The boy finally swallowed and inched his way close once more. "Who are you? Why did you....?"  
He didn't think he could remove the mask and look upon the face of the dead man.  
Instead, he reached into his pockets and pulled out all he could.  
A large bag of gold, and some papers.  
While he was able to read, it wasn't as well as most people his age.  
But it was obvious as he opened the letter, written in beautiful cursive, that it was a letter addresed to a hitman.  
That much was obvious when he had said Himiko's death was paid for.  
As he opened the next letter, his eyes stopped at a name.  
"Nagito Komaeda?" The merchant lowered his gaze to the man once more. "Even someone like you had a name. How unfair."  
Something in the boy snapped, and he couldn't help but smile.  
He wasn't going to be needing his name anymore, was he?  
"I must be so cruel," The now, Komaeda, averted his eyes. "I killed you, looted your possessions, and now I'm taking even your name. I'm sure you would hate me if you were still alive."  
"Who's there!?" The sudden call brought Nagito to quickly pocket everything. The voices of the guards, and the charging of their boots against the road nearly caused him to hyperventilate.  
He couldn't be seen here, especially not now.  
He had to run, and run he did. His feet took him down the alley and onto the opposite street, and yet he continued to run.  
He ran until his heart was about to burst from exhaustion, even if he wasn't being chased anymore.  
He ran, and he kept running just for the sake of running.  
But no matter how far he ran, he couldn't escape the emotional turmoil he was going through.  
Komaeda had just witnessed a murder, he killed a man and stole his identity, what was he supposed to do!?  
The man he had killed... He was a hitman, a murderer.   
It didn't seem like... He had much of a choice, if he was going to steal his identity.  
And suddenly, he ran into a wall, throwing him back onto the hard road in a painful toss.  
No, not a wall.  
Komaeda's eyes rose to meet a pair of sharp golden ones.   
"That was a rather arduous run-in you just had," The man offered a bandaged hand down. In was somewhat difficult to tell it was a male with how long and beautiful his dark hair was, but his face held nothing back with how pleased he appeared. Even the mask covering his mouth couldn't hide it. "Come now, I'm not going to hurt you. You can take my hand."   
Hesitantly, Komaeda accepted, allowing the stranger to pull him up. His body still ached, though he appreciated the assistance, even if he was a little afraid to say it.  
"Why bother helping a skinny guy like him!?" A laugh from behind the man shot Komaeda's attention all around the group of faces. "And he's so young. Seventeen, eighteen?" The voice came from a shorter man waving him off with a grin.  
"Not worth our time." A blond man turned his attention away. "Good job Korekiyo, you helped him stand up again. We don't have time for this."  
As the group started away, he couldn't help but notice the sword at their hips glimmering beneath the sun.   
"Wait-!" What had caused him to stop the group?  
They were intimidating, they carried weapons, and their leader, which appeared to be the blond, didn't seem particularly friendly.  
In fact, it would be a lie to say he wasn't terrified.  
But... They were the only ones to offer their hand when he was down.   
That was more than he could say for anyone before.  
"You are... Pirates, right?"  
One of the girls, a woman with long blonde hair chuckled. "Gonna rat us out? We're only here to sell some of our shit, promise."  
"It would be a shame if he did." The man who had been called Korekiyo slouched his shoulders. "That's what you get for helping Englishmen, I suppose." He placed his hand on his sword's handle, urging Nagito to quickly raise his hands in defense.   
"N-No! I'm... I'm a pirate too. My ship was hijacked and I was stranded."  
As the crew looked him down, Nagito was quick to add on, "I was robbed, these aren't my regular clothes. Please let me join you." He clasped his hands together in a plea. "I'm Nagito Komaeda, I can be a good addition... I have money."  
For a long moment, the crew was silent as their eyes turned to their leader.  
What pirate would turn away money, right?  
The blond's gaze narrowed, his arms crossed.  
"I am Byakuya Togami. If you can be useful, then I don't see why not."  
As Komaeda followed the group out of the city, he didn't consider that in only a few years, he would have become Captain, and taken on the role of the false pirate.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Pirate Killer

(Dedicated to my friend Matt because I lost a bet and owe him a Makoto chapter)  
His legs shook under him, close to collapsing. His heart was a lost cause.   
Even as he reached his hand out, nothing he could do could save his Captain.  
She offered a smile in his direction, even as she stood bleeding out.  
Her soft smile only hurt him even more. Why did she not cry or scream?  
Why was she so willing to be strong as she stood dying in front of the men and women that loved her so dearly?  
"Makoto!" The voice of a girl tore him away from watching as she yanked him back. "We have to get out of here. They're going to kill us all, do you understand?"  
Makoto looked over her shoulder to see his crew fighting with all their might to throw off the British army, but as more men were piling into their ship, it was quickly starting to appear like a lost cause.   
"Kyoko..." He couldn't stop the tears from taking over, and the boy released a pained wail.  
His family was being killed, how could he only stand frozen in fear? It wasn't fair to any of them, especially not Kyoko or Chiaki.

"Makoto!" She scolded again. "Get off the ship, you cannot die here. I will follow you."  
His vision shifted to the single lifeboat, rapidly being prepared by Aoi.  
Kyoko followed his gaze to the girl, if only that moment didn't...  
A soldier ran towards Aoi, sword raised and ready to kill.  
Makoto tried to grab Kyoko's arm but he was too late as the woman ran ahead, only to become a shield as the sword was run through her chest.   
Makoto wanted to vomit seeing the blood run down her body, and the color drain her skin.  
"Ky... Kyo..." His lips dried upon watching her death before his very eyes.  
First Captain Nanami, then Kyoko, he couldn't handle it.   
Makoto dropped to his knees, physically unable to continue standing as he threw up his half-digested lunch.  
Aoi could only stumble backward and fall into the railing, shaking so much, she could have been mistaken for being in the artic.  
"Naegi come on!" Someone suddenly wrapped their hands around him, urging him to his feet once more.   
The boy struggled to stand before looking back to the man who helped him, a forced smile over his mouth.   
"You gotta get out of here,"  
"Kazuichi-" Makoto grabbed a tight hold of the pirate's arm. "They're all being killed, even Kyoko-"  
"I know, this ship is going down," The man clicked his tongue, looking around before exhaling and releasing the brunette. "Take the boat to the cove, alright? The Pirate King will help you guys."  
"What are you talking about?" Makoto reached out but Kazuichi held up his own hand to stop him.   
"Someone's gotta keep these guys off your boat. Protect Aoi, I'll try to catch up but..." His gaze drifted away before he chuckled and waved it off. "Don't worry about these guys, alright? They're wimps. I'll definitely meet you at the cove. Just make sure you get out of here."  
He didn't have time to argue before the man pushed him away, causing Makoto to stumble before he caught himself and ran for the escape boat where Aoi had already crawled inside, barely able to see in front of her own face from fear.   
Makoto didn't want to turn back, he didn't think he could bear seeing any more of his comrades fall in front of him.   
"Hail... Hail The Buccaneers Marauders," Nanami's voice rose above the fighting while he crawled into the boat and began to untie the hold.  
The boy allowed himself to look up to his dying Captain as she struggled to hold the wheel, but her eyes were stern and sure of herself. "And the crew that ran it."  
At that moment, the boat dropped, crashing into the ocean waves below. Makoto clung to the rail tightly just to protect himself from falling out upon impact.   
It didn't take long for tears to start rolling down Aoi's face as the boat started away from the ship, and Makoto unable to look away from the flames bringing it down to the ocean depths.  
He bit his lip, attempting to hold back tears, but it was in vain as the girl began to wail heavy sobs and burying her face in her sleeve.  
The boy sniffed, allowing the tears to roll down his face before he turned away from the ship.  
"Aoi... I..."  
Before he could even finish, the girl tightened a hug around him, continuing to sob into his shoulder.  
"Oh Makoto, she's dead, she's dead because of me! I'm so sorry, you and she were... Were..."  
He didn't want to hear it, it was no secret he had been interested in Kyoko, but his brain couldn't mentally process it yet.  
She was... Dead.  
He returned the hug, though not as powerful as hers was. It was as though he was still in disbelief and hugging even just a little tighter would cause him to lose Aoi too.  
How many crewmembers just gave up their lives to save the two of them? Why them of all people?  
It felt too cruel to even be alive.  
"Screw the queen." Aoi's fingers suddenly dug into his coat. "Screw her to hell. I don't care if the King is dead. My family was just murdered."  
There was nothing he could say to comfort her, let alone himself. He could feel her tears soaking into his clothes, and her hold grow slightly tighter around his body.   
He closed his eyes, the sinking ship becoming ever so distant. Or perhaps it was just vanishing into the waves more and more.  
Without warning, the boat hit something, urging the two to turn around and find themselves staring into the eyes of a redheaded woman, watching them with a smile from her own boat.  
"I really hate to do this, but the Queen really doesn't want any surviving pirates." She sighed waving to another on the boat. "Go ahead Hyoko."  
"Finally!" A younger girl pushed past, a gun in hand. "I thought I'd never get to use this thing Mahiru. It's so boring to keep testing it on the disgusting pigshit back home." The gun was raised, a wide grin across her cheeks.  
As she clicked, it made not a sound, and for a moment, Makoto could have assumed the gun didn't fire until Aoi slumped over beside him, and a second shot left a pang in his neck.  
It almost felt like was going to vomit again, all the colors and faces melting across his mind. He could barely focus on his own feet, and then he couldn't feel his hands or his arms.   
It all seemed to... Go dark.   
What felt like a fleeting moment could have been minutes, hours, even days. All Makoto knew was he was waking up with the sun in his face and an inability to move.   
He pulled at his binds to no avail before cracking open his eyes, attempting to adjust to the sunlight.  
The first thing he saw was the faces of men in uniforms, and then the woman standing among them.   
Her hair golden and fluttering around her body, her dress of extravagant royalty.  
"Oh what a relief," She softly smiled. "You are awake. I was worried Hyoko might have overdosed the shot."  
"You're Sonia Nevermind, the Queen of England." Makoto's gaze hardened in an instant. "Where's Aoi? Did you kill her like you killed the rest of them?"  
For a moment, she seemed surprised before chuckling and waving it off.   
"Of course not!" Her voice was as delicate as a harp. As she moved forward, her dress dragged over the deck, bouncing ever so slightly to the movement.   
It could have been mistaken for a giant cake.  
"Aoi is right there," With a gloved hand, she gestured to the other side of the pillar Makoto was tied to. He could hear the soft sounds of her sleeping, the drug probably not yet worn off.  
"I do not want to kill anyone I don't have to. Your ship was a danger to my country. But alone, you are not a threat, right?"  
"Your subordinate said you didn't want any surviving pirates." He found himself challenging Sonia, finding little care if he pissed her off. He lost everything important to him, why worry about his life any longer? "So just get it over with."  
Sonia blinked, wide-eyed, before cocking her head.   
"I think you misunderstand. It does not apply if you are not a pirate," She moved close to Makoto, so close that he could smell her thick perfume and feel her breath on his cheek. "You both are strong, to have survived my fleet. I want to spare you, but only if you are willing to join me and give up this life."  
"Why..." Aoi's drowsy voice slurred as she began to wake up. He couldn't see her, but he could hear how incoherent she still was. "Why would we do that?"  
"Oh," Sonia backed up, giving him back his personal space. "I am not a murderer, but pirates are all bad news. My people are terrified of a raid at any moment, nothing in the kingdom gets done on time," She sighed longingly, as though it actually affected her that much. "And I do not want my kingdom under siege. But it is more than that, you know." With a wave of her hand, the soldiers around her relaxed from their defensive stance.   
"A pirate killed my husband. Gundham was a wonderful king, loved by all the people, and wanted everyone to thrive. Even the pirates. But when he offered his hand to the Pirate King in peace, a sword was thrust in his heart."   
The way she spoke with such a gentle smile made her words scare Makoto even more.  
"But I do not want to talk about that anymore. Pirates killed my husband, so I am going to kill pirates in return. Seeing as you both can be useful, I would like you to join my army. Would that be decent?"  
She waited for a response, but the response was obvious.   
They didn't have a choice, join the army, or be killed where they sat.  
So what else could they say but yes? The raw feeling didn't leave his gut as he and Aoi were untied, but the anxieties faltered when she held his hand tightly.  
Everything... Was going to be okay from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dedicated to my friend Matt because I lost a bet and owe him a Makoto chapter)


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Turbulence

"Someone shut her up."  
"Can't we just throw her overboard?"  
"Silence!" A more familiar voice hushed the annoyed men. "He is waking up."  
Komaeda attempted to readjust his sleeping position but merely felt more discomfort as his head buried against an arm.  
"Will he be alright?" A young child muttered, receiving no response.  
"Sh-Should've just bled out, honestly." A girl stuttered, earning what sounded like a quick slap.  
As Komaeda opened his eyes, he found his gaze having met red eyes looking down on him.   
Without even a second to speak, the Pirate King pulled him close to his chest and stole a kiss.  
He didn't know why, but Komaeda felt the kiss held emotion into it, he didn't want it to end, especially after how warm the Captain's lips were, but he was oddly breathless, forcing him to break it and look around to the entire crew staring him down.   
"How are you feeling?" Kaito kneeled down to where Kamukura sat on the ground with Komaeda in his hold. "That was a nasty injury."  
"We did the best we could." Ryoko hesitated. "Mukuro did most of the work though." The redhead gestured to a girl looking away from the scene, arms crossed, and focused on the ocean ahead. She was unfamiliar, but Komaeda felt gratitude nevertheless.  
Still... "Injury?" He looked around to the crew, then to Kamukura. "What happened?"  
The Captain was silent a long moment before sighing.  
"My plan collapsed. I intended to get information out of King Hifumi, then divert him with the kernels as we departed. It would have been achieved had..."  
Eyes turned to a girl standing a distance away. Not just any girl, but Toko, fidgeting her fingers.   
"Do-Don't look at me!" She quickly hissed. "I was still wor-working for the King, what was I su-supposed to do? Just let the King of Pirates get away? I be-bet you all wanted me executed for something like that. Who wouldn't?"  
"You need to stay silent, please." Shuichi glared her down before looking back to the men. "After you got hurt and fainted, Captain attacked the King and the guards attacked him back. Luckily Ryoko and I got back up in time and the commotion in the castle led us there. We got you both out but..." He suddenly winced, looking away.  
"Does it pain?" Kamukura gently traced his fingers down Komaeda's left arm before taking his bandaged hand in his own.  
Yet, Komaeda couldn't feel his hand at all.   
"I'm... I'm fine," He couldn't help but feel a little confused. His hand didn't have any feeling in it, and his wrist stung a bit, but he felt completely healthy. "I'll be okay, but how did Toko-?"  
"She begged us like a baby to take her with." Ryoko waved it off quickly. "Captain can't turn away those in need, even if they're ratshit."  
"That is not significant right now," Kamukura's eyes glazed with worry, yet his hold on Komaeda softened, as though he was restraining himself from squeezing out of worry.   
He had never seen the Pirate King so full of emotion before. Perhaps to any other person, he didn't look different, but Komaeda... He could see it with only a glance. "It's no wonderment you don't feel it." Holding his hand as gently as possible, Kamukura rose it up for Komaeda to see.  
The bandage slipped ever so slightly, revealing the hint of wood underneath.  
For Komaeda, it took a moment to register. He was fairly sure they wouldn't have needed wood to fix an injury, could his eyes be playing tricks?  
"I request your forgiveness," Kamukura ushered, only loud enough for Komaeda's ears, before he tugged the bandage, revealing an entire wooden hand, with fingers attached with mere hinges.  
"This..." For a long moment, Komaeda's mind couldn't fathom what he was looking at. Everything in his mind shut down, from concern, to fear, to anger, any emotion that might have been felt upon seeing your own hand was missing, was absent.   
Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream, in what world could something like this happen?  
There's no way it could just be gone, just like that. It happened to fast, he barely felt it!  
"Kamu..." He started, but the words fell through his dry lips as quickly as he attempted.   
"Maybe he should get something to eat," Nagisa suggested slowly. "I think that would be best for all of us. We haven't had a good meal in a while, right?"  
Instead of replying, Kamukura's eyes lowered to the male in his arms. He didn't say a word for Komaeda to understand what he wanted to convey.  
"I'll be alright." The false pirate forced a smile. "It's just a hand, I'm not dying. They're right, I need to eat, right?"  
Despite what he was saying, Komaeda couldn't seem to believe his own words.  
Fear was rippling through his gut, a realization of what he was actually getting himself into.  
Sailing the seas wasn't just an amazing dream with treasures and love, he was an outlaw, and anywhere he went, people would want his throat slashed for even existing.   
The Captain didn't look to believe him in the slightest but he didn't stop Komaeda from pushing himself to his feet, though unsteady.  
Komaeda's entire balance felt off, even with the new hand. He couldn't exactly move it with how it was, it felt like a weight dragging his arm down now that he was conscious of it.  
"All of you retreat to work," Izuru waved his hand, urging the crew to avert their attention away from the... Unpleasant sight of Komaeda's degraded state.   
"But man- Captain-" Kaito's voice suddenly shot up, correcting the informal mistake. "Where are we going anyway? Do we have any leads?"  
Izuru's eyes narrowed, in thought or in irritation, it was difficult to tell. After a long moment, he turned his back to the man, allowing his long hair to drift around his body.  
"That remains to be seen. I will make an announcement after we eat. Just keep the ship steady and stay on surveillance for any initiatives."  
While they were talking, Nagito couldn't help examining his own appendage.  
It looked real enough in shape, if he could perhaps... Hide it with a glove or wrap, maybe he could trick himself into thinking it wasn't really gone.   
It wasn't until he felt a careful squeeze on the hand that was still present did the pirate tear his eyes away and look to Captain Kamukura.  
His ruby eyes softly blinked, giving his hand another squeeze.  
"Follow below deck. There are matters we must address."  
Without being given a chance to speak, the Captain moved ahead, pulling Nagito behind him.  
Although Komaeda had only been below deck once for a tour of the ship's innards, he didn't remember it quite well. There was no reason for him to ever require to go below deck, as he normally ate while watching the waves, and slept in the Captain's quarters with Izuru.  
The rest of the ship held the basic things, such as the supply of cannons, ammo, and swords, the crew's lodgings, and of course the cooking area.  
There were times Kamukura prepared the food for everyone, but the Warrior's Revenge has its own designated cook, despite him not having met them yet.  
Below the deck was... Exquisite to say the least.   
Komaeda could almost forget he was on a ship at all. The crew maintained the lower quarter's so beautifully, even the wood flooring had been polished. 

That wasn't unexpected of someone with the title of the Pirate King, after all.  
It would be impossible for Komaeda to compare such a thing.  
He took a deep inhale and allowed his fingertips to brush along the man's large hand.   
It was... Surreal to be with him how he was.  
The most dangerous man in the sea, holding his hand like he was nothing more than a doting husband.   
It felt... Wonderful, but strange.  
"Kamukura, wait please." With a slight tug, the men came to a stop in the hallway, and the Captain looked back, meeting Nagito's soft green eyes with his own firey red ones.  
"Are you alright? Is the hand distressing you?"  
"No," Komaeda awkwardly attempted a smile that fell way as fast as it had come. "The hand is fine. Before we eat, I just want to ask a question."  
The Captain didn't speak, allowing him to continue.  
"You do reciprocate my feelings, don't you? You don't just... Like me because I like you, right?"  
For a long, agonizing moment, Izuru didn't speak.   
His gaze remained steady, studying the male before him.   
And then, he softly released Nagito's hand and stood before him.  
The stance he maintained quickly reminded Komaeda exactly who he was standing in front of.   
The most dangerous, murderous man the seas had seen. And he was alone with that man. No amount of private bedroom time would change that fact.   
"You acknowledge what I am." He ushered so softly, the pirate could barely hear. "I am what some call a monster. And perhaps I am, I require destruction, so I can endure. The treasure will alter that."  
Reaching out a hand, Izuru's hand traced along the man's chin, moving his face to his own.  
They were so close, Komaeda could smell the irony scent coming off his breath.  
Everything was happening so quickly, perhaps he didn't register the creature Izuru was, or perhaps he didn't want to accept it.  
It didn't change his feelings for him, but perhaps he had neglected to consider the danger of it.  
And yet, he still failed to feel that danger.   
Komaeda was absolutely, hopelessly in love.  
"The treasure will change my physical form, but it won't ever change my heart." He continued softly. "And in my heart... I haven't a clue what I'm feeling."  
With that, he lowered his arm and turned his back to the fluffy-haired man.  
"You possess emotions for me? But what am I anticipated to do with such a circumstance? I know what I am of course. A fugitive, a thief, a murderer. And yet I find myself questioning who I am when you advance towards me. You proved your feelings, that should be enough. Yet..."  
The Captain shifted as he lowered his gaze to the floor.  
Komaeda had never considered... The turbulence Kamukura would be feeling, he had never hinted at it at all. Could he doting behavior been forced to please him?  
Without thinking much beforehand, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around the dark man from behind.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: A Long Time Ago

Komaeda allowed himself to feel the warm embrace of his new lover.   
The midnight hair was like a blanket to bury his cheek into, and while he couldn't tighten his hold with his left hand, it made little difference when it came to his sturdy arms.   
Of course he was a little disappointed, who wouldn't be when learning their partner was unsure about their own feelings? But it wasn't as though he could blame the Captain when he had inadvertently forced Kamukura into a foreign position with himself and his emotions.   
"That's alright," Komaeda exhaled against the man's muscled, yet slender back. "You don't have to force yourself to reciprocate the feelings of someone like me, even after we did that. That was because we wanted to, right? So I'll just keep loving you, and you can take your own time to know what you want."  
He could feel Izuru relax, as though he were physically feeling a sense of stress leave the other man's body.  
"Then, let me ask you something in turn."  
"Of course!" There was no need for the Captain to turn around to ask, Komaeda was comfortable hugging him where they stood.  
"Why..." Kamukura paused, as though to collect his thoughts. "Why did you select me for your affections? Why a man that attempted to kill you, rather than the delicate woman that would do anything for you?"  
"A woman like that would be much too boring," Nagito couldn't help a soft laugh. It was true, it was expected for the wife to care for her husband once she was married. But he had no interest in a woman that had been told since childhood that she had to merely obey. He liked the balance of an emotional struggle that he had with Kamukura, and admittedly, he liked not always feeling he needed to be the strongest.  
Or perhaps it was more than that...  
And that, he allowed himself to say aloud.  
"But mostly, I think I really like men. I'm not sure why I fell for you, specifically though." Komaeda laughed softly, releasing the strength of his hug slightly. "Perhaps it was your beauty or your confidence. You're just sort of... Perfect."  
He was glad the Captain was facing away right then, or he would have seen Nagito's face flushed red. Quickly, he changed the topic.  
"What about you then? Why did you accept being with a- uh, another man?"  
"Doesn't matter to me." The response was given without hesitation. "I can work with whatever is between the legs, I find emotions much more impactful, wouldn't you agree?"  
The false pirate couldn't help a chuckle.   
What wasn't perfect about the man in his hold?  
"Now that we've discussed relationship details in the middle of the hallway, would you like something to eat yet?"  
Komaeda had completely forgotten! He released the hug, letting Izuru continue leading him to the kitchen area which if he could remember, was towards the back of the ship.   
The walk didn't feel as awkward as he has expected, and maybe the silence was a blessing, Komaeda wasn't sure he could take any more overwhelming information in such a short span of time.  
If he could, he simply wanted to focus on dealing with the loss of his entire hand for the time being.  
Nagito smelled it before he saw it, and what he smelled was a cooked meal just begging to be eaten.  
"Remember we eat in rations." Kamukura must have read his thoughts... Or saw the saliva.  
Not that Nagito had the nose of the gods, but he could smell cooked meat, with... Could it have been potatoes? Though, he may have been wrong.  
Izuru pushed open the door and the hot steam of the oven flooded out, washing the two men with the smoke.  
"Hello!" The cook waved through the steam, too difficult to make out any specific details.  
"Gonta," The Captain greeted calmly, as though everything was normal. "And what did you make today?"  
The man hurried out of the steam, revealing his childish face and... Massive body.  
This guy... Was a cook!?  
He looked like he could have been a wrestler or brawler, and his happy expression didn't help Komaeda's current baffled feeling.  
"Spaghetti," Gonta confirmed. "Oh, and Gonta used some of the beef Captain prepared for the meatballs."   
"Good choice." Izuru nodded in satisfaction and gave a wave of hand for Komaeda, gesturing him to one of the tables to sit.  
He didn't need to be told to understand, Komaeda didn't realize how hungry he was until the smell of good food hit him like an avalanche.  
After a moment of the two exchanging words, Izuru left Gonta to prepare plates and sat down at the table across from Nagito.  
"We aspire to keep a variety on board." Izuru exhaled calmly. "A healthy crew is dependant on a good meal with the proper vitamins. We get that variety as we travel. Specifically, this one originates from Italy."  
"You sound like you've gone everywhere." The fluffy pirate couldn't help a smile.  
It wasn't unexpected at all, for a man like him to have traveled the world.  
Amazing...  
"Yes..." Those sharp red eyes narrowed before he placed his folded hands upon the table. "There is something I would like to discuss with you. Though I will understand if you are confused about my question."  
It was unlike him to sound hesitant, Komaeda probably looked like a dog with how he cocked his head with puzzlement.   
"Alright...?"  
Sitting in silence with the dark man was a common thing, but with how he appeared to be thinking, Nagito found himself becoming more nervous by the second, watching Kamukura stare at his clasped hands before, without warning, he shot his gaze up.  
"It was many years ago, do you remember ever being held at knifepoint by a man with golden eyes?"  
Although sudden, it was familiar.  
A hazy memory... So far out of grasp, yet so close.   
"I don't... Remember." He admitted slowly. "I feel like I should but I..."  
And then, he moved so fast, Komaeda didn't have time to react.  
Izuru was holding a sword to Nagito, the tip pointed at his throat.  
What was this-!?  
He opened his mouth to speak, but...   
He had nothing to say.  
"I do not blame you for forgetting. You were still young." Some strands of raven hair crossed across Kamukura's face, striking his appearance to be quite attractive just then.  
But there was more. The stance, the gaze, even the way his fingers caressed the handle of the blade, for a split second, Nagito's memories flashed across his vision, and he found himself looking back into a familiar pair of golden eyes.  
The golden eyes of a man that held his life in his hands so long ago, who turned around after ripping his life away from him, and sparing him a chance to rebuild.  
"It couldn't..." Komaeda's eyes widened as though he were an owl.   
The Captain gave a small huff and lowered his sword to drop it upon the table with an abrupt clang.  
"The empress rebirthed me, but that didn't change the fact that I looked like my predecessor for many years first. It took some time nagging in the back of my mind, but there are very few people with hair like yours." Reaching out, Komaeda didn't stop the man from running a finger through his white, curly locks. "You were still young back then, I couldn't kill you. Maybe that is what stopped me from running you through the next time we met too."  
"Do you think it was fate, things turned out as they did?" He held his own hand over Izuru's, entangling their fingers and cuddling the man's hand against his cheek with a gentle touch. He didn't want to make the Captain feel pressured, but a simple touch like this was enough for Nagito's heart to swell.  
"I don't believe in fate," As he tilted his head, the black locks around him fell into place. He truly looked like a demon, but a beautiful one at that. "Luck, perhaps, but our own choices led us here."  
"Is Gonta interrupting?"   
At the cook's sudden voice, Nagito released and Izuru jerked backward, although the man had probably seen the scene for a decent amount of time.  
Still, he smiled, placing a plate of pasta in front of each of them and hurrying off once more.  
"You should eat now." Kamukura averted his eyes and picked up a fork.  
Was there a chance he was... Shy?  
No, that wasn't possible, right?  
The murderous pirate king shy?  
Nagito picked up his own fork and took a bite of the pasta. It wasn't the first time he had eaten it, but it had been many years since, and it was still as... Savory as he remembered. Komaeda could melt in the taste forever if time allowed it.  
"As for the second thing I wished to address," Izuru twirled his fork through the noodles. "We indeed have a course, but I can't promise it will be pleasant."  
He kept quiet, allowing Kamukura to continue, which he indeed did.  
"King Yamada gave us the information we needed, that is. Word has been spreading that fleets of pirates will be collecting along the Canary Islands to exchange information and update maps. We will be attending, as there is a high chance of Fuyuhiko to appear."  
"But-!" Komaeda was quick to jump up. "You're the Pirate King, doesn't everyone want to kill you!?"  
Surprisingly, Izuru huffed with little expression as he took a bite of the pasta. It wasn't until he chewed and swallowed did he finally respond.  
"I am the Pirate King, meaning they will not attempt to mess with me, or they will die. I have no place for insufferable enemies when my only concern is obtaining the silver wine."  
Although he may have been right, the fluffy pirate couldn't help feeling a bit concerned about the phrasing.  
"What do you... Do, as the Pirate King?" He brought himself to ask.  
"It is not a monarchy," Izuru took another bite of pasta. "I won my title because I was stronger, faster, and more ruthless than any other known pirate. I am feared, not hailed. No pirate captain is under the obligation to obey any other."  
For a second, he thought he saw Izuru give him a look at the end of his sentence, but Komaeda couldn't be sure.   
"So the only thing that will stop them from killing you is-"  
"Fear, yes."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Two Kings

A bullet sprung from the floor before colliding with a glass object, shattering it in a split moment.  
The cheering of men and women erupted, their mirth gave little hint of worry.   
"Touch me again you damn blaggard!"  
"Don't point your shit covered finger at me!"  
Komaeda looked over just as two men fell into a brawl, one throwing the other against a wooden table and cracking it beneath them. It didn't take long for other sailors to pull them apart once more.  
"So this is an official pirate gathering..." He muttered aloud, taking in his surroundings.  
He couldn't help feeling a bit out of place, everyone, men and women around him, looked tough and dirty, as though they had known nothing but a life of killing and fighting for years.   
In fact, for being the Pirate King, Izuru didn't resemble their looks either.   
The dark man kept his eyes steady, not giving attention to anyone, no matter how many people turned his way in what appeared like disbelief.   
The energy felt different than Aka's Tavern. There was nobody to tell them off or get them in trouble for getting violent, only the unspoken agreement of the meeting was keeping everyone together.   
As if on cue, Nagito caught sight of Akamatsu's, blonde hair sparkling from the corner of the room. A smile spread over her face as it appeared she was speaking to Shuichi.  
"Is it a good idea to let the rest of the crew on the island too?" The pirate found himself looking to Izuru, who merely shrugged, keeping his eyes ahead.  
"It is a gathering, no use in making everyone stay on the vessel. If something arises, Matsuda is watching the ship."  
"Because he's your right-hand man?"  
"Yes, and because he was reckless when we were conversing with the empress."  
To that, Komaeda couldn't help a smile. He was still hung up about Matsuda running into that situation?   
The Captain really cared about his crew, didn't he?  
Suddenly, something grabbed Nagito from behind, pulling him into the crowd and away from the King before he could even cry out.   
"I missed you so much!" A familiar voice cried as her tight squeeze wrapped him in a hug.  
"A-Akane?" He breathlessly asked, her tight squeeze knocking the air out of his lungs.  
The girl released him, allowing Komaeda to examine his crewmember before him. Not just Akane, but Kokichi stood beside her, grin wide.   
Akane on the other hand, had her face wrapped in worry.  
"I can't believe we finally found you. We've been searching forever, what happened to you?"  
"I-" Komaeda could barely believe what was happening, could it be true? "How did you all escape? I thought the queen was going to execute you all!"  
He didn't realize he was crying until the taste of salt touched his lips. Komaeda had been so scared for them, but the weight was hoisted off his shoulders in a matter of moments. He didn't have to worry about the queen hanging his family, it was just... He and the pirate king she was after, wasn't it?  
"What do you take us for?" Kokichi giggled gleefully. "Getting away was no problem! We ran into one of the queens men on our way out who told us Japan would be the best place to start."  
"Then a creepy red-eyed guy told us you were probably heading for Spain," Akane added on. "But when we got there, you had already passed through. We thought we had lost your trail so we decided to make a pit stop for Aka's-"  
"And heard some guys talking about the gathering!" The short man finished.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys," Komaeda exhaled. Though he barely paid attention to their story, he was just glad they were here before him. "I've been traveling with the Pirate King this whole time."  
"And you didn't betray us, did you?" Another voice chimed in, pulling the fluffy man's attention to Byakuya who had approached, arm crossed.   
"Of course not!" It wasn't even a hesitation. "The Queen wants the silver wine, I thought she would let you all if I found it!"  
"Why didn't you kill the King?" Byakuya's sharp eyes narrowed, before his attention flicked down to the chain hanging around Nagito's neck.  
He didn't need to say anything for Komaeda's heart to skip.  
"I couldn't," He looked to his feet. "The Queen was wrong about him. He's... More than just a killer."  
"I see." The blond waved a hand, shaking off his nervous muttering. "Say it like it is, you have a crush. I don't care, as long as I know you weren't turning your back on us."  
"Aw how cute!" Kokichi sneered. "Our Captain likes the murderous sea tyrant! Good thing Miu isn't here, she'd be all over this!"  
"Speaking of," He decided to ignore Kokichi's remark as he looked around. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Still on the ship," Akane explained quickly. "Our crew is really small, so you know, Byakuya thought it best to not advertise that by having everyone come on land and leave the ship unattended."  
"Good idea," He gave a nod to Byakuya with a smile. He did use to be the crew's Captain, Byakuya had a natural sense of leadership, it didn't seem like he was overly troubled by taking over for a bit. Still, Komaeda couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He cleared his throat, standing up as straight as he could. "Guys, I need to stay with the Pirate King a while longer. Would you follow our ship and be on our side?"  
"Always!" Kokichi gave a thumbs up, his flowing purple hair bouncing. He almost reminded Komaeda of a mouse, if that mouse was a pain in everyone's ass. "You say the Pirate King is a good guy, so he's a good guy! You're still our Captain, no matter what ship you're sailing on!"  
Komaeda pulled the three into a hug, squeezing them as tight as he could.   
"Thank you, I'm going to try to figure out a solution for everyone."  
"Your chain is cold," Kokichi ushered out, squished between the three people much taller than he.  
When Nagito released, the boy rubbed his cheek where the chain had pressed upon his face.   
Completely ignoring him, Byakuya sighed, brushing his fingers through his blond hair.   
Without warning, he froze up, looking to something behind Komaeda's shoulder.  
"I'm guessing you must be the fabled King."  
His words broke up the crowd into a small clearing of pirates watching the king with fear, or avoiding his gaze completely. People were on edge no matter where Kamukura went, it was... Unfair.  
Yet Komaeda had no problem having his back to the dangerous man as Izuru brushed his shoulder against Komaeda.  
"I was inquiring where you had vanished to. You know these marauders?"  
"They're some of my crew." Nagito gleamed and turned to offer the smile. Izuru on the other hand kept his face still, but gave them a nod of acknowledgment. "They're agreeing to help us by joining the fleet," Komaeda continued. "More allies are always helpful, right?"  
"A fleet..." Kamukura's eyes twinkled as though he got an idea, but before he could speak, another voice chimed in.  
"Well if it isn't the Pirate King!"  
The voice was arrogant, with an underlining passive-aggressive tone.   
All eyes turned to the man coming through the crowd, his eyes cold and sparkling white hair brushed like he was some sort of royalty.   
Something about the man made Komaeda want to bow his head, yet he was stricken with fear.  
"Kyosuke Munakata." Kamukura nearly hissed the name, and made no move to accept a handshake as Munakata offered his hand.  
Neither man seemed comfortable, what sort of history was Nagito finding himself in the middle of?  
Kyosuke lowered his hand and held his arms behind his back.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here. Off robbing other people of their titles?"  
Like a ying and yang, the men clashed perfectly with Kyosuke's sparkling snow-white aura, and Izuru's black coat of darkness.   
"I deeply apologize," Kamukura cocked his head ever so slightly. "But if you wanted it so badly, you should have fought harder."  
"You-!" Kyosuke's hand clutched his sword handle, shaking from his grip digging the weapon into his palm. Finally, he gave a heavy exhale and forced a smile as he released. "Well, no matter. I'm sure everyone would love to hear a speech from the King today. Surely you have some valuable things to share?"  
"Depends on what you find valuable."   
It was becoming hard to watch the tension rising, Komaeda wanted to say something before someone would be getting shot. As luck would have it, or perhaps Komaeda was just extremely lucky, yet another person joined the cluster that was becoming a party of bandits.   
"You're so cr-cruel leaving me on board!" The girl spat, kicking up dirt as she forced her way into the conversation. "Pirates are all the sa-same crusty, cruel men." Toko twiddled her fingers before flinching upon realizing it wasn't just Nagito and Izuru standing around. She opened her mouth, looking a bit surprised and tense. In fact, she girl looked quite similar to a fish.   
"Do you know this girl?" Munakata rose his gaze to Kamukura, who merely shrugged.   
"Only pirates are welcome on the island correct? Which is why I specified only the crew come on land." He flashed her a warning gaze, which Toko obviously didn't take the hint of.   
"Well, your cr-crew is trained to handle the waves. I can-can't stand the constant rocking of the ship. I want to vómito!" She clutched her head, shivering with a... Greenish face.  
"If you're going to puke, do it somewhere else." Byakuya chimed in, bringing Toko's attention in his direction.  
After a long silence of her staring the man down with deadly eyes, Komaeda's right-hand man found himself shifting away.  
Nagito didn't want to watch either, and maybe he could pretend Toko wasn't crushing on his crewmate within moments of meeting him if he just ignored the situation entirely.  
"Well," Munakata cleared his throat. "My own seafarers are waiting for me and I have no intention of leaving Juzo an opportunity to scold my ear off. I must insist you speak. After all, you're the King now." He waved his delicate fingers with a small smirk. "Can't be the elusive type anymore, now can you? Watch out, I might try to sweep the title away beneath you."  
That finally got Kamukura to give an annoyed exhale.   
"Very well," Before he followed Kyosuke deeper into the crowd, the beastly man captured Nagito's gaze. "Find Fuyuhiko, if your mariners are here, the Queen isn't far behind us." With that, he vanished to make his way upon stage.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Voices Of The Masses

Komaeda didn't want to tear himself away from his crew, not after he was finally with them and knew they were safe, but he didn't have much choice, Kamukura was right; they had to find Fuyuhiko. Without the treasure, too many will be in danger.   
Among the hundreds of pirates on the island, he was probably here, but it wouldn't be easy to pinpoint a single person.  
Leaving Toko behind with Byakuya, the sailor began to weave the crowd as Izuru stepped upon the stage and the venue ushered into blood-curdling silence.   
Even the most obnoxious and boorish of buccaneers fell silent as the Pirate King made himself known.  
Nagito couldn't find the will to pull his eyes away from the sight of the beautiful man.  
His flowing locks swept around his body, a midnight cape, with two dazzling rubies for eyes. Kamukura's dusty brown cloak looked rather stylish, for pirate's clothes that were.   
Although, Komaeda was probably the only one that was thinking like that.   
He couldn't help but wonder what he would look like had he been a prince, or even a royal soldier... Probably just as attractive.   
"It is an honor to be here," He gave a soft nod, beginning in a calm, clear voice. "To be among peaceful men and women-"  
"You must be a rat," Someone suddenly shot their voice up, turning attention to a smaller man with glistening green hair. "Because you're no King, it's because of you that pirates are being hunted, yes? Kyosuke should still be the King."  
A few fellow pirates muttered their agreements but nobody else was as loud with their opinions.  
Kamukura gave a small exhale, turning his head to the man. "Your name?"  
The man suddenly looked very meek and hesitant, not expecting to have been called out.   
"R-Rantaro Amami," He sputtered out, looking around as though someone was going to stand up for him. "From the Howling Lilly."  
"And your Captain?" The Pirate King lowered himself to a kneel, causing Rantaro even more obvious stress.   
He kept quiet, averting his eyes in an attempt to get out of it, but the silent stare of Kamukura finally broke him, and he lowered his head into a bow.  
"Captain Mondo Oowada, I'm sorry... Sir."  
Izuru gave a slow blink of acknowledgment before he rose once more. "Your Captain would be honored to know you're concerned, I'm sure."   
Rantaro's eyes widened in shock but he said no more.   
It must have taken a lot by surprise at the fact he wasn't angry at such an outburst, but Izuru didn't address it.  
Instead, he looked around, arms held neatly behind his back.  
"I am sure you are troubled, Munakata had been the Pirate King for many ages before I took over a mere seven years ago. I had no intention of becoming the King, I must admit. My actions traveled the seas against my will."  
"Or just the fact that you have the blood of hundreds of men and women on your hands got enough people to fear you." Munakata chuckled from the side of the stage. "If it wasn't for the fact you massacre anyone that raises a blade to you, we wouldn't be in the crossfire. You're just a damn murderer. Even pirates have standards, you're a disgrace to the name."  
Nagito shook his head and finally found the will to turn away. He knew Kamukura could handle the public speech, he had to focus on his searching. Although he found himself annoyed by Munakata's fires, he wasn't anything the Pirate King couldn't deal with.   
The man found himself shifting across the room before tapping on the shoulder of a random woman.  
Her arms crossed, she gave Komaeda a curious look to continue, her orange hair bouncing as she moved.   
"Sorry for bother you, miss..."  
"Yukizome." The woman smiled, finishing his sentence with a quick introduction.  
"Yukizome," He repeated back. "I'm sorry but... Have you seen Captain Fuyuhiko anywhere?"  
The woman thought a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sure the Captains are galivanting together and exchanging maps right now. What do you think of the King though?" Her eyes glittered with excitement. "People hate him for sure, but he seems so smart and strong. Pirates don't listen to other pirates but they'll bow their heads to him. He keeps the order, don't you think?"  
"I think so too," Komaeda turned his eyes to the King once more. "I'm really lucky I fell in love with him."  
The woman blinked, entranced by the speech before returning her attention to the fluffy man.   
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
"Oh, nothing!" He was quick to hurry off, feeling a sense of relief she hadn't heard his outburst. Still, he learned something interesting, and Yukizome was rather nice as well. Where was this Captain gathering?  
"Logically, Munakata," Kamukura did not give him the honor of making eye contact. "How would the stories travel if I killed everyone?"  
"You have a mouth." His fingers brushed his own sword, as though ready to pull it out in a moment's notice. "How are we supposed to believe anything you say? Nobody wants you around, I'm sure everyone would love for you to piss off and die," Suddenly, Munakata pointed into the crowd. "Kaede Akamatsu!"  
The girl in question jumped, and all eyes focused to her.   
"How many times have you alone attempted to exterminate him at the tavern?"  
The blonde's eyes darted in a panic, her fingers twiddling apprehensively.   
Komaeda continued around the room and tried to ignore the... Spectacle, though quickly losing the nerve to approach anyone. Almost all the pirates around him had muscles bigger than his neck, and their clothes dirty and ragged.   
Actually... Komaeda was sure he had never been in a place that smelled so... Musky.   
The man swallowed back his fears, attempting to push them down as much as he could. It was for Kamukura, so he had to be brave. Out of all the things he had experienced the past few weeks, talking to someone was one of the least scary things!  
His sights landed on a black-haired man, fairly standoffish towards the end of the crowd.   
Nagito quickly hurried over, but before he could speak, the man's eyes were locked on him, like he was a hawk watching for his next meal.   
"Can I assist you?" His voice was lazy sounding, slightly bothered.  
"Sorry to bother you," Komaeda gave a smile, but the man just sighed, standing up straight.  
"Not a problem, is there something you need," His polite tone definitely didn't mimic his bored face. "I'm Takumi Hijirihara. And you are?"  
"Nagito Komaeda." The fluffy pirate nodded. "I'm trying to find Captain Fuyuhiko. Do you know where the Captain gathering is at?"  
Takumi remained quiet, his eyes lost in thought before he redirected attention to the stage. "Do you think he enjoys killing all those people?"  
"I'm sorry-?"  
Takumi shot his gaze to meet Komaeda's eye contact. His eyes sharp and calculated.   
"The Pirate King, he's killed enough men to have considered an army, by himself. Someone like that must love to kill, and if not..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sorry, you asked a question. My Captain followed the others onto one of the ships. It was uh..." He scratched his neck in thought before turning around to face the docks. "The Odin's Slave... I think. Captain Komaru's ship."  
He pointed towards the direction of the ships and after a quick thank you, Komaeda hurried to the docks where hundreds upon hundreds of ships anchored the cusp of the island.  
How the hell... Was he going to find the ship?   
With no other option, he could only start reading the names of the ships he crossed.  
The Fall Of The Crab, the Bone Grail, the Remnant, the Blue Doom, no, nothing!  
Komaeda exhaled, unable to restrain his annoyance. How long would it take to find one ship among so many?  
He would have to retract his idea of being lucky, Komaeda was definitely... Really unlucky.   
The Pirate's boots sunk into the sand as he walked, Kamukura's voice becoming more distant the further along the island he moved.   
Hell, he didn't see his own Clover Galleon anywhere, although he did pass the Warrior's Revenge, there was nothing he needed on the ship at the time.   
Still, Komaeda mentally made note of where it was placed, just in case.   
"One moment," The sound of feet upturning sand and the familiar voice brought Nagito to turn back. He couldn't help a smile upon the Pirate King approaching in a hurry. Kamukura had his hood up to protect him from the sun, which he must have pulled up as he was heading over.   
"The speech-"  
"I finished," Kamukura stated with little emotion, already knowing what Komaeda was going to ask. "They have no intention of listening whilst Munakata continues to argue."  
The dark man paused, his gaze flickering over the ships before a hint of realization struck him. "I was... Unaware they already began without us. If you're looking for the ship, do you know where they decided their meeting already?"  
"The Odin's Slave," The fluffy pirate hushed, a tad dejected. He hadn't been able to find Fuyuhiko before Kamukura was done, the only thing he was asked to do. How useless was he not just as a pirate, but as a partner?  
It didn't appear like the Pirate King caught sight of the man's depressed expression as he searched the line of ships himself.  
Komaeda bit his lip subconsciously, which seemed to finally catch the attention of the Captain who turned in curiosity.  
"Are you injured?"  
"No, I'm alright." Forcing a smile, Nagito hoped he wouldn't catch on, but Izuru was not so gullible.  
The pirate stepped close before reaching out a hand and brushing his fingers across Komaeda's cheek ever so gently.  
The touch shocked goosebumps across his arms, which was luckily able to be hidden with his sleeves.  
"Upset, then? What is troubling you? If it was Munakata-"  
"No, no, it's not him." He averted his eyes, trying to find his words. Kamukura was waiting patiently, but how was he going to say something like that, especially right now when they were in a hurry?   
After a long minute of silence, the Captain moved closer, pressing their bodies close, and causing Nagito's heart to lurch.  
For being a vampire... Izuru's touch was warm. Perhaps it was a reminder that he was supposed to be a human?  
"We have seen each other exposed in the bedroom multiple times, and you still worry about talking about your emotions?"  
He was right, of course, he was right. As Komaeda opened his mouth to respond, a sudden voice cut in from one of the ships.  
"Just kiss already!"  
"We're tired of watching angst, use some tongue!"  
Eyes flickered to drunken looking pirates aboard one of the ships, probably left behind to look after it while the rest of the crew was at the gathering.   
"You gave us away, pighead!" A third chimed in and without warning, the three men fell backward in a roughhousing match and vanished.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Leaders In Power

The feet of the two men kicked up the beach sand, some of the grains ending up inside Komaeda's boots.  
He swallowed back, still unable to take his mind off his troubles. He had been close to saying it before they were interrupted, but why...  
Why couldn't he muster the courage? It wasn't a complicated problem.   
But despite that, the solution would be. How would Komaeda be useful to not only a vampire but the King of Pirates?  
Strength, intelligence, status, and he has... Well, his hair was fluffy.   
"Here," Izuru suddenly stopped along the row of docked ships, nearly causing Komaeda to run into him. "The Odin's Slave, correct?" The dark man adjusted the hood of his trench coat, then turned to Nagito. "Would you like to stay outside? Many of the Captain's will not be hospitable to me."  
At that, the pirate quickly shook his head, gripping Kamukura's hand tightly with his real hand.  
"I'm going with you, I've been at your side this whole time, I'm not going to let you waltz into danger on your own."  
The man remained silent a long moment before exhaling and averting his eyes back to the waiting ship.   
"I see the incident in Japan did not deter you. But if you are coming with, I want something in return."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll tell me what's troubling you when we're finished here."  
Komaeda opened his mouth to retaliate, but no words came out. He would be fine, why was the Captain so insistent on knowing?  
Hell, Nagito wasn't even a real pirate! He had forced his way into Kamukura's life, and the Pirate King was still worried about a horrible orphan like himself?  
He found himself shifting uncomfortably, his grip softening before he released the hand of the dark man.   
"... Fine."   
How could he refuse a King?  
With that, Izuru returned a silent nod and made his way around the side of the ship. Luckily for the men, the ramp of the ship was still down from when they were boarding, making for an easy walk upon the deck, but nobody was in sight.  
"Not even the crew is here," Nagito voiced his thoughts aloud, earning a hum from the Captain.  
"Why guard a ship with multiple pirate captains aboard? They're all probably on land with the others. As for the gathering though..." Kamukura's eyes shifted about, his ruby orbs investigating everything in his path. Komaeda could only wonder what was going on through Izuru's mind, what information he was taking in just by looking around.  
At a moment's notice, he tensed up, eyes narrowing ever so gently, so much to where it was anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed.   
"They're below deck. Captain's Quarters, I'm deducing." With a wave to follow, Kamukura strode along, his black boots tapping against the floor.   
Komaeda wanted to ask if it was alright to just go inside as they approached the hatch, but decided against it. Izuru was a pirate Captain, wasn't he? He had every right to be among them.  
With a sharp inhale, Komaeda clung to the man's sleeve as he pushed the door open and led Komaeda inside with him.   
The first thing he noticed was the smell of incense wafting across the room, originating from a candle in the center of a large wooden table.  
Unlike Izuru's room, it had only a hammock to sleep, while the rest of it was more of an office to store unique treasures. Normal pirates didn't really have many luxuries, did they?  
The tension of the room could have been sliced with an axe, pierced with an arrow. bludgeoned with a mallet.   
A girl quickly rose to her feet, her hands pressing so heavily into the table, Komaeda was surprised it didn't crack beneath her.   
"What are you doing here?" She snapped, though her voice low and quivering with fear.  
"I thought this was a Captain's meeting." The Pirate King calmly stated, his shoulders stiff, as if he were ready to attack at any moment.  
Nagito found himself looking upon the table of incomplete maps, before his eyes shifted to each of the pirates. Eyes locked upon Fuyuhiko, who returned the sharp look.   
It also appeared each of the Captain's brought along their first mates, because Peko stood beside him, hand on her sword handle and ready.  
"You're not welcome," The girl, who Komaeda could assume was Komaru by now, was obviously averting eye contact out of fear. "We started without you, take the hint will you?"  
"See, that will be a problem." Izuru took a step closer, urging another Captain to suddenly jump up and aim a pistol towards the dark man. Yet, he gave no response to the threat as he continued. "Because I came here looking for something, and I can't leave without it."  
The Captain aiming the gun shivered, his eyes wide with fear.   
"Why... Why are you here? Why can't you just... Just go away?"  
"Calm down Ryota," A smaller boy standing behind him set a hand on his shoulder, which allowed Ryota to take a deep breath and lower it slightly, but his tension remained intact.   
"I'm alright Chihiro, don't worry."  
"You guys are sooo weak," A younger female Captain giggled. "He's a dummy with a dummy title, not some powerful God. We can hear him out, right?"   
"Well..." Komaru's eyes flickered with hesitation as she looked around the room. "What does everyone think about Captain Monaca's idea?"  
"Oh, why not?" A fairly feminine boy looked back to his first mate. "If he attacks, you'll kill him until he's dead, right Maki?"  
"Of course, Captain Licorne." As Maki agreed, she sounded monotone, as though she were tired.   
"What about Munakata and..." What was his first mate's name again? Komaeda couldn't place his finger on it. But Munakata was a Captain, wasn't he?   
Kamukura seemed to have read his thoughts though and gave the male a quick glance.  
"Juzo." He exhaled, "Not here, likely to keep the peace with the others."  
"Shame he didn't come here instead." Monaca's smile hid her passive-aggressive remark.   
"Sister..." A tall man behind her hushed. "Don't anger the Pirate King, we don't know what he's capable of."  
At that, the girl snapped around with a death glare.   
"I don't remember asking for your opinion Haiji, just shut up and stand there as I told you too."  
The sudden anger, especially from someone that looked to be a child, stunned all the room into silence for a long moment before Komaru cleared her throat and rose her gaze to Izuru.   
"You said you were looking for something. What is it?"  
"The silver wine." He spoke without hesitation, moving ever closer.  
Ryota's finger fell off the gun trigger, his eyes widening in surprise. "What are you talking about? You... You don't have it?"  
Nagito bit his lip as his nervousness grew evermore. Their gazes more curious than suspicious, but how were they going to convince a bunch of pirates that hated the Pirate King to follow his lead?  
Izuru didn't seem to share the same fear as he looked around the room.  
"I never did, my own eyes have never laid upon the treasure, and I need it."  
"Why should we do anything?" Fuyuhiko finally spoke, his arms crossed in annoyance. "You weren't invited to the gathering, you barged into our meeting, and now you want our help? What have you done for us?"  
Kamukura moved towards their table urging Komaeda to run to catch up. The Pirate King examined the maps of the Captains before pulling one towards him, which caused Licorne to flinch like he wanted to get physical as his map was touched, but the Captain held himself back.  
Izuru took one of the ink pens and scribbled something on the map before pushing back to the feminine man.  
"You must be an English Sailor?"  
"Yeah...?" He rose an eyebrow as he looked down at the map. "What's this?"  
"Such fools British are, not marking Turtle Island on their maps."  
Nagito allowed himself to lean over the Captain's shoulder to see he drew a piece of land on a large empty spot of the map.  
"Only the royals know about Turtle Island, of course, it's being used as a testing ground for the British America and the British West Indies," Izuru guided his finger over the new land. "It's not yet public knowledge, their set up is small and weak, not prepared for pirates. But they do have some valuables and attempting to mine for gold."  
"And how should I trust you?" Licorne offered an innocent smile, cupping his own cheek in his hand. "You could be sending me to the land of Blemmyae or straight to the mouth of a Kraken."  
"Licorne..." Komaru pushed her own map to him. "Scandavavia confirmed Turtle Island too." She awkwardly chuckled, turning Lircorne's suspicious gaze into one of surprise and shame.   
A long moment passed of him accepting his lack of knowledge before he turned back to the dark man.   
"Alright, so maybe you have some knowledge to offer. That still doesn't tell why we should trust or help you. We don't know what the silver wine does, how do we know it's not going to make you all-powerful or something?"  
Komaeda gave a glance to Izuru, and Izuru returned it. No words needed to be exchanged between the two men for them to know, Kamukura would have to tell the truth, but not right away, or they would be afraid.   
Komaeda exhaled, deciding to start first, to maybe give the Pirate King a chance to gather his thoughts on how to announce it.   
"The Queen of England, Queen Sonia, she wants it, and she wants to kill for it." Komaeda began carefully. "My own crew is here today, and they were in her custody as hostages for me to kill the Pirate King. If they're out, then the Queen might be coming after us now. We have to get that treasure before innocent people are killed."  
"Innocent?" Monaca snorted before slamming her fist down on the table, rattling the max candle. "This guy is a murderer! He's killed anyone that's gone against him, this isn't a negotiation, you probably plan to kill us all if we say no, huh?!"  
"He didn't kill me!" Komaeda shot back without hesitation. "I attacked the pirate king, and he lowered his sword twice now!" He would leave out the time they met when he was still Hajime, of course. That was on a need-to-know for the Captains. "He's not a mindless killer, Captain Izuru needs this wine, and we need to give it to the queen!"  
"Why does this involve you?" Komaru hushed her question towards Komaeda as she sat back down, seemingly unaffected by all the yelling.  
"Because..." Nagito bit his lip and lowered his gaze back to the ground before he met her eyes. "I lied, and I betrayed someone that didn't deserve it. I've never met someone more loyal than Makoto, and I hurt him. I need to show him that I did it to protect everyone, I need to save Izuru, even if I'm being the worst person on Earth right now..." Komaeda clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. If his left hand was still attached, he would have done the same to that hand as well. "I fell in love with the Pirate King, and I've hurt so many people so I can keep being selfish. If I had just killed him that day, maybe none of this would have happened, but that doesn't matter now, all I know is I need to make things right, and the only way to do that is find the treasure!"  
"You're in love with who?" One of the Captain's rose a stunned voice.  
"I'm not following."  
"What the hell is this?"  
"Did you say Makoto?" Komaru, ignoring the other Captain's, sat up straight. "My brother is involved in this? I don't understand, what happened?"  
"The Queen sunk his ship," Kamukura bowed his head to the girl. "He was forced to work for the Queen, perhaps he has become blinded by loyalty, thinking he is doing the right thing,"  
"There is no right or wrong right now though." Komaeda relaxed his shoulders, reaching out to hold the Pirate King's arm for the other Captains to see. "It's just both sides trying to save lives right now, right? The only way we can do that is with the silver wine."  
While Izuru didn't physically react to the touch in a way the others could see, the pirate could feel the man brush against him ever so softly, a small sign just for him, a moment of affection from the Pirate King.  
"My brother..." Komaru sounded breathless, in disbelief. "He said he wanted to make his own life. I guess... He didn't want to be bossed around by his little sister. Captain Nanami seemed so kind when she took him in, I never could have imagined... If he's working for the Queen, she's dead now, isn't she? Chiaki is dead."  
To that, nobody could respond. That much told Komaru all she needed to know. Her face melted with pain, with her biting her lip so hard, Komaeda thought she was going to break the skin.  
He couldn't imagine what she was feeling, learning what had happened to her brother and his crew.   
Everyone allowed her a minute or so to take it all in before she stood up, her stance suddenly professional and mature.   
"To help my brother, I'll help you, but first, I want to know I'm making the right choice by helping the Pirate King find the silver wine. I want to know what it does, I'm sure we all do. You know that much, right?"  
Kamukura gave a small nod before he put his hands on the table, giving a small sigh as he prepared himself before he looked over the men and women.   
"The wine is a cure, a medicine to return humanity to the unholy. It was developed by the same one that made the poison that would eventually give me life into what you would call a vampire."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Chained Queen

"Do you remember how we met?"  
"Of course." A soft smile curled over her face as she turned to her husband. "I pointed a sword at your neck and challenged you to a duel."  
"I thought you were planning on killing me." He chuckled, leaning over the window seal, his eyes watchful of the world below. "I know you didn't want to be in an arranged marriage, I was quite scared, myself. I hope I have been a good husband to you thus far."  
"Only the best." She stood up, chair scraping across the ground. "But where is all this coming from? You have never been such the sentimental type." As she moved closer, he suddenly turned back, his eyes filled with an emotion she could not read.   
"My Queen, you wanted to fight me because being married would force you to give up your freedom. Did I truly steal that from you? Would you rather be free?"  
She blinked, a little stunned, before she strode beside him, her eyes following out the window.  
"I cannot say. I am happy with my life, my responsibilities and the country come first. But when I was a little girl, father had guests over," She turned her eyes to her husband. "They dressed in rags and carried weapons, but they were so happy and boisterous. I could not help but admire them. As my father spoke to their leader, I approached the men, and they told me so much. About their lives out on the open sea, how wonderful it was to be a pirate and explore the world, seeing things nobody had seen before." Her voice dripped in sadness as she spoke, but she did her best to mask it for the man before her. "I wished that perhaps one day, I would join them on the open waters, and leave my life of royal duties behind. But it was never meant to be. Father arranged my marriage and I thought my last hope was to defeat you, and prove myself worthy of leaving but..." She sighed out, resting her head against his shoulder. "You would not fight back. If I had not lowered my weapon, would you have let me kill you?"  
"Certainly not!" He quickly retorted. "I wouldn't have backed down from a duel like that, I am not so weak-willed to accept defeat! I was merely ordered to behave myself, and you had a look in your eyes." He smiled, ever so softly. "You were afraid, pushed to raise your weapon. I couldn't take your challenge while you looked like your legs were going to collapse before you."  
"Would you fight me if I tried it now?"  
"Sonia, my dear Queen," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I would kneel before you and let you draw me through before I allowed myself to scratch you."  
Sonia was quiet a long moment before she closed her eyes.   
"Gundham..." Her voice quivered. "The letter that arrived... It said the Pirate King would be arriving today. The people are so afraid of these pirates, do you really think it will be possible to form an alliance? I have heard so many terrible stories about him. What if he tries to hurt you? The people need you, you are their beacon of hope."  
She could feel Gundham tense up before his grip around her tightened into a comforting hug.   
"Do not worry my queen. Even pirates have hearts, you cannot judge so quickly. You father spoke with them too before, did you not say you admired their life?"  
"But this is the Pirate King, he's different-"  
"He is a man that offered an alliance." The King interrupted just as fast. "A man with thoughts and feelings, and that makes him just like us. I cannot turn him away so quickly, why must pirates always be our enemies? If we simply form a trade alliance, they would not require to harm us for materials."  
Though his words made sense, Sonia could not help but shake the fear that was present within her heart. Still, Gundham continued.  
"And if anything does happen to me, by any chance, you are a beacon as well. You are my other half, the other half the people need, just as much as they need me. What is a King without his Queen? What is a country without its rulers?"  
"Cheesy," She couldn't help a giggle, earning a smile from Gundham as well. "But well said. I am sure the entire city will want to watch the alliance between the Pirate King and the English King. Do you think he has a Queen as well?"  
"I did not hear of one," He admitted, lowering his arm. "But perhaps one day. Everyone deserves love, even pirates." He gently booped her nose before turning his back to Sonia. "I hope you will be watching the alliance as well, I am sure it will be a historical day."  
"Of course!" With her meaning grin, Gundham made his way out the door to prepare, but Sonia did not expect what happened that day. Perhaps nobody did.  
The last time she saw her husband, he stood before the dark Pirate King as she watched from her window, the gates of the castle flooded with onlookers.   
While she could not see the face of Gundham, the Pirate King's demonic red eyes were as clear as day.   
And they shone as he pulled out his sword that glistened before running through the King's heart.  
She could not hear if the King cried out, it was as if all her thoughts and emotions froze at once, and everything she was watching was but a fleeting fairy tale. The King fell to his knees while his blood ran down his back and stained the stones.   
The uproar of the people drowned out the Queen's own deafening cry, she could not find the will to stand as she crumbled to the castle floor. She was weak, and then she was unbelievably strong as she pounded her fists into the ground, creating a crack with each pained punch.   
Sonia couldn't care if her knuckles bled, or if she was breaking the polished ground, but the tears would not cease rolling down her cheeks.   
But that was a long time ago. The memory in the Queen's mind remained hazy as her brain attempted to tear her away from her painful memory, but there was one thing she knew for sure.  
That no matter what it took, no matter how long she needed, or how many people would fall to get there, she was going to kill every last Pirate, especially the Pirate King.  
That never again, would her people fear the name, or hide their children when a ship emerged from the waters.  
The Queen's eyes scanned over the world below from the window in which her king stood, before the sound of the doors opening pulled her back from her thoughts.  
"Queen Nevermind, the assassin is here."  
She couldn't help her eyes lighting up as she turned back to the solider.   
"Captain Komaeda? Did he kill the Pirate King?"  
"He wouldn't say," The solider admitted. "But my Queen, if you don't mind me asking, he is a pirate, why hire him?"  
"Oh," She forced a fake smile and held her arms before her. "His record of killing is perfect. I want the Pirate King dead more than anything, but the rest of the pirates will fall in time. I plan to kill him when he's done the job, and his crew will be next. It's like a three in one deal, isn't it? I feel really lucky about it."  
"That's..." The Solider blinked before quickly bowing his head. "Of course! That's so smart of you, my Queen! I'm sure King Gundham would be proud-!"  
"Do not say his name!" She snapped without a moment's notice. She could not bear hearing her husband's name. From within her heart, she still loved him too much, she did not want to remember... The day he was lost. The solider quickly silenced himself, allowing the Queen to exhale.   
"Pirates are such a nuisance," She slowly moved for the door. "They rob, kill, plunder, all without a care. My husband thought they were people worthy of love and affection, just as we are. If I have to criticize anything about him, it would be that he believed that. Pirates choose their lives of hurting others for their greed. They don't care about killing anyone. A man, a woman, a child, even each other. There's nobody they won't raise a weapon to. And you know what that makes them?"  
The solider was quiet a long time before he allowed himself to respond.   
"Wha-"  
"Vomit inducting rats not worthy of sucking on a crab's claw," Not even letting him finish, her eyes turned dark. "I could not care if every pirate in the world was swallowed whole, if they were hanged for a circus, if they were ground at a butcher shop and fed to the dogs!" She quickly cleared her throat and calmed her voice once more, as if the outburst never happened. "It is what is right for my country, and the rest of the world. I do not wish to live in fear any longer, I wish for the children to run and play outside, for our goods to be sold, and not stolen. Ending pirates will fulfill... My wish." Sonia's fingers ran across the table, her eyes falling to the ground. "If I have the treasure, the Pirate King... He will become nothing. It must be how he became so strong, right? So if I have that..." She let her thoughts trail off.  
If she had the silver wine, she could be as strong as the Pirate King, and take out the rest of the pirates herself. One day, Gundham would be avenged, people would feel safe, she could lead her country as a true Queen, not just... Just a figurehead.   
But everything fell apart... The moment she was told the King was not dead, that Komaeda had failed.  
It wasn't unexpected of a disgusting pirate, but if she had to kill him herself, she would.   
But it didn't make sense within Nevermind's head. How could the assassin with the perfect record fail?  
How could he return without a scratch, how could the King still be alive, if he had truly faced him?  
No... She bit her lip after Komaeda left the room as it clicked.   
She couldn't allow a pirate to find love, let alone her husband's murderer. But she would keep true to her word; three weeks, and then she'd kill them both herself.   
That's all she could do.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: First Meal

The circle of pirates fell silent.   
Not a sound, not a breath. It was like... A graveyard in an instant.  
Komaeda swallowed back, feeling sweat start to develop, rolling down his neck.  
He could only keep himself silent; what was he supposed to say? There was nothing that could break the tension. Once more, he was just a useless shadow to the real hero. What was he going to do if they suddenly attacked?   
Suddenly, Monaca giggled, falling back into her seat.  
"You want us to help, but you sew that story? At least make it a believable lie! Night creatures don't exist, even I know that."  
"So what, you're like a vampirate or something?" Licorne snorted at his own joke, turning his eyes away.  
Not aggressive but... The responses of the Captains were lackluster at best.  
Nagito caught sight of Fuyuhiko shuffling in his chair with unease, his lips remaining sealed. Of course, he would know the truth, he transported the antidote!  
"Captain Kuzuryu," Komaeda offered a smile, but the Captain slouched without a response. Still, he continued. "Weren't you the one that transported the silver wine from Japan? That's where the Pirate King was birthed; didn't you notice anything odd?"  
The man suddenly shot up, throwing his chair back and almost hitting Peko, who swiftly moved and let the seat fall back into a shelf of collectibles. Luckily for him, none fell, but Komaru obviously tensed up at it as well. She looked like she would have killed a man if any of her possessions broke.   
"Look," Fuyuhiko's eyes glared daggers down the two men. "I don't know what the hell I saw there. I was there on an expedition when I was still a merchant. Do you realize how fucking long ago that was? Maybe I saw some weird shit, maybe I was given the silver wine, I don't know, I was just supposed to transport it. I didn't even open the damn fucking bottle, I thought it was just some expensive ass drink. Don't pin this on me, I have no idea where it is now."  
"Master-" Peko started, reaching out, but he was quick to raise his hand and stop her, not once pulling away from his eye contact.   
"I don't know what you expected to find when you came here but I don't remember who I sent it to, or where it is now."  
What was with the sudden hostility? It was... Unwarranted. Could he have seen something after all?   
If he had, he certainly wasn't planning on saying a thing about it.  
With a sigh, Komaeda turned his attention to Kamukura, who was as relaxed as ever, despite the man's spitting words.  
"Boring..." The dark pirate exhaled, barely audible before another voice piped up, drawing his attention.  
"You want our help," Ryota started slowly. "And you want us to believe your story too. But it seems... Highly unbelievable. How did you become a beast in the first place? What... What happened?"  
Izuru's eyes narrowed, appearing like his thoughts were circling his mind like a thick fog.  
He kept quiet a long moment before he sighed.  
"The exacts are blurry, I was someone else before I was Izuru Kamukura, before I turned. But I remember pain, inflicted by the Japanese Empress. If I find the treasure, perhaps that will become clear as well."  
"So you don't even know how you became a vampire," Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. "Sounds convenient. Alright then, vampires suck blood, so go ahead and prove it. Bite your friend there." Shifting eyes to Nagito, Kamukura followed his gaze before frowning, but Komaeda was quick to smile.  
"You can, I don't mind!" The idea of being bitten by a vampire scared him, but if it was to aid the search of the treasure, and help the Pirate King- No, help Izuru Kamukura, he would do it without a second thought.  
Instead, Kamukura gave a huff and turned his back to the Captains.   
"No. If you won't help, then I will be leaving."  
"It's really fine-" Reaching out, Nagito grasped the man's sleeve, stopping him as he walked away, but he did not meet his olive eyes. What troubled him so much about it?  
"I have never used my state of being to harm a human, and I don't intend to do it to prove a point. I am a Pirate, and a man, before I am a monster," Turning his eyes to Nagito, he whispered something only for Komaeda's ears, then continued to the door hatch.  
Should Komaeda even follow? He was still processing what he had just been told and found himself looking back to the stunned looking Captains, hoping they hadn't just heard.   
The hatch opened, and Kamukura started out, and Komaeda almost moved to go with, before Komaru's voice piped up, stopping him once more.  
"Wait," Her voice softer, and much more welcoming than before. Kamukura looked back to the table, and all the pirates looked to the woman. "Is that really your choice? You'd rather turn away help before harming him?"  
He didn't respond to the question, it was rhetorical more than anything.  
With a sigh, Komaru straightened her stance.   
"A monster is determined by actions, not being. You proved that just now, I was wrong to think you were the murderous man the stories say. I'm on your side."  
"Your eyes are like a demon's," Licorne waved a hand. "Wouldn't you say, Maki?"  
The girl nodded, urging him to continue, which he did calmly, with a childish smile. "But I don't believe in demons any more than I believe in vampires. Your eyes are kinda pretty, huh?"  
"Am I to take you're helping as well?" The Pirate King raised an eyebrow, just as confused as everyone else, but ignoring the compliment. To that, Licorne nodded.   
For the other Captains, they all appeared in agreement, except for Fuyuhiko, who refused to look towards Kamukura for even a second.  
A long moment of silence drew out before Peko cleared her throat, stepping closer to the man hunched over the table.  
"They're waiting for your say, Master." She ushered, earning an annoyed groan.   
"Fine, okay? I'll help but I'm pulling my gun the moment you start acting suspicious."   
The two men shared a silent agreement on that, before the Captain met Komaeda's gaze.  
"I met you at Aka's, I think."  
"You were really drunk." The fluffy pirate awkwardly chuckled, waving it off. Still, the man nodded slowly before standing upright.   
"I still recall your face, how could I forget after that man barged in and threatened you? But when I pointed you to the King, I wasn't expecting you two to uh..." He awkwardly gestured with his fingers, probably not even knowing what they meant himself. "I mean, you're a guy, right? Or am I just being an ass with this?"  
Komaeda blinked, unsure what to say. What the hell was he asking?  
Izuru, noticing the confusion, cleared his throat, and leaned over. "I think he is asking if we're gay, or you're a girl."  
"Ah-!" The pirate's face broke into a soft pink as he looked away. "I'm a guy."  
Another understanding nod from Fuyuhiko as his attention moved to Izuru. "Didn't think a tough guy like him would be into boys. I wonder what it's like in the-"  
"Ca-Captain!" Peko quickly hushed him before he continued, but Komaeda could hint what he was going to say next, and he couldn't help feeling relieved by Peko's interruption.   
The Pirate King exhaled and decided to ignore the personal questions as he began speaking once more.   
"If we are working as one fleet, it would be wise to announce it and attempt to bring Munakata aboard the plan. I doubt he would be willing to listen to my words though."  
"I'll announce it," Komaru smiled with glee. "You both can wait on your ship, and we'll meet you there to form a plan and chart our course afterward. We'll track down the treasure, it won't be a problem at all!"  
"Understood," Kamukura gave a bow of his head, causing some long strands of dark hair to fall over his shoulder. "My ship is one Warrior's Revenge."  
"Pretty name," Monaca interjected, giving it some thought before grinning. "I like that, yup! Might take it for myself."  
"Try if you will." Was that... A playful tone from the Pirate King?  
Though, Komaeda could be mistaken. He decided to wave it off. Kamukura hasn't been known to be playful, after all.  
With that, the men found themselves heading back to the docks, where the Warrior's Revenge was neatly parked.  
Despite the welcomes of the waiting crew that had been watching the ship, Komaeda couldn't find the energy to reply back, because the only thing on his mind...   
Was that he promised to divulge his problem.  
So he found himself stumbling to the Captain's Quarters with Izuru in tow, where he collapsed upon the King's bed, looking up to the ceiling above. The chain around his neck clanked together, but it was becoming second nature to ignore the sound by now.  
The wood was perfect, not a crack or discolor; as perfect as would be expected of a ship belonging to such a man.  
The pirate heard the shuffling of bottles, and allowed himself to look over where Kamukura lifted one of the tubes of animal blood and took a short sip.  
The look in his eyes seemed painful, and the way he licked his lips after made it obvious the taste was less than satisfactory.  
But he had to do it right, so he didn't have to harm a human?  
Still, Komaeda recalled before on how Izuru said he wasn't as strong as the rest of the vampires because of it.   
"Why do you refuse to bite a human?" The question slipped out before Nagito could stop it.   
"I'll answer you question if you will finally answer mine." He placed the bottle back down and turned his attention to the man on his bed. "What is bothering you? Are you reconsidering me as a partner?"  
"No!" Komaeda shot up fast, not wasting a moment to reply. "I would never, I absolutely, positively love you. The problem is me. You're incredible!" He bit his lip, and found himself turning away. "Really incredible. You seem to talk your way out of every situation. You're strong and fast, your whole crew loves and admires you. But me? I'm lucky I know how to handle a sword. My whole life is built on a lie, I've been nothing but a bother-"  
The bed moved as Izuru sat down beside him, and allowed himself to lean against the man.  
"What nonsense," As he rest his head upon Komaeda's, the fluffy pirate twitched with an itch upon the dark strands brushing his nose. "You have been quite helpful. Rather, if not for you, I would have not left that bar. I wanted to find the treasure, but my motivation couldn't be found. You gave me the courage to face Celeste once more, and then you protected me from wishing to murder the Spaniard soldiers. You also found Komaru's ship, correct? This whole time, you have been acting to save what is important to you."  
"You could have done all that eventually," Komaeda ushered out. "I've been selfish this whole time, and I can't even defend myself. You're always saving me, protecting me-"  
"Do not downplay your worth." His pale, slender fingers caressed the man's cheek and moved Komaeda to look him in the eyes. "You did what you did, no matter how small an impact, you did make one. It's not selfish to protect the lives of your loved ones. Do you think I would have gone to bed with someone worthless, simply because they assumed I was aesthetically pleasing? I'm fond of you, and of what you do."  
Komaeda's words were nowhere to be found. He couldn't get a reading on Kamukura's feelings. First, he didn't like him, then he did, then he wasn't sure, now he was saying he did?   
Izuru must have seen the hesitation because he pulled away and stood up.  
"Of course, you asked a question as well. I will answer." Giving a nod to the man, he offered his hand for Komaeda to take and be pulled up. "I want nothing more to be a human once more. I cannot subject myself to the blood of humans if I want to still feel a part of humanity. But more than that, humans are innocent, they are not prey that needs to be abused. Unlike the rest of Celeste's creations, my problem has nothing to do with them."  
Komaeda cocked his head to the side, examining the dark man's face as best he could.   
He could sense a hint of sadness but it could have been more than that. Uncertainty, fear, anger, all mixed within his sharp, bright eyes.  
Komaeda couldn't imagine what he was going through, it must have been more infuriating and terrifying than anything Nagito had experienced yet. Still, there had to be something he could do. And then it clicked.  
"What you told me with the other Captains," He squeezed Kamukura's hand. "You had told me 'if I were to do that with anyone, it would be only with you', right? You made sure the others couldn't hear but... I want you to, please. The silver wine will fix everything, you can be a complete human again when you get it. But the animal blood isn't enough, I can tell you're weak. It's okay if I offer myself, isn't it?"  
Something twinkled in the Captain's eyes, something unreadable. He squeezed Komaeda's hand in turn, but still so gentle, as though Nagito was a glass doll that needed to be taken care of.  
"It doesn't pass through a bite, as the stories say. So you would be safe. But I have not done such things, I don't know how much it will hurt, or if I know when to stop if I take too much." With his other hand, the dark man ran his fingers across Komaeda's shoulder, and up to his neck until he hit the collar, causing the man to shiver under the touch.  
Still, he smiled.  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you. I don't want you to struggle either, so... I insist. A little bite wouldn't hurt."  
Without warning, he found himself pushed against the wall with Kamukura loosening the white button-up to expose his skin better.  
He didn't stop the Captain; in fact, Komaeda wrapped his arms around Kamukura's shoulders and allowed him to do what he needed.  
He felt his shirt lower off his shoulders, exposing a portion of his chest, and his perfectly clear shoulders, like a canvas waiting to be painted.  
They had been naked and intimate multiple times already, so it wasn't embarrassing to be in such a position, but Izuru had never put his mouth on the fluffy pirate's skin once, probably out of fear of catching him on accident. Or... Temptation, most likely.   
"I admit, I have been wanting to mark you." Izuru seemed to hesitate on bringing himself closer, but he also looked hungry, like he was waiting for this for an eternity. And truthfully, in his eternity, he had been.  
Komaeda was going to be his first real meal since becoming a beast all those years ago.  
"You can mark me more after you're a human again." The words escaped before Komaeda realized what he was saying, but the small twitch of Izuru's lips into a momentary smile was enough to show he was pleased with the remark.  
"Every day after; for now, just once. Tell me to stop if it's painful."  
With a nod, Izuru brought himself close, and Komaeda could feel the sharp bite sink into his shoulder. It wasn't painful, not at first.  
It felt more like a burn, as though someone had raised a candle to his skin.  
He couldn't help the shift of discomfort, which the Captain could pick up on, because he held the man closer, running a hand through his messy locks to comfort him.  
After a long moment, the dark man pulled back.   
"I opened a small point, I am going to start now."  
"Alright," Nagito exhaled, finally feeling a spring of pain.  
It wasn't until the sharp teeth had left his neck did it finally set in and feel like a bite. At first, it was only itching like a mosquito, then it felt like a bee sting.  
Komaeda bit his inner cheek to avoid making a sound, he didn't want the Pirate King to feel guilty. Sure it hurt a bit, but Nagito didn't really mind at all.  
As Kamukura moved close again, the man could feel the warm tongue brushing over his skin, lapping up a few loose droplets, and moved up to tease around the collar, probably to bring a little pleasure to Komaeda for the painful situation.  
He didn't mind that at all, and relaxed against the wall where it finally started.  
The man could feel the blood leaving his body, as though a straw were being used. It didn't hurt, but it certainly felt odd enough for Komaeda to squirm a bit.   
"It doesn't hurt as much as I was expecting." The pirate gave an airy laugh, not quite earning a response.  
Izuru seemed so focused on finally getting a real meal that everything around him was no longer existent.  
With a slow inhale, Komaeda entangled his fingers through the Captain's black hair and stroked the locks gently as he ate.  
This man... Was the one that stole his heart. Even as he ate like this, Kamukura was still gentle, and beautiful.   
He gave Komaeda's skin another lick to keep the blood flowing out, and he found a small headache was setting in, and his vision getting a bit blurry.  
It wasn't that much of a problem, he could still give more, and Izuru said himself that he didn't know how much to take to still be safe, so he would just say something when it was too much.  
Admittedly, it felt... A little pleasurable, but not like Komaeda would say that.  
He ran his fingers down the back of the dark man's neck, tucking his touch under the collar of the trench coat he wore.  
Every inch of him was as warm as a true human, a true man, even in the situation now, it was impossible to see a beast.   
Suddenly, Komaeda's vision flashed white and he let out a gasp, finally getting a reaction from Izuru, who raised his head quickly.  
"Are you alright, was that too much?"  
"I'm okay," He felt exhausted, but Komaeda would be fine. "Are you good now?"  
"I'm still hungry," His eyes traveled to the marking, where the blood was drying up as the injury was clotting. "But you look tired. We can continue another time."   
While the pirate was about to protest, Kamukura pressed their foreheads together.   
"I feel stronger already, I am unsure how to thank you for that."  
"I like your kisses." The hint caught on, and Izuru pressed their lips together.   
He could taste a hint of iron on the man's tongue, but it wasn't very noticeable. Not as much as his sweet scent-  
The hatch slammed open, breaking the kiss much too quickly.  
"Well that took forever, but I have-" Fuyuhiko stopped upon the scene, his face burning red. "Oh, I didn't hear anything I thought- Yeah I'll come back."  
"Wait-!" Komaeda tried to call out but the door already slammed shut.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Tonta

Keeping his eyes on his lap, Komaeda shifted his feet awkwardly.  
Fuyuhiko cleared his throat and set a book on the table in the center of the rest of the pirate Captains.  
He could only hope to whatever God is out there that Fuyuhiko didn't say anything. It wasn't as though they were doing anything bad, right?  
Sure Komaeda was half undressed and pinned against a wall but they weren't doing anything!  
"So anyway," He opened the book to one of the pages. "You're lucky I used to track my expeditions and knew where I put this."  
"Is this..." Komaru's eyes widened. She moved to touch it but Peko quickly slapped her hand back.  
"Yeah," The man sighed. "I transported the treasure to Spain to give to the King to protect in the treasury-"  
"But the King drained the treasury," Komaeda added, earning a nod from Fuyuhiko.   
"His son took over and spent every penny. He probably traded it to someone else."  
The table went silent before Maki raised her hand, "If it were from a King, the trades were probably documented. A King wants to track where his treasure ends up."  
Komaeda bit his lips and turned to Kamukura. There was no way they could go back, he was lucky to get out of there with one less hand and information about the gathering. Izuru probably thought the same because he remained quiet for a long moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.   
"Lucky for us," He stood up, "We don't need the documents. We have someone that probably saw the entire transaction."  
"Toko?" Nagito questioned, earning a nod from the man.  
"I am going to get all information I can from her. I'm sure you can continue without me?"  
Despite him looking around the entire table, Komaeda felt the question was directed at him. He gave the Captain a smile, followed by a nod.  
"We can handle it," The fluffy pirate confirmed and turned back to the others as he left.  
Nervous? Obviously, but Nagito was a Captain himself, with his own ship. He belonged here, of course.  
Not that he'd ever been to a pirate gathering, he was probably too small to have any stories told of him, unlike the pirates sitting around him.

Who could invite a nobody to something so large and important?  
In that case, he was really lucky, right?  
After he left, Nagito's eyes traveled to Fuyuhiko, who was obviously averting eye contact. His cheeks were peppered pink, but nobody else seemed too interested as they scanned the book.  
"So," He attempted to start the conversation. "What did Munakata have to say? Is he an ally?"  
"He was pissed!" Monaca gleamed with delight.  
"But-" Chihiro interjected slowly, looking around. "He didn't object. The majority was against him. I think he's going to help us."  
"Good," Komaeda couldn't help a sigh in response. He was worried about that, of course. "Every ally counts."  
He sat up straight and allowed himself to look through the book as well, despite the sudden dizzy sensation of moving, until his chain hit against the table, earning the attention of the others.  
"That-" Licorne raised an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask about that. What's with the chain? Is it some fetish or something?"  
"No-" Komaeda's eyes widened as he fought against the flustered feeling in his chest. "Actually, it was from the Queen. She put it on me, as like a... Tracker, or something. But I don't know how she can track a collar."  
"That's..." Fuyuhiko quickly sat up. "Are you an idiot or something? It's an identifying feature! It shines in the sun! Whenever you go, if you're wearing that, people will point you out, dumbass! All she has to do is ask anyone you passed!"  
His eyes lowered to his collar once more, frowning a bit. Is that what it was? It seemed like such a small deal. Like a 'do this and I'll remove this annoying thing', but could she really find him just by wearing it?  
Suddenly he thought back to Japan, and how Izuru had tied a bandana around it. Did he know?   
Is that why he kept having to hide it every time he went on land?  
But then why... Did Kamukura put a chain on it?  
"Don't worry," Komaeda shook the thought off. "I've been hiding it every time I go on land. We should be alright."  
Although Fuyuhiko hesitated, he finally backed down and sat once more.   
"Whatever. Just don't get us killed."  
"By the way..." Nagito wanted to hesitate again, and maybe not even ask at all, but he had to know, to wash away any doubts of the others. "You did see something odd in Japan, right? I mean, it would be weird if you didn't, the entire town looked terrified when I was there."  
All eyes turned to Fuyuhiko, who looked like he wanted to shy away.   
What was so bad about saying so? Could it be he's refusing to admit the existence? Or was he trying to forget what he saw?  
The man was too hard to read.  
He kept quiet a long minute like they would forget a question was asked at all.  
Finally, he bit his lower lip and turned away, a little pained.  
"I told you, I don't know what the hell I saw. It was foggy, I was tired, I just wanted to get the hell home. I don't know, maybe I was imagining stuff."  
"What... What did you see?" Ryota scoot closer, his eyes filled with concern.   
"I..." Fuyuhiko started, only to hesitate and shake his head. "Look, it was probably my imagination running wild. I guess I saw some sort of assault. There was a lot of blood, he looked like he was tearing this woman apart. But it doesn't prove anything, let alone vampires. The guy was high off his knockers or something."  
"And you didn't help her?" Komaru frowned, earning a sharp glance from the Captain.   
"Oh yes, my unarmed merchant ass was going to walk right up to a damn giant man eating a human with his bare hands. I'd like to see you do that."  
"Maybe I will."  
"I hope you do."  
The two pirates turned away from each other in a huff, leaving Komaeda to wonder what to say next.   
He was finding it very difficult to hold a conversation with people so much higher in status than him.   
Luckily, he didn't have to because the sound of footsteps behind him made Komaeda turn back to where Izuru was approaching, Toko in tow.   
"Keep an eye on her," The Pirate King gestured to Nagito, "She was attempting to climb on your second in command when I arrived."  
Unable to tell if that was a joke or not, Komaeda waved it off. Byakuya could handle himself against an awkward maid... Probably.  
Toko crossed her arms with discomfort, avoiding making eye contact with any of the Captains until Kamukura nudged her.  
"Well, will you be telling the rest of us what you told me, or do I have to do it for you?"  
"Do-Don't patronize me," She hissed, like she wasn't talking to a fully armed pirate twenty times stronger than her. With a huff, Toko turned to the table and frowned. "Hifumi tr-traded the wine to a French explorer, al-alright? Shiro some-something." Her voice quivered with stutters, yet she continued. "I don't know where it went from th-there, maybe she brought it back home, I don't know."  
"And there we have it." Izuru allowed himself to move away from her, "Our best bet is heading to France and finding who knows about her, as we did in Spain."  
"But we don't even know her full name," Komaru retorted, waving a hand in disappointment. "How are we supposed to find one sailor among hundreds, even thousands, without so much as a name? I suggest we backtrack to the last time anyone knew the wine's location."  
It was a good idea but-  
"Dummy," Monaca suddenly shot, a grin across her face. Before anyone could argue her sudden remark, she rose to her feet and looked around the table. She had everyone's attention, but it was unlikely anyone actually wanted to know what was going on within her mind. "Do any of you understand what we're doing at all? Millions want this treasure, and you just expect to walk right up and have it handed to you. The battles, the pirate wars, the attempted murder, and you dummies want to waltz right into France, a pirate hating country, and hold out your hand politely. That goes for anywhere else too!"   
Haiji opened his mouth to speak but quickly kept quiet instead, allowing her to keep going, uninterrupted.   
"Brazil, Spain, Mexico, even the Netherlands, you realize every country is going for a mass pirate massacre to stop the Pirate King from getting the treasure?"  
The group remained silent, even the Pirate King's eyes hesitated. Komaeda found himself staring across to the man and getting a glance in return.  
As much as everyone hated to hear it, she was right. No matter where they went, it wouldn't be easy.   
Toko huffed, crossing her arms.  
"So you just wanna give up like th-that, because it'll be tricky? Some pirates you a-are."  
Something snapped in Monaca's gaze, but she bit back whatever venom-filled remark she had prepared.  
The rest of the Captains remained silent, because truly, she was right.  
Giving up now, because nobody knew her full name?  
Toko turned back to the Captains, nervous but determined.  
"You're Licorne, ar-aren't you? You attacked a pirate ha-hanging in Finland four years ag-ago and rescued three hundred men and women from death. Your wanted po-posters are still circling." Her cheeks flushed, a horrible look upon her face. "And you give up wi-with this? That's pathetic, isn't it? You're m-more disgusting than I am."  
"Excuse-!" The boy jumped up, but his hands shook, eyes widening. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. While Maki reached out for him, she didn't touch him as his face fell, crestfallen.  
Licorne huffed as he dropped down in his seat once more.   
"I don't need to hear this from a damn Spaniard peasant maid. I'm the best damn pirate here-"  
"Then act like it you co-coward," Toko's eyes snapped to Monaca next. "You're a child, literally. Kids your age would be stupid wi-wimps right now, but you're among famous pirates at this table because you assassinated an entire army in their sl-sleep without getting caught. You're small and agile, but here you are, sitting like a l-lump. Maybe I should add 'mentally a kid' as well."  
"Listen here," She spat quickly. "I'm not stupid enough to run into danger without a plan! We know where it went, so-"  
"So you know where it went," The maid sighed and stepped forward. "As you said, you already know. What point is there to g-go back now? The explorer was French, so it was probably brought back to Fr-France, there's your plan. And you," Her eyes moved to Ryota before Monaca could argue back, watching Toko in rage as she was cut off before she even started.  
Komaeda wasn't quite sure what he was witnessing, but something sparked within his gut; a feeling of deep-seeded hope yet.  
"You're known for being pathetic," Toko sneered. "You a-and your entire crew are all cowards, but that's your th-thing, huh? You're good at tricking stronger people to let you go, even in the face of de-death. You know when to back down when you can't win, and y-you've escaped capture hundreds of times because you tr-tricked officials into thinking you weren't the right pirate they wan-wanted. But you're a bad judge really, ri-right? Because you can win now, you just do-don't want to."  
He had nothing to say, Ryota merely looked defeated as he looked down to his lap. Admittedly, Nagito never knew what made a pirate famous, it was obvious there were hundreds of pirates sailing the seas, and it did take him a bit by surprise there weren't more pirates at the gathering, but upon hearing everything they had done, it was becoming apparent the types of pirates that had been originally invited to the gathering. But... How did she know all this, if she was merely a maid?  
Finally, Toko's eyes moved to Komaru.  
"You're the first female pirate Captain to ma-make headlines across the world. You would have been th-the King if Munakata wasn't just slightly scarier than you, r-right? Nobody took you se-seriously because you're a girl-"  
"Hol-Hold on just a second!" Her eyes widened quickly. "It's not like that! I gave up the opportunity on my own!"  
"Because you didn't think you could compete, right?" She scoffed, dropping herself in Izuru's seat. "So when the new K-King took over, you weren't even considered because you h-had already given up. You think you're nothing special, but you're just an idiot!"   
Silence from all around, and eyes turning to Komaru led to her turning away from Toko as she continued.   
"Your looks and your ge-gender had nothing to do with it. After your brother left for Chiaki's ship, you gave up on ever doing an-anything more. You gave up before you even tried. And you want to d-do it again, Tonta!"  
Komaru's shoulders began to shake, and for a moment, Nagito wanted to turn and scold Toko for saying such things, but after giving the Captain another glance, he caught sight of her not crying, but laughing.  
A pained smile etched over Komaru's face as she turned back, sitting up straight. Her laugh sounded forced, echoing softly around the ship.  
"You're right," Her eyes softened. "I didn't want to be King, because I didn't think I could handle it, competing in a world where everyone around me was so special. I made the headlines, but really, that was only luck, people turning my way because I was the first girl to be a Captain. And then Chiaki appeared as another girl Captain, and took my brother away, and suddenly, I was nothing but another horrible pirate, with no will to keep my reputation. Everyone forgot about me."  
She exhaled, pulling herself from her chair.   
"Alone, I'm nothing but a forgettable, plain pirate that everyone will forget after my death. But I have a mission now, so... I'm not going to stand idly by anymore!"   
She slammed her hands down on the table, startling everyone and almost making Komaeda fall back in his chair.   
Luckily, The Pirate King standing behind him protected him from a painful incoming fall.  
"France it is, then?" Kamukura questioned softly, earning a nod from Komaru.  
"Let's go, I'll give Tenko navigation duty, so you guys don't worry about tracking, you can just follow us."  
"One moment," Licorne cleared his throat before he pulled himself up, watching Toko with suspicion. A sudden fear struck Nagito as his eyes narrowed. "How the hell did you know all that? I know they don't teach that stuff in Spain's schools. So I'd like to know before we do a damn thing you ask. For all we know, you could be leading us off course by a thousand miles."  
Toko's eyes widened with surprise before she smirked, twiddling her fingers in her lap.  
"Yo-You think I worked for that horrible King willingly? I was a pirate my-myself a long time ago on Captain Owada's ship. Then it was s-sunk by the army, but I survived and you know..." Her smile melted into a frown. "I had to work for the Kin-King to keep my life. I learned a lot from my time on the seas, stories were good dis-distractions from being seasick. Not like I actually ca-care about any of you. I just saw a chance to get the hell out of the C-Castle after all th-those years."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Two In One

Komaeda's eyes scanned the water below, the waves lapping over the ship below.  
The sea smelled of salt, but it was a smell he had come to appreciate over time.  
His false hand rested atop the railing, the fingers loosely moving as the boat graced the ocean. He couldn't grip it like he felt he wanted, but it was a content feeling anyway.  
A shadow stepped up beside him, remaining quiet for a long moment before the sailor exhaled and leaned over the railing.  
"It's amazing, you know?" Shuichi offered a smile. "I've never seen the Captain so determined. We usually cycle Iceland and Aka's Tavern. But during those times, he kept so quiet and serious. Even when he was being kind, there was a lack of hope in his eyes. After what the Empress did... I mean, it really destroyed him, even if he doesn't remember being human."  
Nagito had nothing to say about such things, that much was obvious, he had watched Izuru down poison willingly, after all. It was difficult to think about how Kamukura felt. How were you supposed to relate to someone forced to hurt others just to stay alive? He wasn't the sort of person that wanted to hurt anyone if he didn't have to.  
Despite Komaeda's silence, Shuichi continued.  
"We all hoped he would find someone one day that could open his eyes to light. None of us surely could. I mean, we were thinking of a wife but, you're just as nice." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we all knew there was something special about you the moment you introduced yourself. You were the first Captain he ever let aboard, so whatever you did, you pierced through a shield none of us did. He never had the courage to hunt for the silver wine on his own."  
"Do you..." Nagito pulled his eyes away from the waves to turn to the boy. "Do you remember him as a human? It's like, it's on the tip of his tongue, but it's so far from him. His predecessor, he and Izuru are one in the same right?"  
"Yeah," Shuichi stated without so much as a hesitation. His gaze moved out to the ocean waters, or perhaps he was watching the fleet of boats around them, his eyes glazed in thought, not quite focusing on anything. "I was a part of his crew when he was still a human. He ran away from Celeste after he became depressed being there. He thought he could help the vampires there and end the onslaught of killings they were causing. Celeste had thrown the wine into the sea, and I was able to make a map if its probable location from the timing it was thrown and the waves. So Hajime took me on and we went out to look together. He found it but on the way back..." The boy shifted in discomfort, hesitating for a second before he exhaled and continued. "I didn't know he had been given the 'medicine' before he left, and that it didn't start right away. He began to change on the waters. At first, not right away. It was just small things, like snapping without warning and being a lot hungrier than usual. I thought it was just him stressing out about being on the water until one of his eyes turned red overnight. When we returned, he was in a strange daze, walked away from me without a word. I didn't see Hajime after that. He just tucked the wine in his shirt and went into Celeste's temple. The next time I saw Hajime, he was Izuru, and he took the same ship as before, like something within him already knew. But Izuru had no idea."  
"Something happened with Celeste then," Komaeda nodded in understanding. Pieces were falling into place, but it felt like he couldn't figure out the puzzle laid before him. "She didn't tell us everything, I don't think even she knew. Only Hajime would know what happened to him when Celeste wasn't there."  
"I do know Fuyuhiko visited when he was still a merchant," Shuichi rolled his shoulders as he stood up straight. "That's how the wine got out of Japan, but it's not like he'll talk about it from what Captain Kamukura told us. I'm sure it's infuriating to have someone know something you don't, and it's about yourself. He lost his memory of Hajime when he became Izuru, but you can tell there's still something within him that remembers. I can see it. But I'm afraid what I know about Hajime isn't anything useful."  
"What do you know then, if you don't mind me asking?" Komaeda raised an eyebrow, fairly curious. He did feel a little bad about prying, but Shuichi didn't seem to mind as he chuckled.  
"He used to be pretty unsure about himself. He came to my house knocking because he heard I was a navigator. He didn't have anything he could offer me for help, it was almost admirable. I gave my help for free, I couldn't tell you how many times he had apologized and said thank you. Really, he was pretty average, but he would talk about how he loved these mochi balls his parents would make, and he was excited about everything after we got on the water, like he was a newborn. I only knew it was Hajime when Izuru came knocking because he said the name of the same ship Hajime took, and he looked at me with eyes that knew me. I was terrified, of course, it wasn't my first meeting with one of her vampires, but instead of attacking like I was expecting, he just asked for my help again, exactly the same as Hajime did," Shuichi paused, scratching the back of his neck as he gave a lopsided smile. "Though without the hundreds of thank yous. I was surprised to hear he didn't have the wine, and it wasn't in Japan anymore, but he wanted to escape, more than he wanted to find it. That part came later."  
Nagito could feel; his heart thumping in his chest. Not with fear, but with a strange, breathless sensation. Thinking about Izuru made his feelings go wild, there was no mistaking he loved the Pirate King. Thinking about who he used to be, could he find himself loving Hajime too, if that wine reverted everything?  
What if... Izuru lost his memories again when he returned?  
What if he wanted nothing to do with Nagito anymore after he drank the wine?  
He opened his mouth to keep interrogating Shuichi before a sudden call stopped him short.  
"Three o'clock, Captain!" Nagisa called from the lookout. "We've arrived!"  
The entire crew hurried to the railing beside the men and looked out to land in such a rush, Komaeda thought the boat was getting ready to tip over.  
The pirates around him seemed in awe of France, even Matsuda had a look of wonder twinkle in his eyes, even if he was attempting to hide it.  
What was so amazing about France anyhow that made everyone go crazy about it?  
His gaze wandered to one of the ships sailing nearby, where he could see the crew across the water having a similar reaction.  
Komaeda backed away from the railing, allowing someone else to take his place, his sights more focused on Izuru at the wheel.  
Making his way up the stairs, the male approached the Captain, who was more focused on steering than offering Nagito a glance.  
"Are we going to be able to dock?" He looked around to the fleet of ships, slightly concerned. One ship hiding, perhaps. But this many would be impossible to remain inconspicuous. The dark man narrowed his eyes in thought before relaxing.  
"Of course not, we're going to stop before long and take rowboats to land. A plan will be made when we dock. I expect you will be coming along?"  
"Of course," Komaeda flanked his side, offering a smile as he enjoyed the closeness. "We'll find this Shiro here for sure. The silver wine is in our sights."  
Although, he wasn't going to mention that fear he had earlier.  
Despite not saying anything, Izuru still furrowed his eyebrows, revealing he was upset about something. Komaeda didn't have to ask for him to receive an answer.  
The Captain released the wheel, giving a silent wave signal for the men to drop the anchor as he suddenly looked to the false pirate.  
"I have decided that I do reciprocate your feelings. I don't quite understand this feeling myself, but I do understand that it happens when I am around you, and I like it. But will you continue to like me in the end?"  
What was he talking about? What sort of question was that? He scanned the dark man's face, and found himself reaching out to comfort him when Komaeda's hand was suddenly being held, freezing it in the air.  
It took him a moment to register Izuru was gripping it, and staring him down with his shining red eyes.  
Red... They didn't use to be red, did they?  
"You know what I'm talking about, do you not?"  
The Captan pulled Komaeda closer, tightening him in a hug. He could feel Izuru's heartbeat against himself, and the warm breath on his cheek.  
"Will you keep liking me, when I am no longer me? Or are you like Celeste in this?"  
"You mean.." Komaeda had to connect what he was trying to say, before it clicked, and Komaeda relaxed himself. "You think I'll stop liking you when you're not a vampire anymore. That's..." Silly, he wanted to say. But that part didn't leave his lips. He had been thinking the same thing not five minutes ago. "I was thinking, there was a chance you would turn me away, instead. I wouldn't care if you're a vampire, a human, or even an alien. You stole my heart before I knew about any of this, remember?"  
Kamukura allowed himself to release the hug, giving Komaeda enough movement to reach close and place a kiss on his cheek.  
While he wouldn't mind stealing his soft lips instead, he wanted to comfort the man, more than he wanted to spark romance at that moment.  
Those red eyes staring him down softened, appearing almost tired.  
The murderous sea Captain, the Pirate King Izuru Kamukura that over half the world had a bounty for killing... Was looking at Komaeda like a lost child searching for guidance.  
"You give me hope," Nagito pressed his forehead against the man's, whispering only loud enough for him to hear. "I'd never leave you, my beacon of hope... Darling." He spoke the first loving nickname for him yet.


	30. Chapter Thirty: The City Of Love

"Alright everyone," Fuyuhiko rose his voice above everyone. "This isn't the place to start messing around. I really don't give a shit if you want to take in the sights like some dumbass tourist, but if you get us exposed, we won't be saving your ass if you get caught."  
"I made costumes for everyone on our way here!" Yukizome gleamed with joy as she set a box down. "Munakata didn't want to come on land but I'll try to work hard in his place!"  
With how angry he was, Nagito wasn't exactly surprised at that information. Only a select few of each ship came aboard, but all the crews were warned to stay on guard. After all, the country hated pirates just as much as everywhere else, and with Queen Nevermind tailing them... Precautions were made.   
Komaeda reached into the box, pulling what looked like a peasant suit out.   
"You expect us to wear this?" Byakuya scoffed away. "I'd rather be hung for being a pirate than wear something like this."  
"Come now," Korekiyo pulled one out for himself. "They are only temporary. Plus you would look less attractive in them, if you want to keep that Spaniard girl away."  
After a long moment of silence, Byakuya took one of the costumes silently, allowing everyone else to remove one for themselves.  
They were easy enough to slip over their normal clothes, which was a relief in itself. Komaeda didn't think he could take the chain hanging down his neck pressing against his skin while hiding it. He made sure to flip up the color, hiding it completely and allowed himself to look to Izuru, who finished at that moment and gave him a curious gaze.  
"You look odd," He muttered as he reached out and readjusted it, exposing the collar once more.   
"But-" Before Nagito could argue, Kamukura leaned close, keeping his hands around the shirt collar to avoid the suspicious glances of the other pirates.   
"If you want to give the bottle to the Queen after I drink, let her come to us. She can track us now." With that, the Captain released and stepped away once more, though he gave a short nod for Komaeda.  
Of course... Kamukura wanted them to be tracked, if they had any hopes of luring the Queen to them. It just... Wasn't time yet. How could he be so sure the wine was somewhere in France though?  
Perhaps that was simply something he would have to trust Izuru with this time. Still, he got his answer for why the Captain put the chain on him.  
Nagito nodded back and turned to the other pirates.   
"So what's the plan anyhow? I don't think we want it to end up like Spain again." He gave a smile, but Komaeda was serious about that part.   
"We should split up, and search different parts of Paris." Komaru looked around. "It might take us a while before we learn anything, so I suggest we each find somewhere to stay and live as fellow citizens. It would draw too much attention if we suddenly started walking around and asking about pirates."  
"Good idea," Ryota looked to a caramel-skinned girl standing beside him. "Angie, do you want to come with me to find a lodge? We could take the south side."  
"You got it!" The girl clapped her hands together, her loose clothes swinging around her arms. "We are on a mission, but we can have lots of fun too!"  
Komaeda didn't recall seeing the girl at the gathering, so she had probably stayed on the ship last time. Just like Ryota and Chihiro, she had a sense of innocence as well.   
But if she was with their ship, she probably wasn't someone to take lightly either after hearing how Ryota had been getting by.  
Monaca pulled her shirt over her head and sighed. "It's itchy, I can't wait to find a place to spend the night and take it off again."  
"But Lil Monaca looks so super duper cute!" The young girl beside her widened her eyes before catching her in a hug. "You look cute in anything!"  
The young Captain let the child hug her a moment longer before squirming away.  
"You can't do that in the streets, okay Kotoko? You don't want to draw attention do you?"  
The girl's eyes widened before she shook her head, her pink pigtails swishing around her body quickly.   
Keeping herself silent, Monaca seemed pleased.   
To that, Komaeda couldn't help but shiver. Haiji and Kotoko seemed to be under her thumb, he couldn't imagine what situation her crew lived in.   
After everyone was ready, each group split up, and Nagito clung to Izuru's hand as they stepped out of the alley.  
It didn't take but a moment for Nagito to find himself overwhelmed with the streets.   
The crowding and noise were too much for him to focus on any particular person or conversation.   
Everyone was pushing through each other in a hurry to get wherever they needed to go.  
He held Kamukura's hand tighter, as though Komaeda was going to get washed away by a flood if he relaxed his grip for even a moment.  
This was probably a main street... Hopefully.  
Horse-drawn carriages ran through the street, urging many people to get out of the way quickly, some stumbling and falling in their quick attempts to move.   
Izuru's eyes were scanning around as he looked for some direction to go, and Komaeda was finding many women were slowing their walk to admire the Pirate King.   
It was true that he was rather attractive with his hair flowing freely. The sun probably wasn't bright enough to bother him today, and with no guards in sight, why bother wearing hoods anyhow?  
His cape of black locks flowed around him, his perfect pale skin in view for all.   
Despite how beautiful he could be, it still annoyed Komaeda a good amount that people were ogling his love.  
"There," The King suddenly pulled Nagito back to reality and started through the crowd, leading them into the chaos of the streets.  
With the flow of people moving, it actually wasn't half bad. At least, not as bad as Komaeda was expecting it to be. Everyone was in sync, moving with a careful flow.  
Although he wasn't sure where Kamukura was headed, he was more focused on not letting go of the man's hand.   
By the time they had squeezed through the crowd, they were standing in front of a building with a large, French sign reading something he couldn't understand.  
"I'm guessing you can speak French too?" Nagito gave the Captain a look, where he received a glance in return.   
"Bien sûre que je peux," He offered the smallest of smiles.  
"Of course you can," What couldn't he do? Komaeda wasn't any less amazed though. "So what is this place?"  
"A bed and breakfast," Izuru explained carefully. "It should be a safe place to hide on our search if they take our currency."  
"Do they?"  
A long moment of silence fell between the men before Kamukura looked towards the doors in thought. Finally, he relaxed.  
"They should."  
He entered, bringing Komaeda along in toe, still holding his real hand.  
Inside the Bed and Breakfast, it was fancier than he was expecting, but not by much.  
Although, Nagito didn't get much time to look around as Izuru approached the counter of the bored-looking clerk.   
Her eyes lit up as the men approached, her long dark hair bouncing around her with glee when she jumped to stand up straight.   
"Des nouveaux clients, je suis si heureux! Que puis-je faire pour vous?"  
"Nous voulons simplement une chambre." The pirate King eyed her carefully, possibly for the chance she recognized him. Luckily, she didn't seem to as she nodded. Although, Komaeda was morbidly curious about what they could be talking about. He almost felt a little left out.   
"Bien sure, nous avons des tas de chambres. Que voulez-vous en particulier?"  
The girl turned around to the large wall of keys behind her, and allowed Kamukura to lean over the counter, examining them before looking to Komaeda for a short moment as he released his hand, and then back to the clerk.   
"La chambre vingt-deux devrait nous aller."  
"Très bien," She picked up one of the keys and placed it on the desk. "Elle est à vous!"  
With that, Kamukura placed a small stack of money on the counter. The girl picked it up and counted it carefully, paying no mind to the doubloons before her before she put it aside. It was almost bewildering she didn't think much of it.  
Spain had a completely different reaction.  
"You're good to go," She smiled, speaking English suddenly. "If you need anything, my name's Ibuki Mioda!" She gleamed playfully. "Say it three times and I'll be your genie!"  
"Thank you," The fluffy pirate felt the need to speak up with a smile. Although a little confusing, they seemed welcoming enough, as long as nobody showed her a wanted poster.   
As Izuru took the key, he gave a soft tap to Komaeda's shoulder and a nod to walk with him, leaving the girl behind.   
It wasn't until he was following the dark man up the stairs and out of earshot of Ibuki did he open his mouth to question it, but Izuru was quick to interrupt, answering before it even left Nagito's lips.  
"The city is massive, Pirates are the least of everyone's concerns. No pirate wants to charge Paris head on," He kept his voice quiet as they passed guest doors. Likely, so his voice wouldn't echo.  
Kamukura was smart like that, Komaeda wouldn't have even considered whispering after not seeing anyone directly around.  
"They are all too focused on their own issues, talk of pirates would have not traveled far. As long as we avoid any newspaper boys, of course. We would still be killed if discovered."  
With an exhale, Nagito felt the need to lean against the Pirate King as he walked.   
It was almost nice to walk freely without anyone trying to immediately murder them, but how long would that last? The moment anyone found out they were pirates... In a city so big, he didn't want to think about it.  
Izuru's walking slowed as they reached their door, and opened it to what appeared to be a basic looking room.   
A single bed, and a nightstand, and in a smaller off room, a scanty, unfamiliar machine.  
"What is that?" Komaeda turned to Izuru, who merely turned away.  
"Simple Bidet. Forget about that for now, it is to use after using the restroom or riding a horse. Although, they must be new here. They are mostly for Aristocrats."   
Nagito had never seen such a thing, he was almost tempted to run up and explore it, but such things would have been childish in front of his lover... He would do that later.  
The Pirate King suddenly gave a sigh before turning away and sitting upon the bed, leaving the fluffy man to stand at the doorway alone.  
"A large city, hm?" He rose his red eyes to the ceiling for a long moment, not meeting Komaeda's watching gaze. Then, he fell back and laid atop the sheets. "How bothersome. We must be close now, but it will not be so easy from here."  
"With everyone else looking, we shouldn't have too much trouble." Attempting to comfort the man, Komaeda stepped forward, though not before closing the door behind him. "We should sleep, right? You don't sleep very much."  
He knew by now that Kamukura only slept once or twice a week, not needing much rest as a normal person. Although, Mukuro had mentioned once before the vampires at their strongest didn't need any for at least a month.  
Would Kamukura be more energized after finally eating?  
It was hard to tell, he barely looked any different. After all, he wasn't able to finish his meal once Nagito had become woozy. After so long of not eating, his body must have been starving, and it still wasn't filled enough.  
"Perhaps," Although the Pirate King didn't move. "And breakfast in the morning."  
Nagito stepped up and sat down on the bed beside Kamukura, lowering his eyes to the man.  
His features were still so beautiful, the fluffy pirate couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss upon his forehead, which the Pirate King didn't stop, and looked much more relaxed after Nagito sat back up.  
"You still eat regular food, but it doesn't do much, does it?" He could recall back to when they had spaghetti together, but what vampire needed that?   
"It makes me feel like I am still a human within," He stated without hesitation. "It's filling enough, but I get no nutrients from it."  
That wasn't unexpected. Without thinking of his next words, Komaeda frowned a bit.  
"You can always take from me," He fell back to lay beside him. "Until we find the wine, you need your strength too."  
The two men remained still and silent for much too long, only the sound of Komaeda's own heartbeat thrummed in his ears. Had his statement bothered the pirate?   
Without warning, Izuru pushed himself up, keeping steady with one of his hands holding him up.  
"I couldn't, I'm not sure why I did it in the first place." He averted his eyes as he spoke, "Ten years, I didn't steal from a human, and yet after that... Can I still be considered as one?"  
"Of course," Komaeda sat up beside him quickly. Is that truly why he never let himself act like the others in Celeste's care? "There's no right or wrong way to live, and I gave you permission. I wanted you to, because you were letting yourself suffer without a proper meal. I couldn't let you do that-"  
"Why?" The Pirate King gave a glance, a shining glimmer in his sharp red eyes. "No part of this relationship did I agree on letting you cater to me. I'm not weak, even without a human meal, I am stronger than any human on this Earth."  
Nagito couldn't find a proper answer; he wasn't wrong, but it still... Wasn't right. What relationship allowed to let the other suffer when something could be done?  
He would have offered it a hundred times over, it wasn't something to worry so much over.  
Izuru sighed as he wrapped an arm around the pirate's shoulders, and suddenly Komaeda found himself being pushed against the bed, looking up into his lover's face above him, the black cape of hair draping around them both.  
"No matter, I suppose. I can't go back and change that choice now," The Captain's face looked so soft, like he wasn't even looking at Nagito, but rather through him, at only something Kamukura could see. "I am feeling something odd, something I have never felt before. Perhaps it is remorse... Or guilt, I cannot be sure." With his other hand, Izuru's fingers stitched over the male's pale skin, gently grazing the mark he had left behind. "Does it hurt?"  
"No," Nagito smiled, half lying. It didn't hurt enough to bother, but it was certainly as tender as any other bruise. "It's alright, darling."  
The dark man froze a moment to think.  
"You called me that once before," He leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. "Do it again."  
Pausing for a moment, Komaeda swallowed back. How could he refuse, it was a comfort to say such sweet words.  
"Darling, you're my sweet darling."  
In a single sweep, his lips were stolen before he could usher another word.


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Promised Dreams

Air...  
He couldn't... He couldn't breathe.  
Each inhale filled his lungs with more water, suffocating him, making his chest scream and beg.  
Komaeda held his breath and began to push his legs up, whichever way up was.  
The heavy ocean water forced him to wade, every moment becoming heavier on himself.  
No matter how much he tried to swim to the surface, it seemed there was no end in sight.  
He reached out his false hand, trying to reach for anything, anything at all to pull him from his watery grave.   
He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't make a single noise. He wanted to call for Kamukura, or Fuyuhiko, hell, even Celeste.  
Someone, anyone!  
Just as he thought he was going to suffocate, a glimmer brought Nagito's attention to something below him, and he lowered his gaze to something half-buried beneath the sand.  
What could it have been? What was buried out here, out of all places?  
It was oddly... Easier to breathe, like being within the water was natural.  
Komaeda dove down and fell upon the ocean floor with the help of the water forcing him below.  
Brushing the dirt away, a strange bottle lay before him, unfamiliar in every sense of the word.  
He attempted to squint and read the writing but it as too foggy, impossible to see clearly beneath the ocean.  
So without thinking, he pulled the bottle from the ground, and all at once, the ocean whirred around him, no longer confined to simple waves.  
As though a plug was pulled, the fluffy pirate found himself trapped in a whirlpool, unable to break free. All he could do was cling to the bottle and shut his eyes.  
But it stopped just as quick as it began, and by the time Komaeda allowed himself to look once more, he was sitting upon a cave floor, shadows engulfed in every direction.  
"Hello?" He allowed himself to call, but all that answered was his own echo. "Kamu... Kura?"   
"You call the name of a beast," Someone ushered, their voice bouncing around every direction, but nobody could be seen. "Why do you care for him? Why do you help him? Why do you lower your blade?"  
A strange shape formed a little ways away, and something pushed Komaeda to move forward. He didn't want to move forward, he didn't want to hear the stranger speak ill, so then why did his feet move?  
Despite the darkness of the cave, he could clearly see the shape of the Pirate King sleeping upon the floor, looking meek and small at that moment.  
Without thinking, he reached out, but only to find the bottle in his hands had changed to a knife.  
"A vampire cannot be killed how a human is. Do you know how to kill a vampire?"  
"Who are you? Where are you?" He looked around once more, but nobody came to see him, and it did not answer his question, instead, continuing as though he had never said a word.   
"Ten long, painful years, and the Pirate King had never offered out his heart. That is how you kill the King, how you kill Izuru Kamukura. It's because of you, the shield around his heart, and his life dropped. He trusts you, he loves you, and you forced him to lower his protection against death because it was the only way he would be able to love you. Do you know what that means?"  
"Go away," Komaeda didn't look for the voice, he only wanted to reach out and hold Kamukura in his arms, but his body wouldn't move.  
"That means, you can run him through. You could use that sword, and end it all right now. Everyone would be safe, pirates would stop being hunted down, your life will be spared from the Queen. All your trouble will melt away too."  
"Shut up!" Nagito finally rose his gaze, holding the knife close to him. Who was it that was trying to twist his thoughts? He would never do something like that!  
"Doesn't that despair tear you apart from the inside? You're going to destroy hundreds of lives, to save a monster."  
The sound of footsteps echoed from behind him, and Komaeda turned back to see a mysterious woman stepping out of the shadows.  
He only caught a glimpse of dulled grey eyes and a smile before-  
Komaeda quickly opened his eyes, finding himself lying in the Inn bed once more.  
What had just...  
It took a moment for Nagito to recall reality once more.   
After spending time with Izuru, they had fallen asleep, that was it, right? They were still in the Inn, it was only a nightmare.  
It had to have been.  
He pushed himself up and looked around the room. Taking in a heavy inhale, he looked to Kamukura sleeping beside him.  
He looked peaceful, gentle even. He didn't move a muscle as he slept, comfortably wrapping his arms around the same pillow his head was resting on.  
He almost wanted to reach out until he recalled his nightmare once more.  
It... Wasn't possible, right?  
Could he really have pushed him to be susceptible to death itself?  
Before he could touch the Pirate King, his ruby eyes opened slowly and looked up to him, urging Nagito to lower his arm and give a smile.  
"Good morning, you looked peaceful. I hope I didn't wake you."  
"No," Izuru stretched out before rolling onto his back and sitting up. "I was already awake, I just didn't want to move." He remained quiet a moment before raising an eyebrow. "But you, on the other hand, there are bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep well?"  
"It's just the bed," He quickly lied. "It's not very soft. How about we go get breakfast?" He changed the topic before Izuru could ask anything more. Without waiting for an answer, Komaeda swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself up before reaching for his shirt waiting on the nightstand.   
"You're up fast," Izuru's voice sounded groggy as he let out a quiet yawn. "I would have thought you wanted to stay in bed longer. Are you not still sore?"  
"Sore-" Komaeda quickly stopped himself and looked away to hide his red face. "Of course not," Another lie, one to save himself embarrassment this time, at least. "We've done it plenty already. Maybe you'll be sore next time."  
"Only if I let you put me in that position again." The Pirate King dragged himself out of the bed behind him and began getting dressed as well.   
The room fell quiet until Komaeda was ready and turned back around. "Hey, Kamukura?"  
"Hm?" A hum answered as he finished pulling his pants up to his waist and fixing his sword holster in place with his belt.   
"Have you..." 'Sacrificed anything by staying with me', he wanted to ask, but the words didn't come. Why couldn't he ask something like that? It was important, right? Still, he simply couldn't just ask something like that out of the blue. The fluffy pirate quickly shook his head. "Nevermind, I just had a dumb question, but I just realized the answer."  
As the Pirate King raised an eyebrow in his direction, the fluffy pirate held his hands up in defense. He couldn't ask right now, right here, there would be a better time.  
"It was just about the bidet, that's all. Anyway, we should get downstairs, right? They might still be serving breakfast."  
Raising no objection to a meal, Kamukura took the lead out the door, with Komaeda following along after.  
He could hear some people talking from within their rooms, others chattering in the halls in French, only giving the men a glance as they walked past before resuming their business.   
Izuru was right though, the doors certainly weren't as... Soundproof as he had thought.  
Nagito couldn't help still being on edge, but that was normal. At the very least, nobody bothered asking about their weapons still at the men's hips. He could only wonder what the other pirates were up to around the city, if they managed to find anything.  
By the time they reached the downstairs area, Ibuki giving the two a wave and a greeting, Komaeda took a glance to a large clock against the wall.  
"Pendulum clock," Izuru spoke up as he seemed to catch the man checking it out. "They are fairly new, easier to read than charting the stars for most. Although..."   
Kamukura didn't have to say it aloud, both the men were thinking how confusing it was appearing.   
Seeing how Nagito couldn't read it, he looked to Ibuki, watching them curiously.  
"Sorry, we don't have clocks like that where I'm from," He admitted sheepishly, which was true, to an extent. "What does that say?"  
"C'est assez débile!" Ibuki giggled, relaxed as could be. "It's eleven in the morning. Breakfast ended two hours ago."  
"Damn it," Kamukura muttered, loud enough for only Komaeda to hear before turning back to Ibuki. "Very well, We're going out to eat then. I'll pay for another night when we return."  
With a short nod from the girl, Izuru took the male's hand, leading him out the doors once more.  
"You seem to know where you're going," He stated without thinking, and quickly stopped himself. While he was expecting a cold response from assuming such, the Pirate King simply shrugged.  
"I stopped here a while ago I think, it is... Very familiar. Although I can't recall exactly when."  
Could it have been back when he was...  
No, Nagito wouldn't think about that right now, this was finally the place he could calm his nerves for a little while, why was he feeling so tense anyway?  
"Anyway, I know a place. It should have decent enough food if they are willing to serve us."  
"What do you mean?"   
To that question, Kamukura remained quiet.   
The streets were just as busy as yesterday, and Komaeda could feel his stomach rumbling from the promise of food soon.  
Everyone was dressed in dirty rags for clothes, aside from the people that were riding in the horse-drawn carriages, who looked more dressed up than anyone ever needed to be with just a short glance of them passing by.   
"It's not far from here," The Pirate King held his hand a little tighter before they joined the mass of people.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: An Invitation

Komaeda inhaled a deep breath and relaxed into the wooden chair, enjoying the ambiance around himself. "I wasn't expecting such a nice place in a city like this, how did you manage to get us seats, if you don't mind me asking of course?" He raised an eyebrow to across the table where his lover sat quietly.   
The Pirate King took his time replying, taking a long sip of the wine he had ordered before setting the cup down. Not that he minded waiting for a reply, Nagito could stare at his handsome features forever.  
"Fairly simple, I simply paid off the workers into thinking we were high class." He said it so casually, Komaeda almost thought it was a joke, but Kamukura's face was completely serious as he looked at the menu.   
"Why did you-" He paused, then shook his head. He must have heard that wrong, right? "I would have been fine with a simple diner, why not somewhere simple? It's only breakfast," The fluffy pirate couldn't help feeling bad, any gold he spent was something Izuru had worked to plunder on his adventures, something he risked his ship and crew for. He didn't even require human food, so why...  
"Look," The dark man ushered, looking around. "What do you see around us?"  
A little confused, Nagito allowed himself to follow the Pirate King's gaze around the restaurant. Aside from the elegant decorations, everyone around them was obviously high class. Powdered wigs and tight clothing, the women attempting to be as petite as could be while the men didn't allow a single speck on their expensive clothes.  
They were nothing like the crowds of people that had littered the streets in the masses that smelled of feces and wore dirty rags.  
Even a violist provided gentle music for the patrons, urging Nagito to want to close his eyes and enjoy it. How often did he really get the chance to listen to music after all? Of course, the crew often sang sea shanties, but their voices were nothing like the instruments.  
Kamukura's voice quickly pulled him out of his trance and back to the table,  
"Paris is still as divided as any other place. They are advanced in many ways, but the lower classes are damned to a life of rags, and the upper are treated like royals. If we want any hope of accessing certain places, we are upper class."  
Komaeda hadn't even considered something like that, but it was obvious as he thought about it now. Still, he lowered his eyes to the fairly ragged clothes he was wearing, though nobody else was quite as concerned. As though reading his mind, Izuru relaxed into the seat, slowly pulling the menu to himself.  
"Do not worry about it, if we were able to pay to be in here, we're already considered as such among everyone here, regardless of our attire right now. Stop fretting, you should find what you want to eat."  
He opened his menu to browse, but as Komaeda attempted to do the same and follow the beautiful man's actions, his eyes immediately lost themselves in all the options.   
The options of food were more than he had ever experienced, things he'd never heard of. It only took a quick glance to see how important food was in France. Spain could have definitely used their resources...  
He didn't even realize a waitress had arrived until someone tapped his shoulder and he looked up to a composed woman with a gentle smile.  
"Are you ready to order?" She questioned with a polite voice.  
No, he absolutely wasn't, what was he going to have? So many options, so many foods, it was impossible to pick so quickly!  
It felt weird, being a pirate on the run for his life, and he was stressing what to order for breakfast. Finally, he exhaled and closed his menu.  
"I suppose... Just a salad?"  
It was a small meal, but when was the last time he had been able to eat freshly mixed vegetables? The waitress nodded and took a look to Kamukura. She remained quiet for a moment, examining him carefully, as though she were looking for something before she almost forced her smile once more. It was obvious she was scared of his dark appearance, if only she knew how wonderful Izuru could be.   
"Et... Pour toi?"  
"Crepes," He closed his menu without so much as a second thought and handed it out.   
The woman's eyes wavered in fear, afraid to take the menu for a moment before she quickly darted her hand out to grab it, and then moved to picking up Nagito's as well.  
"It shouldn't be too long; I'm Kirumi, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me demander quoique ce soit durant votre visite." With a slight bow of her head, causing her silver bangs to fall over her right eye, she hurried off once more, not allowing herself to look to Kamukura again.  
Once she was gone, the fluffy pirate almost wanted to exhale to relief. She hadn't suspected anything, but he didn't even realize he had been holding his breath.   
"Anyway," He took a look around the restaurant once more. "Do you think anyone here would know anything?"  
"Possibly," The Pirate King scanned the tables around him, his eyes hinting he was deep in thought, before he looked back to his drink. "It's not worth asking anyone while they are eating though. Most of the upper class is self-centered and would be irritated if we interrupted their breakfast."  
Picking up his drink again, Izuru took a large gulp of rum, allowing himself to fall into a comfortable silence while waiting for the food to arrive.  
While Komaeda didn't mind the comfortable silence that they both allowed to fall over them, he still had a lot to ask, and even more he couldn't figure out how to word.  
Despite that, when would there be a good time for such things? With a deep inhale, he looked up, preparing himself for the question he couldn't speak in the room.  
"Hey, Kamukura-"   
"Oh my," A woman's voice interrupted, and Nagito felt a hand gripping his shoulder from behind. "Is this a little date?"  
Izuru's eyes flashed an unrecognizable emotion, causing Komaeda to feel a sense of worry as he turned back to face the strange woman that just approached without warning. Why were people touching him so much today?  
Her soft pink hair glowed, highlighting her dim eyes and lazy smile.   
"My," She made her way around the fluffy pirate until she stood between the men. "You're much more attractive up close."  
Komaeda looked to Izuru, who was only returning his glance before looking up to the woman. It took a moment to register she was looking at Nagito himself, and not the Pirate King. What part of him could be attractive at all, especially between them two?  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"   
Instead of answering, the woman narrowed her eyes, as though peering right into his soul. Her smile dropped to an intense frown before she looked up.   
"Hey, Tsumugi?"  
Turning back again, Komaeda caught sight of another woman approaching the table, her long, sea-blue hair flowing out behind her. She looked fairly confused before she noticed the men and offered a pleasant smile.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, is Hiroko bothering you?"  
"Don't worry about it," The first woman, apparently named Hiroko waved her off. "We're fine, right?"  
Her look went to Komaeda, completely avoiding Kamukura's now silent death glare.  
The fluffy pirate couldn't even respond before he was spoken over."  
"Anyway, look at this one here, isn't he just the cutest?"  
Before he could register what was happening, her hand was brushing through his fluffy hair, and Nagito couldn't help but freeze up, unsure how to physically respond. Luckily for him, the dark man across him stood up, scraping his chair across the floor as he did.  
"Is there a reason you are interrupting us?" His words were cold, but Hiroko either didn't notice, or didn't care about his hostile tone.   
"Oh yes, this one here is amazing," Her eyes didn't leave Komaeda, like she was a predator that had just found her prey, but she did retract her hand. "I insist you come with us to the castle, Tsumugi, prepare the horse."  
"Hold on-!" The fluffy pirate's arguing was drowned out with a short 'okay' from Tsumugi and Hiroko mentioning something about the castle, which Komaeda couldn't care enough to listen to. His attention was more focused on the Pirate King, who shared his annoyed gaze.  
How was he going to get by being separated from Izuru? They didn't seem to care about him at all, but he had been at his hip for weeks now, plus Komaeda didn't know a lick of French, certainly not enough to pose as upper-class for very long.  
"Excuse me... Miss..." He gave a short wave, finally catching her attention from her happy banter of talking their ear off. "Why am I being taken to the castle? Can he come with?" He gestured to Kamukura, but she didn't even look at him.  
"Your friend can stay here,"  
"He's not just my-"  
"You're exactly the sort of person the King has been wanting. I mean you smell like fish but that's nothing a bath can't fix up. Plus why stay here when you can dine in the castle? Us nobles have to stay together in places like this."  
While he wasn't going to mention the irony of what she just said, he couldn't just leave Izuru behind like that. His eyes turned back to the dark man, who held a different expression. He flicked his gaze to the woman, then back to Nagito with a small, silent nod.  
He didn't need a dictionary to read what he was trying to say, and Kamukura was right, there was a chance to ask the highest class of all what they needed to know to find Shiro. The opportunity was basically handing itself to him on a silver platter, he needed to go.  
He gave an exhale and offered Hiroko a forced smile.  
"Well, I would be... Happy, to go with you, I suppose."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Dogs

Komaeda's eyes wandered out the open window the carriage, catching the glances of many of the lower class people who were forced to move aside for the horse.  
Each one gave him rotten looks, a few attempting to spit on him in passing. It didn't take long for him to pull his head back in. It was fairly obvious now why the other woman kept themselves sat neatly upon the seats, their hands focused with sewing needles upon a strange fabric.  
"You're bold to look at them," Hiroko smiled, not taking her eyes away from her project.  
"Curious, I suppose." He shrugged it off, while they hopefully didn't think much. How was he supposed to act like a noble, he was a pirate, their biggest enemy. It was too much of a struggle already, and even more so that Kamukura wasn't around.  
It wasn't the first time he had to fake an identity, and it probably wouldn't be his last, but it was easier to pretend to be ill-mannered than prim and proper within moments, and Izuru knew how. Nagito had just been following him around.  
"They always spit, disgusting pigs," Tsumugi clicked her tongue before setting down her needles. "Anyway, my fingers hurt, I think I'll take a break."  
"What are you making?" He asked without thinking, which seemed to cause Hiroko to stop, her fingers shivering shortly before she looked up.  
"A blanket for the King," She explained calmly. "As thanks for letting my son stay in the castle. Tsumugi offered to help me." She smiled to the woman."  
"Oh arrête, tu m'aurais pas laissé m'en tirer sans aide."  
"C'est pas vrais du tout!!"  
The women broke out in laughter before Hiroko set her needles down.   
"Anyway, let me know about you. That guy you were dining with was boorish, surely you aren't close?"  
"What do you.." Komaeda could barely form a reply to the harsh words towards the man he loved. "What do you mean? He was polite the whole time."  
"Polite," Tsumugi scoffed, turning away from the man. "Please, he may as well been a damned pirate with those eyes."  
"Pirate..." He repeated after in thought before silencing himself quickly. Hiroko gave a nod in reply.  
"Dear, wouldn't be surprised if he had a history like that with eyes like his. Did you know him well? Did he give any hints of such?"  
Now finding both woman staring him down intensely, Komaeda was quick to clear his throat and smile.  
"No, he's a proper citizen of the King. As good as they come! What's so bad about pirates anyway?"  
"What's so bad?" Tsumugi's eyes widened, then she frowned. "You must be living under a rock. They're horrible. Murderers, kidnappers, raiders, their hearts only want gold upon gold, they'd cut off a friend's hand for taking a mere coin. And what do they do with it? They hide it like dogs burying bones."  
"Dogs burying bones," Hiroko chuckled in response, "Don't tell that to the King, he would be offended."   
"What are you talking about?" He looked between the women, who shared a look until Hiroko scoot closer, leaning close to the fluffy pirate.  
"As the country gets bigger, we're at a bigger risk for plundering pirates. So what does King Ryoma do? He hid all the treasury for safekeeping from pirates." She smiled playfully. "Hundreds of pounds of gold somewhere off of France. Of course it would be somewhere not even pirates could track, and he didn't mark it on any maps either, to protect himself if any pirate came knocking."  
"Like... A life insurance?"  
"Exactly," Tsumugi exhaled. "They'd need him alive to tell what he knew if they ever came around, he's the only one that knows. It's dumb of course, that treasure stays hidden forever if he dies unexpectantly."  
Komaeda gave a nod of understanding, but he had already stopped listening. A treasure of gold in the millions... Did he have anything to do with the Silver Wine?  
He couldn't see a connection, but it was still interesting, nonetheless.   
"Ah, we're here," The pink-haired woman sat back up and took a glance out the window, urging Komaeda to follow her gaze upon the silver castle gates opening, the soldiers bowing upon their carriage entrance.   
The women cleaned up their sewing equipment and waited patiently for the carriage to come to a stop and the door to open before they even moved.  
Upperclass was... Something else.   
"Bonjour, Duchess Hiroko, and Lady Tsumugi," The Solider gave a bow as they stepped down, but no words were given to Nagito as he walked off, the Solider merely closed the door behind him.  
The horse gave a small whiny, tapping its hoof to the bricked ground but the animal was quickly ignored.  
"Tell the king we're here," Hiroko gave a small wave of the hand and a soft smile before brushing her hand through her long, pink hair. "Would you, darling?"  
"Right away!" The soldier bowed and if Komaeda could see his face, it sounded like his eyes were popping out of his head.  
There was no denying the ladies were rather beautiful, but the pirate had no interest in something like that.  
Of course, he couldn't say the same for all pirates, many would kidnap pretty nobles like them to keep on their ships.  
He was quick to shake the thought away. He was still a false pirate, so why was he suddenly thinking like a real one?  
As the solider moved on into the castle, the eyes of the two women were on Komaeda as they both gave a smile.  
"The King will be so happy to see you." Tsumugi gleamed, offering a hand out. "Tu es celui qu'il avait attendu depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas?"  
He couldn't figure out what she was saying, not without Kamukura. So instead of replying, he smiled back, hoping it would pass for a proper answer.  
Hiroko whispered something in French before motioning the pirate to follow inside the castle, still a little confused about what he had been asked.  
A sense of anxiety washed over Komaeda as he followed the women inside, but it was quick to dissipate when he entered and his eyes laid upon the elegance around him.  
It wasn't like Sonia's castle that was draped in pearl and ivory, or Hifumi's that was shining gold.  
Instead, King Ryoma's castle appeared much older. It still held the charm of beauty and nobility but there was something Komaeda couldn't quite put his finger on.   
"Hello, hello?!" Hiroko called out, and almost instantly, servants appeared in front of them with bowed heads and monotone uniforms.   
"Lady Tsumugi we missed you!" A younger girl lamented with a gentle voice.  
"The bath is ready for you, Duchess Hiroko," A butler did not raise his head to look into her eyes.  
What sort of rules prevented servants from even looking upon them?  
It wasn't as though they were royalty, the women were merely nobles, after all!  
"Thank you," The woman smiled before pausing, suddenly catching Nagito in her glance before looking back. "But please bathe this one instead, Koichi. I would like to visit my son first."  
"Of course," The Butler rose once more, waving to the long stairs at the far end of the hallway. "Yasuhiro is still sleeping in his room upstairs."  
"Did Teruteru decide dinner yet?" Tsumugi inserted herself into the conversation, earning an annoyed glance from the other woman, but she said nothing about the rude gesture.  
Still, Komaeda was almost bewildered. They had only just eaten breakfast, how could they be thinking about dinner so soon?  
Then again. the fluffy pirate didn't exactly get his food before he was dragged away, but surely they had already eaten? Who eats that much in such a short time?  
Well then again, who could afford to eat that much? Nobles certainly could.  
"He's working on the feast right now," One of the maids jittered joyfully before stepping forward, standing before Komaeda with wide, bright eyes. "So miss Hiroko says to give the bath to you, let's go now, I'll help you!"  
"Wa-wait-!" Komaeda was quick to raise his hands as she reached out to grab his arm. "What do you mean help me? You're... Coming with me?"  
"Obviously," The maid rose an eyebrow. "Only the poor bathe themselves, who wants to spend their relaxing time needing to clean themselves?"  
"I don't... Ah..." How was he supposed to tell someone it was awkward having someone bathe him? Luckily, Tsumugi's voice was a lifesaver just then.  
"I think he's uncomfortable letting a woman see him nude," She giggled playfully, almost teasing him. "A modest one. Just show him to the bathroom then, you don't have to help this time."  
While that was... Partially the truth, Komaeda let out a relieved sigh all the same before following the maid.  
It wasn't just the fact he didn't want a woman to see him undressed, Nagito wasn't quite happy with the idea of anyone but the Pirate King seeing him undressed at all.   
At the very least, nobody was suspicious of his hesitation. Nobles even had the maids clean them...  
They were like entirely different people.   
"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself," The maid waved it off quickly as they moved up the stairs, the voices of everyone becoming more distant. "I'm Ruruka Andoh. Your hair is kinda strange, huh? Are you the one the King has been waiting for?"  
He kept hearing that, but what did that even mean?  
"I... Think?" He finally responded, though a little confused. "What exactly is he waiting for?"  
"That should be obvious!" Ruruka turned back to face him, lilac eyes wide with surprise. "Did they not tell you anything before bringing you here? They should have at least done that!"  
When the man didn't reply, she released a long sigh, "So rude of them sometimes. It's not my place to tell you though, the King can tell you after you're done with your bath. Let's get to it now."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: The Sorrow Of A Buccaneer

Izuru inhaled the disgusting street air, all around him, he could only smell the people.  
With each person that passed him, he could feel their pulse, their blood perfect, and waiting.  
He turned away without a second thought. It was as he had feared, just a single taste and it was becoming something he could not stop thinking about.  
He had eaten plenty, but human food was useless and... No single person had enough for the years of starvation he had put upon himself.   
The Pirate King did not have a choice in the matter, it was time to find the treasure, or face becoming simply another beast.  
His eyes rose to the castle in the distance. They did not take him far, but would he be alright on his own?  
It was obvious to Izuru that Nagito struggled on his own a lot, and perhaps it was a wonder he had gotten as far as he did. There was something... Weak in the man's mind, as though he could snap and crumble any moment.  
He could only leave it to him though, Kamukura's attempt to enter the castle could lead to the death of them both, or perhaps everyone getting exposed and a war starting, at the worst.  
He wouldn't involve people he did not have to, so visiting Komaeda before he needed was out of the question.  
For now, he needed to discover clues towards the wine, towards whoever Shiro was.  
As he strode down the street, it was impossible not to notice the gazes of the people who passed him.   
He had been here long ago but... It was fuzzy.  
Was he actually here?  
Was it simply a false memory? He seemed to be having a lot of those recently.  
Truly, it was terrifying to remember something from someone he had never met. It was like his human self was tearing through his mind, crying to be set free.  
It wasn't something he would occupy himself with though. He didn't even know who Hajime was. It was not him, that was for sure. Hajime was Hajime, and he was Izuru, not Hajime. When he was human again, he would still be Izuru.  
Hajime was like... A father that gave him birth, a stranger he had never met, a distant relative that died before they could greet. His predecessor, nothing more.  
"Only three coins!" A young child cried out, catching the Pirate King's attention to a small newspaper boy. Swiftly, he rose his hood to hide his face before continuing.   
Having people recognize him from the newspaper would be... Inconvenient.   
"Ma'am!" The boy suddenly held up the paper to him, "It's the latest issue, I promise!"  
Kamukura... Didn't mind being called a woman, it was a compliment really. Reaching into his pocket, he offered the boy the coins in exchange for the paper.  
Knowing what was on everyone's minds today would be helpful.  
The first page showing nothing of interest, and neither the second. But turning to the third, a certain article caught his attention.  
As he was skimming through, the child looked at him curiously.  
"Oh, are you interested in the bounty?"  
He nodded a response, careful not to expose his voice this time around.  
"It was issued from the Queen of England!" The child announced, almost happy. "A pirate running from the law! But it's pretty weird, he's wearing this collar and chain like a dog. Why do you think he wears it?"  
Instead of responding, he looked down to the paper once more.  
She was offering millions for his capture, detailing him well.  
Hopefully... The castle didn't care about reading the news.   
Still, the child continued.  
"Pirates appear in the news all the time, but nothing like this one. Everyone thinks he's a fairy or an angel or something with his white hair and chains. I heard he ran off with the murderous Pirate King though," He almost sounded a little sad. "Nobody cares about that part though. I wonder if they'll end up coming here anyway. It's a big world, the chances are one in a million, maybe a billion. Most pirates are trying to attack the Indian Trade routes, so I bet they're somewhere there."  
Well... He learned more from a talkative child than he had expected. Rolling up the newspaper, he slipped it in his pocket and continued on, despite the child's calls of losing his conversation partner.  
That could explain the noble's interest in Komaeda, it only brought on more worry of what would happen at the castle. Did they know he was a pirate when they approached? It was doubtful, so how did he catch their interest?  
Komaeda's hair was as fluffy as a dandelion, and his eyes were like a warm sea foam green. He certainly seemed like an angel, but why did they care?  
It almost irritated him, almost. Perhaps it was simply an inconvenience.  
"Vous avez entendu?" A voice whispered beyond him as he walked.   
"I heard there was a pirate spotted in the far end of the city."  
"Oh really? What happened?"  
"He pulled a gun on a solider, threatened him right there in the street."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Who knows? They tackled in and dragged him off somewhere before he could shoot."  
"How scary!"  
Kamukura sighed out loud, annoyance setting in. Would he be needing to save someone?   
Hearing that, it was probably only one person.  
The Pirate King's eyes landed on the direction the conversation was coming from and he approached, careful to keep his hood down.  
The women turned his way as he moved close, but neither stepped back from the curious stranger.  
"A pirate, you said?" He ushered quietly, earning a nod from one of the ladies.  
"He caused quite the ruckus, did you see it?"  
"Unfortunately not," Kamukura turned his eyes away. "Do you perhaps know anything about it? What he looked like, where he was taken?"  
"I didn't see him," The other woman exhaled. "Merely heard from the grapevine, j'ai peur."  
"But," The first woman perked up just as Izuru was about to turn away. "All pirates are taken to the castle dungeons for hanging."  
"Oh?"  
The ladies nodded before they broke out in small giggles.  
"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle?"  
"I'm a mere merchant, here for a few days," He adjusted his hood carefully. It was... Easy to pretend to be a woman for him, although tricking Nekomaru had been his first time. He wasn't sure if it was a skill he was proud or ashamed of. For now at least, it was a useful one.   
"Well, the King kills any pirate his men find," One of the ladies waved her hand dismissively. "They don't go free. He is rather strict about that. So many measures were taken to keep pirates away, especially after what happened to the King of England."  
The King...  
Izuru had nearly forgotten about that. If only they knew the truth of his death.   
"That's all I was wondering, merci." With a short nod, he moved away from the women and continued down the street.  
It seemed like he didn't have much choice in heading to the castle anyway, but going as is would be suicide.  
He would... Need to wait until night.   
Until then, The Pirate King would prepare and plan, but worry still sunk into his gut, and the scent of everyone around him... It was becoming stronger.  
He could almost hear Celeste's voice around his mind.  
"It is only a weak human, nobody would even know they were gone. Nobody would care. Do you feel that hunger getting stronger? The need to kill wrapping your entire body? You shunned the others for the same, but you finally fed. Anata ni uketa chikara wo kanjimasen ka? Motto hoshikunai desu ka?"  
No, he did not want any more. His body was craving it, but his heart, his mind, it rejected that primitive desire.   
He was a pirate, before he was a beast, he knew that much.   
As a pirate... He needed to find the wine.  
In the meantime, he would continue his search.  
Kamukura's eyes scanned the streets and shops, the bustling people too busy to care about the dark-cloaked stranger.  
He swallowed back his hunger and pushed on, keeping his shoulders back and hands tucked neatly before him, as a noble would stand.   
Toko mentioned a stranger by the name of Shiro, but how would they find a single person above the masses?  
Before he had much time to think, something bumped his leg, nearly causing the Pirate King to stumble as he looked down to a small child before him, turned away and holding something close.  
He narrowed his eyes, staring down the child with intent interest.  
What a foolish attempt to pickpocket, he learned such a move... A long time ago. But how long?  
Which one of him remembered?  
"That is mine," He stepped closer, only for the child to hold the bag of money closer.  
"Stay away," His dirty blond hair fell over his face as he clung to it as though his life depended on it. "You weren't watching it, so... It's mine now."  
An annoyed sigh left the King's lips, and he approached anyway, grabbing the child's arm before he could attempt to run.  
Still, he struggled, giving a few attempts at spitting, but was quick to give up and go limp, pulling on Kamukura's arm as he collapsed.  
"This is childish,"   
The words earned no response from the child.  
A few people walking by gave curious looks but nobody bothered to interfere with the scene that simply looked like a child having a tantrum with their mother.  
"I need that money," The Pirate King continued anyhow, just earning a grunt from the boy.  
Silence fell between the two, and Izuru decided to try reaching for the bag, but he simply pulled it closer into his chest with a death grip.  
"You have more!" He suddenly cried out. "You-You're a noble, you probably have a tank of it. I just want to eat, leave me alone, you nobles are as disgusting as the... The inside of a pig's ass!"  
Kamukura remained silent for a long moment, taking his time to find his words to such a bold statement.  
"I need this money if I am going to survive as well. Where are your parents, what is your name?"  
"I don't care about my parents," He kept his face pressed against the road, hiding it from the man. Although, it did bring about a concern that was what he focused on. "My mom is... Is a rat. So... I don't care. I ran away, but... But..."  
It nearly sounded like he was going to cry.  
"But you were not prepared for how difficult it would be alone," Izuru finished. "Stand up, and return the bag. I can offer you a better home."  
The child did not speak, but he slowly pulled himself up, staring the Pirate King down with beautiful, shining eyes.  
Although hesitant, he finally offered the bag out for Kamukura to take back and rise to his feet.  
"Your name, then?"  
"It's..." He averted eye contact. "I'm... Jataro... If you really... Want to know."   
His way of speech was slow, lacking any emotion. His eyes were bright, but they seemed... Dead.  
As Kamukura offered his hand, the child took it with a tight grip.  
He would bring the child to the rest of his crew, and take what he would need to get into the castle. It wasn't as ideal as searching for clues to the wine until the moon rose, but how could he turn away one that needed his help?


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: Kings of the Past

Glittering eyes looked him down with intensity, porcelain shin rolled wet with the rain.   
The sword pointed at his throat brought him no fear, in fact, it was exhilarating.  
Did he want to run him through, leave him for dead?  
Komaeda's crew couldn't save him now, yet he still felt the need to smile.  
Truly, as pretty as a girl.  
No, the prettiest person he'd ever laid eyes on.  
Captain Izuru Kamukura, the King of Pirates, the murderous, bloodthirsty, plundering, beautiful pirate.  
And he was standing right in front of him.  
How much did he want to say that?   
God, Komaeda wanted to yell it above the storm and crashing waves.  
He was in love. For the first time in his life, he was really in love!  
It was so unfair to feel such feelings, but he couldn't kill Kamukura. Even if he risked his own life to do it, killing him would be...   
Impossible.  
"Yet you still doomed me to death."  
The voice echoed from somewhere unknown, the storm freezing around him as though Komaeda was trapped within a photo.  
It sounded like Izuru yet... Nothing like him at the same time.  
"I tried to warn you,"  
A woman's voice melted over the Pirate King's, one he'd heard before.  
"You can only kill a vampire when you melt away the shield around his heart. By pursuing him, you forced him to expose his heart."  
Izuru's red eyes flashed a soft blue, and simply with blinking, Nagito was standing before a mysterious woman, one of which he had never seen before.   
She lowered the sword, grinning gleefully.  
"What a horrible time for a fleet to be coming for you. You've doomed the Pirate King, you've doomed your precious love because you were too selfish. You could have stabbed him that night, said he was dead, and leave him be. He would have survived."  
"No," Nagito turned away, but his feet wouldn't move. "I didn't know that wouldn't kill him back then. I just couldn't-!"  
"You couldn't bear tossing away your selfish feelings, you had to take him for your own, and in doing so, you created a whole mess," She sighed, raising her gaze to the sky. The raindrops were frozen in place, and yet it still looked like they were rolling down her face like tears. "He'll die, and everyone he saved will be doomed. Every pirate will be eliminated, the end of pirates will come with his death, and you caused it."  
"That's not..." That's not true, that couldn't be true! "Who are you, why are you telling me this, why are you...?"  
"Aw honey," She looked back to meet his eyes, keeping her smile, although it was more menacing than gentle. "You already met me, just not... The real me. So I'm talking to you here, where the real you is hiding away. If things go as predicted, you'll see me again."  
Without warning, she charged forward, plunging the sword into his gut.  
But Komaeda didn't have the chance to cry out, or even feel pain as he jolted up, some bath water splashing out of the tub.  
His heart thrummed so fast, he couldn't even breathe normally.  
Why did such dreams start coming to him? When did he even fall asleep?  
The pirate looked around the bath, then quickly rose his wooden hand out of the water. He didn't want that to start rotting. Shaking some droplets off it, Komaeda rest the fake hand on the side of the tub and relaxed back into it.  
When was the last time he actually had a bath?  
Most thought it useless and unnecessary so bathing was a rarity, but he had to admit, it felt good getting the grime off himself. What didn't feel good was knowing he was sitting in his own body filth and suds from having washed his hair.  
That would be enough of that then.  
He stood up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels the maid had left for him.  
As he dried and dressed, Nagito's thoughts kept returning to his worries.  
Killing Kamukura... Did he really force him to expose his weakness?  
What was going on with him today?  
He decided to let his chain sit above his clothes and brushed a comb through his hair, still dripping with some water and suds, but he didn't really care about that part.  
Just as he finished, there was a knock at the door, and he gave a small call for them to step in. Ruruka poked her head in, a smile etching upon her face from seeing he had finished.  
"Did you enjoy your bath? You're pretty lucky, nobody gets them very often."  
"It was... An experience," He admitted, looking away. Not entirely incorrect, but Ruruka didn't think much of his reply as she laughed.   
"Well, the King is waiting. He can't wait to meet you. I'll escort you."  
"Sure..." Komaeda trailed off, looking himself down in the mirror.  
He was... Pathetic looking. Like a wet dog, or probably a drowned rat would have been better.  
Utterly skinny, not quite outstanding looking, even his eyes were boring and ugly.  
How did he manage to get so far?  
The maid waited quietly before clearing her throat, bringing his attention back to her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just..." He didn't even have a response for that. Was someone as disgusting as him really going to be the end of pirates?  
"Don't worry about the king, he's really nice." She gave a smile, trying to bring his hopes up, but it wasn't quite working.  
"Actually," Komaeda looked down at the clothes he had been given. They were odd, to say the least. "Who am I to... Thank, for the fashion choice?"  
White robes, like he was going to Church, or dressing up like a greek.  
"The King himself," Ruruka explained, stepping inside completely. "He requested it for the event."  
She didn't think twice in reaching out, brushing her fingers through his damp hair with a look of dissatisfaction. Without warning, the towel was thrown back over his head.  
Before he could even argue, the maid scoffed.   
"Men, really haven't a clue how to clean yourselves up. You intend to meet the king with hair like this?"  
"The King..." Komaeda repeated back, allowing Ruruka to properly dry his hair. "Does he happen to have a Queen?"  
"Oh, no, he doesn't," She shrugged calmly, finishing up and fixing his hair as best she could. But even with her fixing, Nagito's hair refused to stay down and only continued to fluff up in a disorganized mess. "Ryoma never married before his coronation, it doesn't seem like he's interested in such a thing, but he's had suitors since he was young. Even cousins have offered their hands."  
The pirate gave an awkward laugh, rather uncomfortable at the thought. It wasn't uncommon royalty married into their family to keep bloodlines pure; Komaeda was just happy he never needed to marry a sibling or cousin. Royal life wasn't as charming as many hoped it would be with all the... Inbreeding.  
"Well..." He tried to get his mind off it, "What is he interested in? All I've heard is he's paranoid about money,"  
"Not exactly," Ruruka placed the towel down and stood at his side, "He's paranoid, yes. But I would say... He's more paranoid about pirates and failing the country in general. He's the only ruler France has right now, all others are too old to rule properly, or too young to take the throne. Ryoma is holding the Kingdom together so I would say his stress is... Justified."  
It was hard to figure a proper response to such a thing. A pirate, about to meet a man paranoid about pirates in his country... And without any knowledge about France or even speaking the language; how was he going to manage on his own?  
"Well!" She suddenly broke the silence that had fallen between them, almost making him jump with her yell, "Let's get you to the king now, I wanna get back to my sweetheart Sounosuke!"  
So she had someone too?   
It almost made him smile thinking about it, that a simple maid had someone waiting for her. Was Izuru waiting for him too?  
He would have to learn what he could from Ryoma, for his sake.  
To save Kamukura and... Prevent what his dreams were warning him of.   
Being with him as a human, what would it be like?  
Would it be like the fairytales of riding off together in the sunset?  
Probably not, a life of piracy wasn't that peaceful. There was a lot he wanted to do with Izuru when he was a human, or... Even if he wasn't, that stopped mattering a while ago.  
Finding that wine at this point would only bring the Pirate King happiness.  
The winding halls passed painting after painting of rulers he had never heard of, with rather ugly faces on most of them.  
The maid wasn't giving them any thought but Nagito found himself looking at each one he passed.  
Just a simple painting held the entire life of someone. What sort of ruler were they, did they die with honor or after a long life?   
Perhaps, did the pirate king get the same recognition? What harm was there in asking?  
"All these paintings," He started carefully, choosing his words selectively. "They're all the kings and queens?"  
"Yup!" Ruruka looked back with a smile. "All the great kings and queens of the past. Even Ryoma is painted here, though they only go back as far as our empire has stood."  
"Does every kingdom have paintings like this?"  
"As far as I know," She rose her gaze to the walls in thought, "All royal families like remembering their ancestors. I don't know a single kingdom that doesn't have some sort of way to remember them."  
"What about..." He bit his lip nervously before averting eye contact and looking to the wall as well. "What about pirates then? The Pirate King is well known, isn't he?"  
"Well..." The maid almost immediately looked uncomfortable at the question but she still attempted to keep composure. Even mentioning pirates made someone seem so feeble? "Not that I know of. The pirate king isn't chosen by birth, as we do. The King is only selected by how strong and scary they are. Most pirate kings are very strong men with crews and fleets in the hundreds," She stopped herself quickly and gave a laugh to wave it off. "But that's as far as I know! The newspaper keeps up on that better than I. I just heard that from the grapevine."  
Komaeda returned a nod, not finding the will to respond. She didn't seem the type to experience the crowning of the Pirate King firsthand.   
Being the Pirate King wasn't just status or birth name, it was something earned by being the best villain of the sea.  
It almost made the man a little giddy that he'd been granted the chance to see the softer side of someone regarded as terrifying in the eyes of many.   
But he wouldn't say that aloud.  
For now, he would continue to follow Ruruka to meet the King of France.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Falling Apart

The hallway opened up into a wide room without a door, looking prepared like an arena for some sort of battle. Komaeda had never seen such a room within a palace before, but it appeared already prepared.  
Tsumugi and Hiroko already had taken their seats, along with two unfamiliar men.   
One of them was tall, sitting beside Hiroko comfortably. She did mention a son, after all.  
The other man was fairly shorter, sitting in a large throne much too big for his body size.  
That... Was probably the King.  
Ruruka bowed as Ryoma looked over to them, urging Nagito to quickly lower his head as well.  
Silence fell, and Komaeda continued looking to his feet before the king finally spoke in an incredibly deep voice.   
"You... Are wearing that chain."  
"Yes," The pirate didn't hesitate in replying. "Forgive me for asking so bluntly, but why did you want me specifically?"  
"They didn't tell you..." There was a pause and the women chuckling awkwardly, before Ryoma made a motion Komaeda could see from the corner of his eye, allowing him to raise his head up and meet him face on.  
"Queen Nevermind sent a bounty for you specifically," He narrowed his eyes in thought. "A traitorous assassin that ran away from royal orders to sail the seas with... A pirate. Looking at you now though, I don't see a pirate in you. Tell me, what is your story? I might be kind or harsh depending on it, so I recommend you tell the truth."  
That, he could do. Although, he would omit a few details Ryoma didn't need to know.  
All eyes were on him in anticipation and he took a deep breath, lowing himself to a kneel simply out of respect.  
He began slowly, carefully, detailing how he was a mere child on a merchant ship when pirates raided and killed them, leaving only him alive.   
The room remained quiet still, allowing Komaeda to gather his thoughts. He explained how he had witnessed a murder, and accidentally killed the assassin in a rage before stealing the identity.  
But he felt uneasy as he proceeded from there, where he had faked being a pirate and rising ranks to Captain.   
That part, he did his best to gloss over, saying only he ran into pirates and was taken aboard their ship, without killing him.   
That part was truthful to an extent. But his story only truly began when... When Sonia summoned him for the work of his previous identity holder.   
He explained how he could barely handle a sword, let alone kill a man. Sonia placed the collar on him for marking, and sent him out.   
But when meeting the pirate King, he failed to kill him, and the Queen gave him another chance. That part was true yet again, but telling that he failed to kill him because he fell in love... He wouldn't tell to a pirate-hating man.  
Upon finding Kamukura once more, Komaeda began threading lies into his story anyhow, hoping they wouldn't be called out.  
First, stating that Kamukura told him he didn't have the silver wine, and Komaeda faking a deal to help the Pirate King find it with the intent to steal it and kill him after. Ryoma's eyes seemed to sparkle with interest as he stated it, and seemed even more bright as Komaeda explained he'd been sailing the seas tracking it down to finally end up in France.  
Before Nagito could finish, Ryoma raised his hand, ushering the man to cease his tale.  
"The Pirate King does not have the treasure then? You're saying it's here?"  
"It's... A possibility." He admitted uncertainly. "We haven't found the location yet, we're merely trying to find a merchant with 'Shiro' in their name. That's all we have to go on at this point."  
The women looked to each other curiously, but remained quiet, letting the king and pirate speak.  
"Has he told you anything about this treasure, is he here in this city now?"  
"I... I don't know anything," Komaeda lied without a second thought. "I just know it's called the Silver Wine and it's very valuable, everyone is after it. But yes, he's... Here in Paris now."  
Ryoma gave a shorthand sign to some nearby guards, and they ran out the doors quickly. If they were hoping to catch Izuru, they wouldn't have much luck there.   
He was a vampire that just ate a true meal, he could only imagine how much stronger he was now.  
After they left, Ryoma pushed himself up, hands behind his back as he stood proudly.   
"You'd be right there. It's the most valuable thing in the world, only the Pirate King's predecessor knows exactly where it sits now, I would say. But he's dead."  
If only... They knew the exact story.  
"Do you know what it is?"  
Ryoma chuckled at that question, his voice deep and gruffed.   
"Nobody does, but the King of Pirates is after it. Pirates are treasure hunters, and the King would be the best at it. Do you know what that means?"  
When Komaeda didn't respond, he continued, smiling, just a bit.   
"Whatever it is, it's powerful enough for the Pirate King to want it. That means I want it, and I want the Pirate King dead before his eyes even lay upon it. You did well bringing the King here, and your story makes me happy," He waved shortly, ushering Nagito to move towards him. "In turn, I'll tell you why you're here. Join me."  
All eyes in the room followed Komaeda as he stepped closer, the only sound being the chain clanking around his neck.   
Despite Ryoma being half his height, it was still intimidating when he looked down to him before sitting in the seat beside the throne and gazing to the area.  
His heart nearly skipped a beat, words unable to escape his throat. The King didn't pay his surprise any mind, sitting beside him calmly.  
"Queen Nevermind described you as an Angel. Soft white hair and pale skin, not to mention the chain you bear. Your story has traveled all over by this point. Even the King of Spain wants your head, but I can't see it. You're too... Dainty." Ryoma raised an eye, examining the man once more. "And you're not a pirate, so I don't quite care who has it out for you. But even pirates deserve mercy, do you understand?"  
He did, of course that part was obvious, but what was he getting at?  
Nagito's eyes moved back to the area where pirates were strung up by their wrists, tied to a pole of their very own. Each one looked tired, hungry, and weak, but their clothes made it obvious they had been imprisoned. Although one stood out among the rest, a familiar face.  
"Fuyuhiko..." He whispered aloud, but quickly bit his lip. Luckily Ryoma didn't seem to hear.  
Unlike the others, Fuyuhiko still had his muscles and didn't look quite as dirty and tired, but his eyelids fluttered, as though he were struggling to stay awake, and his eyes glazed over, appearing like he hadn't slept, and was in a completely different world at that moment.  
"You are my angel," The King stated, quite bluntly. "And these men will all be killed after dinner. So I would like you to present yourself, give them a little hope in the afterlife. They barely deserve that much, but I can respect death."  
"You want me to..." How was his mind even supposed to comprehend such a thing?  
Acting as an angel!?  
Did he even have a choice?  
The remaining guards and the King himself were all staring, waiting for his response.  
It was impossible for Komaeda to decline, he didn't carry his weapons in his robes so fighting back would be impossible.  
Nagito... Really didn't have a choice at all.  
He would be required to watch men die for piracy, and fake their hopes beforehand.   
What sort of horrible hope was that? He couldn't stand around, being such a false pillar of hope. Why did he have to lie so much? Why did Nagito not even have a chance for his own name?  
Why was he constantly lying about himself?  
He wasn't a real pirate, Nagito wasn't his birth name, he wasn't a real assassin, he wasn't really Izuru's husband back in Spain, and he sure as hell wasn't an angel.  
How much more did he have to lie? How much would he be hurting people he never meant to hurt?  
He swallowed back, trying not to look at the strung up pirates as best he could while forcing a smile.  
"I would... Be happy to." He forced through his teeth.   
This wasn't hope... Not at all.  
That was the only thing running through his mind as he dragged himself behind the others as they gathered to the dining hall.  
It wasn't right, he couldn't let those people die, but what could he do?  
What could someone as useless, as disgusting, as terrible as him, really do?  
It nearly made him want to laugh at the thought. Not because it was truly funny but because... It was so mind-shatteringly despicable, he felt the despair taking over his entire body simply thinking about it.  
And yet nobody else bat an eye at it.  
The dining hall, as expected, was extravagant and beautiful, but he couldn't focus on it at all just then, and Komaeda still felt out of it as everyone took their seats and began chattering while waiting for the meal.  
The pirate gripped his armrest, his weak grip not doing a thing to the wooden chair. As expected, the King gt a fancy chair while everyone else was given simple wooden ones.  
He couldn't even feel if they were uncomfortable, everything simply... Shut down within him. Honestly, he wanted to throw up.  
Why was it such a big thing just then?  
It's not like he hadn't seen people die before, Himiko died right before his eyes when he was a child, he... He knew the stakes of piracy when he got into such a mess...  
Komaeda could... He could handle it.  
He...  
No, he was lying to himself.  
He couldn't watch someone he knew die before his very eyes. He couldn't be the last thing they all saw before their death.  
He had to do something, but what?  
His thinking was cut short as the door opened once more.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: To Save A Life

"Sorry for the wait!" A chubby man hurried into the dining hall, placing his handfuls of plates on the table as he walked around.  
"Do you need any help-?" Komaeda attempted to ask, only for the man he's yet to learn the name of to laugh it off.   
"No way, he's totally got it! Teruteru is a professional!"  
The stubby man looked too preoccupied with serving the meal to bother answering, but it was probably true. If Teruteru didn't have it handled, he probably wouldn't have entered carrying so many plates on his own in the first place.  
Still, he did appear like he was struggling, despite not outright saying it.  
"Yasuhiro," Hiroko clicked her tongue. "I know you just woke up, but remember your manners, you are dining with the king. Lower your voice."  
With that, Yasuhiro hushed himself and nodded, obeying his mother as though he were still a child.  
A plate was set before Komaeda, allowing him to instantly smell the delicious meal causing his mouth to drool.  
He would have dug in right then if he didn't notice everybody else was staying their hands.  
The King picked up a glass of wine before him, raising it to a toast.   
"To the beginning of the end of Pirates, to the soon-to-be-end of the Pirate King, and to treasure beyond our wildest dreams."  
The others raised their glasses, and Komaeda quickly followed after, only for his false hand to not pick up his glass, and instead knock it over, causing the wine to spill over the tablecloth and eyes to turn his way.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Nagito stood up as fast as his legs allowed, almost knocking the chair over. "I forgot I was missing a hand, I didn't mean to-!"  
"Relax," Ryoma interrupted with a sigh. "It's simply wine, Teruteru can pour you another glass. Just change seats."  
Relief washed over Komaeda's body, though he still felt himself shaking. Was it from causing a scene in front of everyone, or the knowledge he would be watching people die in front of him soon?  
He couldn't be sure anymore.  
As carefully as he could, Komaeda stumbled to a chair a few seats away and dropped down. It didn't take Teruteru a moment to pick up his plate and glass and carry them to his new spot as he refilled the wine without a word.  
Although it wasn't exactly proper to thank servants, the pirate still ushered a thanks and picked up his glass with his real hand, raising it to join in their waiting toast.  
"Toast to... Finding hope." He gave a smile.  
The others looked at him a bit confused but nodded, returning it back without a word before setting the glasses down once more.  
"It looks delicious." Tsumugi picked up her fork eagerly. "Breakfast wasn't nearly enough."  
"I can agree to that," Hiroko chuckled, then suddenly looked up to Komaeda. "How about you, hon'? Did you enjoy the bath?"  
"Yeah," He maintained his smile. "I didn't mean to stay in so long, but it was comfortable."  
"Couldn't even blame you," She scooped up some food and took a bite as she continued. "The maids need to fill the bath on their own, carrying buckets of boiling water from outside to the tub. It makes you feel guilty when asking for a bath, but sometimes they just feel nice."  
"Boiling?"  
"It cools off in transport," She quickly added on. "So it's warm by the time you get there. A warm bath is a rare luxury. But if I could have warm baths all the time..." She closed her eyes and hummed in thought. "I don't think I'd ever leave the bathroom."  
Yasuhiro rolled his eyes after swallowing his bite,   
"They're useless. You don't need baths anyway. If you did, the lower class would have them too, right? But they don't. It's just a waste of the maid's work and makes them tired."  
Komaeda kept quiet to their banter and only continued to eat in silence, allowing his mind to wander. What was Izuru doing now? What about the other pirates, and the rest of the fleet?  
He wanted to get out as quick as possible, but that wasn't an option at that moment, and Fuyuhiko needed help, or he would absolutely die before the night was up.  
He didn't even realize his plate was empty until the fork scaped against the plate, causing a sound that made a chill run up his spine.   
"You were hungry," Ryoma stated, being ever so observant. "Did you taste it?"  
Komaeda gave a small chuckle at the painfully unfunny joke simply to stay on the King's good side before pulling himself up.   
"Sorry, I feel untidy after eating, might I go to the..." What was the upper-class term for it? "The powder room and fix myself up again? I can meet you for the execution soon."  
"Of course," Ryoma raised an eyebrow curiously. "It's sunset now, but we won't even start for another hour. You can just come back here when you're done, it shouldn't take that long to tidy yourself, I would think."  
"I suppose I"ll see," He maintained his false smile until he turned his back to the table as he left the hall.  
It was almost painful to keep himself sounding calm and happy through it all.   
Komaeda managed to get away from them for a short time, but what now? He didn't exactly have a plan after leaving.  
The pirate started towards the bathroom anyway, just because it was all he could think of at that moment, but he hadn't a clue what he was even going to do. Nagito stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and made his way to the mirror. Did he even want to look at himself?  
The answer was a quick no, so what brought him to raise his gaze up anyway?  
The look upon his exhausted face was only temporary as a shadow stood behind him.  
But... Not a shadow.  
As fast as he saw it, he turned around to find he wasn't hallucinating, and Kamukura was standing there as calm as ever.   
He was almost going to ask where he has come from until the chill of an open window gave him his answer.  
Despite the room being on a higher floor, that wouldn't have been an issue for a vampire at highest strength, would it?  
Instead of speaking, Nagito rushed forward, wrapping him in a hug.   
"I'm sorry, the guards went out to look for you..." He almost wanted to cry, his short time within the castle had been some of his most stressful moments yet, he could feel himself breaking apart on the inside.  
"Pointless to apologize for that," The Pirate King returned the hug, brushing one hand through his neatly cleaned, still fluffy hair. "They didn't even cross me. But Fuyuhiko, he was captured."  
"I know," Komaeda buried his face in Kamukura's shirt, yet it still didn't feel like he was close enough. "They're going to kill him soon," His voice cracked. "They want me to be there to be a comfort to his death, and the deaths of so many others. I can't do that, I can't watch them die. I'm not a beacon of hope, if anything, you are."  
Izuru remained quiet through his ramblings, allowing him to finish before slowly pulling back and looking into Nagito's eyes. His steady gaze brought a sense of comfort, but Komaeda still kept holding back tears, until he finally looked away, only for the Pirate King to reach out and bring his face back to meet his own.  
"Calm your fears," The dark man whispered. "I will always be there to help you. I came the moment the sun began to go down, and I'll fight until the sun rises again if I must."  
"There are guards all over the palace." Nagito exhaled, his heart pounding in his chest with emotion that mixed fear and love. "There's too many to go where he is now."  
"It would be simple," The Pirate King closed his eyes as calm as ever. "You forget they can't kill me, nor would I give them the opportunity to do so."  
He moved to back away but Komaeda wrapped his hand in a tight hold before he could even move a step.   
"Please, please don't do anything risky, you don't know how strong your immortality is, please don't risk it, my heart couldn't take it."  
He refrained from thinking about the dream that had circled around his head, but it still wedged its way into his thoughts.  
He couldn't let Kamukura just waltz into a situation he could die in when the woman in his dreams could be right.   
Komaeda could tell the dark man was analyzing him in silence, taking in every small movement and breath, and the way his eyes were flickering, despite him trying to hide it, it was probably obvious to Izuru, but he didn't say anything about it if he had a question in his mind.  
A soft sigh left his lips as he relaxed his shoulders.  
"Very well, I will wait until after they start. They will be too preoccupied with the execution to watch for intruders within the castle walls itself. I request you stay safe as well, I will hide until it begins."  
Although it was still risky, it was a plan that could protect everyone, and a chance that would be worth willing to take.   
With a nod, and a final hug, although Nagito didn't exactly want to let go, he pulled himself away and left the Pirate King behind to return to the others, in much higher spirits than before.  
There was still hope, after all, Komaeda wasn't entirely alone and hopeless in the situation, lives could be saved Ryoma wouldn't get away from murdering people in cold blood.   
He plastered on a fake smile before entering the dining hall once more, and gave a short wave in a greeting.  
Just with his luck, it appeared as though everyone had finished eating and was now talking amongst each other while waiting for his return.  
It wouldn't be long now, all he had to do was play along, and...  
Everything would be fine, right?  
That was all he could do, all he could think.  
Everything... Was going to be alright now.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Execution

Komaeda shifted in his seat uncomfortably, attempting to avert his eyes from witnessing what was within the arena.  
Strange people he hadn't seen before took seats around the area, all excited for the pirate execution.  
Guards stood on either side of Ryoma, protecting him vigilantly from any possible assassination attempts, but even they almost looked excited about the killing.  
Although Nagito could go without steel ass in front of his face.  
He swallowed back his anxiety, catching glances of people that had decided to stare him down, but they all turned away whenever he made eye contact.  
Did any of them know the truth? Did any of them even care? What was running through the minds of people he'd never met?  
The buzzing of the arena was only drowned out by Komaeda's own thoughts. Would any of them get out of it without being hurt?  
Fuyuhiko looked slightly more awake after supper had passed, but still too out of it to properly register his situation.  
They really beat him up, didn't they?  
One of the men, lime green hair ruffled and messy, appeared to be awake more than the rest but he didn't look in the best of shape either.  
Nagito turned to the King, trying to mask the fear in his voice,  
"Who are these people? What happened to them?"  
To that, Ryoma didn't even crack a smile upon looking down on them as though they were ants.  
"Invaders of my country, criminals that tried to hide here. I leave no sorrows for men that chose their life of crime. I've been waiting to have enough in my dungeons to have a public execution, and show everyone how serious I am."  
"But... We are within the castle?" The pirate rose an eyebrow, to which Ryoma waved off.  
"Protection purposes. There's less of a chance of me getting assassinated if I keep within my walls with my guards. If I left, I would be wide open for guns or hell, even arrows."  
He wouldn't mention the fact guns could still shoot indoors, but having the execution inside the castle brought Ryoma comfort, so Komaeda wouldn't say anything about it.  
Still, these people all had names and faces and families, probably people waiting for them.   
"That one," Nagito gestured to the green-haired man. He stood out among everyone else with his bright, soft features. "Who is he?"  
"I don't ask their names," The King relaxed back into his throne. "I don't care either. But I know my men captured him a few months back, attempting to steal from a shop. He didn't struggle in his arrest."  
"I know his name," Tsumugi piped up from where she sat nearby. "I went to feed the prisoners one day, do you recall? He told me his name as I pushed the food into the cell."  
"I do recall," Ryoma nodded in understanding. "The day the normal guard caught a bad illness and we didn't have time for anyone else to fill in for him."  
"That's right," She returned a smile before shifting her eyes to the fluffy man, "He said his name was Rantaro Amami, and he used to serve under Captain Mondo Oowada before he..." She made a gesture, signifying he had died.  
That name... It sounded familiar, wasn't that the same pirate Toko used to serve?  
Could it be he was another crewmate, lost without his crew?  
Komaeda pulled his eyes back to Rantaro, now looking weak and tired, barely understanding where he even was. What sort of treatment did prisoners get in the dungeons, did he even want to know?  
It took a moment to realize Tsumugi was still staring at him, and when he met her eyes, she turned away quickly, as though hiding she hadn't been staring.  
A strange woman...  
What was she thinking about?  
The King suddenly cleared his throat and stood up, though most of the room had a tough time seeing his face with the walls of the inner circle hiding him.  
"We've wasted enough time, let's begin," A few approving claps could be heard but most of the room was eerily silent.  
When eyes turned to Komaeda, it struck him that it was his cue.  
He shifted a look around, attempting to find any hint of Kamukura, but he couldn't see the man anywhere.  
Anxiety filled his gut when one of the guards opened the door for him, allowing Komaeda to step inside, and make his way down the stairs to the low depression that almost seemed like it was a miniature version of the gladiator grounds.   
The dirt under his bare feet was cold, the sun having not been able to reach it, and the walls stood high. He could feel everyone watching him intently from above, pushing him to approach the bound pirates.  
He didn't want to get near, within his heart, Komaeda was... Afraid. But it was going to be okay, there was a plan.  
Although, he didn't start moving close right away. He caught sight of the executioner waiting on the side for his cue, axe within his gloved hands.  
The man squeezed his weapon, giving a small nod to approach, keeping himself quiet.  
Nagito couldn't prologue it for long, knowing what he did of Ryoma, it didn't matter if he comforted them or not, the men would still die if he became inpatient.  
With a deep inhale, he moved forward, striding across the dirt, and keeping his gaze locked to the ground until he was closer.  
The first one he approached was a woman, eyes barely open. The mixed smell of them all was overpowering enough to make his eyes water, but he attempted not to show that.  
Nagito didn't even know what to say at first, she didn't even seem to be conscious enough to see him.  
Yet surprisingly, she rose her head, meeting him directly.  
Her eyes were dull and grey, red hair tumbling down her shoulders.   
"Who?" The word left her cracked, dry lips.   
"I'm... Supposed to be your angel before death." He moved a little closer, attempting to smile.  
The woman merely released a quiet, singular chuckle.  
"Angels? I stopped believing in heaven the day I found myself in this hellhole. I guess my luck ran out."  
"What do you mean?" He was taking in her eyes carefully, but they were not the blue he saw on the woman within his dreams, but a forest green.  
"I'm about to die like a dog," She shook her head before lowing it back down. "I don't know if my son is alive, they took him after I gave birth in the cell. And now look at me. The King was too much a coward to kill a pregnant woman so he waited."  
He couldn't find his words, what was he supposed to say to such things?  
He almost wanted to ask her name, to remember her even just a bit before she died, but she appeared to have slipped back into her daze.  
A shadow suddenly loomed over and Nagito fell back as the executioner rose his axe.   
Instinctively, he shut his eyes, but the weapon never hit him. In fact, the woman didn't even scream, but the horrid sound of her death rang within his ears.  
Would this be the sort of end every pirate has?  
Would piracy only lead to a gruesome death?  
Cheering rose over the crowd, everyone seeming happy with the death of a treacherous pirate. Where was Kamukura? He was supposed to save them!  
One life was too much, this was the worst despair he could even imagine, Komaeda needed to swallow back vomit when a splash of blood hit his cheek.  
He was only lucky he didn't watch it himself, but he didn't want to open his eyes and see the aftermath either.  
"To the end of plundering, pillaging, and piracy!" Yasuhiro called from the stands, earning more clapping and cheering.  
Komaeda allowed his heart to calm itself before wiping the blood away and transferring it to the white robes.  
When he stood up, he was careful not to look at the scene ere approaching the next pirate, which happened to be Rantaro himself.  
He already appeared awake after hearing the execution beside him, and caught Nagito in his calm, collected gaze.  
How could a man so close to death be so calm?  
"I know you," He whispered before Komaeda even began speaking. "Your story is being carried by the prisoners,"   
He bit his lip, choosing his words carefully while catching the executioner in a quick glance. He would have to be careful with what he said to Rantaro if he was going to protect an innocent identity.  
"What do they tell about me?"  
A small smile piqued on the man's face, and for a quick second, he flashed the executioner a glimpse as well before continuing.  
"You're looking for the silver wine, but you have no idea what it does to those that don't need it,"  
"What are you..."  
"It can kill." He shook his head slowly, "It restores mortality, ripping away eternal life. You can only imagine what it does to those who are already mortal. If you succeed, don't touch it."  
"You seem to know a lot about it."  
To that, the pirate had no response. His eyes rose from Komaeda to Ryoma watching intently, the King's eyes wide and waiting for his death.   
Upon seeing the men fall quiet, the executioner moved closer, axe ready in position to swing.  
He opened his mouth, ready to argue. There was still more he needed to ask!   
But yelling against someone with a weapon, it would only get himself killed as well.  
He didn't want to admit it to himself, but perhaps Komaeda was merely delaying speaking with Fuyuhiko. Under normal circumstances, he would have run right up, but he felt more chained down than he'd been yet, and that was with Nagito wearing a literal chain.  
He shut his eyes, preparing for Rantaro's death, and then it happened.  
Cries rang across the stadium, and the axe crashed with another metal object, sending sparks flying and Komaeda backed up, looking to see the axe had been met with the sword of the dark man himself.  
"Pirate King!" Hiroko jumped up from her seat, looking to Ryoma.  
"Kill him, I don't care what it takes!" The King ordered out to the soldiers. It didn't take a second to think before the people shot up from their seats and flooded out the door, their screams and cries following with.   
Komaeda supposed 'murderous sea tyrant freely roaming the room they were in with a weapon' didn't leave much to want to stay for.  
The guards, on the other hand, rose their weapons. The gate was knocked open and the group of men practically forced Komaeda behind them as they tried to swing.  
He couldn't see beyond their bodies but he could still hear the sound of the swords clashing.  
What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to help?  
He needed a better view!  
The fluffy pirate didn't have a choice but to run back up the stairs, passing Ryoma and the women in the process to make his way around the area.  
Just as he finally got a view of the fight, Komaeda managed to see Kamukura switch to one hand, fending off their swords, while using the other to rake and pull at the Rantaro's ropes with his sharpened nails.  
The moment the pirate fell to the ground, he dragged himself back towards the far end of the circle, and luckily for him, they were too focused on the King of Pirates to worry about a meek prisoner.   
Nagito had to help, he couldn't just let Izuru do all the work. It already appeared like he was attempting to back himself to the other men and women as well but he was too occupied at keeping himself from dying by ten different blades to focus on everyone else just then.  
As he looked around, the man didn't see any sort of rope or ladder, but there had to be something he could do.  
Finally, he decided to lean over the side of the wall and reach down as far as he could.  
"Rantaro!" He called over the fighting to catch his attention. The pirate looked up, appearing somewhat surprised at hearing his name and dragged himself to his feet.  
At first, he seemed afraid of the fighting but pulled away from staring to reach up to meet Komaeda's hand.   
Although the walls were too high for it, just by a bit. The fluffy pirate pressed his stomach into the wall, leaning down just a touch more and stretched as far as he could manage, but it still wasn't enough.  
"I think you need to jump," Nagito huffed out, but the man below him was hesitant.  
"I don't think I have the strength for that, I wouldn't make it." He admitted slowly, eyes sinking into a pang of sadness.  
"Please, try, let me save you." 'Let me be your hope', he wanted to add on but kept that part to himself. He could be saved, he could get his life back again, so Nagito couldn't just call it quits before Rantaro even tried.  
His luck ran out as the King noticed and hollered out something Nagito didn't catch but some of the soldiers broke off from Kamukura to rush up the steps, running right for Komaeda with their weapons drawn.  
Panic filled his gut looking to the guards, then back down to Rantaro, eyes full of fear as well.  
And without warning, he backed away from the wall.   
At first, Komaeda was assuming he gave up until the man broke into a run coming closer, and kicked a foot off the wall, grasping the pirate's hand tightly and allowing himself to be pulled up.  
He thought Rantaro would be heavier, but his body was thin and weak, which made for an easier time pulling him up, though that wasn't exactly the best reason for the permissive time.  
The green-haired pirate took grasp of the edge of the wall when he could and aided Nagito in pulling him up before collapsing to the floor, trying to catch his breath once more.   
There was no time for that, but he was lucky the man managed to make that jump at all, he couldn't possibly run away right then, and Nagito wasn't planning on leaving Kamukura behind either.  
Being the only thing between the guards and Rantaro, Nagito quickly began feeling as though there wouldn't be any way out of the situation.  
One of the guards charged his sword for the fluffy pirate, and he expected the pain to shoot through his body.  
But a dark flash crossed his vision, and before he properly registered it, the first thing that ran through his head was he was still alive.  
It demanded a moment more to see the man before him that took the blow, his head lowered and shoulders trembling as the sword through his chest dripped blood.  
The guard pulled back and the man collapsed, falling back just in time for Komaeda to catch him before he hit the ground.  
"Matsuda-!" Komaeda cried out without thinking.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Grief

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, it was impossible.

Matsuda was limp in his arms, Rantaro trembling behind him, and a cluster of guards trying to decide if Komaeda was meriting being killed as well.  
He couldn't see Kamukura any more, Nagito had collapsed after the weight of the man fell into him.  
He was still warm, but blood was seeping out of the wound, staining his pure white robes.  
But the pirate couldn't care less about something as trivial as that just then.  
How was Matsuda even here, he had been on the ship!  
The cries of soldiers dying at Kamukura's hands were of no concern to Komaeda at that moment, his hands were desperately trying to find a pulse on his neck or wrists, even doing as much as pressing his hand into Matsuda's chest to feel for a heartbeat.  
He couldn't feel anything and no signs of breathing when he moved his touch over Matsuda's nose either.  
'Fuck, shit, fuck shit fuck', That that all that raced through Komaeda's head, along with begging him not to really be dead.  
Everything around him felt fuzzy, nonexistent even.   
He pulled the limp body closer, brushing aside the man's dark hair without thinking.   
Even his eyes had closed, showing no signs of life. It had been instant death, and it was almost impossible for Komaeda to control his own breathing at a steady pace.  
It wasn't fair! He had barely known Matsuda but the man had saved his life twice now! He couldn't even say thank you, or a goodbye.   
Why... Had a pirate with such potential, with such kindness and skill and bravery... Sacrifice himself for someone like Nagito?  
"Lock him up as well," One of the guards directed towards Komaeda, but the buccaneer had no will to even attempt to run.   
Tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision before they began to roll down his face, showing no signs of stopping.  
He could feel Rantaro clinging to his arm, attempting to pull his attention back, but there was no point.  
No matter what he did, only death awaited in his future.  
So why try at all, when everything would only be in vain?  
The guards started to reach out to him, but then the men stopped, their arms freezing in midair.  
The fluffy pirate needed all the energy he could muster to raise his head, seeing the decapitated men crumble to the ground, their heavy armor clanking loudly as they fell.  
The buzzing athwart Komaeda's ears dulled to a silence where his gaze locked onto Izuru standing before him, blood varnishing his face, breathing slightly harder than usual.   
Nagito didn't even think about it at first, his mind so muddled with fear and overexertion that his brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened before him.  
The Pirate King dropped his sword and kneeled before Matsuda. He smelled strong of irony blood that made his clothes run red, but it didn't appear as though Izuru cared about that for one moment. His scarlet eyes narrowed as he reached out a pale hand.   
Out of instinct, Komaeda pulled the lifeless body closer but didn't stop Kamukura from softly brushing a hand across Matsuda's cheek.  
"He came out of nowhere..." Nagito bit down on his lip, unable to stop his sobs. "Why did he... I don't understand, he didn't have to die."  
"Saved us both," Rantaro muttered behind him. "And thank you too, Pirate King," The man bowed his head, as though he were really speaking to someone of the royal family. "You fought fiercely for a man you never met."  
The dark man closed his eyes before turning his head away without a word.  
What could have been running through his mind? Matsuda had been his right-hand man, his partner. They had to have had a close bond for that, and he was gone in an instant.  
From the corner of his eye, Komaeda caught sight of Fuyuhiko pulling himself up the stairs, hobbling weakly.  
Kamukura had probably managed to release him as well during his fight, and what did Komaeda accomplish while Izuru was saving them all?  
He had gotten Matsuda killed for his sake.  
"Holy hell," The Spaniard pirate hushed under his breath the moment he saw the bodies lying around. But that was all he ushered, not even Fuyuhiko having any words for the massacre.  
Komaeda wasn't sure he wanted to look into the arena to see the number of bodies Kamukura had plowed his way through to even save him at such a point.  
He didn't deserve to be protected like this, hell, how many people have died or put themselves in danger to save his life at this point?  
With a deep inhale, the Pirate King turned back to his comrade.   
"I've told him multiple times to stop running into danger. He's not immortal." Even as he spoke softly, not hinting at any emotion, Komaeda could feel his words dripped in the sorrow he was attempting to hide.  
Finally, Izuru reached forward, pulling the man off the pirate's lap and into his arms, cradling him as though he were merely sleeping.   
"Are you going to bury him?" Rantaro questioned slowly, as though he had chosen his words carefully in his mind.   
"That would be impossible," Kamukura shook his head, not caring in the slightest that his hands were dripping blood from Matsuda's wound.  
"What? But-" Nagito was interrupted by Kamukura looking up to meet his eyes.   
"Don't forget, we are pirates. We don't have such luxuries. We need to leave before even more guards get here."  
"He saved my life!" The fluffy pirate hissed at his lover, more harshly than he intended. But still, how could Kamukura be so quick as to leave Matsuda's body behind!?  
"Listen to me," He gave no reaction to Komaeda's harsh tone. "We are inside the castle, having killed thirty guards at minimum, and freed the prisoners in front of the King. If I attempt to bring his body along, we are all going to die with him. We have the memories, that is enough."  
Nagito wanted to argue back, but he was right, it would drag them down just to bury his body when Rantaro needed help getting out as well. Yet even as Izuru said that, he continued holding Matsuda tightly, not quite wanting to believe his own words either.  
"How did he... Get here?"  
The Pirate King was silent a long moment before sighing, lowering his head to look upon his dear friend.  
"I brought a child to the ship before I came here. Matsuda grew concerned when I arrived without you. I told him not to worry but it appears he took a rowboat to land and followed me. I felt I was being followed, or I would have stopped the executions sooner, but I didn't see him anywhere."  
To keep stealth from not just the Pirate King, but a vampire as well, how talented was such a man?  
There was a small gasp from afar, pulling Komaeda's attention to the doorway where Ryoko stood meekly, her legs shaking, and eyes wide, stinging with tears.  
"Mat..." Her voice quivered, then suddenly, she charged forward, falling beside the Captain, practically yanking his limp body out of his arms. "Matsuda! Say something, open your eyes!"  
She didn't expect, or get a response. The girl buried her face into his coat, her choking wails showing no signs of stopping.  
Hearing her cries, Komaeda couldn't help his tears returning once more.  
"You idiot! I said I'd help you, why did you have to run off alone!?"  
There was nothing Nagito could say or do to comfort her, it was obvious she had been in love, it wouldn't have been right for him to interrupt.   
Wiping his face of the rolling tears, the fluffy pirate looked to Kamukura, who merely returned a gentle gaze of silence.   
Fuyuhiko kept his distance, and Rantaro respected the moment.  
But the time for grief didn't last long with the sound of something shifting from afar. Komaeda caught sight of the King pulling himself up from his throne, while the noblewomen and Yasuhiro peered their faces from behind the chairs they had hidden behind.  
Though it was more shielding themselves than actually hiding.  
The only people that hadn't run away, save from the guards.  
Ryoma's dark eyes held no emotion, only his frown hinted his disappointment.   
"You're a pirate," He stated bluntly. "Congratulations on deceiving me."  
Anger bubbled up in the man's chest, and he pulled himself off the ground, the stained robes falling around his slender body.  
So many emotions swirled around his head, Komaeda wasn't even sure how to express them. From being forced to come to the castle at all, to taking part in the horrid executions with a false identity, attempting to murder Fuyuhiko and Izuru, and finally Matsudas's death, what was he supposed to feel?  
Rage, mostly. Sorrow as well as fear. They swallowed his mind until the only thing left was overwhelming despair.  
With a gentle grace, he picked up the sword the Pirate King had dropped and stroke his way towards the throne, where Ryoma stood as still as a statue.  
While he could see Komaeda approaching with a weapon, he made no moves to run.  
"You're going to kill me?" He questioned, deep voice echoing around the halls, yet still as quiet and calm as could be.  
To that, Nagito didn't respond. If he opened his mouth, he might have screamed just then.  
The King huffed, turning his eyes away.  
"I saw this coming eventually, that's why I hid the treasury. You kill me, and France is without hundreds of pounds of gold and coin."  
He felt his feet get lighter, his movements, more graceful.  
Nagito wasn't in control of his body as he charged forward, pinning the King down against his elegant chair barely allowed to be called a throne.  
His sword brushed under the soft, delicate skin of his neck, and it took every nerve in his body not to kill someone.  
"I'd find it," He glared Ryoma down with a steady look, refraining from saying anything about having not been looking for it at all. "I'd find it and destroy this country when you're dead."  
Did he even want to kill Ryoma? He didn't know for sure. Nagito had never actually killed anyone, was this what it felt like to have someone's life in his hands?  
Did he like the feeling? He didn't know.  
"Komaeda," Kamukura called out, pulling Nagito's attention back to the man. "He's not worth the kill. Leave him. You stopped me from needless murder, let me stop you."  
For a long moment, the fluffy pirate didn't move.   
It was so hard to force out the negative feelings, the despair, the hate. But when he thought back to it, Izuru was right; even when they had been attacked, he saved Kamukura from murdering the guards and staining his hands with blood that needn't be spilled.  
"Are you... Going to kill him?" Without warning, Ryoko's voice didn't sound like her voice any longer. It was familiar, but not something he could place his finger on. Komaeda looked back, catching her eye contact, solely for his blood to run cold upon witnessing her red eyes had melted blue.


	40. Chapter Forty: Fleeing

The eyes of the mysterious woman were looking back to him, sparkling bright like a diamond.   
Her words rung heavy in his head, "If things go as predicted, you'll see me again."   
She had spoken of the end of pirates, with the death of Kamukura being the beginning of it.   
But could she have been mistaken? Could it have been Matsuda's death that would be the beginning of it?  
He shut his eyes as tight as he could, simply attempting to tear her heavy gaze out of his very soul.  
When Nagito finally looked back, Ryoko had returned to her former self, still clinging to Matsuda, hiding her face in his bloodied shirt.  
Had Komaeda been imagining it? Perhaps the stress of everything that happened had been getting to him; Ryoko had brilliant red eyes, not blue as the woman in his dreams did.  
But... There was always a chance.  
He swallowed back, turning to Ryoma once more.  
"You... Why shouldn't I kill you for everyone you've executed?"  
"They were pirates," His voice remained steady. "Pirates are a threat to France. You said you went to Spain, yes? Did you see how the people were living? What happens when the country runs dry of coin? How could I let that happen here? We're flourishing, I can't take those risks," The King met Izuru's gaze before snapping back to Nagito. "The Pirate King, you could ask him yourself. Has he told you how he killed in the millions? Il est une armée d'un seul homme. His hands are stained with the blood of men, women, even children."

"That's wrong," The fluffy pirate was quick to shoot back. "He only kills those threatening him! He's not a mindless killer, or he would have killed me too."  
Ryoma returned a look to Kamukura, eyes more intent and focused. "Is that what you told him? Is that what happened when you murdered the King of England trying to make peace? Why don't you tell what happened that day?"  
Izuru remained quiet when Nagito looked back to meet him.   
He was as still as a statue, eyes unblinking.   
The long black locks flowed ever so lightly, the only thing hinting he was still a living being.  
Finally, he closed his eyes, hiding away his ruby stare.   
"That isn't important right now. He's stalling for time. We need to leave."  
The pirate could feel his hands shaking, his sweat causing the sword to become slippery in his grip.  
Was it true? Could Izuru had been lying?  
But... There was no reason to lie to Nagito, there was no reason not to trust him, not after all their time together.  
With a deep exhale, he stepped back from Ryoma and dropped the sword, the clattering echoing around the room and nearly hurting his ears.  
The dark man had been right; the King didn't need to die, a life that could be saved, is a life that he should try his best to protect, as much as he hated them.  
He wasn't like the King, a life wasn't his to steal. He was a pirate, a sailor for adventure and riches, not to leave behind a trail of blood.  
There was nothing more he needed to tell Ryoma, he would trust Kamukura, and ask about it later when they were safe.  
Turning back to the others, Komaeda exhaled, allowing himself to release all the stress he had been carrying since arriving at the castle.  
The Pirate King gently pulled Rantaro into his arms, and Fuyuhiko flanked their side.   
Only Ryoko's sobs made a noise in the room, and he could feel the eyes of the noblewomen staring into his back, but Komaeda did his best to ignore it.   
He leaned down, gently placing a hand upon the girl's shoulder, only for her to immediately shrug it off and look up.  
"I know... I know..." Her red eyes stung with tears, which she tore from his eye contact to look down at Matsuda. "I have to... Leave him behind. But how can I? It's not fair!" The girl's grip tightened around him. "I knew maybe one day, we would die, we're pirates, I expected it! But why here, why now? It feels too soon, I never even got to hear if he loved me back!" She broke out into tears once more, not bothering with stopping the drops to fall upon the man's face. The fluffy pirate kept quiet until she swallowed, relaxing her hold on him. "I came with him to land. It was the city of love, it just felt like the perfect place to finally ask the question. But he was so focused on saving you both, the moment we reached the docks, he took off running after the Captain. I tried to keep up but I lost him in the crowd. When I finally realized he had followed the two of you to the castle... It was too late to save him."  
A long moment of silence fell over the room, and Nagito allowed himself to reach out once more, this time, offering his hand.  
The grieving girl took it, holding onto him tightly and allowing him to pull her to her feet.   
The blood on her hands discolored Komaeda's skin and when she wiped her face of her tears, the red liquid followed her touch beneath her eyes.  
It felt like the blood would never stop, and no matter how much Komaeda bathed, he would never truly get it all off his skin and clothes.  
It was more blood than he ever wanted to see in a lifetime, let alone all at once. The scent of death was too overpowering.  
He gripped her hand tighter and gave a small pull, moving her away from the bodies, and especially of Matsuda. If he didn't move her, she would likely never have moved. At least not until she was forcibly removed by more guards.  
The dark Captain waited at the door, and when they finally met him, he gave a small nod.  
"Let's leave, before any guards on patrol cause more of a stir."  
"How are we going to go outside like this?" Nagito felt the need to ask, only for his answer to be Kamukura adjusting one hand out from under Rantaro to pull his hood up.  
"Seeing as I'm not the only one covered in god damn blood..." Fuyuhiko grumbled as he started to pull off his coat, and without warning, tossed it in Nagito's direction. "I'll walk a little behind so I'm not associated with you. We just need to gather again and come up with a plan. Peko is still probably waiting at the lodge we found."  
"A lodge?"  
"Lodge, cottage, whatever?" The pirate shrugged, arms crossed while Nagito release Ryoko's hand to pull the jacket over himself. "An old woman is letting us stay with her in return for cooking dinner for her. I'll meet up with Peko, you guys just get back to your ship or something, I don't know."  
Kamukura thought for a moment before his eyes seemed to light up.  
"We will return to the room we are staying, but we will cause alarm if we enter covered in blood. Ryoko," He looked back to her, stopping for a moment upon seeing her face before lowering his voice. "Please bring Rantaro to the ship with you. He is too weak to walk for long. Can you do this?"  
Although she didn't speak, the woman nodded slowly, allowing Izuru to lower the man to his feet, where the redhead took one of his arms over her shoulder.  
"He has very important information about the treasure we're after. Protect him."  
She didn't speak, only dragging herself along with the man fumbling beside her and out the doors.  
It wasn't until she stepped outside the wide doors did she pull up her own hood and lower her head. It made sense, after all, even if anyone saw her covered in blood, her identity would still be safe, as long as nobody attempted to stop her. Even if they did, she had her own sword, and she could easily lie about the orgins.   
"To send a grieving woman out there, you have a plan I'm guessing?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow once she was out of sight.  
"Of course," The Pirate King stated, matter-of-factually. "I don't intend to go back to the King to retrieve our weapons, but I still have this," He placed his hand over the gun strapped to his belt. "You needn't worry about me."  
"And because of the vampire deal?"  
"And because of the 'vampire deal'." Kamukura turned away to look outside, ignoring the hint of humor Fuyuhiko had brought in. "I may have a plan to hide the blood as to not alarm anyone we happen across. You can go ahead first, we will follow after when it is safe for you."  
Fuyuhiko released a heavy sigh and with a short wave, made his way outside.   
It wasn't until Komaeda and Kamukura were alone did the fluffy pirate feel a sense of relief.   
It wasn't as though he disliked any of the other pirates, but being with the Pirate King brought him the comfort he was familiar with.  
"Not here though," Izuru muttered, reaching forward and carefully pulling Fuyuhiko's hood over the man's white, messy hair. "When we get outside the castle walls. Just keep your hood up until we're safe."  
Komaeda nodded, but the man didn't move. For a long moment, he remained still, staring back at him. Suddenly, the Pirate King leaned forward, stealing a soft kiss that Nagito had no problem with letting him take.  
It was short, a quick gesture of comfort, but still enough to make his heart stop if even for a moment.  
It was a comfort he didn't deserve just then after Matsuda sacrificed himself to save his miserable life, and yet, he still felt greedy with his happiness.  
When the dark man pulled back, he turned his back, his black locks being restrained by the hood, still, they flowed just as beautifully.  
Nagito followed the Pirate King out, keeping carefully behind him. He found himself holding his breath without truly needing to.  
While Kamukura held his confidence that could have led people to leave him be, Komaeda probably looked like a pickpocket right on the man's heels.  
He reached out, gently holding Izuru's sleeve to keep at his side.  
It didn't appear as though any guards were around, a majority of them having been present for the executions, but they still couldn't be too careful.  
The courtyard of the castle was a long and winding path, but with a sharp turn, Kamukura's attention moved away from the gates, to the noblewomen's carriage and horse.  
He wasn't... Kamukura wasn't going to steal a horse, was he?!


	41. Chapter Forty-One: The Separation Of Family

The girl looked out to the water, her fingers nervously twiddling and twining together.  
The water rocked the galleon ever so gently, the men onboard paying it no mind as they guzzled down rum and laughed amongst themselves.  
Not unexpected, there wasn't a pirate alive that would pass up a bottle of rum. She exhaled, her nerves exposed by the way she twitched in her small movements.  
A sudden tap of her shoulder made her jump and look back to the man that had done it, meeting face to face with a fellow crewmate.  
"Hey Toko," He grinned, making his strange-looking beard look even more awkward. "Calm down a little, we got this."  
"Leon," She frowned before looking away from the orange-haired man. "As if it's th-that easy. What if I'm wr-wrong, huh?"  
"Not possible," He nodded confidently. "You came from Spain, there's no way you could've got it wrong!"  
It wasn't even worth arguing, the fact that Toko came from the country didn't mean she automatically knew every trade route they had. She had only happened to overhear the one they were going after because it was one of the more popular ones. But that being said, it was also one of the most heavily guarded ones.  
"Look," He attempted to comfort her by lowering his voice, "Once we do this, we'll have more gold, sugar, and tobacco than we'll know what to do with. Doesn't that sound great?"  
She kept herself from replying, or she probably would have snapped at him.  
As if on cue, another man took her side, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and leaning over to give Leon a smile.   
"It's only natural to be worried, why not leave her alone for now and keep drinking until your belly is full of beer?"  
It looked as though Leon wanted to argue, but the man was fast to drop it and with a sigh, turned away, and left Toko be. As she said, no pirate alive could pass up rum.  
Once the pirate had left, the man dropped his arm away from her and exhaled.  
"I understand it's stressful-"  
"What an und-understatement," She didn't even bother to look at him as he spoke, instead focusing her attention on the water below. She was grateful for the save, but it was still difficult to be calm just then. Everyone else was as happy as could be, but...  
"We're not at-attacking a fishing boat, this is the Sp-Spanish Treasure Fleet. We probably won't have enough men to hold them off if we ha-had an army if things went wr-wrong."  
"Captain Oowada is in over his head again," The man laughed softly, "But we always get out with a few bruises."  
His attempt at comforting wasn't quite working well. She closed her eyes a long moment before looking back,   
"What if this i-is a mistake, Rantaro? Maybe I never should have men-mentioned it. If anyone dies, it's my fa-fault!"  
He held up a hand, shushing her and looking her down with his calming gaze, "If anyone dies, it's the fault of the one that killed them. The only thing you're guilty of us giving us a chance to get more trading goods."  
The woman had a hard time thinking of a response to such a remark. Could Rantaro be right after all? She had told the Captain of the Trade route on an impulse, she didn't expect him to actually go after it.   
Without thinking, she rested her hand on her sword, softly grasping the handle. Not that she had any trouble killing who she needed, but that sword would be her only barrier between life and death.   
The silence was cut short by a short holler from the Captain, bringing Toko to pull her eyes to him, "Merchant at nine o'clock!" He grinned widely. "You ready, damn rats?"  
What followed was drunken cheering from all the crew, even the woman couldn't help herself from raising her voice proudly with them.   
"For the blood of swashbuckler, for the rum in our bellies, and coin in our pocket, hell is here!"  
"Hell is here, el infierno esta aqui!" Toko echoed Oowada, drawing her sword.  
With that, some men ran to the cannons, loading them ready. The Captain pulled the wheel, making a sharp turn and redirecting the ship towards the merchants.  
Toko grasped the rail with her free hand to stop herself from slipping, but that seemed almost unavoidable the moment the cannons let loose, the vibrations blasting across the ship as though the earth were shaking.  
The cannonballs slammed into the merchant ship, splitting wood and throwing the ship against the waves. Almost immediately, the ship veered towards the pirates as men hurried over to the side to see who had just attacked them.   
Toko could hear some profanities and shouts but they were too far to make out.   
From afar, she could see glimpses of the men rushing about, preparing their own weapons of attack, both ships getting closer by the second.  
She swallowed back her worries, overcome with a burst of excitement. How long had it been since they had a real challenge? In her heart, she was craving it. A little voice in her head laughing as well.  
Once the ships were close enough, some of the pirates released more cannons, splitting apart a chunk of the merchant ship, causing some of the merchants to fall back into the deck.  
At the first opening, the crew pulled themselves up the railing, jumping ships and raising their swords to attack.  
Toko almost followed along before catching sight of some of the merchants doing the same, boarding the pirate ship.  
Tightly gripping her blade, she gave a glance to Rantaro, who appeared to have been thinking the same thing.  
This time, they would defend the ship. She's been in enough offense battles already anyhow.  
As the woman rushed forward, the man caught sight of her charge and raised his own weapon, clashing their swords together.  
They pushed against each other, the girl using both hands to attempt to break his defense. Finally, Toko finally had to jump back right before her own was shattered. His strength was a lot more powerful than her own, she would need to rely on agility instead.  
'Get his legs, slash his legs, do it, cut them right off!' A small voice in the back of her head echoed. She tried to shake it off, but it was right anyway. If she went for his legs, he wouldn't be able to run.   
While Rantaro was focused on his own fight, Toko ran forward again. He attempted another block, only for her to duck the last moment and swipe at his legs, throwing him off his feet and causing him to fall back against the railing.  
Toko had no problem in running her sword through his chest before he even had a chance to pull himself back up, spilling his blood onto the deck with a hint of satisfaction.   
Her gaze flashed to Rantaro right as he pulled his sword out of the man's chest, likely having not seen any of her fight.  
But something more ominous loomed in the distance, but by the time she saw the galleon charging close, the guardship slammed against the pirates.   
She had forgotten, the trade routes were guarded more fiercely than any other!  
All at once, the ship crushed under the weight. Wood and splinters shot through the air, and she tried to run.   
Toko attempted to run as fast as she could towards the ship's wheel and get out out of the situation but the floor buckled under her. The last thing she caught sight of before falling into the ocean was Rantaro's bright green eyes, and his hand reaching out for her.  
She shut her eyes as her body fell into the ocean, lungs begging for air. But as Toko swam up, her arm reached out to the guardship above her, too large to swim around in time...  
Although... She had to try.   
With a kick of her legs, Toko began around the side of the ship, the sheer size of it made it a struggle to get around.  
The woman thought she was going to pass out or drown as her head finally submerged, only for the tide to attempt to force her under once more.  
The utter strength of the sea was more than her body could handle, it was as though at any moment, it would drag her to her grave.  
The water itself was cold, biting her from the inside out and making it difficult to move. She shoved her sword into the ship and with a strong grip, finally pulled herself out of the water only to grab another ledge and descend upon the vessel.  
What happened to Rantaro, Leon, the rest of the crew?  
Captain Oowada had charged into the fight, and that was the last she had seen of him.  
What were they to do without a ship?  
With a crash like that, it would surely be sinking that very moment.  
Her thinking was cut off as something, or someone grabbed her shirt and dragged her on deck once she reached the top. They threw her on deck like a wet dog, dripping water into a large puddle and unluckily for her, she had made the mistake of leaving her sword lodged into the ship.  
As she rose her head, her eyes met the guards on board, all in uniform and pointing guns at her.  
"Disgusting pirate, did you like that bath of yours?" The man that spoke had a thick Spanish accent that made her curse under her breath.  
But she wouldn't entertain them for a moment.   
"Where's my cr-crew?" She moved to get up and look but someone swiftly moved, kicking her down again.   
"Who cares? They made their choice to jump onto that ship, it's up to them what happens to the pigs."  
The kick stung her side but she did her best to make no hint of showing it. Staring daggers into the man, he grinned widely.  
"I don't want to hurt anyone, you decided to attack us, remember? If you talk, I'll try to get you out of your overdue execution. King Yamada could use a new maid."  
"M-Maid!?" She began to pull herself up once more, just for a boot to press against her back once more. She couldn't go back to Spain, she had only gotten away a few months ago!  
But what choice did she have? Being the only pirate on board, with no weapon, surrounded by guns and trained soldiers, saying anything to argue would only mean death.   
Still, she remained quiet, allowing the large man to continue. He stepped forward, kneeling in front of her and offering out his hand.  
"We're not the bad guys here, miss. We're just protecting these merchants you chose to attack. How about this? I'm Nekomaru Nidai, and you are?"  
She turned away, ignoring his gesture, only to catch a glimpse of Rantaro at the last second, his limp body being dragged onto the merchant ship before vanishing below deck.   
Toko's heart ripped in her chest and she bit her lip, shaking in fear. Was he dead? At least he wasn't lost in the crash, but...   
He was the only pirate she could see before Nekomaru waved a hand, urging her to look back to him.   
"I'll see what I can do for them, just corporate, I'm asking a simple question."  
"... Toko."


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: Strong Connections

Kamukura's fingers brushed along the muzzle of the spotted brown horse, strapped to the carriage as the moonlight melted the sky from above.  
"Beautiful..." Komaeda muttered aloud as he looked back into the horse's coal-black eyes. "Are we going to take it?"  
"Don't have a choice, there's no other way to hide the blood for a while. We'll need a new set of clothes, so until then, we need to move fast."  
Nagito couldn't argue with that. He turned to the harness and gave a short pull, although the latch was slightly more confusing than he thought.  
While attempting to fiddle with it, the moonlight caused the blood across Kamukura's clothes to shine dimly, making it apparent.  
The pirate swallowed back, trying to avert his eyes and keep focused on what he was doing.  
"Does it... Bother you?"  
"Be more specific," The dark man appeared too intent on petting the horse and keeping it calm than looking to Komaeda just then.  
But that should be obvious right? With a soft exhale, he stood up straight, doing his best to look serious, but he probably appeared like a chihuahua in front of him.   
"The blood, the death, doesn't it... Upset you? Matsuda was your right-hand man, and now we're covered in his blood, and..."  
"I'm not interested in consuming it, if that's what you're implying," His red eyes vanished as he closed his eyelids and lowered his arms from the animal. "I certainly have the urge, but I'm more than a brainless creature that will eat any blood I find. Although, getting out of these clothes will be a great assistance."  
Silence fell between the two, giving Komaeda a chance to think about it. It was likely rude of him to have even thought about such a thing, Izuru was right.  
He wasn't so much a beast that he would just succumb to the desire to eat the moment there was a hint of blood, but something still nagged in his mind.  
He furrowed his brows, looking to his bare feet.   
"What of... Loss, then? Do you feel any sorrows about his death? You seem to be so strong and logical, but I can't get his image out of my mind."  
He refrained from replying for a long moment, his silence piercing into the pirate. Without warning, Kamukura moved forward, wrapping him in an unexpected, but gentle hug.  
"Don't mistake my silence for strength. I am wounded, but there will be time to grieve later when we are safe."   
His words came out in a whisper, a whisper just for him.   
Normally, his husky voice would have caused a shiver to run through Nagito, but his saddened tone latched to him instead.   
He felt he was learning more about Izuru every moment, the way he attempted to mask his emotions and put on a false veil through it all, what he wouldn't give to see into his mind directly...  
Their hug only lasted a few more moments before Kamukura pulled away and directed his attention to the harness.  
"Don't worry about the latches," He reached his hand for it, likely intending to break or rip the ropes, when suddenly, the sound of footsteps running forward and the call of a woman ushered the two men to look back.   
Tsumugi waved her hand, quickly rushing for them in a hurry, "Wait!" She called out, "I'm unarmed, I promise!"  
From behind, the horse snorted, almost as though it were amused itself.  
As she got closer, her long hair disheveled from running, the woman took a moment to catch her breath, before swallowing back and standing up straight once more.  
"Please, I apologize for disrupting you but," She looked to Komaeda calmly. "I think I might be the one you are looking for? My full name is Tsumugi Shirogane, I used to be a merchant," With a soft smile, she tilt her head, "And I transported the silver wine a while back."  
'Shiro' in her name...   
Komaeda opened his mouth, about to ask why she didn't say so sooner, but she continued, answering his question before he even spoke it.   
"I would have said so sooner, believe me there, but I couldn't trust you of course. It was such a precious treasure, I couldn't just reveal it to the first person that asked. However..." She shifted her glance to the Pirate King. "It belonged to your predecessor for a while. So I feel I should tell you."   
Tsumugi looked around a moment before her eyes lit up and she hurried to the carriage. Popping the door open, she reached in and after a couple of seconds, retracted back with a feather ink pen.  
"I don't have any paper, but we had this stored inside, just in case." As she offered her hand to Komaeda, he took it without thinking too much, allowing Tsumugi to scribble something down.  
"This is the name and address of who I transported it to when I arrived back home. He's a black market doctor, but often makes tonics for the King to test on prisoners-"  
"And why are you helping us?" Kamukura interjected before she could finish. "Do you forget we are pirates?"  
The noblewoman didn't even look up as a smile spread across her face, finishing up writing it onto Komaeda's palm.  
"I don't see good or evil, that treasure is worthless to anyone but you, isn't that right?"  
To that, he kept silent, but still, she giggled, meeting his eyes.   
"Oh, you think I don't know your secret? Who do you think first transported the order to Japan? Merchants; and merchants keep close connections. A majority of merchants were made aware of a strange order of medicine being taken to Japan, and to approve the order, they needed to know what it did. I read the label on the wine and knew right away, I just decided to return it to the creator."  
"The creator..." Izuru's eyes flashed an unreadable emotion before he suddenly turned his back to Tsumugi. "The creator is here in France? What else do you know about that order?"  
"Nothing else I'm afraid," The woman exhaled, "Talk to them about it if you want to know more; I only heard it from the grapevine."  
Komaeda could guess Rantaro knew the side effects because... That medicine had been tested on prisoners before being sent out... Or hopefully the less horrifying story of imprisoned merchants talking about it. Whichever one it was, neither sounded comforting to think about.  
"But..." She continued quietly after a moment, a little happier. "If you really want to make the King pay, I would love it too make no mistake, I detest being forced to sit in on executions, that same doctor helped him hide France's treasury."  
Nagito quickly turned back to her in surprise, wanting to ask more.  
Was she asking them to rob France?   
But why? When she was a citizen herself? Why help pirates?   
She only kept a smile before quickly clearing her throat and giving a wave of her hand.   
"That's enough talking now, you're lucky to not be being chased yet, get out of here quickly before the guards on patrol find out Ryoma was threatened by pirates. They'll wring your necks."  
Well, she was right about that.  
Komaeda rose his foot into the horse's saddle and hoisted himself up, allowing Kamukura to pull and snap the harness off to follow him atop the horse.  
At least Komaeda was decent in horse riding, he would be able to take the reins, but with the Pirate King's arms around him, his warm breath on the back of his neck, he wasn't sure how easy it would be to focus.  
"Before we go," The dark man returned attention to Tsumugi, "How do we know we can trust you? You claim you don't see good or evil, but there is more to it, is there not?"  
Silence befell her, her eyes shifting to the side and her stance slightly uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke, slightly quieter.   
"Both sides think they're doing the right thing. Pirates want freedom and a happy life, and they need the goods to do that. Countries want to protect their people from crime and fear. I cannot blame either, but the silver wine is like no treasure before." Her eyebrows furrowed, slightly saddened. "It's not a treasure that will bring you fame or fortune, it's a cure to something you never wanted. That's all, I want to help because it's only right."  
Kamukura gave a slow blink and a nod before bowing his head in respect.   
"Then you would be the first to be so helpful,"  
"Please," Tsumugi huffed, turning away, "Don't bow to me. You're still a King, royal blood or not. Even in the groups of nobles, I'm as ordinary as could be. If you bow to someone like me, you'll lose respect. Just... Don't come back again. I don't think I can help you a second time."   
"I don't think we plan to," Komaeda awkwardly laughed it off, but he only half-joked.  
After nearly being killed more times than he could count, Komaeda was done with royalty and castles.  
Although, that reminded him of the impending meeting he would be having with Sonia soon, if she ever managed to track him down.  
Which... After the chaos he caused in the castle, wouldn't be too hard.  
He took the reins tightly and gave a small flick, motioning the horse to start moving.  
Tsumugi was left behind, watching the men ride off towards the castle gates.  
At the last moment, he heard the shout of a guard but as they crossed through the gates and into the road, it was too late to follow after.   
The horse kept a steady pace, hooves charging along the paved roads, much less crowded now that it was night.  
Komaeda inhaled, feeling the breeze through his hair and across his face.  
It was... Truly a feeling of freedom, how could anyone stay in their lives of slaving for a job and a family when they could have something like this?  
"Keep to an amble" Kamukura muttered behind him. "We're a decent enough distance from the castle now, don't wake anyone."  
He gave a nod, obeying Izuru's orders as they rode through town, the houses all around them were silent, the darkness making it difficult to see around them.  
It would be unlikely they could be tracked down at this point, not even Komaeda knew what street they were on.  
Suddenly the dark man pointed to an alley.   
"There, I see a well. Stop."


	43. Chapter Forty-Three: Missing Identity

Kamukura roughly pushed the fluffy pirate back against the wall, looking him down with stern, scarlet red eyes.   
"Take them off,"  
"N-No," He looked away quickly. "I don't want anyone seeing me naked."  
The Pirate King was quiet a moment before he leaned in, "It's just me, I have seen you nude plenty."  
"But..." If it was bright out, Izuru might have seen the thick blush across Komaeda's face. "If anyone walked by..."  
Without a word, Kamukura reached out, brushing a finger along Komaeda's chin and pulling his face back to meet his eyes.  
"Komaeda, the entire town is asleep and we are in an alley. Now, do you want to get into cleaner clothes or not? Stop being so dramatic, I will give you my undershirt."  
With that, he was released, and Nagito couldn't help but pout a bit.   
As he began pulling off Fuyuhiko's black coat and his stained robes, Kamukura started to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing the striped shirt he wore beneath. Although before the undershirt even was able to come off, the dark man required dropping his long, dark coat to the ground.  
Silently wishing he could have seen better in the dark, Nagito wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm while he waited.  
Finally, the Pirate King handed out the shirt, clean from having been protected by the overshirt.  
As Komaeda pulled it over himself, he was only lucky it was fairly long for him, and covered up his own treasure. There would be no pants to wear until they returned to where they were staying so it would have to do.  
He picked up the dark jacket and wrapped it around his arms, before finally, pulling the chain up to sit atop the fabric.  
Although not his usual style, he didn't quite mind it... If only he had pants as well.  
Kamukura merely pulled his jacket around his body and without warning, tossed his dress shirt down the well, catching Komaeda off guard.   
"What was that for?"  
"Covered in blood," The dark man hushed. "I can get another back at the lodgings, along with pants and shoes for you. Red stains won't come out of white fabrics, so I suggest you do the same before we're accused of murder."  
Well... He was right, but it still felt rude to whoever used the well afterward.   
It wasn't his problem at least. Komaeda picked the robe up and tossed it in before Kamukura started back to the horse, the fluffy pirate quickly following after.  
But when they arrived, Kamukura hopped up first to take the steering, then offered his hand for Nagito to take and sit behind him.  
It was likely for the best, Izuru could better see and navigate in the dark than Komaeda could, but as the horse began moving, he could quickly feel why it was a bad idea to ride a horse without any protection. It was as though the saddle was giving a wedgie.  
He shifted uncomfortably before wrapping his arms around the man and resting his cheek against his back.  
Even after everything that happened, simply hugging him was a comfort.   
The dark locks tickled his nose and without thinking, Nagito ran his fingers through the long hair.  
How silly his poor reputation was; a murderous monster?   
Hardly.  
The fluffy pirate struggled to peer into the darkness of the streets, but it didn't seem like Izuru had any trouble navigating around, almost as though he already knew where he was going.  
Although with every street they passed, the noxious smell of human waste was as strong as could be.  
Nothing like the main streets that at least attempted upkeep.   
"Where are we?" He didn't take a second to cease playing with the Pirate King's hair.   
Although he knew decent enough astronomy to chart courses while out on the water, the stars did nothing to tell him what street Kamukura had them riding through. What street needed to smell so fowl?  
The dark man was quiet a long moment. As he exhaled, Nagito could feel the gentle fall against the man's back.   
"There are guards walking the streets for criminals at night. It would be unfortunate if we were to come across any, so I am avoiding the main streets as best as possible until we return to our place of stay."  
The horse gave a small whinny, as though replying to the man. There wasn't much Komaeda could say in response though, of course he'd thought ahead like that when the fluffy pirate wouldn't have, that was becoming increasingly common.  
Moving his arms around, Komaeda wrapped him in a hug, which Izuru didn't react to. Maybe in the past he might have pushed him away, or suddenly changed pace to surprise Nagito into letting go, it was almost unbelievable how close he felt they'd become through it all.  
Could they truly be so close to finding the Silver Wine? What would happen after that?  
"Look," Kamukura hushed without warning and pulled the reigns, urging the horse to stop.  
The pirate rose his head, peering into the darkness to follow the man's gaze, but it was too difficult to see anything more than a shape close to the docks.  
"What is it?" He questioned quietly, just in case.  
"A ship..." Izuru paused a long moment, although he tensed up. "It wasn't there when I returned to the Warrior's Revenge earlier. Keep on guard, but we're close to the docks, meaning we're nearly back to the Bed and Breakfast."  
Komaeda could smell the salt of the ocean, and it felt a warm feeling on his chest, like home was just beyond the waters.  
He tightened his hug, laying his head down once more as the horse kept moving.  
"Do you think I'm a real pirate?" He needed to know after all this time. How long could he keep thinking of himself as a false pirate?   
"Of course," Izuru replied without hesitation. "Your orgins don't matter, although you're lacking some raids and kidnapping under your belt." His voice remained monotone, but Nagito knew him enough by now that he knew the Pirate King was attempting a joke.  
Still, Komaeda smiled, feeling almost fuzzy about the response.  
Sure he had been the Captain of the Clover Galleon a while, but it had never felt genuine, the crew barely held together, even going as far as to stop on land for months at a time to work and get food. They hadn't been pirates then, they had never battled another ship until the Queen sent him to Kamukura, and he couldn't kill anyone then either.  
His home now was truly on the ocean waves, and everywhere he could travel. What places would he see, what creatures would he come across?  
"Have you ever seen a sea monster?" Tiredness pulled at his eyelids, mere exhaustion, mentally and physically from the day. He couldn't help wondering; as the king of pirates, Kamukura must have sailed everywhere imaginable, he could only wonder what sorts of creatures he'd seen along the way.  
The Captain hummed gently in thought,  
"No monsters, but I do recall seeing blue whales," He looked back to Komaeda, "Massive beasts, larger than my entire ship, and unexpectantly gentle. They swam by, singing their songs of the sea, and blew water over everyone on deck. Although, Masaru yelled, commanding for a second take when he realized he missed it by being below deck."  
A whale song; Nagito could only wonder what it sounded like. As though reading his thoughts, Kamukura ushered, a bit quieter.  
"Perhaps you'll hear it yourself one day."  
"Maybe... And I want to hear you sing too." Komaeda muttered without thinking before quickly clinging against Izuru's back tighter. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." He tried to laugh it off, but the Pirate King remained silent for a long, drawn out minute.  
As though he hadn't hear the man, but he obviously had. How could he had missed hearing the words spoken so close to his ear?  
Just when he had thought he truly hadn't heard, Kamukura's voice piped up once more.   
"When we're done with our journey, I'll sing to you." He finally replied, keeping himself quiet after.  
Had it... Embarassed him?  
It was honestly hard to tell certain emotions like that.   
Reguardless of that, now Komaeda needed to survive their journey if he wanted to be graced with the Pirate King singing to him.  
As silence fell between the men, Nagito found himself thinking back to the ship at the docks. While it could be nothing, it wouldn't have been easy to chalk it up to nothing to worry about when their lives were being hunted down.   
Could there be a chance that... They were tracked down that fast?  
It wasn't possible, was it? They hadn't been in France for more than a couple days.  
It took more time that that just to sail to the country. What are the chances they could have been followed then?  
Komaeda quickly shook it away. His thoughts had run rampant and they didn't even know if it was a Queen's ship in the first place.  
With a deep inhale, he felt sleep pulling him in even more but attempted to shrug it off.   
He couldn't fall asleep in such a place. The only sound was the tapping of the horse's hooves against the bricked road, and the slow rise and fall of the Pirate King's breathing against his cheek.  
"You can... Cry now, you know. It's just us." He glided his fingers up the dark jacket until the fluffy pirate was crossing Izuru's warm skin, and brushed some hair behind his ear. "So... It's safe."  
"I'm alright," Although he did move slightly, allowing himself to rest against Nagito's hand. "I don't wish to shed tears, my sorrows come from my heart, not my eyes. It's not the first death I've experienced on my journies, and it won't be my last. I am just relieved it wasn't you as well. He gave his life for yours, make good use of that gift of life."  
The fluffy pirate swallowed back, almost feeling a sense of responsibility. He was right, Matsuda gave his life for someone like him, he couldn't throw it away so easily anymore. Raising his head off Kamukura's back, he looked up to the stars above, twinkling like distant fireflies.  
"Before my parents died," He started, "They told me everyone that passes gets their own star. Do you think that Matsuda, my parents, and... Everyone else we lost are up there too? Do you think the person I killed us up there, cursing me for stealing his name?"  
Kamukura gave a small pull of the reins, following his lover's gaze into the sky.  
"Don't know. I never believed in mystical things such as that. But if they are, raise your middle finger and smile. You succeeded where they failed. As for Matsuda, I am sure Ryoko is praying to the stars tonight."  
He didn't know her name, but that woman at the executions, he wondered if she was among them as well.  
"And... The people you lost?"  
Izuru huffed quietly, turning back to focusing on the road.   
"I met her in France, and she died in France. She wasn't one for journies. Perhaps that is why I feel sentimental about being back."  
"You came to France before?" He scoot closer, pressing himself against the dark man. Who was the she he was speaking about?  
"I... Think I have." The Pirate King paused a moment, as though to think before shaking his head. "Memories from when I was human. They aren't mine, as such, they are foggy, puzzled and... Innaccurate. But she had bright blue eyes, and lips for lying. I think my human self came to attempt to track what we are tracking now. There was... A label on the bottle."  
That's right... Tsumugi mentioned a label.  
"Didn't you have a map?" Komaeda allowed himself to question, although there was something more pressing on his mind. A girl with blue eyes...   
It couldn't be, could it?  
"A map to track the water waves and possible trajectory of the location. It was unreliable at best. Matsuda's idea actually, that we stop somewhere near and question a fortune teller." He released one of the reins to suddenly clutch his head.   
Nagito almost reached out to help him, but stopped himself quickly.  
Memories that didn't belong to him, and weren't supposed to be remembered, he could only imagine the headache he was feeling.  
Still, Kamukura continued.   
"It was the fortune teller that gave us cordonates. But there was... An attack, I believe. To kill the pirates, to kill me- him," He corrected himself quickly. "She attempted to defend him and was wounded. Conceivably she died but... I cannot remember anything more. Perhaps he saved her, or she perished there. The memories are deserting me."  
Could have there been a chance Ryoko really was that woman?  
It was hard to tell when Kamukura's memory was so spotty, but Komaeda himself had seen the blue eyes on her back at the castle.   
He wanted to think on it more, but sleep felt impossible to ignore any longer. As he laid his head down once again, he allowed himself one more question.  
"When we are done with this journey, do you think you could marry me?"


	44. Chapter Forty-Four: The Truth Of Infinity

Nagito reached out until something soft hit his fingers. Without thinking, he gripped it and pulled it close to him.  
The blanket was warm, almost unnaturally so. He buried his face in his pillow, then it hit him why it had been so warm.  
His bare skin was wrapped in the blankets and quickly, the fluffy pirate pushed himself up and looked around.  
When had he... Fallen asleep? He was back in the room, fully nude, but he didn't recall anything happening last night.  
Perhaps Kamukura had properly undressed him?  
His suspicions were confirmed when his eyes landed on a folded pile of clothes neatly on the ground beside him; if anything happened, neither of them would have cared about folding clothes like that.  
Although thinking of Kamukura, he moved his gaze beside him, where the Pirate King slept soundly, his beautiful features highlighted by the light of the day.   
His long black hair covered the mattress like a winding, dark maze, and Komaeda was careful not to lean on any of it as he moved close, giving a small shake.  
"Already awake, your chain is loud," Izuru's lazy mutter made it sound like that was likely a lie, but not worth calling out. It was almost kinda cute, hearing his sleepy voice.   
"What happened last night?"   
The dark man released a sigh and pulled himself to a sit. As the blankets fell off him, Nagito was quick to notice he had taken his own clothes off as well.   
That was more expected though, who wanted to sleep in the sort of long jacket the Pirate King wore?  
"You fell asleep on the horse," He rolled his shoulders, red eyes dulled and spaced off.   
Yesterday couldn't have been easy for him either, the man appeared like he was on an entirely different world than Komaeda at that moment. Izuru stared into nothing before he gave a yawn, exposing his sharp fangs to the light.  
When he was satisfied with being awake, the Pirate King turned back to continue.   
"I had to carry you inside, and take off your clothes. Unsuitable for sleeping."  
"Right..." It was coming back to Komaeda again. He had been in a daze, being laid down into the bed felt more like a distant dream. But then he recalled something he dearly hoped was a dream.   
Nagito quickly met his eyes, only to look away just as fast, "That question I asked you before I passed out, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, we don't know each other like that yet, who even knows if you want to be with someone like me? I can't even shoot a gun and-"  
"The rambling is new," Kamukura cocked his head curiously, allowing his hair to swiftly brush down his shoulders. "But it's useless."  
Without warning, the Pirate King had leaned close, pressing him back against the wall as he allowed himself to sit atop Komaeda's lap.  
He could feel his heart racing as he looked up to Kamukura, and the intense heat of them being so close.   
With a gentle touch, Nagito's heart lept as a long nail ran down his cheek, then the Pirate King pulled his face up to meet his eyes.   
"That was a question you had no right to fall asleep with after asking," His ruby irises shimmered, nearly catching Nagito in a trace. His train of thought had crashed and burned the moment he was held down, there was nothing he knew of to say in response.  
"You asked something very serious, Komaeda," The Pirate King maintained a stern, almost scolding look. "Nobody simply approaches the King of Pirates and requests him to be their husband. Tell me, was it merely because you were tired?"  
No, he wanted to announce it to the skies and God above. He wanted to marry the Pirate King, he wanted Izuru Kamukura to be his husband, he just... Wasn't thinking when he asked so bluntly.  
He opened his mouth to speak, and Kamukura waited with impeccable patience for him to find his words.  
Komaeda licked his lips and with a sigh, met his gaze with the same seriousness.  
"No... I... I really want that. I want to marry you and call you my husband."  
For a long second, it appeared as though Kamukura hadn't expected such an answer, and had nothing to say in response. Finally, he closed his eyes and exhaled before leaning close. So close, their lips almost touched.   
"We are pirates, do you think we have that luxury of long life in marriage? As well as the fact we are both men. Will you be my husband as well? Are you alright with having a husband, rather than a wife?"  
The question didn't even need to be asked, after all their time together, why would he hesitate for even a moment?  
Komaeda reached up, taking one of Izuru's hands in his own and captured his chance for a kiss.  
It was not one of passion or heated moments, but a message with no words.  
If the worry of death as pirates was a concern, then... He would just protect Kamukura. If it was because they were both men, he didn't care in the slightest.  
When Izuru pulled back slowly, examining his lover's face, Nagito gave a smile.  
"I do want to marry you, regardless of anything. Can we do it after we find the treasure?"  
"... Yes." The dark man turned away, hiding his expression. "It is settled then, I'll marry you when I'm human once more."  
Komaeda's heart wasn't just flying, it had completely escaped his body and was halfway across the world.  
He didn't even know how to react to the news and pulled him in for a tight hug, which Kamukura gave no move to struggle away from.  
The man he fell in love with, the beautiful Pirate King, could he have been dreaming? Had he really just gotten engaged right then and there? How did he deserve such a wonderful thing?   
He didn't know how long he was hugging Izuru until the man eventually sighed,   
"Come now, we need to meet with the rest of the pirates. I had Ibuki send out a letter last night. We have the address so we must go soon, unless you're wanting to have some special time."  
Komaeda didn't release him immediately, instead, he gave a smile, pressing his lips against Kamukura's bare skin.  
"I... Wouldn't mind that after your answer. We're even nude already."  
"Cute," His voice remained monotone before holding Komaeda's hand tighter and raising it between them. "But if you want to celebrate that, the address marked here will easily get washed away with how much my mouth will be on your skin."  
In an instant, Nagito's face flushed and he released the hug, looking down at what was written on his hand.   
As expected of a noblewoman, Tsumugi's handwriting was impeccable, and still clearly seen, although perhaps a tad dull from sleeping all night.  
Izuru pushed himself off and stood at the side of the bed, his long hair entirely hiding his back, all the way down to his knees. As he moved to get his clothes, Komaeda got up, reaching for his own as well.  
"I let you keep my shirt, you looked good in it. The rest was taken from other rooms."  
"You stole from other guests-!?" He started, only for Izuru to look back and quickly hush him.   
"Of course, stealing is a pirate's best friend." It almost looked as though he cracked a smile at that, but Kamukura's smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared before he turned back to continue changing.  
Well, he was right, they were pirates, and they needed clothes.  
Nagito laid out the new clothes and started dressing, but there was still more on his might. Specifically... That woman.  
He mentioned her a bit last night, but didn't even tell a name.  
Pulling his shirt over his head, Komaeda looked back to the Pirate King,  
"Can you tell me a bit more about that blue-eyed woman you spoke of?"  
He didn't even look back as he began to reply.   
"My memories are unreliable, I can't be sure what I told you was accurate in the first place. Why do you wish to know?"  
"Well..." He bit his lip lightly, trying to find the proper words. It's been long enough pondering it within his own mind. "I feel like I've seen the woman you described. She's appeared to me, telling me warnings. I just want to know... Who she is, that maybe I'm not going crazy and... If those warnings are real."  
The Pirate King adjusted the cuff on his new dress shirt before looking back with a curious glance.   
"Seen her? What does she tell you?"  
"Warnings of death, mostly," He paused a second, averting eye contact. "Usually... Of yours. She told me that being in love means your heart is exposed to death. And maybe... I don't know, I feel guilty that I..." Where were his words even headed at this point? There was so much he wanted to gush out that now that he could, he lost his sense of anything he could have said. A groan escaped his lips and he looked up to the ceiling. "What am I even saying? I'm just having stupid dreams because of all the stress."  
The Pirate King remained quiet the entire time, allowing Nagito to speak whatever he needed to let out. When the fluffy pirate finally went silent, he approached the bed and sat down, fully dressed, and looking tidier than he had in a while.  
"I don't know why you're seeing these things," He kept his words sow and methodical, thoughtful almost, allowing Nagito to listen as he finished getting dressed for the day. "And neither do I know if the warnings are true, I haven't died yet to find out. But you are not to blame if such a thing is true. It would have been my choice to open my heart to love. Would mortality be such a bad thing? Is that not what the silver wine would do anyway?"  
"A treasure to rip away infinite life..." Komaeda exhaled, sitting down beside him. "Why would you give immortality up?"  
The Pirate King sat up straighter, neatly placing his hands atop his lap.   
"There's no adventure in life when there are no stakes. If I can drink poison, be stabbed, or live forever, what point is there in trying to be anything better? It confused you as well, did it not? The fact that vampires from stories needed to be wary of the sun, but I did not? I have no weaknesses, I have nothing to fear, and as such, I have nothing to care about. Except you now, of course. But what then, when you die of old age and I live forever?"  
"But you'll see the future beyond anyone else," Without thinking, he rest his head on Kamukura's shoulder, but the dark man merely shook his head.  
"If you could live forever, you would quickly find that it's useless to do anything. Humans are bound by the clock, in a rush to make the most of their lives. But then what about me? I have an eternity to do anything I wish, why should I do anything at all, any time soon? It becomes a... Boring existence."


	45. Chapter Forty-Five: Abandoned Path

"Well, you sure took your sweet ass time," Fuyuhiko scoffed upon seeing the horse making its way towards the gathering within the alley.  
Izuru pulled the reigns for a stop before hopping off and wiping his clothes of nonexistent dust.  
"It wasn't easy to sneak a stolen horse through the streets in the middle of the day," He started casually before looking back to Komaeda, expectantly waiting for him to follow off the horse as well.  
Nagito carefully pulled one leg over and hopped down, causing the horse to give a small whinny.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen a damn horse then. But hey, fine by me," He shrugged, looking away from the men. "Chisa and I were just discussing how much rum we could get outta this 'help' we're offering. Seems like we came here for a vacation."  
"I didn't-" Chisa started only for Monaca to snort, interrupting her.  
"Didn't you almost get executed?"  
"Who the fuck let the child learn about that-!" He snapped, quickly urging Peko to give his shoulder a squeeze to calm him down once more.   
"We aren't here to bicker like kids... Or with them," Kamukura narrowed his eyes, looking around the meeting. "We found something important, so we are going to investigate. I suggest everyone return to their ships, fo the chance things turn sour and we need a fast escape."  
Silence fell around the pirates before Licorne piped up, brushing some of his bright hair out of his face.  
"We did find something a bit important when we were asking around the docks the other day," The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "From the merchants, it's the order Celeste made for them. It was modified halfway through though." He approached offering it out. For half a second, Kamukura almost appeared as though he wanted to hesitate before accepting it and pocketing it.  
"I'll read it later. Thank you. Is that everything anyone found?"  
"We couldn't find anything useful," Angie spoke for her Captain, "But we'll be on guard at the ships, Auta will watch over you both!"  
Chisa merely have a small and a small nod, appearing as gentle as ever.   
It was likely nobody aside from Fuyuhiko actually knew what happened with Matsuda, and it felt wrong to drop the news on them so suddenly.  
Then again, telling everyone they were now engaged didn't seem to quite fit the mood either. There was nothing he could add at that moment.  
Aside from that, he was rather excited about meeting the creator of the Silver Wine; he could only imagine what they had to tell, what they were like.  
"That's all then," Izuru turned his back before pausing, eyes landing upon the horse. "Someone bring the horse with them, it's too bothersome to sneak it through the streets once more."  
"Sure..." Ryota looked to Angie. "We have the food to handle a horse, don't we?"  
To that, the girl shrugged, but it seemed as though they had it handled.   
Without so much as a goodbye, the Pirate King started away from the meeting spot, and Komaeda was quick to follow behind.   
"Do you need the address?" He offered his arm, the men already melting into the crowd around them.  
"Not yet," Although he didn't look to the fluffy pirate, he still reached out, keeping a hand tightly grasping his shoulder. "I recall the street name, we simply need to reach the street first."  
It slightly confused Komaeda on why he required to keep a hand on him, but that wonder was short-lasted as the heavy crowd nearly pushed them away from each other, making the man take a hold of Kamukura's jacket.  
Just like the past couple days, the people of France were busy and high energy. Was there ever a day that wasn't the case?  
It was curious, as to why Paris was considered the city of love. Although Komaeda wasn't entirely sure, he could still feel it was somewhere... Special.  
"Hey, Kamukura," He turned to the dark man, who had pulled his hood up while he had been lost in thought. The Pirate King gave a hum to respond, allowing Nagito to ask his question. "Do you think we'll really find it? It feels like we're walking an uncharted path."  
"Is that not what every adventure is?" He relaxed his tight hold. "We've come this far. The closer we get, the more memories I find myself recalling. There is no reason to stop now."  
There was nothing he could say, Komaeda simply wanted to smile at the thought. The silver wine, could it be in the same place as Ryoma's treasure?  
That's what Tsumugi seemed to hint at, but there was no way, right?  
But something still nagged. What about that ship that had been at the docks the day before?   
It almost felt too easy, too... Simple now. To attack the King, and run off without even a chase. To just easily get a room to stay, the gentle course between the waters, were they... Walking into a trap?  
Nagito didn't even realize how deep in thought he was until Izuru suddenly spoke, although his words were easily lost over the crowd of people.   
"Komaeda?" The Pirate King questioned as he looked back to him, to which the fluffy pirate quickly smiled.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He admitted sheepishly. It was probably just overthinking, who would let the Pirate King get this close to the silver wine already when half the world was after the same treasure? Rather than repeating himself, Kamukura pointed down a fork in the road that led down a path that nobody seemed interested in going down.  
While Nagito couldn't read the sign, written in French, as he looked to his hand, the letters matched up perfectly. Could they be getting close already?  
But why was nobody else going down the same road?  
He took a look around the crowd, not a single person giving the darker path a second glance. Izuru seemed to have sensed his confusion because he let out a sigh.  
"Tsumugi did mention they were a part of the black market."  
"What... Sort of person do you think they are?" He swallowed back, anxiety filling his gut. He couldn't blame the people for avoiding the road, it was shadowed, as though hidden from the sun. Newspapers and litter marked their path, almost every building beyond that point was run down, or boarded up.  
The Pirate King kept quiet a moment before looking back to meet his eyes.   
"They created this curse, and they have a cure for it as well. Anyone that attempts to dabble in playing God can't be good..." With that, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper that was given to him earlier. "A piece of Celeste's order," He offered it out, allowing Komaeda to take a look, although he couldn't read the language written. Still, Izuru continued.   
"She commissioned whatever stole my mortality but attempted to cancel the Silver Wine portion. But they weren't able to do that by the time she realized it was arriving along with it." He gave an annoyed huff and folded the paper again. "They'll have more answers to how it ended up back in France I'm sure. Let's not waste any time." The Dark Man moved to enter the dark path but Komaeda couldn't seem to move his legs. Everything within him froze up, like a spooked deer.   
Why was he suddenly so afraid just then?  
"Kamukura..." His voice nearly cracked, urging the Pirate King to look back and stop where he stood. "I'm..." What was the word he was looking for?  
His brain couldn't understand what he was feeling either, and he could only lower his eyes to the ground, unable to meet his lover's eyes.  
Silence fell between the two for a long moment when suddenly, Kamukura's pale hand was being held out.  
"Come along... Darling. I will protect you."  
His heart skipped, hearing Izuru's hushed voice urge him on, like a dark angel, guiding his path.  
As he took the Pirate King's hand with his false limb, the two started down the road, the sound of the busy street quickly falling distant.  
Komaeda looked down to his palm, re-reading the address once more. He couldn't read French, but numbers were universal.  
"A building marked with one-one-zero-three-seven." He confirmed and rose his head. That couldn't be that hard to find, right?  
While not responding, the other man gave a nod of acknowledgment, his scarlet eyes darting between the run-down buildings.   
Komaeda allowed himself to assist in the search as well, though the scent of... Manurer was distracting, making him want to hold his breath.  
"I've been wondering," The flurry pirate looked over, "If the silver wine is the cure, what's the ailment?"  
The Pirate King remained silent, his eyebrows furrowed in thought before he gave a small shrug.   
"Never thought about it, never cared. I assume Hajime would have seen it, but such memories have not struck me yet."  
"What sort of stuff have you remembered?" He questioned without thinking. Izuru had only mentioned bits and pieces, but if he was getting flickers of memories once more, could it be they truly were getting closer to its location?  
Would Hajime love him as Kamukura did?   
He could... Only find out.  
"Unimportant things," The dark man didn't look at him as he replied, more focused on searching the buildings. "Such as my parents, the day they were killed by the same beast as I. But that would not be important to our mission now."  
There was... Nothing Nagito could say as a response. Kamukura's words or reactions didn't hint that he was upset or even slightly hurt, but could it have been an act, or...  
Nagito hadn't a clue what to think about it. He remembered he had been upset when his parents were killed, despite the treatment he had been given. But he was still so young, he didn't even remember their faces today.   
Izuru suddenly stopped, pulling the fluffy pirate to a halt as well as they found themselves in front of a strange store.  
Fliers were hung up on the cracked and dirtied windows, advertising some sort of medicines, whole others were older newspaper clippings of what seemed to be important news, but it wasn't anything Komaeda could read.  
In fact, it didn't appear like there was a single sign anywhere to tell the men what the store was called, but movement inside told Komaeda it was open.  
He held a deep breath, allowing himself to take the lead and release Kamukura's hand to push the door open.   
Almost instantly, he needed to cough and wave the thick dust out of his face.  
Beyond the cloud of dust though, a pair of eyes watched him.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six: The Healer

The soft pink irises made themselves clear from beyond the fog of dust. They gave a slow blink, recognizing the pirates' existence but said nothing.   
Komaeda could feel his heart pounding, his feet grounded to the door. Was this really the place that made the Silver Wine?  
What was he to say? How did he even begin to talk?  
Kamukura's soft footsteps approached behind him, and Nagito felt the soft touch of his hand upon his shoulder.  
Even if he didn't outright express it, Komaeda could feel the Captain's nervousness as well with how his nails dug into his shoulder ever so softly.  
"We're looking for someone." Kamukura began. "Est-ce vrais?"  
"Ca dépends de ce que tu cherches, j'imagine." The voice of a woman replied.   
Komaeda peered his way through the dust, making out her silver hair, and fabric covering her pale face.  
As Izuru started closer, the fluffy pirate was quick to follow in tow, not allowing himself to be separated for even a second.  
"We sell medicines," She voiced in English. "Pour soigner. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vendre à des pirates, espèces de terroristes."  
With a scoff, she turned away, urging Nagito to look to the Pirate King.  
"What did she say?"  
"She won't sell to pirates," He exhaled with a hint of annoyance before suddenly, placing his hands upon the counter, looking more intimidating than before. "What is your name?" He directed to the woman behind it, looking rather meek and small.  
It looked like she wouldn't have had the confidence to lift a hangnail, let alone argue against the King of Pirates.  
"Sei... Seiko." Her voice cracked, fingers twiddling. "I'd help you I promise, but I'm not supposed to. Please don't be upset."  
"Seiko," The dark man repeated back, narrowing his eyes. "Luckily for you, we're not here to buy. You've heard about the silver wine, haven't you?"  
Suddenly, her eyes went wide and fearful. Seiko almost looked like she was about to crumble right then and there. On wobbly legs, she took a step back from the counter.  
"I've... I've never heard of it. Please... Just go away."  
In the darkness of the shop, Izuru's eyes glowed brilliant rubies, bringing the slender woman even more fear.  
It didn't scare Komaeda in the slightest as he looked between the two.  
Perhaps a long time ago, he would have asked him to stand down and not scare the innocent person, but they couldn't afford that, as long as she wasn't hurt, there was no reason to step in.   
Could Nagito truly be a pirate? He sure felt as though he were thinking as one.  
"You say you're not allowed to help us," Kamukura kept a calm composure. "So, I suggest getting who can."  
"I..." Seiko looked between the men, trembling and averting her eyes. "They won't like to be disturbed. They- They're very busy and..."  
Meeting the Pirate King's eyes once more, she quickly fell silent and looked to the ground.   
"Actually, I don't know if they're here today. It hasn't been very active at the shop so maybe they went home early..."  
Without warning, Kamukura unholstered his gun and raised it to point at her. Although his finger stayed off the trigger, she still looked as though she were moments from peeing herself, tears stinging her eyes.  
"Pl-Please, I don't know-!"  
"Understand this, Seiko," Izuru furrowed his eyebrows, interrupting her swiftly. "I have been trapped in this curse for ten years now. I have sailed the sea a target on my back for the silver wine. Lives were lost to obtain it. I simply want to be human once again, and the wine was made in this shop. I can kill you now and search the place from top to bottom... Or you can corporate."  
She looked to Komaeda to speak, but he didn't have anything to say. It was slightly surprising to see Izuru threatening a woman as he was, but understandable all the same.   
Suddenly, the back door opened, and a dark figure entered the room.  
Seiko turned back and relief washed over her face. She quickly ran over, hiding behind the newcomer who watched them carefully. Long hair flowed out around them, and despite it being too dark to see their face, the slender shape of the stranger's body, and the skirt around them made it obvious it was another woman.  
Her eyes were not so bright to be seen amidst the darkness of the shop, but her voice could be heard clearly.   
"Wh... What is it? What do you want?" Her voice shook in fear, but she didn't move an inch.  
"Are you in charge?" The Pirate King sounded more irritable than when they first entered.  
There was nothing Nagito knew to say, he could feel that same annoyance; being so close, and not being able to move on without their corporation. He moved closer to the desk to flank the Captain's side and tried to give a smile to calm the ladies down.  
Although it didn't seem to do much, they still shook, backed against the far wall.  
"Pl-Please just leave, we don't have anything fo-for you," She twiddled her fingers nervously. "You're... P-Pirates... Right? I can smell the sea on you. Seiko is ju-just a desk worker, she doesn't know anything, I swear. We only have painkillers."  
Kamukura's threatening glare didn't seem to be helpful, and neither was the fact he was pointing a gun at them.  
Perhaps Komaeda could be useful after all? He gave a soft nudge to the Pirate King before looking to the pistol when catching his attention.   
No words needed to be shared before the weapon was lowered, and relief washed over the room. Izuru was rightfully upset, but there could be a better way to go about it, if trash like him could do anything at all, he would want to try; for Kamukura's sake.  
"I'm sorry if we scared you," He maintained a smile. "We've come a long way and we really need to speak to the one in charge. We already know you sell to the black market and the silver wine was made here, so you don't need to pretend. Once we have what we need, we'll be out of here and nobody will even know we were here."  
The two ladies shared a look before the newcomer stepped forward slowly, hands clasped as fear ran across her body.   
"I can... Take you, but please forgive me if he doesn't want to help." She slowly pulled the desk latch-up and stepped aside, allowing the men to follow her behind the counter.   
Seiko was fast to move away from the door as the woman moved towards it, only to stop with her hand on the doorknob. Nagito could feel a sense of relief, and anticipation as well.  
"You're... Wearing that chain," The woman's eyes caught onto Komaeda for a long moment before she quickly turned away. "Ne-nevermind, it would be rude of me to ask. Just... Please make sure nobody knows I helped you... Okay? I mean, I'm not for-forcing or anything! Just..."  
She trailed off, but he already understood and gave a nod.  
To be found helping pirates, she would be executed like one.  
"I promise," Without thinking, he took Izuru's hand within his own and felt the dark man give a small squeeze.  
As the door opened, blinding light first welcomed them, and then the warm scent of fruit.  
Nagito inhaled the sweet smell deeply, his entire body relaxing.  
As his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself standing in what looked like a lab of some sort.  
Bottles upon bottles lined the shelves, the chemistry table bubbling and brewing.  
The one sitting in front of it seemed to be a strange man, intently focused on his work as the long-haired woman approached.  
Seiko didn't appear to have followed them inside, but she had closed the door behind them.  
"Mikan?" The man looked up with a curious gaze. "Who is this? What are they doing here?"  
"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly bowed her head, her brown hair falling around her shoulders. "They needed to see you." As the woman swallowed, she looked back to the pirates, then to the man. "This is Kiibo... He... Made what you're looking for." She averted eye contact upon introducing him.   
Kiibo cocked his head as he stood up.   
"Looking for? I am a scientist, yes. I have made a lot of things, what are you looking for in particular?"  
"That should be obvious," Kamukura frowned shortly, "The Silver Wine, you made it."  
It appeared to take him a moment of thinking before it finally struck him, and Kiibo looked away.  
"I see... I am not sure how I can help. I was... Told to destroy it a long time ago."  
Releasing Komaeda's hand, the Pirate King reached into his pocket only to pull out the written order and offer it out.  
"The Empress of Japan gave you a request about ten years ago. Do you remember?"  
At first, Kiibo hesitated until he finally approached and took the small piece of paper.  
Giving it a short read, he exhaled and folded it once more.  
"I remember, and I regret I ever agreed to it. It was my newest creation and she was my first buyer. The Silver Wine is the cure, but the true creation was the Red Ale. It was supposed to be a cure for mortality, I did not realize it made such... Monsters until it was too late. It was a... Late side effect. Needless to say, I was ordered to destroy every last drop of it."  
"Why did you sell something so..." What was the word Komaeda was looking for? Horrible? Disgusting? Wicked?   
Kiibo looked to the shelves behind him, an unreadable expression across his face.   
"I am a scientist, I just wanted to make life better for everyone. I wanted a cure for everything. From broken bones and the cold to the plague and finally, mortality itself. But the Red Ale went too far, and... I knew it was dangerous, so I made the Silver Wine to counter it. It was foolish of me to ever let it out into the world in the first place."  
"That isn't important now," Izuru stepped forward, as calm as could be. "I simply want to rid myself of this, and return to my life once more."  
Even as the Captain stood before him, Kiibo showed no fear, but rather, wonder filled his eyes.   
The way the man spoke in the first place didn't quite seem human, everything about him was... Off.  
"I... Am Sorry" Kiibo started before biting his lip. "I do not... I can not help you now. I told you, I was told to destroy it all."


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven: Negativity

That couldn't be right, had Kiibo really destroyed it all? But they had come so far!  
How could it all be destroyed!?  
Nagito reached out, grabbing the scientist's arm as tight as he could, not caring how uncomfortable he looked, or Mikan's cry.  
"There has to be some left!" He snapped, "How can you just let innocent people be turned into beasts and destroy their way back!?"  
"Komaeda-" Kamukura started but the fluffy pirate didn't want to listen to it.  
"This isn't fair! Celeste canceled her order, right? Did it ever come back? What about the bottle Hajime had? Did you find a way to destroy that too? Please!" He didn't realize he had started crying until the salt touched his lips.  
The dark man's arms wrapped around him, pulling Komaeda off Kiibo and holding him close to himself. It just wasn't... Fair.  
Was their whole plan useless? The entire journey, the hope of Sonia to spare them? He couldn't find the energy to pull out of Izuru's hold, in fact it might have been the only thing helping him stand just then.  
If Komaeda had just stayed out of it, just slain Kamukura the day they met, the Pirate King would still have walked away and been alive, Komaeda's life would be safe, his crew would be okay.  
Why did he ever... Ever have to fall in love?  
It was supposed to protect everyone, but everyone was in even more danger than before. Nagito really was just greedy pigshit, the most worthless of scum, not even worthy enough to be in Izuru's arms just then.  
The Silver Wine was gone and... They were all going to die.  
Kiibo fixed his shirt and with a heavy sigh, sat down in his chair again.   
"She did try to cancel it, but it was already being shipped by that point. I could only assume she disposed of it in the only way she felt she could."  
"Throwing it into the ocean," Izuru nodded in understanding, not releasing his hold on Komaeda. "From there, Hajime managed to locate it and hand it over to Fuyuhiko, who had sold it to the King of Spain, and who gave it to Tsumugi." He sighed out. "We have tracked it that far. But Tsumugi told us it had been returned to you. So... Where is it?"  
For a long moment, Kiibo hesitated before he suddenly smiled.  
"I am surprised Hajime did not use it on himself first. It was noble to attempt to return it for the others afflicted. I wonder if he knew he was already transforming by that point?"  
"You're changing the topic," Izuru's voice turned cold with a swift flick of the switch. "Did you destroy the bottle?"  
"Doctor?" Mikan's voice chimed up, hinting with a sense of worry.  
Still, he kept quiet before suddenly perking up and looked back to his table.   
"Oh, my brew! I had nearly forgotten. It's going to over-boil." Rushing to his table, the Doctor's eyes focused on his chemistry set, intentionally keeping himself from looking at the men.  
It was so infuriating how they weren't getting any straight answers, and so... Useless.  
"It doesn't matter," Komaeda muttered aloud. "This was all my fault. All because of me, and my horrid luck, my disgusting, greedy choices. Why did I ever try to save everyone? In the end, I just put everyone in more danger."   
He felt the Pirate King relax his hold to look down on him, but the man didn't utter a word.   
"How could a human be any lower than me? I should never have been so selfish as to fall in love and make everyone around me deal with my stupid emotions."  
".... Where is this coming from?" Izuru tilted his head slightly, eyes muddled with confusion. "You did not speak like this before."  
"It's true..." Nagito allowed himself to softly grip his dress shirt, "Isn't it? Maybe these feelings have always been in me. I... I don't know. I just know that if not for me, none of this would have happened. It was because of me, that all the pirates are in danger now, and that the Queen is after you. I put the burden on all the pirates at the gathering because we needed help, because I wasn't good enough to help you. I couldn't even find Komaru's ship on my own, and then... And then I ruined ten years of you keeping yourself from drinking human blood, thinking it would be better if you did. And now look? You're even hungrier than before, aren't you? I should never have stepped in. No matter how much I try, I always make a mess of things. I brought Makoto to Aka's Bar and caused a fight in a peaceful place, I killed a man and stole his name. There's no point, I should just go back and turn myself in. At least with me dead, everyone else still has a chance. I shouldn't have thought I would ever make a difference, you'd have more hope if I were to just die already, and save yourself the despair and back luck I just keep bringing with me-"  
"That's enough now," Kamukura's scolding was harsh and swift, shushing him where he stood. "You cannot blame yourself for not seeing the future or every action of yours not being perfect. It is not your fault Sonia is after us; she chose that path herself. I chose to take your offer. I don't recall you saying you foresaw Makoto was going to cause a scene, or that you had eyes for catching one ship among hundreds."  
"But it's my fault we started this journey, and for what? Fake promises and the end of our hope?" Nagito scoffed, turning his eyes to his feet. "I'm just trash, the worst of the worst scum. I don't even deserve you."  
To that, Kamukura had nothing to say. The room fell quiet, seconds passed, maybe even minutes, before the Pirate King finally exhaled.   
"Then, do you regret falling in love with me?"  
"... No." Nagito wouldn't allow himself to lie, especially not to something like that. Even now, he was being selfish with his feelings, he was truly terrible.  
"Look..." Kiibo piped up, not pulling his eyes from his table, "I am sorry, I do not wish any of those struggles upon you. It sounds like you have been through a lot."  
"Understatement," Kamukura muttered a short interruption, cutting him off for a moment before the Doctor continued.  
"You are pirates, and..."  
Kiibo trailed off, falling silent a long moment before there was a sudden crashing sound, snapping Komaeda's attention behind him to the doctor.  
The man had slammed his hands down upon his table, a troubled, unreadable look melted across his eyes.  
"It is not fair, making me choose between the law and my morals. I am... Supposed to help people, no matter the cost. That is why I chose to supply the black market rather than be restricted in a regular office. But... But Pirates are terrorists and murderers and... And they are still people. What am I supposed to do? I can not keep denying to help someone caused by my own actions. It is not fair, and yet..." As he rose his eyes, the doctor's dazzling diamond irises met Nagito's gentle olive ones. "There is... Something strange about you."  
He picked himself up, standing tall, as though he were a machine.   
"Can we make a deal? I just want to examine the two of you, and then I will help. I honor my word." Extending a hand up, Kiibo's gesture promised, but as Komaeda looked up to the Pirate King, doubt still held deep in his gaze.  
It was strange for Komaeda as well, that he suddenly wanted to help after denying them so harshly. The fluffy pirate hoped his own words didn't have anything to do with that, he didn't want anyone's pity, in fact, he didn't feel he would mind if someone were to trample over him just then.  
It was odd, to suddenly be thinking things like that. Even for him, it didn't feel quite right. He felt as though his mind was falling apart at the seams, fried from what he'd witnessed in such short a time, tired beyond belief, and scared... So scared.  
And yet, not scared for himself anymore. What was such a thing he felt?   
"You can trust the d-doctor," Mikan smiled from where she stood, twiddling her fingers. "And if he hur-hurts you, I don't mind if you light me on fire."  
"That's extreme," Nagito awkwardly laughed off her remark, but despite that, it was only an examination, how bad could it be?   
"And I am to trust the man that had a hand in making me a beast?" Izuru grumbled instead, slowly releasing Nagito to stand on his own and stride closer.  
Kiibo didn't move from his spot, nor sway as the Pirate King stood mere inches away.   
The sudden tension in the room couldn't be cut with a mere sword as the two men stared each other off. Although Kiibo looked more hesitant, soft even, like a confused, startled child.  
The dark man didn't react, or speak, only keeping his cold eyes on the doctor for so long, that it felt like he was trying to burn a hole into the man's very soul.   
Mikan made a small noise that almost sounded like a squeak, her eyes wide and afraid.   
"Please don't hurt him, h-he never meant to hurt you!" She moved to reach out, but froze up before taking even a step as her entire body was visibly shaking.  
Was this Komaeda's fault as well?   
Honestly, he couldn't tell anymore. In some, messed up way that he was, did he cause Kamukura to want to terrify the doctor? Could it be because of his short breakdown that the Pirate King wanted to do it? Or maybe some form of the butterfly effect?  
What sort of hope could come from this? All he felt was horrible despair swirling in his gut, such terrible feelings he'd never felt. At least, not this bad.  
"Please," Nagito allowed himself to speak. "Why don't we just... Give it a chance? He's offering to help us in return for our cooperation,"  
"Th-That is right!" Kiibo voiced with a nod as he pulled eye contact away, as though trying to pretend Izuru wasn't so close.  
Komaeda swallowed back, allowing himself to smile as his lover turned around to face him, an unreadable expression deep within his eyes, "If he does anything to hurt you, you can take out all the pain and blame on me, if you want."


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight: A Lasting Impression

"I can't say I approve of this self-hatred," Kamukura closed an eye as Kiibo's fingers moved across his forehead, allowing himself a handful of the long, dark locks.  
"I..." Komaeda started, then paused. He had nothing to say about it. What was the proper way to tell your lover, 'You fill my world with hope and I'd die for you but I'd also probably sacrifice myself in despair if you said I was annoying?' because he wasn't finding his words. The pirate shifted in his stool, averting eye contact from Izuru still getting his examination.   
"You don't honestly believe everything that's happened to us is your fault, do you?" He huffed when Nagito didn't respond, "A useless idea, of course. If you were that much of an unlucky hazard, I would have turned you away long ago. Likely, before I allowed you to discover my secret."  
Well, even if Kamukura was right, he certainly felt he was unlucky enough. He forced a smile and rose his gaze to meet his eyes.  
"Maybe so, I guess I was overthinking it," An outright lie, every one of the negative thoughts still swirled in his head, but seeing how worried the Pirate King looked just then, Komaeda couldn't let him worry even more.   
"Incredible..." Kiibo's voice hushed, diverting the men's attention back to the doctor. "It does not even feel real. Like a silk cloth. Did you have hair like this before drinking the Ale?"  
"No," The Pirate King kept still. "My memories tell of short hair, average as any other."  
Nagito caught a glance of Kiibo's eyes narrowing as though he thought of something but if he came to any conclusions, the doctor didn't speak of them aloud. As much as Komaeda could consider and ponder what he was thinking, it would probably be in vain, Kiibo didn't appear to have any intentions of speaking just yet. Instead, he turned his attention back to Kamukura and gave a smile, only for the dark man to raise an eyebrow with a short frown.   
"Is there something you're looking at?" He questioned carefully, only for Nagito to wave it off quickly,  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Are those memories why you're so sure the Silver Wine is here?"  
Kamukura opened his mouth to speak, but no words had the chance to come out as he was cut off before he even started by Kiibo suddenly poking his fingers near the man's face.  
"Your eyes here, these are not normal either. Have you heard of albino syndrome?" The doctor looked back to Komaeda specifically, but it was nothing he had heard of before. Was it some sort of illness or disease? Izuru didn't look sick, why was he being asked?  
When he shook his head, Kiibo almost appeared taken aback, but then smiled.   
"It is a rare case when someone is born without pigment, I am almost surprised you have not heard of it. A common symptom of it is white hair like yours. Although, your green eyes tell you do not have it."   
"I used to have brown hair," He found himself admitting without thinking. "I suppose I got sick when I was little. Illness is common when you live abroad at a young age, and when nobody was alive to take care of you." He shifted in his chair awkwardly, averting eye contact with the doctor after he spoke. Why did he find himself telling a stranger something so personal?  
Well, he didn't have any rights to secrets, did he?   
Komaeda didn't even have the right to be in the same room with such important people; the King of Pirates, the Doctor that nearly solved mortality, and he... What the hell did Komaeda have to warrant him breathing the same air?  
"Well," Kiibo quickly cleared his throat, not having the slightest hint of the thoughts that had just swept through Nagito's head. "People born with albinism have red eyes like this, and vision issues along with it. As well as light sensitivity, which would make more sense with the... The uh..." He rose his hand, a confused look across his face.  
"Vampire status?" Kamukura finished for him, quickly relieving the awkward tension. Kiibo nodded with a relieved smile, obviously happy his comment didn't offend the Pirate King.  
As the Doctor moved around him to continue the exam, the fluffy pirate took his chance to look up again and meet Izuru's gaze, which had already been locked on him.   
What was he thinking just then? Kamukura was good at reading his thoughts, was there a chance he caught on?  
It's not like Nagito wanted to hide it, after everything that happened in such a short of time, he felt his own brain frying under the weight of it all.   
He wanted to be useful, to do something meaningful, but all he did was cause more issues for everyone he came close to; most of all, the people he loved.   
It was no lie that at that moment, if Komaeda needed to step in front of a bullet to protect someone, he'd do it without a moment of hesitation; someone that was worth two ounces of their own weight had a better chance to have a good life than himself.   
That was exactly why he didn't want to tell Izuru any of his thoughts; because if it came down to it, Komaeda would sacrifice himself for the beautiful man, and he would stop the fluffy pirate from doing just that.   
And... If it was true the death of Kamukura would destroy the era of pirates itself... Nagito couldn't let that happen.  
"Komaeda?" Kamukura suddenly waved a hand, snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the room. "You were lost, making me call you three times," He pouted a bit, almost appearing sad. It was new, to see someone like him show a negative emotion like that, and as quick as he had shown it, it was gone once again.  
Eternal life really was boring for him, wasn't it?   
"Sorry," The man chuckled, waving it off. "I suppose I'm just a bit tired. Yesterday was a lot to handle. What is it you wanted?"  
"Moreso, what you wanted," Sighing, he turned his eyes to the floor. "Per your question, I admit I don't know for sure. That would be impossible to be positive of, my own hands have never held the silver wine, that honor would go to Hajime. But... It is the first time I have ever recalled his memories so clearly, so I have a hunch I'm closer than I've ever been."  
"You both are really adamant about getting it," Kiibo's soft lips dropped into a saddened frown. "I..." Stopping himself before he said anymore, the short man shook his head and stepped in front of Izuru once more. "Do you mind if I poke at you a bit?"  
"Do as you please," The Pirate King didn't even give the pleasure of looking Kiibo's way, his voice void of emotion. As slowly, and gently as he could, the doctor poked to Kamukura's lips, revealing the sharp fangs hidden behind.  
"It is really true," He almost seemed surprised at discovering what his own creation did. "I had heard about the side effect but never seen it with my own eyes. How did this happen?" He paused for a long minute and stepped back, deep in thought. Nagito could practically see his gears turning before a light flickered in his eyes, a sharp and sudden eureka moment as everyone made sense in Kiibo's head.   
As quick as he could, the doctor rushed to his shelves, nearly knocking over Mikan as he did. Fingers scanning the shelves, his pale hand landed on one of the books mindlessly scattered in no particular order. Once he pulled it out, Kiibo rushed back to his desk once more and opened it up to the start.   
"The Red Ale was supposed to solve mortality by giving the person strength, but even the strongest of power needs fuel. To keep immortality, the drinker would need to continue feeding themselves the vitamins the body could not make while immortal. Iron, folic acid, carotene, you get the idea." He looked back up to the men, "I never considered a fuel source, the Ale created it itself. Not even I knew it had such properties. That must be what caused the vampirism. To think a pirate would drink it..." He gave a short, suspicious glare before looking back to his book. "The power must have caused a healthier body as well, making your hair longer and stronger than normal humans. But I am still confused about your eyes; the Ale was supposed to make you stronger, why would your eyes become weaker?"  
He flipped a few pages, skimming the words with deep intent. As Kiibo fell quiet while he began to focus, Kamukura released an exhale and met Nagito's gaze;  
"Perhaps I know the answer, that particular memory is as clear as day now. But it is... A far stretch."  
He looked to Mikan, not paying the men any mind as she focused on keeping the doctor calm, then to the door, as though checking for Seiko's presence before very slowly, scoot his chair closer.  
"Do you remember the day Hajime raided your parent's boat?"  
"The memory is still hazy," It bothered him that he remembered so little of that day. That day basically kickstarted his entire life. They had spoken about it before already, what was the point of bringing it up now?  
Izuru gave a slow, deep inhale before leaning even closer,   
"That raid took place on his way back to Japan, to attack a merchant ship when he needed supplies. He had already started to lose his stability as he was changing, the Ale was very present in his body then. You were the last alive, he couldn't kill an innocent, nameless child, no matter how it was affecting his mental state. Do you remember his goodbye?"  
"I..." What was he trying to get at? It was fuzzy, a young child is known to panic and lose touch with reality after his family is killed before his very eyes. When Nagito didn't answer, he continued.   
"You said you had brown hair when you were little, Hajime remembers you with brown hair too. It took some time to recall that fact, but I can see it now as well. As he said goodbye, he took your hand and placed his lips upon it, as a noble gesture; you couldn't have been more than ten, I don't blame you if you don't remember."  
It was true, Komaeda couldn't remember a thing. He turned his eyes away, almost ashamed of forgetting.   
"The last thing I remember was a sword as my throat. I must have blacked out by then,"  
"He was going to kill you," The dark man nodded slowly. "But he didn't. There was a chance that short contact gave you some power he was going to gain for himself."  
Komaeda's voice could not find a single word. What was he saying? That Hajime kissing his hand ten years ago gave him a portion of the Ale's power?  
He was right about it being a far stretch, what are the chances of getting a piece of vampire power, only to fall in love with that same vampire ten years later?  
It was... It was almost as likely as the sea drying up! Plus, he didn't exactly have much power or strength, where was such power when he needed it?  
"Komaeda," Kamukura must have sensed his hesitancy, "You said you got sick, correct? It was after the meeting, wasn't it? You had to sail the ship on your own afterward, and got sick in the process. I'm spot on, am I not? When you finally reached England, what happened? Do you remember?"  
"Yeah..." His voice finally escaped his lips. "I killed that assassin, and I ran away."  
"A little child killing a grown man, and right after he was recovering from an illness," The Pirate King sat back in his chair, the look across his face hinting that he had pieced everything together.  
It made sense but... But there was no way. How could Komaeda... He didn't drink any of the Ale, he didn't need blood, it wasn't... It wasn't even possible to believe.  
But Rantaro's words about the Silver Wine suddenly rang in his head; "It restores mortality, ripping away eternal life. You can only imagine what it does to those who are already mortal. If you succeed, don't touch it."  
Getting a touch from someone that drank the Ale though... "No way..." He fell back against the chair, nearly breathless.   
"That would make sense," Kiibo suddenly rang up from his eavesdropping, "The Ale and Wine do not necessarily have to be consumed to work, if it was only a small portion of power, it would not have done anything too significant."  
"Ale, wine," Kamukura sighed out with a hint of annoyance, "And yet no rum."  
"I do not cater to pirate tastes," The doctor pouted like a child. It wouldn't have been surprising if he stomped his foot just then. Though, he composed himself quickly again and moved closer. "That explains your hair then, I suppose I do not need to study you after all." His words redirected to Komaeda. "White hair is lacking color, substance. It would be caused by not consuming any blood at all, I would assume. And being a human still, that would explain the color and sickness," He almost seemed pleased by his conclusion "But to think the power was split between to people by a short moment of contact, nothing like that came up in testing."  
"And turning people into beasts didn't come up in testing either?" The Pirate King snapped a look back to the doctor, quickly making him cower and twiddle his fingers together nervously.   
"I-I did not have very long to test! It took time to set in and side effects did not appear immediately. I had... No idea."  
The room fell quiet a long minute before Izuru sighed and turned back around.  
"No matter now, you promised us information about the Silver Wine."  
The doctor looked to Mikan, who gave him a small nod. No words needed to be said, they would finally get their answer.   
Kiibo closed his research book and took a seat at his desk chair.  
"Well, I suppose it is my end of the deal. I was sworn to secrecy by the King after I helped him create the hiding spot for his treasury. I was ordered to destroy every bottle, but when Hajime's bottle returned to me, unopened, I felt... Afraid. I could not destroy it, I had a bad feeling I could not shake away. So when he put all his treasure in the cave, I hid the bottle within it as well." He lowered his eyes to his feet, appearing more childlike and fearful than he had yet.   
"How did you help create a cave?" Kamukura raised an eyebrow, only for Kiibo to give a soft smile.  
Without warning, he reached to his right arm and gave a small twist. His limb popped, then pulled off flawlessly.   
"I am not a human, just a creation built by a long passed inventor. My strength made it easy to destroy the rocks that built a cave."  
That... Explained a lot from his behavior and speaking pattern. At this point, Nagito wasn't even surprised.   
As Kiibo connected his arm once more, he wiggled his fingers back into movement and looked up to the men.   
"The Silver Wine is there, among the gold and riches in the cave. There are two entrances; an underwater one, and a land one. Although, the land one is protected under a large stone, which should not be an issue for a... Man like you," He didn't look to the Pirate King as he said that, and neither could Komaeda tell if it was an insult or compliment.  
Besides that fact, Izuru seemed more intent on the treasure as he stood up.  
"And this entrance, where is it?"  
"Not too far," Kiibo smiled ever so calmly. "There is a sunken piece of land named Doggerland, Northeast of France. The cave is there, and the entrance is on the Beach of Belgium. You will know it when you see it."


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine: Loss And Celebration

"Finally!" Kaito's laughter rang out above the deck, "I've been dying for my sea-legs back. Let's say we crack open the rum and celebrate finding the treasure!"  
"Calm down there," Shuichi put a hand on the loud man's shoulder, "We haven't found it just yet. We should ask the Captain before digging into his cellar."  
Eyes fell to Kamukura at the wheel, his scarlet eyes focused ahead on steering. The Pirate fleet circled around the ship, protecting the Pirate King in every direction. He looked down to his crew and without a word, gave a nod, allowing cheers to erupt and men and women alike running below-deck.  
For a short moment, it was silent, peaceful and calm.   
Komaeda looked to the three children playing what looked to be a game of cards among each other. He moved a bit closer, catching the attention of the three boys.   
"What are you playing?" He looked to the cards, fairly dirty but still in good shape.  
"Go Fish," Nagisa explained and looked to the unfamiliar masked boy. "We're just getting Jotaro settled in. He seemed shaken up."  
"Shaken up is an understatement," Masaru frowned, "Ryoko blames him for Matsuda's death. What a shitty way to join the crew."  
"Language," Nagisa quickly snapped and ended with a sigh. "Anyway, what about you then? That chain get you into any trouble in France?"  
"Also an understatement," He forced a smile before turning his eyes to Jotaro. The child remained focused on his hand of cards, not giving Komaeda even a glance.   
It looked like he was going to start crying any moment, which was amazing to notice with the strange mask he wore.  
"What's that for?" Nagito attempted to make conversation but Jotaro remained quiet.   
After a long minute, Masaru answered for him,  
"Ryoko called him a hideous beast when she came back with that new guy. He found a potato sack or something and cut it up. It's whatever, I won't stop him if he wants to smell like musty vegetables."  
That's right, Komaeda had nearly forgotten Rantaro was on board, it was likely he was resting below deck in the cabins. As much as he wanted to rush down and ask questions until his ear fell off... He probably needed some rest. It had only been two days since he had been rescued.   
Nagito was about to speak once more and offer his assistance with the young boy, but Nagisa cut him off quickly.  
"Don't worry about Jotaro, we can handle him, It doesn't look like you'd be able to handle a child if you were given a how-to-guide," He snort, but wasn't entirely wrong. "Good thing you're into men."   
"That's-" Yeah... Komaeda couldn't retort that. He hadn't exactly had much experience with children, but it wasn't like he didn't want any in the future.   
Looking at the three children before him, he gave a smile and short goodbye before turning away... Probably very far into the future.   
The deck hatch opened up once more and pirates crawled out from below, assisting each other in dragging up the boxes of strong-smelling rum.   
"Please don't drop it on me." Mukuro gave a push while Kaito pulled a box up with effort.  
The moment it hit the deck, the cover was yanked off and the tidy rum was decimated by excited pirates.   
The bottles were raised into the air, some clanking together in an uncoordinated toast.   
"To soon to be victories and a bright future for us all," Kaito spoke first and looked around.  
"To a li-life of freedom, adventure, and p-piracy!" Toko's bright smile almost made it look like she was actually having fun.   
"And to those we lost and loved," Shuichi lowered his bottle first. "And to Matsuda. He was a friend to us all."  
For a long moment, the deck fell silent before everyone took a large swig, some of the pirates leaning against each other lazily, others separating to drink alone.   
While drinking did sound nice just about then, he wanted to still be somewhat coherent when speaking to Rantaro later on.  
With a heavy sigh, Komaeda looked out to the ocean waves ahead, the stars lighting their path ahead. He attempted to point out a few constellations he knew from his own time navigating the Clover Galleon, but the light of the fleet around them blocked out a good few of the stars, making it decently difficult.  
There was no point to it anyway, Kamukura did all the navigating, Nagito was useless once again.  
He looked up to Izuru at the wheel, catching a glimpse of his eyes glazed over and deep in thought.  
Well, he couldn't be of any help, but perhaps Komaeda could still enjoy some time with the Pirate King.   
Making his way up the stairs, the dark man flickered out of his daze and gave a short look in his direction.  
"Feels good to be on the water again. I was almost forgetting I was a pirate deep down,"  
"I know what you mean," Nagito beamed. "I nearly assumed I was forgetting what the waves felt like."  
The Pirate King kept quiet a long moment, keeping his eyes ahead before suddenly stepping back from the wheel,   
"Would you like to steer for a while?"  
He was... Being asked to drive the ship of the Pirate King? What was he supposed to feel? Of course he ran forward and placed his hands on the wheel, but after taking grip, Nagito's entire body practically froze up.   
Was he really allowed to steer the galleon of such a powerful man?  
No... He wasn't just that; they were really lovers, it was... A symbol of trust. Kamukura trusted him. Still, he could barely move his hands.  
"Did you forget how to drive a ship now?" His voice whispered behind when without warning, arms were being wrapped around Komaeda from behind as Izuru's hand placed atop of his own. "Like this, remember? It's rather easy."  
Gripping the wheel tighter, Nagito swallowed back, feeling his heart pounding.   
"Hey... Da-Darling-" His voice nearly choked as he looked out over the deck. "Ah, everyone can see us. Is this alright?"  
To that, he was given no response, nor did Izuru move. He almost seemed like a child, resting his chin on Komaeda's shoulder, his soft breathing countering the fluffy pirate's quickened breath.   
'As beautiful as ever,' He wanted to say aloud, but didn't quite want to ruin the moment either.   
The silence didn't last much longer though as the Pirate King picked up his head once more.  
"A wedding was promised after our journey, but what then? Will we remained married from afar or will you stay here with me?"  
"I-" Suddenly his mind went blank. Any sort of answer he had was suddenly omitted as... He had no idea. Obviously, he wanted to stay with Kamukura, but his crew was waiting as well. They needed their Captain back, Byakuya gave up his place because he didn't want to responsible for a bunch of lives anymore, it wasn't even fair to ask in the first place. He had to go back eventually but... When he was given no answer, Izuru released a soft exhale.   
"Think on it, of course. There is something we must address, but I need to call a meeting first."  
"Meeting?" He looked back as Kamukura released him with a slow nod.   
"Matsuda was my second in command. We may miss him, but we need a new one."  
"I hope I'm not an option-"   
The Pirate King cocked his head, long locks tumbling across his back, "No, as I remember, you didn't come here to be a part of my crew." He quoted Komaeda's own words, nearly sounding like he was joking about it.   
Which was a relief, he didn't need the stress of being in charge of two pirate crews, but then who would be selected?  
Kamukura's voice called over the deck of half-drunk men and women, urging them all to look up attentively.  
"I've been busy for some time now, but that's no excuse to slack," The Pirate King waved a hand. "Kaito, as I recall, you were put on cleaning duty, were you not? Mop the deck after this."  
A few pirates chuckled, earning a lopsided grin from the man in question. Even when being scolded, he was still in a carefree mood, wasn't he?  
"But aside from that, there's something more important we must speak about."  
All laughter fell silent as everyone seemed to know what was coming. It was no surprise Ryoko wasn't here for such a meeting, it was probably rather painful of her to handle. "Shuichi, I wish to appoint you as my righthand man."  
At his name, Shuichi's eyes widened and he bowed his head quickly.  
"Th-Thank you, I may not be Matsuda but he'll always be my idol for what I can achieve."  
A few people clapped, but more so as a common gesture. It still felt awkward to replace someone so quickly, but it needed to be done, there was likely no time to hold off on appointing a new one. If anything ever happened to the Captain, someone needed to be next in line.  
Once the meeting was dismissed, and Kaito left to fetch a mop, Izuru gave a short wave for Komaeda to follow to the back of the ship.  
"Do you see it?" He questioned slowly, pointing out to dark waters behind them.  
Komaeda squinted to look after, but was blinded by the lanterns of the fleet of ships behind them.  
What was he trying to point out? It certainly wasn't Munakata's ship, there was nothing amazing about it.  
"Beyond the horizon there," Kamukura added on, pointing out into the waves. "I saw it earlier. Are you thinking what I am?"  
Nagito's eyes scanned the water until he finally caught sight of what he was being shown. A massive vessel following them from a distance, and not one of the pirate fleet.  
"Is that the ship from the French docks?" He looked to the dark man, who scowled in response.  
"Yes, and if they're following us, I'd wager it's Queen Nevermind."


	50. Chapter Fifty: A Proper Question

"She caught up to us already? But how?"   
His heart was pounding again, but out of fear this time.   
"To have kept this distance..." He turned away from the railing. "She's probably been tailing us for some time, waiting to lead her to the treasure."  
Of course, how could Nagito have forgotten? Half the world wants the treasure. It was more likely that she was planning to kill them both once they found it themselves, but then would it be safe to take her right to it? Seeing his hesitation, Kamukura gave an obviously forced smile for someone that rarely smiled. It was a decent attempt, but anyone else would have been scared.   
Still, it was charming he smiled just to calm Komaeda, it worked a decent bit.   
"Don't worry about it. Our mission is the same. We are pirates, remember that. The Silver Wine will be ours, no matter how much she fights."  
"I believe you there..." He looked back to the distant ship. "But... What if something happens and she does get her hands on it? Not that I mind her uh... Dying," It was strange to say that aloud. "But England will fall into chaos without a ruler. No trade routes, no society, no structure or business. It'll be bad for us too."  
"Then we destroy it." He said it so plainly, it could've been seen as a joke. Before Komaeda could ask, he continued. "I will drink what I need, and then you will drink. After that, we smash the bottle. Her hands will never touch it." He started towards the wheel once more but stopped short, suddenly raising his eyes to something above.   
"Kamu-?"  
"Have you ever been up there?" Izuru suddenly nodded to the crow's nest above. Such a sudden shift in topic, but he could admit it was a relief. Komaeda didn't need more stress, Izuru sounded so sure of the plan, he had no second guesses about it.   
Following Kamukura's gesture, he looked up to a bored-looking pirate, keeping his eyes scanned around the ship. But in open waters and surrounded by a couple hundred pirate ships, there was no land to call, and no danger to look out for.   
Nagito couldn't say that he had been, there was no reason to go up there, not even when he was new to the ocean, he had never been assigned look-out duty.  
"Is it high?"  
"Decently," The Pirate King turned back and offered his hand out. "If you haven't, come along then. It's about time to relieve him of his duty. Some say the Crow's Next is magic. Will you see the view with me?"  
Such a thing never even had to be asked, Nagito took his hand softly, allowing himself the comfort of the Pirate King's soft hands, as though he had never had difficult work in his life.  
The Pirate King led him down the stairs and to the tall mast where the lookout stood tall.  
With a simple shout from the Captain, the Pirate was happy to start his way climbing down to drink rum with his fellow crewmates.   
Anticipation built up in Komaeda's gut with each passing moment he waited for the ladder to be free.  
He was much too lucky, he certainly didn't deserve this kindness, these experiences.  
When the ladder was free, Kamukura gave a nod for the fluffy pirate to go first, then he followed after.  
The higher he got, the more he could feel the tides rocking the ship. It was an almost nauseating feeling but he wasn't about to let himself throw up.  
As he got to the top, Komaeda didn't even look down to watch Izuru come up with. His sight was immediately captured by the view around him.   
In every direction of ships, their night lanterns glowed bright, like fireflies upon the earth.  
He had never felt so free, so uplifted.  
And... It was almost tempting to jump into the sea from such a height. Not that he would do something like that of course. If Komaeda was going to die, he at least wanted to go out in a noble way and not from following an intrusive impulse to jump to his death.  
Kamukura stood beside him, his black hair softly waving in the breeze behind him.   
"Do you feel like a pirate yet?" The dark man questioned, catching Nagito off guard for a moment, but he quickly returned, leaning against him to enjoy the view.  
"I'm with the King of Pirates, how could I not?"  
"I am more than the Pirate King," Kamukura looked his way, an unreadable expression in his gaze. "I am finding myself to be a lot of things, and a lot of things I am not. I'm still unsure if I am a beast, and I don't know if I fit the position of Pirate King. I may not be a good man either, but I don't think I am evil."  
Komaeda kept quiet, allowing the man to voice all his thoughts. There was nothing quite for him to say in response.   
"Through everything I have experienced, and spending the time with you though, I am sure about a few things. I am aware that I like sleeping beside another warm body, and a meal is best when shared with those you care for."  
"Where are you-?" Before he could add 'going with this', Nagito's mouth was abruptly covered to allow Kamukura to continue without interruption.   
"There are many uncertainties in mortal and immortal life, wouldn't you say? There is no question though that I am me in my entirety. Now, I don't know what I am, but I know who I am. So then Komaeda, who are you?"  
He lowered his arm, freeing Nagito's lips once more. For a long moment, he didn't know what to respond with for such a thing.   
He was still trying to figure that out either, his head filled with his own uncertainties. Was he a real pirate, or a mere copycat? Could he even claim his own name? Was he just a bad luck charm for everyone around him?  
For questions such as those, he didn't have the answers yet.  
Still, he reached out, taking Izuru's hand and moving close to him.   
"I'm... Still looking for my tale, I just know I want to do it while fighting at your side. That is, if you'll still accept me after a pathetic answer like that."   
The Pirate King looked away from Komaeda, his eyes dancing around the brightly lit ships. Giving a short, single chuckle, the dark man returned his scarlet eyes to look upon Komaeda before without warning, kneeling before him,   
"Your answer is fine. I don't have the proper accessory for this moment but I thought it best we do this properly, yes?"  
Nagito could feel his cheeks enflamed, and the eyes of pirates below watching intently.   
"You're not..."  
"I am," Izuru answered as monotone as ever. "Will you say yes?"  
Some pirates made calls from below, but Komaeda had already drowned them out about a minute ago. He swallowed back, tears swelling his eyes.   
Although they had already promised marriage a short while ago, Nagito never thought anyone would kneel before him, nobody would want to take him as a husband.  
And now... The most beautiful, handsome man in the world, that he started chasing after in the first place, was kneeling, asking for his hand.  
He failed to keep his tears in check. If he even said a word, he knew he would just start crying a river, so he bit back his lip and nodded as quickly as he could before falling to his own knees, clutching Kamukura's hands tightly. He could probably tell Nagito was trembling but it was nothing he cared to point out.   
"Then..." He swallowed again, using his own shoulder to attempt to dry his face. "It's my turn, okay? Will you marry me, Izuru Kamukura?"  
"Of course." He spoke without wavering. "I have never proposed before, was that good enough?"   
Instead of answering, Nagito's arms wrapped around him in a tight, warm hug.  
Although the tides nearly wanted to knock his knees off-balance, between the two men, there was no danger of it.   
"It was perfect," He allowed himself to whisper in the Pirate King's ear. It wasn't traditional or anything, but it didn't need to be at that moment, all he cared about was something in his life finally going right, and it just so happened to be one of the biggest moments yet.  
As Komaeda started to pull back, Izuru suddenly clutched him close and caught the man in a short kiss before allowing him to stand, and following after.   
He could get used to moments like these.   
"I think I prefer that proposal over the one at the hotel," He suddenly felt too shy to look him directly in the face, but that didn't stop him from holding Kamukura's hand as though letting go would mean he never saw him again.  
"I did say the Crow's Next was magical," His response was calm, almost teasing.   
Komaeda didn't know how long they were standing, enjoying the view with each other before a call from below caught the Captain's attention, urging him to look down.  
Nosy as Nagito was, he found himself listening to the call.   
"It's Ryoko, Captain! I think something is wrong with her!" Mukuro's voice echoed.  
That was... Probably the end of their moment.   
Giving Komaeda a short glance, Izuru started down the ladder once more with the fluffy pirate in tow.   
She hadn't been at the meeting and she was distraught about Matsuda but something wrong with her?  
The dark man approached Mukuro as his feet hit the ground, allowing the girl to explain better.  
"I tried to bring her some food earlier but she wouldn't open the door to take it. I knocked and she didn't respond so I... Tried to open the cabin door, and it suddenly slammed shut and locked on me. When I called out to her, she didn't sound human."  
"At least it seems like she is alive," The Pirate King thought carefully before sighing. "I'll go see her. I assume you'll puppy at my side then?"  
It took a second to register he was talking about Nagito, and he gave a small nod of response. Not just did he not want to leave Kamukura's side, the worry was quickly setting in.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One: Mystery Woman

If he dies, the age of Pirates will come to an end.  
You'll be the cause of that.  
Because of your selfish desires, the Pirate King will fall, and nobody will dare take his place when war wages between the sea and land.  
But what then, if you kill the Queen?  
Are you willing to let an entire country fall for the sake of one bloodthirsty man?  
A beast with a kind mask, you will never feel the terror his victims felt before he killed them where he stood. Have you forgotten that?  
The King of Pirates is chosen out of fear and strength, are you willing to ignore his slaughter then?

A hand rose and rapped on the cabin door. Where was Komaeda just then? He hadn't even realized he was deep in thought until the racket pulled him back in. That familiar woman again... Why wouldn't she simply leave him alone?  
Mukuro stepped back from the door after she knocked.  
"Ryoko? The Captain is here to check up on you. Could you come out now?"  
Silence followed from inside the room, not even a shift of movement. Nagito almost thought of knocking himself but Kamukura beat him to it, calling out after he knocked.  
"Ryoko, are you feeling well?" He tried, only for more silence to meet the small group.  
"Should we go in?" The fluffy pirate thought to suggest. The dark man didn't respond but took the idea as he reached for the doorknob.  
Just at that moment, something heavy fell against the door on the other side, stopping him from pushing it open normally.  
"Go away," A woman's voice echoed from within the room. It appeared as though she fell into the door herself, but it didn't sound like Ryoko at all.  
It was familiar to an extent, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Mukuro did mention she hadn't sounded human when she spoke; was she really suffering that much grief from Matsuda's death?  
Well, he had no right to judge, it had only been a few days and she had been in love with the man, it wouldn't be easy to lose someone you cared about so suddenly.  
"Ryoko," Izuru exhaled. "At least eat, I won't have you fainting from starvation."  
The silence continued for a long minute before it sounded as though she moved from the door.  
"This despair..." She could be heard muttering on the other side. "I don't understand. Why? Why, why, why?"  
He looked to Kamukura, then to Mukuro, but neither seemed to have an answer. Her muttering continued, but too quiet to hear clearly any longer.  
Suddenly, the door clicked as it opened slightly. Only an eye peeked out from the darkness to look upon the group, but it was all Komaeda needed to feel his heart freeze. He wasn't imagining it back then, was he?  
Ryoko... She was... She was the woman he had seen in his dreams.  
"Do you think I'll forget?" Her voice quivered, blue eye glazed over and face red from tears. "Captain, I'm starting to forget. I don't want to forget... This horrible, disgusting, delicious despair..."  
"What are you-" Komaeda started, only to stop himself quickly. Her strange string of words was accompanied with a smile, her fingers around the doorframe shaking as she spoke.  
"So you're awake now?" Kamukura didn't sound surprised in the slightest, as opposed to Mukuro or Nagito himself. "His memories were right, then, you didn't die that day."  
"You saved me, and for what?" The woman looked to the ground, giving a hint of blonde hair through the crack. "No, not you. Hajime saved me, you... Changed and forgot. I almost died, and Hajime rescued me to come aboard. They were looking for me because I helped you, I didn't have any choice but to become Ryoko. From the start, despair was crawling through my body and digging into my heart. It hurts so much that it feels good. Addicting, really."  
She made a sound that could have been mistaken for a cough or perhaps a sob, but with her grin, Komaeda could tell it was most likely a laugh.  
"How foolish of me, I forgot everything about myself to become that weakling and now that Matsuda is dead, I'm here again. I don't understand a thing. I might as well be dead!"  
Mukuro placed a hand on the doorknob, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Don't speak like that, please!" She attempted to open the door wider but the woman's strength was beyond her own in keeping the door firmly where she had it.  
Izuru released an exhale before turning away from the women.  
"I have no interest in entertaining this. You already know you're better off alive right now, Junko. Eat soon, that is an order."  
"Ordering me around," She chuckled as she closed her eyes. "Oh what the hell, maybe it'd be interesting to obey someone like you."  
Without another word, Kamukura continued down the hall. Someone like him? For a moment, Nagito was about to rush after to follow him but something stopped the pirate where he stood. He was finally here in front of her, in the real world, perhaps... Maybe he could get some answers now.  
Mukuro released the door, a crestfallen look across her face. It wasn't the first time Komaeda had been in front of someone that used to be someone else, but it was the first time he had met their original self first.  
He had even thought of himself as a friend of Ryoko's, would Junko be the same?  
"You..." He swallowed back, amping himself up to speak to her.  
Her blue eyes locked on him, and he could feel Mukuro's stare as well, but he was more focused on the woman behind the cabin door just then. What was he to say just then?  
He had a hundred questions and now that he could speak, his mind was going blank.  
Finally, he took a deep breath to relax and took a step forward.  
"Why did you reach out to me? What am I supposed to do about that future you warned me about?"  
Junko blinked before opening the door more, exposing her entire face. Long blonde hair tumbled down her back, her skin pale and perfect.  
But he still felt malice behind her calm stare. Something that made him... Despise her. What about Junko brought him so much discomfort and hate with a mere look? It was as though he were staring back at someone that didn't quite exist at all.  
Then, she smiled, holding up a finger to her temple matter-of-factly.  
"It's obvious, isn't it? If the end of him is the end of pirates, then don't let him die."  
Before he could get any more answers, she abruptly shut the door, leaving Mukuro and Komaeda standing out in the hallway in stillness.  
The girl beside him was shaking, it nearly looked like she was going to cry but was holding it back.  
There wasn't a trace of Ryoko right then, it was as though she was never there in the first place.  
Nagito felt okay, at least. He didn't feel as stunned or shaken up about it, his dreams brought warnings beforehand, even if he didn't realize they were warnings until just a short time ago, but Mukuro...  
"Are you going to be alright?" He tried to catch Mukuro's attention carefully. The girl opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped.  
She tried again, licking her lips before turning his direction.  
"I don't know. I just... I just want to be here for her right now. I don't mean to be rude, but..." She averted her eyes. "Might you leave us alone? I just want to try speaking to her without an audience."  
There wasn't anything he could say, even Komaeda's thoughts were scattered about. They seemed to have a bond, something the man didn't have any right to ask about, so he could only imagine how shaken Mukuro felt.  
The flickering of the hall lights cast dim shadows upon the brunette's face, revealing her sorrowed gaze in its entirety.  
He gave a nod and moved down the hall towards the direction Izuru had gone in hopes to catch up to him before he was lost in the winding halls below deck.  
It felt like an eternity ago, he and Ryoko had been in Spain searching for Fuyuhiko, and when Matsuda saved them from a hoard of vampires.  
Had he just lost two people he found himself caring about?  
Junko had been going on about despair, that was certainly a proper feeling but...  
No, Komaeda didn't want to feel despair, he had to pick himself back up and keep going. For the ones he'd lost, and the ones still here with him, he had to reach towards hope!  
As long as he held onto hope, he could keep moving forward.  
After giving himself a mental pep talk, Nagito felt much more energized and picked up his speed. It didn't take long for Mukuro's speaking with Junko faded away, and for Kamukura to appear around a rounded corner, still gracefully passing the cabins.  
"Iz-Izuru!" He called to the Pirate King, running up to his side before he could react. "Where are you going? What about Junko?"  
"There's nothing I can do," He kept his voice calm as ever. "She is awake, and I can't spend all day talking to someone speaking in circles." He didn't look to Komaeda. Instead, his eyes were focused ahead of him, urging the fluffy pirate to pick up his pace to keep up.  
"Where are you going?"  
It was a bit surprising he hadn't spent more time with Junko seeing as how she was an entirely different person now and he cared about all his crew, but from what Nagito had seen, Izuru was a man of logic rather than emotions, and it was true she wasn't telling many important things.  
"To see Rantaro of course," Kamukura didn't even take a moment to think first. "I'm sure you have questions too."  
There was no denying that. After discovering what he had with Kiibo, he needed to know what Rantaro knew about the cure, especially now that they were so close to getting it.  
But Rantaro hadn't been in the best shape, would that really be alright right then?  
From Izuru's persistence of making his way to the cabin, it seemed as though he didn't quite care about such details as that.  



	52. Chapter Fifty-Two: Matelot

Rantaro still looked weak, like a ragged doll left out in the rain too long.  
Despite that, his eyes were bright and filled with happiness, a smile cracked upon his dry lips. It was admirable, honestly. Komaeda was rather afraid of what he'd gone through, being an imprisoned pirate in France. He wasn't even sure he wanted to ask, but his recovery seemed to be going well enough for the time that had passed.  
"I didn't think I'd make it this far, really." The man gave an awkward laugh. "So much for my mysterious and honorable goodbye back there. But thank you."  
He reached towards Komaeda standing at his bedside, urging the pirate to take his hand. Rantaro's kind gaze drew him in, the polar opposite of Junko's. Not in a romantic sense of course, but more so... Trusting, as a father or mentor.  
When Nagito took his hand, the man suddenly pulled him close for a tight hug. For a guy so weak, he still had a surprising amount of strength.  
The fluffy pirate didn't think of pulling back from the gesture, although he couldn't deny Rantaro didn't smell particularly pleasing to the nose.   
When he released Komaeda, Rantaro's eyes turned to Kamukura next.  
"Thank you too. Both of you, I'm not really sure what I can do for saving my life. You're not as bad as they say, are you?"  
"Matter of opinion," The dark man merely shrugged it off. "But you're welcome."  
"There is something you could help with I think." Komaeda started, turning to Kamukura for a go-ahead. Not that he wanted to take over the conversation or anything, but he did have a few questions he could do with some answers for.  
Catching his gaze, the Pirate King gave a small nod, his signal needing no words.  
As he turned back to Rantaro, the green-eyed sailor waited patiently for him to speak.  
"You spoke as though you knew about the Silver Wine," He started. "What do you know about it? Is it safe?"  
Thinking for a moment, Rantaro looked up to the ceiling before allowing himself to give a response.  
"Stories travel among men in cells, I only know what I was told, I'm afraid. You're looking for it, aren't you?"  
"Yes," Izuru exhaled, lowing himself to sit upon the bed, keeping a steady stare on Rantaro. "It restores mortality, and it seems not only I need it. Is it true it doesn't need to be consumed to work?"  
"Yeah, that's true," He nodded, not so much as a hint of hesitation. "I warned your friend here not to touch it for good reason. Drink it or dump it over your head, it works either way. Restoring mortality to someone already mortal, now that's a good way to die."  
The Pirate King gave no response for what seemed like minutes. His eyes narrowed in thought, appearing lost in a world only he was walking in.  
Suddenly, he rose his face to Nagito and held out a hand, giving a gesture to come closer.   
"If it truly split between us at that moment, the chances of us meeting again after such a long time was a zero to none chance."  
He was right about that, it was... Unreal to say the least. Komaeda looked to Rantaro, then to the waiting Izuru before taking the gesture and allowing himself to be pulled close into his warm hold.  
"It was an incredibly small amount," Kamukura continued, directing his words to Rantaro, who kept silent. "But enough to trick his body into thinking it was lacking the nutrients I was in need of instead. Unlike me, he doesn't require an iron meal."  
Confusion sprinkled across his face before realization clicked with Rantaro. He pushed himself up ever so carefully, his body obviously strained.   
"You made contact before you completely changed? I... Didn't hear anything like that was possible among the other prisoners but that seems to obviously be the case. Why are you asking though?"  
"He's not a beast," Kamukura exhaled, his hold upon the man tightening, but only barely, as though Nagito was a doll that could shatter at a moment's notice. "Will it be safe for him? How much can he have before it is dangerous?"  
Komaeda wanted to open his mouth to speak, the dark Captain's sudden words catching him off guard. He hadn't even considered something like that. It was just like Izuru to be thinking about things he never would have.   
The man looked between the two, then averted his eyes. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking, or if he was thinking of an answer at all, rather than avoiding the question.   
Komaeda could feel a strain upon his heart, one of concern and stress.   
Could it be true; he could die if he attempted to revert himself?  
The silence dragged out as Rantaro remained silent, and finally, Nagito wiggled his way out of the hold to stand up.   
"Kamukura..."   
He started only for the Captain to stand up without allowing him to speak.   
"I shouldn't have expected you to know." His scarlet eyes kept to the ground, "I'll figure it out on my own then."  
With that, he stepped out of the cabin, once again leaving Komaeda behind.  
The second time leaving him behind, Nagito could only wonder what was troubling him so much. It almost felt like avoidance, but why?   
He had asked for his hand barely a half an hour ago, so why now did Izuru seem so... Distant?  
As the door closed behind the dark man, Rantaro released a sigh, urging Komaeda to look back to where he lay.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more. I hate feeling like a bad guy here, especially after you both saved my life."  
"It's not your fault," The fluffy pirate offered a smile. Truthfully, it was probably his own, but he kept that to himself.   
He was already feeling distant before they arrived, so it must have been something Nagito did.  
Really, he hated feeling that way while his body could still feel the warm hold Izuru had kept on him.  
"Still," The green-haired sailor lowered his gaze to the blankets as he clutched a tight handful of sheets. "I want to help. He said it split between the two of you. How? Can you tell me more?"  
While his eyes looked sad and thoughtful, they also glistened with deep curiosity.  
How could he refuse to tell the story? Of course, he didn't remember everything, but from what Izuru had told him, he knew enough.  
"I was a child on my parent's merchant ship. Hajime attacked us for our goods but kept me alive," He could see Rantaro's eyes widen as Komaeda recited the story, but he remained silent. "For a final goodbye, he took my hand and kissed my dorsum, as a prince would."  
He didn't even realize he was smiling until Nagito felt the heat flash across his cheeks. He couldn't even feel sorrows in his parents being killed that day; they hadn't even given him a name, nor could he recall their faces. "It was before he changed, so that was probably the moment-"  
"Just a kiss on the hand?" The sailor looked fairly confused. "With something that small, that would explain why it had such a little effect. But... If that's the case..." He rose his arm to his face to nibble on his thumb, eyebrows stitched as he wracked his brain.   
Suddenly, the man flicked attention back to Nagito, who stood waiting in silence.   
"A small dose of it that way, I would think the only safe amount of the wine for you would be the reverse."  
"So...?"  
"A kiss after the Pirate King drinks it!" He said it so calmly, so nonchalantly, that the fluffy pirate couldn't help becoming flustered red.   
"Are you asking me to-!"  
"What's so bad about it?" Rantaro cocked his head, allowing his fluffy green hair to fall over his face. "You're together, aren't you? That much was reasonable by how he held you. Or... Have you not kissed yet?"  
Nagito shook his head to the question, averting his eyes.   
"We have done... A lot more than that. But being told to kiss him is a bit embarrassing, I guess. I mean, he's incredible, I don't deserve him. Even after he accepted my feelings, I couldn't be happier about that, but what am I offering him in return?"  
"How should I know?" Rantaro softly smiled, "You should find that out for yourself. You're close, aren't you? Are you his matelot?"   
He didn't quite understand what that word meant, causing Nagito to fall silent until Rantaro relaxed back into his pillow and continued.  
"It's French. Sometimes Captains choose someone to inherit their loot after they die, although... Others take it as far as being married. My Captain certainly should've chosen someone," He chuckled, though there was pain behind his own remark. He could only wonder... "So, if it's not too personal, what's your exact relationship with the Pirate King then? You don't seem as scared of him as most are."  
"I never was," Nagito couldn't help a faint sigh, "When I first saw him, I could only see how wonderful he was. I'm surprised I didn't cry when he accepted a romantic relationship!"  
"Of course it's romantic," Rantaro sounded as though it was obvious, which it probably was, "You must laugh in the face of danger to take in interest in the Pirate King of all people."  
To that, there was nothing he felt he could respond with. Perhaps it was true, but nobody exactly stated it directly. If putting himself in danger protected others better than him, then why wouldn't he?  
Without warning, Rantaro gave a cough, only to wave Nagito off before the pirate even said a word of concern. It sounded dry, painful on the lungs.   
"Don't worry," The man forced a grin, "I'm just tired. Might I lay down a while? I feel- Bad for taking up a bed here but..."  
"Of course!" He didn't need to ask Komaeda twice, "I apologize, I didn't even think about how bad you're feeling. I'll leave you be then."  
With a short wave, he turned to the door. As the fluffy pirate placed his hand upon the doorknob, Rantaro's voice rose up once more, stopping him abruptly.  
"Toko... Is here, right? I thought I saw her when I came aboard. Might you ask her to visit me? It's been a long time."


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three: Wicked Hunger

As Komaeda stepped up to the deck, his eyes scoured the sailors around him. Men and women he'd allowed himself to become familiar with, that he'd be happy to fight alongside now.  
The man looked to the wheel, fairly surprised to see not Kamukura there, but Shuichi, his face full of worry but determination.  
"Already trying to take on duties," he allowed himself to mutter aloud.   
Perhaps he could've spoken to him, but first, he promised to send Toko to visit Rantaro before he fell asleep again.  
Although Rantaro didn't seem Spaniard as Toko was, he couldn't help wonder how they knew each other.  
That thought, he shook away. It was not of his business, but he had an idea.  
With a deep inhale, he closed the door behind him, earning a couple of glances his way, but nobody said a word.  
Was there something bothering about Nagito?  
Was he dirty? Perhaps he offended?   
It was an odd set of looks, something that told him easily enough that they knew something he didn't.  
Bright eyes, watching him as though he were on a stage.  
Why wouldn't they look upon him, he must've seemed like a jester to them, right?  
That had to be it, he was scum, a joker among jesters.  
As worthless as rodent piss, that must've been it!  
Komaeda didn't even register the direction he was moving before he found his eye contact locking with Toko, nervously standing against the mast pole.  
She twiddled her fingers, digging her short, dirty nails into her palms as anxiety swept over her features.  
"Wh-What is it? I didn't do any-anything this time," She frowned shortly, averting eye contact with the false pirate.  
"Of course not," He waved off quickly. So that was it then? It certainly wasn't like that at all, in fact, he should be thanking her for her help in finding Tsumugi. Even though her info was... Vague, it did help in the end.  
But small talk was not quite on Komaeda's menu at the moment. Rather, when he was done speaking to Toko, his yerning was directed at speaking to Izuru and understanding why he was being avoided. "Actually, Rantaro was asking for you."  
At his word, her acorn eyes widened as her emotion switched to surprise nearly instantly.  
It made Nagito happy at least, she didn't seem upset at his news.  
"Are you sur-sure? He didn't look well when he came ab-aboard. Why would he want to talk to me?"  
As much as Nagito wished to find an answer to that, nothing came to mind. Conclusively, he shrugged.   
"Perhaps he misses you? Or he has something to say that he couldn't relay to me. He's in cabin-"  
"I'm not du-dumb!" She abruptly cut him off. "I know what cabin he's in."  
Without so much as a goodbye to the fluffy pirate, she hurried away, boots tapping against the wooden planks.   
Nagito couldn't help but watch her walk away, her stance tall and confident. For a voice as weak and nervous as hers, it was a surprise she was able to handle herself on the ship of the Pirate King.  
She didn't seem nearly as strong when he first came aboard, where was her strength?  
He would need a good bit of it.  
The man inhaled deeply until he couldn't inhale anymore. Allowing his lungs to fill with air until they felt they could pop at any moment.  
He could talk to some of the other crewmates but...  
But he shouldn't procrastinate.  
Kamukura was his lover, there was no reason to be so nervous.  
Still... He didn't want to upset him if he truly was avoiding Nagito.   
Raising his eyes to the sky above, the stars were truly beautiful on that night with the warm glow of the lanterns all around.  
Exhaling out the breath he took, Komaeda started towards the Captain's Quarters.  
He could still feel eyes on him but those were pushed aside as he gave the wooden hatch a small knock.  
What was he even going to say?  
It wasn't as though he had totally planned out how to ask the vampire-pirate captain why he was avoiding him.  
It was a good chance to practice it out-  
Or so he thought;  
A small call of 'come in', from within the room ushered him inside, shattering Komaeda's attempts to practice sorting out his thoughts.  
Well, hopefully, it would come to him during the talk. He wasn't that socially awkward that he couldn't ask a simple question, right?  
Pushing the hatch open, Nagito made his way inside the confined room, the only light being a candle lit at Kamukura's desk.  
Although the flame was small, it was enough to cast a gentle glow atop the golden doubloons scattered atop the wood top.  
The dark man sat there, eyes focused in pushing the coins aside into small piles, not even looking up as he entered.   
He seemed so focused, Komaeda didn't even want to say a word in fears is distracting him away from what he had been working on.  
Luckily, he wasn't the first one to speak. Izuru narrowed his sharp red eyes,   
"Yes?" He kept his words short and simple.  
Nervous anxiety pricked at the fluffy pirate. He clenched his fingers, digging his nails into his palms. The short pain was enough to distract his thoughts away from the situation for some seconds, but it wasn't as though it would just go away.  
"Is there anything... Troubling you?" The words subsequently escaped his lips, "Is there anything I did that upset you? I'm sorry if that's the case, I'll try to get better."  
"No," Izuru's hands lowered from the coins, but his eyes remained locked, focused. Or to be more specific, not quite looking at anything in particular. "My memories are failing me. So close, and so far all at once. I have forgotten important things that I should know. Why did I forget her real identity? Why did I forget she was alive and so close to me? It feels like torture, or perhaps I'm living someone else's life. Am I even supposed to exist?"  
He exhaled, shaking his head slowly. The soft movement caused his long, dark hair to flutter around him, covering his eyes from his lover's gaze.  
"Forgive me, you needn't be troubled by my own worries. I got you wrapped up in my own mess as well."  
"That's not true!" Nagito blurt out faster than he could stop his own mouth. How could he have been so careless as to forget how Kamukura must have been feeling throughout it all?  
He was an expert at giving a poker face, but that didn't change the fact that he felt emotions all the same. "You didn't wrap me up in anything; it was a small amount. I don't mind that my hair turned white, that's nothing, I didn't even know that's what it was until recently. You don't need to blame yourself for that."  
To that, the Captain remained quiet, urging Komaeda to continue.  
"And besides, we're lovers, aren't we? We're supposed to talk about important things like that. You don't have to, but I'm here for you if you need to talk about it. I've been..." He averted his eyes carefully. "I've been selfish, I never even asked how you're doing. You can get mad if you want. Yell at me even for being so cruel to you like that. But please don't avoid me, I don't think I could handle it."  
The fluffy pirate allowed himself to approach, arm outstretched to place his false hand upon Izuru's shoulder.  
But he didn't get to merely touch him before the Pirate King snapped back, locking his eyes upon Komaeda with an unreadable expression upon his face.  
"I suggest you leave. I do not know what I may do if you stay much longer."  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Was he truly being kicked out?  
"Please, please don't make me leave-" He could feel himself shaking with fear, fear of losing the one he held dear. "We can talk about it, right? Are you angry with me? I'll do anything-"  
"It's not that," Kamukura pushed himself up, the wooden chair scraping against the floor. "Rather, I don't want to hurt you. You understand, right?" Something dangerous sparkled within his ruby eyes. "It's difficult to suppress down, I don't want to succumb to these disgusting desires but they merely keep being stronger. I thought I was going to give in when I held you in Rantaro's cabin."  
"You're..." Nagito needed a second to piece his mind together before it clicked. "You're hungry, right?"  
"After tasting human blood, animal is like vomit. The monster part of me is craving more," Izuru turned his back away, unsheathing the crested dagger upon his belt to hold tightly. "How disappointing, a single time is now driving me into thoughts of harming you. As a Captain, a man, I can't see what you see within me. Now, will you understand and leave?"   
The dagger flashed within the candlelight as he twirled it around his fingers.  
"... N... No." Komaeda could barely get the words out his own mouth. After learning that, how could he just walk away? "I can't just leave you. You can always... Borrow me again."  
"If I take as much as I need, I will kill you," The Captain turned back, and without warning, rose the dagger to Nagito's direction. "I don't want to harm you, so please do not make me. We will see each other again when we reach Doggerland, I will stay in here."  
Perhaps... Komaeda would have turned around and left with a blade pointed at him, but not when someone he cared for so much was struggling how he was.   
He was scum for even thinking about disobeying, but he couldn't turn around. Even if he lost his life to Izuru, he could not feel afraid of the Pirate King.  
The pirate stepped closer to the dagger and reached up to hold Kamukura's pale, slender fingers around it.  
They were cold, as though he were dead.   
"Are you going to stab me then? I won't stop you."  
Something... Within Nagito allowed him to keep steady eye contact with the man across from him.  
He could see Izuru's eyes soften before he blinked.  
"Of course I wouldn't."  
His grip on the dagger relaxed, allowing Komaeda to take it from him. Almost instantly as the weapon transferred into his own hands, his head filled with horrid thoughts.   
Thoughts that he might not have acted out, but that all led to bloodshed the longer he held it.   
It was nothing about the dagger itself, but more... Nagito's mental state falling apart, of course.  
After everything that had happened, it was to be expected. But still...  
Simply holding a blade was enough to...  
He shook it away, stepping closer to reach out and place it upon the desk, but not before allowing himself to press up against the Captain.   
"I know you would never hurt me," Komaeda smiled. "It's really more than someone like me deserves, but still... I trust you with every inch of my life. If you need to eat, you can just use me again. It'll only be one more time, right? Let me be useful to you like this. You're a man before you're a beast, right? You'll know when to stop."  
"It will hurt," Kamukura gave a short frown, seemingly unaffected by the closeness aside from the small shifting of controlling his hunger. "And knowing you, you won't tell me when I've taken too much again."  
Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. He had refrained from telling Izuru to stop the last time he had given the offer, but he wouldn't do something like that again. He mentally promised himself to say something if he felt the effects become too bad.  
"I'll tell you if it happens," Looking down to the floor for a moment, he could feel heat burning in his face. "But it doesn't... Have to hurt, right? I wasn't prepared the last time because I didn't know what would happen. But I do now, so..."  
The dark men kept quiet a long time before suddenly stepping past him headed to the hatch.  
Before Nagito could call out and ask, Kamukura spoke his answer first.   
"If you're insinuating what I think you are, you will eat before me. I don't need you fainting because your stomach is empty. Stay here and prepare yourself, I will have Gonta make you something."


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four: For Comfort [R18]

Kamukura's soft touch traveled up Komaeda's arm, his eyes scanning carefully. 

"I need to be careful," He voiced aloud. "I don't want to hit a vein. The bleeding will become dangerous then."  
"Why my arm?" Nagito didn't mind whatever spot he chose, but it was a curious spot after he had selected a stronger spot last time.  
"Easier to hold your arm during movement, of course," He said it so calmly, it was as though he had no issues talking about bedroom activities whenever he wanted.  
Komaeda bit his lip, holding back a blush. It wasn't even something he had considered. Now that he had a full meal though, the pirate felt plenty energized for something so... Dirty.

Not that he minded that either, they were pirates after all, they could do whatever they wanted and nobody could say they couldn't.  
That sense of freedom was something he was still getting used to, even after being a Captain to his own ship.  
He hadn't been a very good Pirate Captain of his own, had he?

Not in the 'plundering, looting, murdering', sort of way at least, he was more... 'dine and ditch', truly pathetic of a pirate.  
Adjusting himself a bit more comfortably, Komaeda used his other hand, the false one that was, to hook a link of his chain around one of the wooden fingers and move it aside.  
"There," Kamukura pressed down on a soft spot on his arm. "I'll bite here. Would you like to start before I do, or shall I go first?"  
Thinking about it logically... 

"I guess I'll start," Komaeda quickly turned away from making eye contact out of embarrassment. "Just don't... Laugh."  
The Pirate King kept quiet to that.

That's right... What a silly thing to say, he didn't recall hearing him laugh once. Not a man of many chuckles of course.  
Still, hopefully, he understood what he meant.

It wasn't as though it was their first time, but Nagito always got flustered at this moment.  
As he sat himself up off Izuru's lap, the dark man released Komaeda's arm to let them slink around his neck and hold him tight.  
He would need to do that for this moment. 

"Are you ready then?" He questioned first, which to that, the fluffy pirate nodded.  
He couldn't see it, of course, but Kamukura could feel the movement.  
Putting his first two fingers in his own mouth to make them wet, he reached around Komaeda to tease his entrance carefully.  
Giving the least amount of pain was the whole point of doing it this time, having some sort of pleasure while it was happening would make it much more smoother.  
Kamukura was careful to wet the entrance before sliding his fingers inside with a methodic motion to start stretching. Still, Nagito shivered to the cool touch, tightening the hold he had on Kamukura.

The chain clanked, the cold metal pressed between the two men, but neither seemed to care at that moment.  
After a few minutes of rhythm, Izuru pushed his fingers in completely to his knuckles, earning a squeak and shiver from the other.  
"You act as though we haven't done this multiple times now," The dark man hushed, spreading out his fingers to open his entrance some.   
"It feels... Nice no matter how many times." Komaeda found himself admitting, though buried his face in his lover's dark locks to hide the shame of his noises.  
One minute... Two... Three...

He couldn't keep count of how long Izuru was stretching and touching his entrance. It wasn't enough to climax to yet, but he could feel his member twitching into the Pirate King's chest. He must've noticed by then, but if he did, he gave no sign of it, simply fully focused on preparing Komaeda.  
Finally, his fingers pulled out, leaving a bit of an empty feeling for Nagito; why did he have to stop?  
It left him feeling a bit cold below, but they could start now at least.

With a soft sigh, Komaeda released his hold and carefully lowered himself down, only reaching back to hold Kamukura's member still so he could push down upon it.  
Although it still hurt, it probably would've hurt a little no matter how many times they did it and how long the preparation was.  
Once Komaeda fully inserted it within himself, feeling the twitching warmth inside, Izuru leaned back to rest his back upon his pillow, then offered his hand.  
"I'll start now, it will be easier if you move after I begin."

Nagito didn't need to say anything to that, nor did he have any words at all.  
He could only imagine how much Izuru was controlling himself not to do anything then for his sake.  
Komaeda was... Way too lucky to have someone as compassionate as the man before him.  
As he held out his arm, it took the Pirate King only a few moments to find the spot once more and lower his mouth down.  
He expected pain, but it was a sudden, sharp stabbing feeling the moment the bite pierced his flesh.

The fluffy pirate bit his own lip to keep himself from making a sound; making Kamukura feel guilty for hurting him was definitely not something he wanted to happen.  
Although the sharp feeling faded quickly, the dull aching set in as his fangs pulled out, only to be replaced by lips upon the mark.  
That was Komaeda's cue to start then, right?

Keeping his arm as still as possible, he rose himself up as far as he could, until only the tip remained inside, then lowered back down.  
The pain from his arm, and from his entrance tight around Izuru's hard length was almost too much, but the pain wouldn't last long, he knew that of course.  
Nagito repeated the motion again, and once more, until he got himself into a pattern of it.

And he was right about that, the pain melted into pleasure so quickly, it almost entirely dulled his mind towards his arm.  
He closed his eyes, allowing the feeling to overtake him entirely, his own member rubbing into Izuru's soft skin with every bounce.   
As much as he attempted to hold back his sounds, the effort was in vain as a soft moan escaped his lips the second a soft spot was struck.   
As he moaned, Kamukura's tongue ran across the bite mark to keep the blood flowing, only making the pleasure, and his sounds, that much stronger.  
How could Izuru have such a beautiful face when he was concentrated?

His nose twitched that was, and goosebumps spread across his skin, but even now, the Pirate King kept his composure even after the shockwaves of the amazing feeling hit both the men.  
Nagito could feel he was close, but he was also becoming dizzy. Perhaps it was because he was doing all the work, or he was losing a decent amount of blood, perhaps both.  
A flash of white blinded him for a moment, but he could still keep going. He wanted to climax at least, especially after he found the perfect spot within himself to keep hitting.  
Each hit rocking more satisfaction throughout his hip and groin. 

His chain was causing a ruckus with how fast Komaeda was moving, but even that wasn't loud enough to drown out the low growl Izuru made at that moment.  
Sweat stuck to their bodies, toes curled, fingers digging into the blanket of dark hair enough to cause it to become disheveled.  
He released the fluffy pirate's arm with one hand to wrap it around his back, digging those claws into Komaeda.   
Softly of course, not enough to break skin, but it was sharp enough to cause him to arch his back in surprise as he fell down.  
It was the final hit needed to spark what made him climax, the warm liquid dirtying Kamukura's flawless skin.  
It didn't seem like he minded, of course, because as Nagito released, his lover followed after, releasing deep inside.  
He could feel his own heart beating wildly, his body boiling hot, then calming to a chilling cool.  
Which was... New, after doing something like this with Izuru.

Komaeda deeply inhaled, then exhaled slowly to pull himself off and fall into the Pirate King's arms. He couldn't care a less about the mess, but now that the electric activity was over, he could feel his body catching up with the blood loss.

He had barely felt a thing while Kamukura had been doing it, exactly as planned, so...   
He was lucky then that he stopped when he did, because Nagito wouldn't have known if he was taking too much. He was right then, about knowing Izuru wouldn't hurt him.  
He was never a murderous tyrant as people thought.

But... That wasn't what he should have been thinking about just then.  
The wound had already clotted and slowed the bleeding, but he was feeling the effects all the same.  
He was dizzy, lightheaded beyond belief.

It felt like if he moved an inch, Nagito was going to throw up the entire meal he'd eaten, but at least... After a little rest, he was probably going to be okay, right?  
Kamukura must have noticed how horrible he felt, because he didn't move an inch, allowing Komaeda to rest against him.  
"Are you alright?" The dark man muttered slowly, softly brushing fingers through his lover's fluffy mess of white hair.  
Nagito needed some time to find his words, to allow his brain to piece language together. 

As if doing all the work wasn't as exhausting as it was already; he could see now why Izuru had insisted he ate something first.   
"I'm okay," He finally breathed out. "I just want to sleep, if that's okay."

"Of course," The Pirate King moved to wrap his arms around the slender body atop him. "Shuichi can steer for a while. I still stay here with you. Did I take too much?"  
"No," Still, he closed his eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

"I am still a bit hungry, but I do," He responded without a moment's hesitation. "I'm feeling stronger again already. I'll be better when we reach Doggerland. Thank you."  
"No need to thank me," The fluffy pirate smiled, burying his face against Kamukura's warm skin. He could stay like this forever, in the arms of an incredibly handsome, talented man. "What sort of husband would I be if I didn't help with something as small as a bit of blood?"  
He could feel Izuru slightly move as he made a small noise, but kept quiet. 

Husband... He liked that. What he liked even more than that though was knowing he was helpful.  
As silence overtook the room, Komaeda didn't wait to slip into a comfortable sleep. He'd clean up later.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five: The Atlantis of Reality

A sudden jolt shot Komaeda's eyes open. He found himself lying in the Captain's bed still, but Kamukura was nowhere to be seen.  
It took a moment to register that a blanket had been draped over him, and he had been cleaned of... Earlier.  
In fact, even the mark upon his arm had been bandaged carefully with a white cloth, hiding any signs of the wound.  
How long had he been out? He hadn't felt Izuru get up at all.

It was almost surprising that he hadn't been dressed in his sleep either.   
What had happened though? That feeling... It was as though they had hit something.  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed, just as fast as a dizzying feeling struck him. Right, blood loss.  
He would just need to move a bit slowly.

Nagito pushed himself up and picked up his clothes that he had folded up before they had started earlier.  
Still clean, why get something new? Besides, he rather liked his striped shirt and black jacket. Something about it just felt perfect together. Hopefully, Fuyuhiko wouldn't miss the jacket.

Once he got dressed, the pirate stepped out above deck, the sun almost instantly blinding him and causing him to need to shield his eyes as he looked around.   
It didn't take long to see the ship had docked at a strange beach, no longer being rocked by the ocean.  
Rather, the entire fleet was circled around the shore. 

That was likely what he had felt, and the crewmates around him looked just as curious about where they ended up.  
"Is this it?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "This looks like any other beach."

"My map is correct," Izuru stepped down from the wheel to join everyone else. Moving to Komaeda, he quickly swooped by and gave the man a short welcoming kiss before looking back to everyone else as though it were nothing to share a kiss in front of everyone, "It is around here somewhere, start searching for anything that leads to the entrance."  
Although his order was greeted by a few annoyed grunts and groans, the pirates hopped down the side of the ship into the white sands below.  
"How long was I out?" He looked to Izuru, expecting the worst. 

"About a day and a half. How are you feeling? Do you need something to eat?"  
"I don't think so," He quickly smiled to calm him, "I'm just a bit nauseous, but I don't feel hungry at all. I can help look too."  
Although Kamukura raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem to object to the idea. After so long of sleeping, Nagito did expect to feel a little hungry, but oddly enough, it was true, he felt fine, just weaker than usual.

Which was a relief to Komaeda, of course, that the dark man didn't bother arguing. Aside from wanting to feel useful, it was also a bit exciting to look for treasure too.   
He knew the Silver Wine wasn't any sort of treasure of riches and fame, but it was buried with France's treasury, wasn't it?  
That was enough to catch any pirate's attention.

Hopefully, there would be enough compensation for everyone as well.  
He couldn't help but look around the fleet where men and women alike were jumping from their ships to trudge onto land.  
Komaeda looked over the side of the ship, allowing himself to gauge the jump. It didn't seem too far for the rest of them, but would it be okay for himself while he was still fairly limited?

There was only one way to find out, that was.  
Nagito could feel the Captain's eyes on his back in silence, and only wondered what he was thinking.  
Not that he would attempt to invade his thoughts so soon after waking up.  
With a inhale of preparation, he pushed himself over the railing and jumped down.  
For a single moment, Komaeda felt as though he were flying.

Nothing above him, nothing below.   
It was scary, but peaceful as well.

Before he knew it, the pirate hit the white sand of land, nearly knocking the air out of him as he stumbled and fell to a kneel.  
"You alright?" A voice brought the man to look up to Nagisa standing before him. "You're supposed to land on your knees, not your legs. That's a good way to bust bones."   
The kid raised an eyebrow and offered a hand out.

How funny, to have a kid offering his help. How could Komaeda refuse though? Nagisa was right about that, it didn't feel great on his legs but they didn't feel broken.   
As he took Nagisa's hand to be pulled up, he could still move and bend his knees as well. 

"I guess I'm lucky," The fluffy pirate laughed it off, unlike the child's lack of amusement. "Anyway," He continued, quickly feeling an awkward silence close to hitting. "This is the beach, right? Has anyone found the entrance yet?" 

"We only just arrived," He stated the obvious before turning away. "You asked your question, so I want to ask mine."  
"Of course!" After being such a bother to such a capable and strong pirate like Nagisa, answering a question was the least he could do.  
The young child started walking, only looking back for a second to give a wave for Komaeda to follow after.  
Although he attempted to keep up, his boots sank into the sand with each step, causing the dandelion haired man to stumble and kick up the white grains with each step, some annoyingly falling into his boots. 

"So," Nagisa either pretended he didn't see the struggling or genuinely wasn't paying attention. "The Captain refuses to tell us anything about you, therefore I want to hear from your own mouth while we're looking. First, why are you helping find the Silver Wine? Do you intend to steal it for yourself?"   
"No!" The shout escaped before Nagito could even stop it. "I would never do anything like that. Has he really not told you all anything?"  
The child chuckled, shaking his head, but not looking back. 

"You have met him, right? He's as elusive as a moth in the day. He only talks to us when he needs to. I've seen you close to him though, talking to him about stuff none of us can hear. To be frank, I don't trust you."

He hadn't even thought about... How Kamukura's crew felt about his presence.   
"I'm sorry," Was the only thing that could come to mind. Although he wished he could explain it all at that moment, where would he even begin?  
'It all started the day I was hired as a hitman'?

"I'm sure you are," Nagisa kept a steady pace, his soft eyes moving in every direction as he looked for the entrance, just the same as everyone on land. "Unfortunately, I don't care about apologies. What are your plans for him? To kill? Rob? Overthrow, perhaps?"

"Marry, mostly," He turned away just in case Nagisa thought to look back and make eye contact.   
He heard a small sigh escape the child's lips, only for him to fall silent for a long moment. Had he upset him with his response?  
Nagito found himself exploring and looking around on his own. The tall grass that outlined the sandy beach was tall enough to hide a grown man's waist, and it did while many sailors trudged through it, kicking up the dirt for any trinkets or marks of the passage.

The water that lapped at the land brought along seafoam of an odd color, so much so that he couldn't help taking note.   
It appeared so thickly dark green that it was almost black, not seeming at all like the gentle scenery around them.  
Yet not another pirate looked to think much of it.

"You seem focused," Nagisa's voice suddenly brought Komaeda back to reality. "What is it?"  
Instead of responding, the pirate merely offered an awkward smile. It was likely nothing worth worrying about, possibly pollution, but they weren't looking for an oil spill.   
"Say, Nagisa," He decided to change the topic, "Why bother talking to me? There are more important things to fret about right now after all. After so long of looking for the Silver Wine..." 

"That should be obvious," The child abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked back, nearly making the fluffy pirate fall into him. "I care about him."  
His bright blue eyes looked focused on something behind Komaeda, urging him to turn around and follow where his eyes led.  
Kamukura stood by the galleon still after hopping down, his black hair shining beneath the sun, and a tattered hat atop his head to protect from the harsh rays of the midday sun.  
The man could feel his heart lurch looking at him now; the Pirate King fully focused on a woman from another ship speaking to him. Nagito could see the fear in her eyes, which she avoided eye contact with. Yet despite that, Kamukura stood confident, pointing her off towards a direction to look.

"He doesn't care what others think of him," Nagisa muttered from behind. "He just worries about everyone, regardless if they're an ally or enemy. I've never once seen him kill someone that didn't attack him first. You know what that means?"

"I..." Confusion hit him quickly as the child's words were lost upon him. Luckily, the boy continued quietly.  
"It means even if you betray him, he wouldn't kill you. I had to be sure your own sights weren't on his cure."  
"What would you have done if they were?" He felt himself needing to ask, not once pulling his eyes away from Izuru's beautiful features. Not that he has any intention of taking it for myself, he just felt... Morbidly curious, perhaps.

At that moment, the Pirate King rose his gaze and met Nagito's olive eyes with his ruby ones. As he made his way close to the two, Komaeda heard Nagisa clear his throat behind him.

"Killed you myself, probably."  
Fear struck him and Komaeda looked back to the child only for him to have already bounded off.   
There was a sense of relief Nagisa hadn't considered him a threat, but would that continue to last among everyone?  
As Komaeda turned back around, he found himself face to face with Kamukura before him.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six: Together, We Are Strong

"What were the two of you speaking about?" Izuru lowered his head ever so slightly, causing his long hair to fall over his face.  
Komaeda felt his hand brush against the other man's and without thinking, twined their fingers together. He could feel some pirates looking their way, unaware of their relationship, but he had no interest in giving them any attention.

"He just had some questions for me," Which as truthful but... Komaeda didn't want to be specific. The last thing Kamukura needed while they were focused on the treasure was distrust erupting throughout the crew.

The Pirate King gave a small squeeze, not bothering to pull his hand away from the hold.  
"That appeared to be a painful jump, are you well?" 

"Oh-!" Nagito quickly waved it off with his false hand, "Yeah, I'm just a little sore. I probably should have just used a rope." Wasn't he just captain hindsight, why hadn't he thought of that before he jumped off the ship? "What about you? Is the hunger still being a bother?"  
"No," He retorted quickly, not even having to think about it. "I still feel a sense of hunger, but you don't have enough blood in your body to quench that. It will help me last long enough to get the silver wine."

Something in Komaeda's chest felt fuzzy and warm. Perhaps that was the feeling of being useful, or helping such a great man?  
Not even he was quite sure what he was feeling. 

"This land..." Kamukura continued suddenly. "Doggerland, I had not heard of it before this. As such, I went through some old books while you were asleep."  
"What did you find?" The fluffy pirate kicked at the sand beneath his boots, tearing his eyes away from Izuru to look ahead.  
"It sank thousands of years ago from rising sea levels. According to the maps, we're standing at the very edge of it with this beach of Belgium. But unless we can sprout fins and gills, we will need to find the underground entrance."

"You'd be a very handsome merman if you could," Although Komaeda offered a smile, Kamukura merely raised an eyebrow.  
"I haven't heard of any sort of drink that can do that yet." 

With his entirely serious expression, it was obvious he had missed the joke. Still, Nagito couldn't help but find it cute. It was odd, but he almost felt like a child in a way.  
The fluffy pirate hummed aloud, allowing himself to look around the beach.  
"Didn't Kiibo say the entrance should be obvious? I wish he gave us more information than that."  
As he examined his surroundings, Komaeda caught sight of Korekiyo near the trees, watching him with interest.  
The sharp golden eyes of a familiar face, with an unreadable expression. Nagito gave a smile, almost wanting to run right over without a care in the world.  
Oh, how he missed them all, but there'd be time for parley after, right?

His mind returned to a previously asked question; what was he going to do when their adventure was done?  
It would be impossible to continue being a captain of his own ship, and remain at Kamukura's side, so then...  
Of course he had the answer to fill his selfish desires, but would everyone else be alright with such a thing as well?  
Only time would tell.

Korekiyo's eyes glittered under the sun before he looked away, most likely to continue his own investigation.  
"More information..." Kamukura spoke aloud, eyebrows knit in thought before he suddenly rose his head. "There is no need, it's obvious." The dark Captain gave a short nod to a marble edging the shoreline. 

It looked more like a chunk of a mountain rather than an average rock or stone. Yet, it blended into the beach scene so perfectly, nobody gave it a second glance, and neither did Komaeda before Izuru pointed it out.  
"Just as he said, correct?" 

Giving Nagito a short glance, he released the man's hand and moved closer. "The one that helped make the cave was not human, meaning he was rather strong, don't you think?"  
Komaeda hurried to catch up and walk beside him, although the Pirate King seemed fully focused on the large rock.  
"Are you sure this is it?" The fluffy pirate couldn't help but ask. It just seemed too... Visible to have gone so long without being messed with.  
Kamukura stepped around the rock, scarlet eyes focused and steady. His pale lips pout lightly, exposing one of his sharp fangs ever so carefully.  
Placing a hand upon the stone, Izuru's gaze moved to the ground.

"There's an indent in the sand here," He kicked a boot at it, leaving a prominent mark behind. "It was pushed, but the waves washed the strokes behind.  
After a long moment of silence, Kamukura suddenly pushed against the stone, and Nagito was quick to reach out and place a hand upon his shoulder, stopping him as fast as he could.

"Please be careful, that's really heavy, isn't it? We should get some others to assist."  
He could see pirates looking their way around him, yet nobody said a word.  
Izuru exhaled, slowly shaking his head. 

"You forget I am not a human either, not yet. Let me use my strength a final time before it's gone."  
He sounded so sure of himself, yet sorrowful at the same time. How could Nagito refuse him the chance? Swallowing back, the pirate leaned close and pressed a soft kiss upon Kamukura's cheek.

He wouldn't stop him from trying on his own, but Komaeda would stay where he was if he truly needed help.  
The Pirate King turned away and for a short moment, Nagito thought he caught a glimpse of pink sprinkled upon his pale skin but it was gone in the blink of an eye.  
As Nagito took a step back to give him some space, he began pushing against the stone again.  
It didn't take long for a small crowd to begin to form around him, watching with intense interest.  
"Hell yeah, grip it like virgins wish they could grip tits!" Miu's laughter rang out. 

She still sounded like the Miu he knew, and... Komaeda quickly attempted to hide his face and not claim her as part of his crew right then.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Someone else muttered, for the person he was speaking with to give a shrug.  
Nagito could see Izuru bite his lip, sweat rolling down his temple. Even for a vampire, it was still plenty heavy, that much was obvious.  
He began to scrape the sand, but only barely.

There was no way he could move it alone, was there?  
"Impossible," Munakata muttered beside Komaeda, arms crossed. "You looks as weak as a chimney sweep, what makes you think you can push a boulder of that size?"  
The egging words didn't look to affect Izuru's persistence but the pirate Captain continued to speak,  
"Just because you were lucky enough to steal my title, that makes you think you can do anything." Munakata flickered his gaze to Nagito, "Aren't you going to say anything? He's being ridiculous."

It was true to an extent, the stone was taller than three of Kamukura, but Munakata didn't know what Komaeda knew about him, did he?  
Still, he was struggling, that was plain for everyone to see.  
And it was too much for Nagito to continue to watch.

He moved close, pushing his hands against the rock beside his lover.  
For a short moment, Izuru stopped and gave him a curious glance, which Komaeda responded with a soft smile.  
"Let me help, you'll not be a beast much longer, but you'll have me until I die, why do this alone?"  
The words he spoke, he felt true within his own heart.

Kamukura lowered his head down, averting looking directly at Nagito.  
"And I was under the impression you were bad at flirting."  
"I've spent enough time with you to pick it up a bit."

The Pirate King nudged his shoulder against Nagito's; a short gesture just for him, that nobody else would manage to catch on to.  
Even something as small as that was enough to fuel the man's hope and love.  
With that, Komaeda inhaled deeply and gave a push, Izuru following along.  
He could feel the stone cutting against his palms, his feet digging and slipping into the wet sand.  
Komaeda grunted and strained, pushing with all his strength.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Komaru rose her voice up, "Let's help them!"  
At her word, she ran up, along with some men from her crew.

It didn't take long before pirates of all ship were around the stone, pushing and pulling with all their might.  
It was sliding through the sand, something being exposed underneath, but it still wasn't enough.  
Komaeda already felt weak without a portion of his blood, how much was he truly helping?

Something from the corner of his eye shone, and he looked over without thinking, feeling his chest ache in a single, fleeting moment.  
It was almost too difficult to see among the sunlight, but the outline was impossible to miss.  
His hands pushing, black hair falling over his face as he strained.

Noticing Komaeda staring at him, he turned over, a frown over his face.  
Without speaking, the pirate nodded to the stone, urging him to continue.  
How could Nagito argue with that?

He got into position once more and with the pirate's help, gave a final push.  
The boulder was thrust out of place, exposing a trap door beneath the sand.  
A few cheers rose out among the pirates, but Komaeda was more focused on the pirate that had appeared beside him.  
Yet, he was already gone.

With a sigh, Nagito forced a smile.  
"Thank you, Matsuda, for getting us out of trouble yet again."  
He wasn't sure if he could hear it, but...

"What is it?" Kamukura lowered his hands from the stone to move closer to Komaeda, curiosity riddling his eyes.  
"I'm just... Thankful for everyone's help." He didn't think to look at Izuru. Perhaps he could explain it later on, but for now, they should stay focused.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven: Traitor

Kamukura sat down and brushed aside the sand covering the hatch, exposing the metal handle.  
Komaeda could feel the anticipation of every pirate around them, head peeking over and around the front rows to get a better view.  
Nagito held his breath as Izuru took a tight grip on the handle.

He felt excitement overtake him already; this was it, wasn't it?  
They were finally there, they would really get the Silver Wine; the last bottle of it.  
Everyone around them was as still as statues, waiting for the same thing.  
Someone moved in the corner of his eye, but he didn't think much of it.  
Not until he caught sight of something gleaming in the sun, that was. 

Perhaps it was instinct he did it, but Komaeda whipped around and raised his false hand in front of Kamukura right as a blade came down.  
It sounded like an axe against a tree as the sword got stuck in his wooden limb, forcing his arm down sharply.

Some gasps raised up, and when Nagito looked to the attacker, his eyes widened as his eyes met Munakata's harsh glare.  
"How much longer are you going to protect this scum?" He gave his sword a sharp pull, forcing Komaeda to fall forward before it was nearly ripped out of his hand.  
The Pirate Captain looked back to the crowd of men and women watching in astonishment. 

"Well?" He scoffed out, "Don't say you ever actually took his side. Izuru Kamukura tracked down the Silver Wine and opened the passageway, he's useless now. Where are all your drives to take it for yourself? It must be worth millions."  
It quickly struck Nagito;

Munakata was never at the meeting, he had no idea what the Silver Wine was or what Kamukura had become. In his mind, he had probably been thinking the same as every other country, 'if the king of pirates wanted it, it must be valuable.'

"Wait-" Komaeda tried, only for the sword to suddenly point to him on the ground.  
The fluffy pirate's eyes looked back to Izuru, whose eyes were narrowed as he remained on the ground as well.   
"I've played along long enough, he can't be trusted to lead us. You've been deceived."

"You're just angry," Nagito felt fear shake in his whole body but the words were coming out faster than he could stop them. "Because you were supposed to be the Pirate King before him, right?" He looked back to Munakata, doing his best to hide the fear in his eyes.  
"You wish to kill me, and take my place," Kamukura rose his voice, diverting the sword in his direction instead.  
The Pirate King pulled himself to his feet, not a care in the world that the weapon faced him.  
"You couldn't if you tried."   
Even with his taunt, Izuru's hand rested atop his pistol carefully.

It was hard to imagine him being afraid, considering his inability to die right then, what could he have been so afraid of that he threatened with his weapon?  
"Stop it!" Komaru ran up, only for a larger man with green hair, likely a part of Munakata's crew to hold her back, keeping a tight grip on her arm.  
That didn't stop her voice though,

"We're supposed to be allies, we agreed to help!"  
"I never agreed," He didn't bother to look at her as he spoke. "I said I would play nice, and playing nice has exceeded its usefulness. We are not a monarchy, not like the countries. I'm under no obligation to obey the commands of someone like him. I would have thought you of all people would understand, Komaru."  
"Well I don't," She wiggled against the hold, despite how useless it was.

"You were close to being the Pirate King as well, why are you so willing to help him?"  
Seeing as Munakata was distracted with Komaru, Nagito moved close carefully, in hopes of disarming or at least startling him.

"I'm more than a title," She lowered her head to the ground, for half a second, her eyes flashing in an understanding of the distraction. "You don't even know what it does," She continued speaking hastily, "It's useless to everyone but the current Pirate King, everything you're doing is a waste!"  
Komaeda reached out, taking a tight grip of his white pants before giving a sharp pull.

Before Munakata could react, he lost his footing and fell back. The sword flew from his hand, and it didn't take the green-haired man a second to release Komaru and hurry to help him up.  
Seeing his own opportunity, Izuru pulled out his gun and pointed it to the Captain, freezing the men in place,  
"Are we going to continue, or will you continue to bore me with your antics?"

"Swine shit," Munakata turned away, "Too afraid to even face me yourself, you had your servant take your hit."  
Servant? Was that what he was?

He heard a low, singular chuckle escape Izuru's throat as his shadow cast over Nagito's body. With a swift movement, Komaeda's chain was given a pull before his body was wrapped in the dark man's hold.

"A servant with more balls than you. Attacking with my back turned, pathetic. Yet, you're persistent, I'll let you do as you please, once."   
What was happening? Komaeda opened his mouth to speak as Kamukura released him and moved closer to the albino looking Captain, but nothing came out.  
"Stab me," His order earned some surprised gasps among the crowd of pirates, who stood around dumbfounded.   
"Kamukura-!" Nagito was promptly hushed by the man holding up his hand to silence him.  
What was he thinking!?

"Juzo," Munakata ordered his crewmate, "Get my sword."  
Nobody moved, nobody even breathed.

Munakata was returned his sword, and pointed it to Izuru, who remained still as a statue.

"Through my heart, I insist." The Pirate King cocked his head innocently. 

Nagito knew it wouldn't kill him, of course he knew, but that didn't change how stressful it felt at that moment. He didn't want to see his lover be stabbed through, immortal or not.

The fluffy pirate clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms.   
"Gladly," Munakata reared up, and without hesitation, thrust the blade into the Pirate King's heart.  
In moments such as this, Komaeda expected everything to move in slow motion, or for his heart to stop, like it was a dramatic scene from a novel, but that simply wasn't the case.  
Rather, it happened so fast, he could barely process it. 

He held his breath, half expecting Kamukura to fall back and die, but he only continued standing tall as the blade coming out his back dripped in bright scarlet blood, staining the white sand below.

It seemed to take a moment for Munakata to understand, and it hit him as his eyes went wide and he released the sword, stepping back from Izuru with a sudden fear Nagito had not seen the man have before.  
"What are you? What is this?"

His fear was quickly replaced with anger, but Kamukura did not respond for a long minute.  
Ever so gently, he rose his hand to the sword and gripped it tightly.

Komaeda couldn't see Izuru's face just then, but he couldn't imagine what expression he was making behind his black locks.  
The dark man's shoulders relaxed as he exhaled, then pulled the sword from his chest, coated in his own blood.

"Have you gotten it out of your system now?" He practically mocked as he offered the sword back to the Captain.   
"You idiot," Komaru frowned from behind, "He's not human, I was trying to tell you that! That's what the Silver Wine will fix, there's no point in you trying to get it!"  
"Of course," Munakata closed his eyes, oddly calm.

Nagito had expected him to be much angrier, and yet he looked as annoyed as one would be while playing chess. "You're a monster, I should have seen so earlier. Then, I have no intention of staying here any longer."

With that, he turned his back and started towards the ships.  
The crowd of pirates moved aside to let him and Juzo through before his own crew split off to join them.  
Komaeda caught sight of a sad smile from Chisa as she looked back, giving a short wave goodbye, which he waved back to.  
That went... A lot better than he had been expecting. Not that Nagito wanted it to happen at all, but at least nobody actually died.  
Speaking of... The fluffy pirate rushed to Izuru's side and took a look at the wound.

"Does it hurt, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," Picking up his head, the Pirate King brushed his hair out of his face. "To both. My pain tolerance is just as low as a human. But it won't kill me. I should heal quickly."  
Even if that was true, Nagito wouldn't stop himself from worrying.   
Without caring that everyone else could see, he pressed his hand against the front wound, feeling the warm liquid stain his hand. "Maybe you should sit down. We shouldn't go on until it heals, right? I mean, if you drank it while still hurt..."

"Of course," Komaeda didn't even need to continue as the dark man obeyed and lowered himself to a sit. "We should all rest anyway, we do not know how long the walk underground will be."

"Pe-perfect time to drink some rum?" Toko lit up. She appeared in much brighter spirits after seeing Rantaro.  
"Yeah fuck it, let's get drunk for a while," Fuyuhiko exhaled.

The men and women dispersed, leaving Komaeda to care for the Pirate King.  
But looking at him in front of him now, how was he even supposed to help? He didn't know a thing about first aid!  
"I'm sorry," Nagito gave a laugh, "I'm so worthless, a complete waste of space. Here I have you waiting for my help and I don't even know what I'm-"  
"Calm your boring words," Leaking back into the sand, Kamukura sighed, "I will help you. Can you assist with my shirt? It will be too painful for myself."  
"Of co-course," Why was he suddenly so nervous? He reached towards his dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button down until it fell open and exposed the large stab wound in his chest. 

"I will need to stop the bleeding now," Izuru continued quietly, "Can you quickly return to the ship with the others and fetch some cloth and bandages? I will wait here."  
With a nod, the fluffy pirate pulled himself off the beach.

This wasn't as scary as he first thought, especially with Kamukura's gentle tone to guide him.  
But what then when they find the Silver Wine? It wasn't as though Izuru would be able to take a stab wound again like that and just walk it off like a sprained ankle.  
That reminder flashed once more in his head; Kamukura's death would be the end of pirates.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Underground

"I saw Matsuda." Komaeda blurted out, blinded from the cave's darkness.  
Kamukura didn't respond, but the pirate still continued.  
"When we were pushing the stone, he was next to me."

The sound of boots against the jagged rocks told Nagito that the dark Captain still walked beside him, but his silence said otherwise.  
With a deep inhale, he moved closer and reached out until his fingers felt the soft cloth of Izuru's coat.  
"Ghosts don't exist," The Captain suddenly muttered ever so quietly, yet his words still echoed in the small space.  
"I'm not sure it was a ghost," Komaeda exhaled that breath, suddenly a little nervous. It was obvious to hear the refusal in Kamukura's voice, as though he still hadn't accepted his death. Not that he could argue that, it still didn't feel quite real to him either, but it was probably rather common in a life of piracy. "But it was really something. That shows he's still with us, right?"  
"Did he say anything?"

The pirates walking behind them kept quiet, either having nothing to say, or prying into the men's conversation.  
"No,"

To his, and probably everyone's surprise, it almost sounded like Kamukura chuckled.  
"Of course, dead men tell no tales after all. It's not my word to say if he was there or not, but it is perhaps a comforting feeling to know we are not alone."  
"As if you're alone right now," Monaca chirped in suddenly from behind, sarcasm dripping within her voice. "Anyway, this cave is strange, isn't it?"  
It was obvious to hear her attempting to lighten the mood, and it wasn't as though anyone wanted to stop that.

"You're right," Ryota piped up, "Caves are made by... Streams of water digging into rock for thousands of years, right? That would make the walls pretty soft. But this is..."  
"Jagged," Izuru finished for him, "Because it's artificially made. Which means be careful not to fall into the walls or trip. Unless you want a cut, that is."  
Fuyuhiko gave a small, dismissive laugh,   
"You'd probably like that, a free blood meal for you."  
Komaeda quickly felt a sense of fear towards the remark, only for Kamukura to snort,  
"From you? You couldn't pay me."

As a few laughs erupted, Komaeda's worry melted away. It was a refreshing sense for everyone to get along and joke about what they wouldn't have before. For a moment there, he was prepared for the dark Captain to snap at the comment towards him.   
A sense of unity among thieves, is that what it was?

Komaeda dragged his feet along the ground, careful to keep himself steady for the off chance there was a loose rock or sudden dip. So far, there hadn't been any, calming him to the fact it had been well-made enough for King Ryoma to travel.  
Without warning, Nagito's ears popped, causing a pain that brought him to clench Kamukura's jacket tighter.  
A few others hissed as well, likely facing the same problem. 

"Seems like we're descending into Doggerland," Kamukura merely remarked, giving no sign he was affected at all.  
Everyone's footsteps became heavier, their echoes louder.

Some pirates muttered amongst each other, chattering for the sake of chattering.  
"When I signed up for this," Licorne's voice rose up above everyone else's, "I was expecting to still stay on top of the ocean, not travel under it with men that smell like they bathe in shit."  
"Where do you think your shit goes when you throw it overboard?" Kokichi snickered, earning a few disgusted groans.  
"Can we just have a nice, relaxing walk, please?" A groan was released from Korekiyo.

Nagito couldn't hold back a smile, and felt a bit of happiness it was too dark to properly see. Seeing as everyone else was having fun, his attention turned to Kamukura.  
"What do you think about them?" He lowered his voice carefully, to ensure it wouldn't echo and be heard by everyone.  
"Let them mess around," He replied quickly, just as softly. "That ship was still following us, who knows how long they'll have to play."  
That was true; in fact, he hadn't seen the ship following them anywhere since they docked. With an exhale, he felt the need to change the topic, rather than stress himself out over it.   
"And you? Is your wound doing okay?"  
He couldn't possibly imagine why he let Munakata stab him, but it had gone cleanly through, making for an easier patch job.   
Easy, considering he had no idea what he was doing.

"I can feel my body healing, I just need a little more time for it to be completely gone. But my state is not important. There was no reason to take a hit for me when I can heal better than you. Why did you do something so reckless? Are you alright?"

He quickly attempted to laugh it off but Izuru's silence hinted seriousness. He couldn't just say that his death would be the start of everyone else's of course, 

"Instinct I guess," Which wasn't totally a lie. "I saw you in danger and just had to jump in. But I'm okay, the fake hand took the hit."

The Pirate King gave a small hiss of annoyance, "For once I'm glad it happened then. You could have been incredibly hurt if you weren't lucky enough to have a wooden replacement."

As though he hadn't thought of that; he just... Didn't want Izuru to get hurt, even if he got injured in turn.  
Komaeda's boot suddenly scraped against a rock, kicking it down a sudden drop that urged the men to halt and for the pirates behind them to walk right into their backs, nearly knocking Nagito down.   
"What is it?" Byakuya's voice could be heard.

"A sudden drop here. It sounded like it's nothing more than a short hop, so just watch your step."  
With that, Nagito released his hold on on the Pirate King's sleeve to allow Izuru to jump down, and the fluffy pirate to follow along and quickly clutch the jacket once more.   
He was lucky he had kicked that rock before they tripped, even luckier he was simply being allowed to cling to the dark man like a child.   
All in all, Komaeda felt like a pretty lucky guy.

From behind, he could hear the other pirates following suit in the hop, but it was becoming trickier to breathe.  
The deeper they got into the cave, the further down the ocean they went. It was as though the walls wanted to close in on him.  
He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, attempting to calm his nerves.   
He had forgotten the pressure being below ground caused, even if they weren't directly in the ocean water.   
Despite not seeing him, Kamukura must have sensed his lover's unease because he moved closer, brushing their sides together in his gesture of love.  
It was true though, it was fairly comforting. 

With a few, slow breaths, he felt in control of his lungs once more.   
Without warning, the slope they walked on fell into a sudden dip that evened out straightly.  
"What was that-" He started, but Izuru ceased walking, tense and careful.

For a long moment, silence filled the cave before someone's sneeze echoed, and Izuru turned back.  
"We're here, be on your guard. And don't take anything until we find the Silver Wine. We do not know if the treasure is rigged for traps."  
"Oh come on, that's ri-ridiculous!" Toko was the first to object. "We came all this way and now you-you're telling pirates not to take any gold?"  
A few other objections and complaints rose up, but he was quick to silence them with a clearing of his throat.  
Was this the power of the King of Pirates? He'd never heard of pirates obeying anyone, let alone other pirates!  
Well... If it were him, he probably didn't want to fight with the immortal vampire that couldn't be killed with a sword in his heart either.  
"I did not say you couldn't take any," He argued that quickly. "Just not immediately. If a trap is released and destroys the wine before we find it, I won't promise a painless death. First, what we came for, then the gold."

Silence echoed first, then a few sighs and agreements.   
It took Komaeda a bit by surprise to hear the threat; but it showed how serious Kamukura was about it. They were here for the wine first, and the treasury next.  
With a short tap to his shoulder, Komaeda's eyes turned to Izuru. Although impossible to see him at all, it took a moment to register what the tap was for until the Pirate King pushed back another stone against the wall; one much smaller and lighter than the one before.  
Likely thanks to his earlier meal, it was moved easily, and a gentle light leaked into the passage.  
At first, it was no brighter than a distant candle, but Nagito allowed himself to peek in, and his eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets.  
He couldn't properly understand what he was seeing, and the urges of the others to get a move on fell flat into the back of his mind.  
"I wanna see too.." Chihiro's muttering could be heard.

But Komaeda couldn't move from the entrance or even allow himself to take a step inside.  
Izuru placed a hand on his shoulder ever so softly, finally bringing the man to pull his eyes away and look to his lover.   
"Are you going to enter, then? Everyone is waiting."

"I'm..." His words were lost, mind unable to comprehend. "Are you sure? I don't know if I should be allowed..."  
"Nonsense," The Pirate King moved past him and entered before looking back. "It was only because of you we managed to get this far in the first place. I insist."  
As Kamukura held his hand outstretched, Komaeda could hear the hushed whispers of the other pirates behind him.  
They were finally there, right? They were in Doggerland, closer to the Silver Wine than ever before. But as he took his lover's hand, Nagito could only wonder...  
What happened here?


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Silver Wine

It was just as Komaeda had imagined it inside his head; gold upon gold. Crowns and jewels, rubies and sapphires, it was impossible to imagine anyone being so incredibly rich, let alone himself.

That didn't stop Nagito from imagining holding handfuls of the riches, but he would need to control himself for now.  
Tightening his grip on Izuru's hand, the fluffy pirate looked back to the others, who were all just as wide-eyed and bewildered as he.  
It took a moment to register the light source within the spread cave room, which was the ocean water being held back on the far end by a massive glass coat.  
That was... Probably the underwater entrance spoken about, if anyone was willing to try their hand at breaking through it, but he didn't even need to look at it for long to know it was at least a few feet thick, strong enough to hold back the pressure of the ocean.  
The gold glistened from the water reflection, making the room just about sparkle.

A few gasps were heard from behind, some with the wonder of everything they were seeing and their minds filled with the same greed as Komaeda felt; but others were more of terror and rightfully so.  
He was trying to ignore it rather desperately, but who could honestly ignore the skeletons that splayed upon the floor?  
Some barely looked completely rotted and the beautiful cave smelled of death.  
"What the hell is this?"

Fuyuhiko shuffled in, kicking up dust in his boots.  
"It hasn't been here very long, right? So why the fuck is there a massacre?!"  
"The King, most likely," Kamukura gently released Nagito's hand to turn around and face the riches, "Had Kiibo kill them all after the treasury was carried inside to ensure word didn't spread."

"That's..." Sakura started, only for Peko to interrupt the muscled woman swiftly.  
"Barbaric, but unsurprising. Not just anyone is supposed to know where the gold of an entire country lies in rest."  
"Or what? Pirates would come after it?" Kaito's laughter lightened the mood a bit with a few laughs, but even his joke wasn't enough to relax the unease.  
The men and women spread out, not wasting any time in digging their hands into the gold and jewels and decimating the piles.  
From the corner of his eye, Komaeda could see a few pocketing some coins where they could get away with it. Not every pirate simply obeys one man, of course. That was nothing new, but it didn't seem to cause any trouble.

Yet, Nagito couldn't find the will to move. He was becoming... Acutely aware the sort of life he was living was only constantly filled with death.  
From Matsuda, the executions, the man he killed many years ago, and now an entire room acting as a graveyard.  
Of course he was scared but it was for Kamukura's hope, wasn't it?  
His journey was reaching for a bright, wonderful hope, but that wasn't enough for the despair to not fill his body.  
It wasn't just death, but deceit as well.

Munakata's attack, Junko's reveal, even Kamukura's secret, what else should he expect to find out?  
Well, wanting an answer to that would've been too much to ask.  
"Is there something you're waiting for?" The Pirate King's voice suddenly brought Komaeda back to reality.  
His ears filled with chatter echoing the cave, and the odd muffled feeling of the water against the glass.  
For a short minute, he had no response.  
Before, Nagito wouldn't have hesitated into diving in one of the piles of gold, maybe filling his pockets while looking for the Wine along with everyone, but something... Held him back. 

Eyes drifting to a confused looking Izuru, he gave a smile.  
"Can I ask something?"  
"Of course," The man cocked his head curiously. "We are well past requesting questions."  
He wasn't wrong on that aspect, and yet...  
Komaeda averted his gaze to the floor,  
"Is being mortal again your real hope? I mean, if you return to being Hajime again, there's a chance you'll forget everything, right?"  
Silence overtook the dark Captain, and Nagito was quickly assuming his question had upset him.  
He refused to pull his eyes off his own feet, shame too strong to look him in the eyes.  
What if that was the question that brought Kamukura to finally hate him?

It was long overdue, trash like him ever getting the chance to meet someone that didn't look down on him, it wasn't possible. It was too good to be true, he wouldn't be surprised if a blade was pulled on him right then and there and was struck down for being too annoying with-  
A gentle touch ran along Komaeda's cheek before his head was raised to face Kamukura's dazzling red eyes, glimmering with reflections of gold.  
"I don't know," He gave a small frown. "But if such a thing happened, I don't doubt you'd steal Hajime's heart too."  
"No-!" Komaeda cried out a bit too loud, the echo bringing many eyes to stare at the two men. He quickly swallowed back before placing his own hand atop Izuru's.  
"No, I love you, only you," He started again, quieter this time. "Hajime and you... You aren't the same person. I don't want anyone else."  
The Pirate King returned a slow blink before swiftly capturing his lips in a gentle kiss that needed little words.  
He could feel the love shared through the kiss; the warmth that sparked within his heart.  
How lucky...

He wouldn't have minded being stolen by such a kiss forever, but all good things needed to come to an end once Nagito required air, and the kiss was broken.  
"I promise," Izuru's sharp eyes narrowed carefully, "If you only want me, then I'll stay me."  
He lowered his hand out from under Nagito's before looking around,  
"Is there something everyone is staring at?" Kamukura gave a swift wave of his hand, "We don't have much time. It's likely the Queen isn't far behind, we need to find the Silver Wine before she finds us."

Was everyone staring at their moment? How embarrassing! But he couldn't complain or anything. After what Kamukura said, even if he wasn't sure himself that such a thing wouldn't happen, it did put Nagito's mind at ease.  
But no; it wasn't a taunting stare; more like an uneasy one. Shuichi pulled himself off the floor, taking attention away from Kokichi beside him stuffing his pockets.  
He held something tightly close against his chest, a nervous uncertainty in his shuffling up.  
"Captain," The boy bowed his head. "I... I think I found it."  
He released his hold, extending out a bottle.  
With a mere glance, it was instantly obvious.

The label was still fairly intact, other than the age fading the writing.  
The fluffy pirate looked to Izuru but the man said nothing. Rather, he almost looked shaken to be in front of it.  
Finally, Kamukura took it, tilting the bottle ever so slightly to read the French label Komaeda couldn't understand,  
"Parfait Médecine, 'perfect medicine'," He read off slowly, fingers tightening around the bottleneck.  
Nagito couldn't even imagine how the moment must have felt for him, what was going on through the Pirate King's mind.  
As expected, the wine was a metallic silver color that glittered like sunlight. As the liquid splashed inside, small bubbles rose to the surface, almost begging for it to be drunken.  
"It's... The last bottle, isn't it?" The man allowed himself to speak and break the silence.  
"Yes." 

"So you should drink it!" Komaeda confirmed a nod and smiled, his intention to only relax Kamukura's nerves about it.  
Yet, he didn't seem happy, nor upset. His eyes were no longer focused on Nagito, the crew, or even the piles of gold. The dark man only locked the wine within his sides.  
Gently, he reached up and popped the cork out, exposing the drink to the air.  
The cave was filled with a scent of iron and... Wood, almost. The Silver Wine gave off a musty smell so strong that it could be tasted.  
"To Izuru Kamukura, the King of Pirates!" Someone suddenly held up a golden chalice like they were giving a toast.  
A few moments later, another voice spoke up,

"King of the seas or whatever," Fuyuhiko didn't get lucky enough to find such an object, so he rather held up a sapphire.  
One by one, every pirate in the room raised a precious object into the air, their voices encouraging the man once seen as a beast.

"To the man who'll go down in history!"

"Pirate King Kamukura!"

From doubloons to gold coins, gems upon gems; diamond necklaces and crowns; everything possibly imaginable rose for Kamukura.  
Nagito's smile was impossible to break at that moment; he allowed himself to brush against the dark man's side,  
"They admire you, darling; you deserve this, my matelot."  
"Matelot... My matey."

At that, Izuru rose the wine to his lips and gave a small sip.  
He paused, as though giving himself a short time to take in the taste then leaned his head back to begin gulping it down.  
The wine was vanishing quickly, and Komaeda's excitement grew.  
But it was short-lasting.

Something sharp whipped through the air in a split instant, not giving even the time to react before it shot into the far glass wall.  
The cracking echoing, but not enough damage to come crashing down.  
Izuru quickly dropped the bottle from his mouth and shoved the cork back inside to look at where the fire came from.  
Everyone else followed his gaze, and every pirate in the room landed their eyes upon Queen Nevermind as she lowered the pistol from her gloved hands.  
The woman was panting, as though she had run down the passageway without a second to break.  
Pirates pulled themselves up and withdrew their blades and their guns, but she didn't seem focused on that at all.  
Her long blonde hair disheveled, sky blue eyes glaring daggers.

From behind her, Makoto ran in on unsteady legs, obvious he had run to catch up with Sonia.  
"You," He exhaled through heavy breaths. "You liar. Nagito isn't even your real name. You... You bloody, pig shit murder... Murdering liar."


	60. Chapter Sixty: Fallen

"The absolute fuck are you talking about?" Fuyuhiko's gun was raised to an unphased Makoto.  
"You heard me! He murdered a man and stole his name!" Makoto pushed himself off the wall to steady himself again as he regained his breath. The brunette man looked to Komaeda with hateful eyes, "What is it then? Your real name and identity? Because... You're not an assassin, are you? An assassin would not run away from his duty to partner up with his target."

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to just admit the truth in front of hundreds around him? Komaeda opened his mouth to speak but Kamukura suddenly stepped in front of him, raising a sword against the two,  
"Forget about him, you should be more concerned about me, yes? You can blame me, I brainwashed him."  
"No-!" Nagito was quick to argue that; he did no such thing, why would he say he did!

The reason became apparent when Izuru looked back for only a mere moment to hush him.  
The Pirate King was protecting him, even now, but he didn't want to just stand idly by and helpless either.  
While Makoto's eyes hesitated, Sonia's only grew colder.

"There is no thing you will not do, is there? You killed my King when he was offering peace too. You are so cruel and should not be allowed to exist."  
Komaeda had... Nearly forgotten about that. Ryoma mentioned it as well, and he forgot to ask afterward with the stress of everything that happened. He couldn't imagine Kamukura murdering a peaceful King, but at the same time, he could have. What was the truth?  
"Kamukura?" Komaeda did his best not to stutter, although his voice likely still sounded weak and feeble.  
The Pirate King stood stone still before he exhaled and lowered his sword,

"Yes, I did kill him. He invited me there under the false letter of peace and trade routes," The man's red eyes scanned the room, ensuring his clear voice could be heard.  
"I accepted his invitation and when I arrived, I was asked to enter the castle grounds alone, and was welcomed with open arms."  
Although he was hearing it now... Nagito still wasn't hearing a problem, or why Izuru felt the need to kill the King. But that curiosity was quickly stamped out as he did not waver his voice,

"We stood in the courtyard, where the crowd could see us shake hands. I did find it odd how his back remained turned away from everyone, and it was only recently did I realize he was also trying to hide himself from you as well, Sonia."

The Queen kept silent, but the fluffy pirate could see her trembling; either with rage or fear... That wasn't clear. Rather, it was likely if she tried to speak upon hearing how her husband died from the killer himself, she'd have exploded.

"With one hand, he offered peace, but in the other..." Izuru gave a stern glare, "Only I could see as he attempted to stab me with a poison-tipped dart. Too small to be noticed if my body was examined, of course. He couldn't have killed me, but he didn't know that when he tried to take my life. I saw this as a threat; a lie of peace for the sake of my death. So naturally, I stabbed him."

"You are a liar!" Tears stung the Queen's eyes. "He would never do that! You killed him unjustly, you... You bitch!"  
"Would he really not have, if my death granted the safety of his people?" The Pirate King snapped back without missing a beat.   
The language of the Queen took many pirates off guard, Nagito himself included, but there was no time to be stunned.  
As she shot off another bullet; Izuru was quick to push Komaeda away along with him, nearly knocking the fluffy pirate off his feet and into the piles of gold.  
Sonia gave an annoyed huff, not done yet. 

Makoto on the other hand unsheathed a sword,  
"Brainwashed or not, you still betrayed us. I trusted you, and you... You ran off," His words were directed at Nagito as the Queen picked up a sword from one of the deceased bodies.  
It happened so quickly, Nagito's brain couldn't catch up until it had already started.  
Swords clashed between Sonia and Kamukura, and he tried to back up out of the danger only to fall back, sending trinkets and money flying.   
Something flashed across his vision, and doing the only thing he could think of, Komaeda held up his false hand to block Makoto's sword coming down on him.  
From behind the shorter man, uniformed soldiers were flooding the cave as the pirates tried to hold them back.  
He could hear his false hand cracking under the weight, already damaged from Munakata, and he couldn't get a weapon out from the position he was in!  
Komaeda's heart pounded in his throat as fear quickly took him over.   
Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?

"Makoto, wa-wait!" He tried, "I had no intention of betraying you, it was the opposite! I thought if I got the Silver Wine for Nevermind, then-"  
"Sh-Shut up!" Makoto pushed down harder, the wood splintering above him. It was impossible to move, to even use his arms as one was protecting him, and the other clutched his false hand to keep the weight from overpowering.

There was the option of kicking at least, and as he moved to ready a kick into Makoto's own treasury, another sword butt in, knocking him back and off Nagito.  
"Not letting him die yet!" A girl laughed from above, urging him to look back at Junko's grinning face standing above.  
He could've easily asked why she decided to join them in the cave rather than stay in her room, but for now, he was just grateful she was there... As much as he felt a discomfort in her presence. 

From beside her Mukuro's eyes glistened in sadness, her attention focused on Makoto,   
"Naegi..." She sounded genuinely sad. "What are you doing? We used to be your friends."  
Komaeda took the chance to pull himself up and unsheathe his sword, but Makoto looked to stop fighting already as his eyes locked onto Mukuro,  
"You're alive? I thought only Asahina and I survived. Where were you..." He trembled shortly before frowning and holding out his sword again, "Where were you!?"  
"After the wreckage, I stowed away on one of the Queen's ships thanks to the chaos of confusion," The girl exhaled, turning away from catching his gaze. "When night fell, I stole a rowboat and intended to sail to France to find my sister again. And then I... Got picked up by the Pirate King."

His eyes went wide, but did not waver his anger, "You're just a traitor too then. You didn't even think to look for any of us! How could you just find a whole new family after you thought we died?"

"This is so boring," Junko groaned, "Can we talk about this shitty fucking angst later? We're in the middle of a battle."  
She didn't wait for an answer before the girl climbed over the gold and swung her sword to Makoto, swiftly knocking him back while his guard was dropped and to the ground which looked to be rather painful.  
"Junko wait!" Mukuro's voice froze the woman before she ran her sword through, "Don't kill him please, we can tie him up. He doesn't have to die."  
Junko seemed to ponder the idea, obviously very intent on simply killing the terrified man right then and there as she stood over him, but finally, she groaned back, "Fine! Whatever! There are others here to kill anyway, use him for your play-toy for all I give a shit."  
The moment she stepped off, Mukuro ran forward to tend to him.

Komaeda felt like... He was watching something he shouldn't have been.  
But Makoto seemed like he was handled for the time being. All around him, pirates and soldiers alike were dropping like flies, and Kamukura was still facing against the Queen as he was allowing himself to be backed towards the glass protection.  
"Izuru!" He called without thinking, as though that would do anything. Sonia gave a strong swipe, which Kamukura blocked seamlessly. In one hand, his sword. In his other, the Silver Wine.  
"Murderer, m-monster!" The woman was crying out with every hit, tears rolling down her face.  
He had to do something, who knew how long before the Silver Wine took effect and he lost his immortality?  
He couldn't let Kamukura's life be at risk for even a moment!

As he ran toward, sword outstretched, Sonia must have sensed him coming, because she swiftly turned around and kicked, throwing him back and knocking his weapon away.  
It happened so fast, Nagito didn't even register the abrupt pain until he tried pulling himself up again. All the air had been knocked out of his lungs and his chest hurt dreadfully from where the Queen hit her foot.

Although dazed, and rather confused, he still made an effort to lift his head, only to see Kamukura had dropped his guard upon Komaeda's attack and his eyes landed on him in surprise.

Sonia didn't waste the moment to rip the Silver Wine from his hands and hold it high and proud.  
"Hajime had this, it is precious, is it not? I do not know why you did not have it before, but it does not matter. I have it now. What will happen when I drink? Will I be all-powerful?"  
To that, Kamukura remained silent, not even moving to attempt to take back the Silver Wine.  
He wasn't possibly... Letting Sonia try to drink it, right? But after what Rantaro said-!  
That didn't seem to matter as she uncorked it and brought her lips to the bottle.

The Queen chugged the rest of it in a matter of seconds, emptying the last of the Silver Wine into nothing but a husk of a glass bottle.  
Once she lowered it, she licked her lips, waiting for the effects to take place.

While she was busy, Izuru hurried to Nagito's side, assisting him to a sit, despite Komaeda's pained hissing.  
He inhaled a deep breath before looking back up to Nevermind.  
At first, she looked confused, looking down in the bottle.

But it didn't take long for panic and fear to strike her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and in an instant, she released the bottle, where it shattered to the cave floor.

"It restores mortality," Kamukura pulled himself up, catching Sonia's fearful stare. "For the ones that were unlucky enough to be immortal. But there is a problem if someone that is already mortal attempts to make themselves even more so."  
Sonia's slender fingers wrapped around her throat as though she were choking, then collapsed to her knees. Her skin paled before beginning to turn blue as she suffocated in front of their eyes.

Guards all around lowered their swords from their battle partners to race to her side but there was nothing they could do.  
And even as the guards surrounded her, hiding the Queen behind their bodies, their frantic voices told him she had died.


	61. Chapter Sixty-One: Escape

It didn't... Feel real.

How could someone so important, so powerful be gone in a moment's notice?  
"No, no!" A girl from behind cried out, urging Nagito to look back to Asahina standing in the center of the cave, wide-eyed.  
Her fear flickered to anger in a heartbeat as she pulled out her sword, glimmering as the gold reflected off it.  
"What did you do to her? What did you do, you monster!?"  
The girl's fingers twitched in her anger before Kamukura rose his head.  
She wasn't seriously going to attack, was she?

How long were they expected to spill blood, they weren't supposed to be enemies!  
Part of the reason reason Komaeda wanted to team up with Izuru in the first place was to keep the peace, and yet... Perhaps it was only wishful thinking.  
He looked to the Pirate King as the man pulled himself up, keeping his sword drawn.

With the soldiers focused on the Queen, nobody seemed to notice or care as Asahina charged forward.  
Suddenly, Kamukura ran in the opposite direction of her, catching not only Nagito by surprise, but the pirates that watched as well.  
It wasn't like him to run away, but then again, he was looking oddly pale that moment. Was the Silver Wine starting to take effect and he was trying to protect himself?  
"Asahina stop!" Makoto's call from the sisters did nothing as she charged forward.  
"Don't hurt him!" Komaeda found himself yelling out as well as the Pirate King backed against the glass and gave her a defiant look.  
Yet, he didn't move as her weapon plunged forward.

The fluffy pirate felt his heart stop, something shattering within his mind.  
He wasn't just... Was he?  
Was Kamukura just stabbed once more? But after the wine, it wasn't one he would heal from, was it?  
Asahina's panting was swallowed back upon another cracking sound, and Nagito was quick to realize it wasn't in his own mind, but the glass protection, the only thing separating everyone from the ocean pressure.

"Everyone, run away!" Shuichi's call rang out. The pirates didn't need to be told twice as they finished stuffing their pockets with as much gold as they could carry and make their way out, pushing and shoving in the process.  
The cracks shot up and across the glass, yet no blood fell from Izuru's body.  
His red eyes blinked ever so slowly before he raised his arm, exposing the sword he had avoided at the last moment and had gone right beneath his armpit.   
It was all a part of his plan, wasn't it? It had to be; to trick Asahina in breaking the glass and... To wipe out the treasury for good, to stop any more battles in Doggerland.  
As she realized her mistake, the girl pulled back but the sword wouldn't budge.

The Queen's men rushed for the exit as well, leaving behind Sonia's limp body. So much for loyal soldiers at her side, he almost felt bad.  
Izuru, on the other hand, ignored Asahina entirely, and gave a small wave to Nagito; a signal to get moving.   
Every part of him wanted to run away, but could he truly do such a thing and leave... And leave her behind?  
The cracks started to give way and water began to leak into the cave faster and faster, sweeping up the gold in the flood.  
Instead of running away, Nagito found himself running towards the Pirate King and capturing him in a hug.  
"We must leave," The dark man urged. "We are too far under to manage a swim upwards if the cave collapses."  
"But Asahina-" His eyes turned to the girl still attempting to pull the sword out. In silence, he followed his lover's gaze before Izuru sighed out and released the hug to stride back.

"If you are going to risk your life to kill me, do it when you aren't in danger either." In a swift movement, he shoveled her up and pulled her away, the cracking and falling off the wall getting worse by the second.

With Asahina slung over his shoulder, shouting vulgarities no woman should even utter and hitting against his back, Kamukura hurried to the passageway with Komaeda in tow.  
He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, shoes soaked with water already as he made his way up.  
"Hurry come on!" Someone cried out ahead.

He couldn't see a thing up the passageway, and neither could he see as Komaeda tripped over the dip from before, causing him to collapse to the floor and feel the sharp-edged rocks dig into his skin.   
Pain shot through the fluffy pirate as he pulled himself up, but he didn't even get the chance as the Pirate King doubled back and scooped him into his other arm, holding him a lot more nicely than the girl.

It was nearly incredible how strong he still was after drinking it, even if he hadn't changed just yet.  
And then it happened; the cave collapsed and ocean water crashed.  
It didn't take two seconds for it to flood the passage and submerge the ones still inside.  
Nagito was forced to hold his breath the panic of his racing heart made it a struggle for even a few seconds.  
He gripped tightly against Izuru's jacket, lungs screaming out.

Was that what it felt like to drown? It was more painful that he could've begun to imagine. No matter how hard to tried to breathe, he only inhaled water.  
Just when he began to think it wouldn't be possible, light-bathed his eyes and he took a deep breath as Kamukura ran out the passage.  
Before water exploded out from behind, Komaru slammed the latch shut and a large 'thump' was heard as the water collided. Perhaps it was lucky the ocean water wasn't under so much pressure at the surface or the hatch would have probably flown off.

As much as Nagito attempted to breathe calmly once more after coughing his lungs out with water, his chest felt as though it'd never be possible again.  
That was enough near-death experiences for the pirate for... Probably a lifetime.  
It didn't take long to feel cold with his entire body dripping wet.

He could hear Asahina beside him breathing heavily as well, mixed with pained coughing.  
It seemed to take her a second to realize who was holding her because she struggled quickly, earning a painful drop into the sand below.  
As for Komaeda, he let himself go limp, arms easily in position for groping his lover's behind.

But that would need to wait for later because without warning, Izuru started coughing as well, his hold on Komaeda growing tighter along with.   
"Ka-Kamukura?" He attempted to pull himself up to look at him when suddenly, his grasp was lost and Nagito fell to the ground.  
The black tendrils of hair covered Izuru's face, completely dripping, but that seemed to be the least of his worries.  
The Pirate King abruptly looked weak, unable to control his coughing. 

Blood splattered upon his hand, and Izuru collapsed to his knees, his entire body shaking in pain.  
"Kamukura!" Nagito scrambled to pull himself up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kamukura, are you alright?!"  
From all around, pirates and soldiers still getting a grip on themselves were watching the scene before them.  
Could the Silver Wine finally be taking effect? But why now? Why was he in so much pain?  
"Someone get him something to drink!"  
"And a doctor! Is anyone trained!?"

Their panic cries were in vain, his coughing only getting worse with each cough only excreting more blood.  
Suddenly, the Pirate King vomited into the beach sand with a color that looked nowhere near natural. Still shaking, he went limp, falling back into Komaeda's arms.  
He felt his blood run cold and reached for one of his arms, pressing his fingers into Izuru's wrists to feel for a pulse.  
Within Nagito's mind, he only kept repeating himself,  
'Please don't be dead, please don't die. Please, please be okay.'  
Komaeda swallowed back crying as he looked for a pulse, the crowding around instant.

"Please don't die," He finally said aloud, "I love you too much. We're going to get married, aren't we?"  
While his words were directed to the Pirate King, they felt to comfort himself more.

Relief washed through his system as his fingers finally found a weak pulse. His fingers didn't move from the spot as the fluffy pirate allowed himself a consistent feel to his life.   
"We need to get him back to the ship," Shuichi took over, looking around. At least he was taking his new duty seriously, and nobody seemed to object with the shock of what was happening before them. "Kaito, prepare a bed in one of the cabins with windows; he can't go to the Captain's Quarters right now; find a place he can breathe."  
At the command, Kaito hurried off. Shuichi moved closer before pointing to Masaru;  
"Go tell Gonta to prepare a meal that won't be too hard on his stomach. And some water. And Mukuro,"  
He looked to the sisters holding a tied up Makoto, confusion across his face before continuing, ignoring it for now.  
"You're the only one with medical training on the ship. Find some medicine on board and see what you can do when we get him to the bed."  
"Angie can go with!" Ryota hurried to add, gesturing to the girl, "She knows a bit too."

Although Shuichi seemed to hesitate for a moment, he finally nodded, sending the girls and Masaru to the Warrior's Revenge.  
"Do you need help carrying him?" Shuichi's attention suddenly focused on Komaeda. 

He wasn't quite... Feeling reality at that moment. Everything was happening too fast and he didn't want to leave Izuru's side.  
He started to pull himself up and pull the man up with him, but the weight was quickly dragging him down. The pirate bit his lip, struggling until most of the weight was lifted off and his gaze turned to Sakura beside him. She offered a smile, no words needing to be said.

"Thank you..." He returned a forced smile and flanked Kamukura's other side.  
On Nagito's other side, Byakuya stepped up, not smiling, but catching him in his sight.   
"We're coming along this time. We don't intend to be left behind once more."


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two: Broken Army

Komaeda couldn't help but pace outside the cabin door, footstep after footstep, only echoing of his own feet comforted him as he bit his nails to shreds.  
From within the room, he could hear the hushed whispers of the girls tending to his health. Multiple times, he'd already been asked to sit somewhere and relax but that would be impossible.

The two pirate crews, his own and Izuru's were mingling above deck, and at the very least, they seemed to be getting along, but joining them now...  
He couldn't have any fun when Kamukura was still asleep. He was lucky the Pirate King was still alive just then, and what was going to happen to England? Without a King or Queen, trade routes would shut down, the country would fall into chaos, it wouldn't just be detrimental to their trading countries, but to the sailors and pirates that relied on intercepting that supplies to stay alive. 

For now, they had no idea Sonia was dead, and all her soldiers were in chains, along with Asahina and Makoto, in the lowest deck of the ship, which mostly just had blankets, extra wood and rope, and food in barrels, none of which they could get into without hands.  
What were they going to do with all the prisoners?  
How long had it been since the fleet began moving again?  
Two days? Three?

He was losing track of time, every moment that wasn't spent sleeping or stressfully stuffing his face, it was spent in front of the door.  
Everyone else was ordered to return to Aka's, but the Warrior's Revenge needed to go to England. Komaeda shouldn't have been so worried about the political affairs of a country he no longer lived in, but he just... Couldn't seem to help it. It was their fault Sonia died, his own fault specifically. If he had just done his mission right the first time, she never would have needed to leave the castle, and the country would still have a leader.  
Most of all, Kamukura...

Nobody knew if he would be alright, not even the girls treating him.  
He hadn't been allowed to even look upon him; the times he managed to peek into the room when they opened the door to shoo him or fetch more supplies, he could only catch a glimpse of Izuru wrapped up in the bed, pale as a ghost, tangled in his own messy hair and looking dead.   
More than once, he had broken down and attempted to push past Mukuro to get to him, which always ended in failure.

She was much stronger than she looked.  
He gave an exhale and looked down to his false hand.  
There was a large crack in it, but if anyone offered to fix it up or make a new hand just to distract himself with something else, the pirate just didn't have the courage to say yes and leave his lover behind and alone.

He wasn't physically alone of course, Angie and Mukuro were on shifts looking after him, but...  
It was hard for him to form in his own mind. Because he cared about him so much, Nagito felt like he had to be by his side every moment until he got better.  
Suddenly the door clicked open, halting Komaeda to look at Mukuro's face.  
Of course, she merely cracked the door, preventing him from sneaking a look inside for another time.

"Komaeda, your footsteps are distracting me from taking care of him," She gave a small frown. "If you want him to get better, I need to focus on working. Can you please go somewhere else, or at least bring more wet cloth if you insist on lurking outside?"  
The pirate couldn't help a sigh as he crossed his arms,   
"How is he? He's going to be okay, right?"

Mukuro paused, hesitating on her words before offering a short nod,   
"He'll be fine. Whatever that wine did, it expelled a strange toxin. He's sleeping now while Gonta examines it, I simply need to keep his temperature down."  
Toxin... Could it have been the Red Ale? After so many years, it was unlikely it was still in his system though, right?

Well, perhaps not entirely, if he had retained being a night beast as well.  
All Komaeda could do was wait until he woke up then. Turning away from the girl, Nagito clenched his fist, digging his fingers into his palm. It was infuriating to be so anxious and scared, he needed something to do to distract his mind anyway.   
"Alright, I'll find some cloth then. Where would that be, if you don't mind my questions, of course."

"Not at all," She looked to force a smile, resting her cheek against the doorframe, "The lower deck with the rest of the supplies. While you're down there, I could use some clean water as well. He's low on body fluids."

There wasn't much else he could say to Mukuro that would make him feel any better about the situation.  
Dragging his feet along the wood, Komaeda started down the hall, feeling the rocking of the moving ship. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to, and yet at that moment, it was of no comfort. 

The further down the ship the man got the more his stomach sank, and the darker it became.  
He had no right to be worried, not him. Sure he may have loved the Pirate King, but Kamukura was not yet his to worry about, at least not until they were officially married.  
After all, everything they had been through, it was still betrayal.  
Their first meeting was only because he had been told to kill Izuru, and the second, he had planned on giving the Silver Wine to Sonia. Sure it was to save their lives, but still...  
It wasn't his to give away.  
What scum Komaeda was; worthless, horrible scum that had no right to stand on the ship now. He should have died long ago.

Perhaps when Kamukura had his sword pointed at him, or he could've died when the vampires chased them down, or the soldiers surrounded them in Spain.  
Time after time he had escaped death, and for what?!  
To pace his worthless ass in front of a door for days and worry about someone who could do so much better?  
It should have been him, it should have been Komaeda who was suffering, it would've been alright then.  
If Kamukura died now...  
What would happen to the pirates?

Komaeda quickly erased his negative thoughts, speeding up his pace as he rushed down the steps below deck.   
It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the dark, but his ears were faster, picking up the whispering of the tied up soldiers.   
Their muttering came to a stop upon his entry, and Nagito did his best not to look directly at anyone. 

It wasn't as though they were being mistreated, besides, he had nothing to say to them.  
The man tried to stand up confidently amidst the dim light and made his way to the box of medical supplies on the far corner of the room.  
He popped open the lid, prepared to take some dry cloth, when the quiet sound of sobbing froze him in place.  
They were all brave soldiers, weren't they? Who could've been crying?  
Did he even want to know?  
Well of course he did, Nagito was horribly nosy.

"Come now, you must eat something. It has been two days, you must be hungry,"  
A familiar voice muttered as a plate scraped against the ground.  
Yet the crying didn't end. They hiccuped before there was a sudden sound of the plate being thrown.  
"Korekiyo?" Komaeda picked up the voice after a moment and turned back.  
The man in question stood up and met his eyes, a bit sad.  
"Captain Komaeda, what a surprise."

"I didn't expect you to be down here." As carefully as he could, Nagito moved closer, making sure not to step on any of the soldiers, glaring at him with hateful eyes.  
He couldn't blame them, of course.  
"Shuichi put some of us to work to help around the ship," The man looked back to the crying one on the ground. "I am supposed to feed the men and women here, but he refuses to eat."  
Following his gaze, Nagito's eyes landed upon Makoto, face stained red with tears. Asahina slept beside him, her head lulled and back against the wall.

"Who'd eat pirate food?" A girl snarked a few feet away, "It all smells like trashy shit. I'd rather starve."  
"Shut up Hiyoko," Makoto's sobs stopped a moment to swallow back his words. "I don't have the energy to fight anymore."

"You would if you ate something," Korekiyo crossed his arms, gesturing to the tipped over plate that had been kicked, spinning its contents. "Even an enemy is beautiful, yes? I can't help but respect your courage. But you're shriveling away already. How disappointing to see humanity's pain."

"What's the point?" The boy's head fell as his voice cracked, "Everyone I've ever loved is gone. Chiaki, Kyoko, Sonia... My own sister ignored my existence. And Mukuro... I thought she was dead this whole time. She might as well have been, she left me alone to find a new family."  
It felt... Strange to hear Makoto's despair. It was never something he expected, especially after how determined he had been since they met.   
Strange, and yet, angering.   
Komaeda kneeled before where he sat, his chain clanking against the ground as he did.   
"You can't think like that." He started, leaving Makoto silent, not even gesturing he heard the pirate. "You couldn't be more wrong, you know? Asahina is still here, Mukuro and Komaru aren't dead."

"But-"

He pulled his eyes back up but Nagito continued, not yet allowing him to argue.  
"How do you think Komaru felt, seeing her own brother on the side that was trying to kill them all? I'm sure it was scary for her, right?"   
Makoto opened his mouth, but decided against saying anything as he looked away instead.   
"I'm sure she was just as hurt. Aren't you going to apologize? And didn't Mukuro save your life? I saw it with my own eyes."

"It's not that easy!" Makoto's face suddenly lit up, as though he were taken over, all his exhaustion gone in a flash. "I'm supposed to protect people! Pirates are well, pirates! I was one, you know? I know how pirates terrorize innocent people. I just wanted all this to stop. I just wanted to stay by someone I looked up to. And now she's dead. People I keep caring about just die."   
His eyes glistened before tears started to roll down his face once more.

"Look at me now, I'm tied up and talking to a pirate. So what's the point anymore? I might as well just be thrown overboard."  
"You're being ridiculous," Korekiyo shook his head. "If the Pirate King wanted you dead, we would have done it."  
"The Pirate King is weak," Another soldier raised his voice. "Weak, unfit to lead right now. We all saw him faint."  
"It's cruel, making us sit here and wait to die. Wait until he wakes up and gives the order."  
"We were just doing our job! I want to go home!"

Is that really what everyone thought? The miscommunication between everyone was horrendous!   
"Nobody is going to die!" Nagito called, louder than he intended. Their voices silenced, and he couldn't help an awkward laugh. "It's kinda funny, how we think the other side is some sort of monster. Instead of making assumptions, just listen to me."  
"Why would we do that?" Hiyoko snapped, "Your precious king killed our own king and queen. There's no heir, we're all doomed the moment we get back!"

Voices rose up again, and this time, Korekiyo clapped his bandaged hands. Thought muffled, it brought everyone's attention back once more, allowing Komaeda to continue.  
"A misunderstanding. Didn't you hear what the Pirate King said? It was in self-defense, the King of England attacked first."  
"And I'm sure Sonia just dropped dead from a heart attack," Someone mocked, teasing the fluffy pirate, who merely shook his head. 

"The silver wine was a toxin. A treasure everyone wanted Kamukura for, but nobody could have expected Sonia would drink it without knowing what it was."  
"What... What are you talking about?" Makoto's eyes went wide. "But I saw Izuru drink some. It's not fair, why did she die but he didn't?"

"How unfortunate," Korekiyo looked to Nagito, "I'm sure they're waiting for those cloths. You may leave, I'll explain everything here."  
Before he asked how he could have known about the request, Komaeda recalled how he had opened the box, and gave a short nod.   
"Alright, but..."

He looked back to Makoto, only for the boy to avert eye contact. 

"I don't need your pity," He spat quietly. "I'll eat. Just answer me first before you leave."  
The room fell quiet, as though everyone was waiting for his question. The fluffy pirate pulled himself up to a stand and waited.  
After a moment of Makoto collecting his thoughts, he swallowed and met Komaeda's eyes.   
"What's going to happen to England without a leader? I have nowhere else to go."

It wasn't unexpected, Nagito had been thinking of the same issue himself just a few minutes ago. He exhaled, allowing himself to think it over. 

After a minute of pondering, he gave a smile as an idea hit him,   
"Don't worry, I have a plan. England won't fall, just make sure you focus on your health until we arrive. I know you have no reason to listen to someone like me but if you haven't trusted me yet, please trust me this time."  
Makoto's eyes narrowed as he thought it over, and rather than giving a response, he lowered his head once more.

That seemed like Nagito's cue to leave. As much as he wished to stay and comfort the broken men and women, there was someone waiting for his return.  
He gave a short nod to Korekiyo, who returned it with what seemed like a smile behind his mask, and Komaeda hurried to gather the cloths and a bucket to fill with water.


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three: Awoken

Komaeda rose his hand to knock upon the cabin door but stopped himself quickly. Would it have been okay to knock after being such a bother to Mukuro already?

As he was hesitating, the door suddenly opened to her welcoming face,   
"Finally, I was starting to think you forgot."  
Komaeda merely smiled, holding out the bucket hanging off his arm, and the cloth in his hand.   
"I got stopped on my way. I wouldn't have forgotten in a million years. How is he?"  
"Well," She hesitated, looking away a moment before giving a sigh. "Gonta finally finished examining what the wine made him throw up. The Ale, but a decent amount of blood as well."  
"Blood-?" He started, but Mukuro raised a hand for him to stay silent.

"Not his own," She continued. "His health would be much worse if he vomited up that much blood at once. My hunch was the wine expelled his past few meals. Human bodies can't digest blood like that, of course."  
Human... Human...  
Did it work then?   
He tried to peer over the girl but she moved to block his view once more.   
"Komaeda," Mukuro's voice became much more stern. "He woke up a few minutes ago. You can come in but don't be loud. Especially, don't be too rough. He's not strong enough for hugs yet."  
Was it true? He was finally awake?!  
There was no question, the fluffy pirate nodded in understanding, and the girl opened the door, allowing him to lay his eyes upon the Pirate King. 

His eyelashes fluttered, appearing confused. But Izuru looked around the room, head still resting upon the pillow, before he turned ever so slightly, meeting Komaeda with dazzling gold eyes.   
Even his eye color changed...  
That didn't matter to Nagito though, his head still raced and he didn't waste a second hurrying to his bedside. 

"Kamukura, you're awake," He suddenly felt breathless with relief, kneeling beside him, "How are you feeling?"  
As Mukuro stepped up beside them, she dunked one of the cloths in the bowl of water already there, squeezing it out tightly before placing it over the Pirate King's forehead.   
He barely reacted, his movements slow and tired.   
Blinking a few times, he took in his lover's looks with his new shining golden eyes before licking his lips.

"Who are you?"

Nagito felt his blood run cold. In a sheer instant, everything started to crumble around him.   
It wasn't true, was it? Did he really forget?  
He quickly rose to his feet and took Izuru's hand lying on the sheets and gave a squeeze. Although Mukuro opened her mouth, likely to remind him about being too tough, she stopped herself and looked away, focusing on the new supplies instead.   
"You didn't forget me, did you? You promised you wouldn't forget. I know I'm probably not worth remembering, I'd forget me too if I could, but... But I'm selfish, and I love you. Do you remember we promised to get married? What about that? Did you really forget me?"  
Tears stung his eyes and he tried his best to swallow before they streamed down his face like a river in front of everyone.

Suddenly, Kamukura squeezed his hand back as he reached over with his other to ever so gently cup his lover's face.  
"I was joking," The dark man forced a small smile. "I thought it would be funny. Don't cry, of course, I remember."

Komaeda exhaled, bigger than he probably ever had, but couldn't find the will to get upset. He couldn't deny he did almost have a heart attack though. 

"You might want to work on your sense of humor," He returned the smile before his face fell once more. "I was worried sick, what happened? It was supposed to heal you, wasn't it?"  
"Yes." Izuru released his hand and ever so slowly pulled himself up.  
His face strained in pain but that didn't stop him until he was up. For a few seconds, his eyes clouded over, his exhaustion obvious. 

"Take it slow," Mukuro warned, reaching out to remove the wet cloth before it fell. "Gonta is working on something for you to eat."  
"Eat..." The Pirate King looked confused a moment before it seemed to click in his eyes. "Yes, of course. I am hungry."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," She gave a small scoff, dunking the cloth back into the water. "You threw up about two pounds of blood and haven't eaten in a few days."  
The Pirate King pinched the bridge of his nose in pain, giving a sigh as he lowered his head, causing his disheveled hair to tumble down the side of the bed.   
"Of course. What is he making?"

"Just something light to ease you into real food." She didn't look up as she spoke. "The silver wine did work, didn't it?"  
For that question, Izuru remained silent, as though he wasn't sure himself. Ever so slowly, the Pirate King reached up and felt his teeth with a finger, feeling around.  
Komaeda waited patiently, but he felt the anticipation of finding out in his gut. Was Kamukura a human?  
Did it work?

After a painfully long second of him feeling his teeth, Izuru lowered his hand. Confusion and a sense of fear muddled his face.   
"Yes, they're gone."  
Yet, he didn't sound happy. Sadder than anything else.   
Nagito allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed, prepared to stand up again just for the off chance he wasn't welcome. 

"What is it? You don't sound happy at all. Didn't you want this?"  
"Yes," His sharp gold eyes looked to the sheets where he gripped them rather tightly. "I did want it. Rather, I still do. And yet, why do I feel so weak?"  
"Because you haven't eaten," Mukuro gave a sigh as she put the cloth down. "I'll go check on the food then. You'll feel better after a meal."

Without another word, the girl exit the room, leaving the two alone.   
Izuru rose his head, listening carefully until her footsteps vanished before returning his attention to Nagito.   
"It is not simply hunger. I don't feel like myself. It seems I have forgotten what being a human felt like at all."

Glistening with pain, the Pirate King closed his eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath.   
As he exhaled, he met Komaeda's gaze, and the two locked eyes in silence.  
Comforting still, to meet Kamukura's face. He was nevertheless as beautiful as ever.   
Suddenly, the Pirate King blinked and seemed to withdraw.   
"I must apologize then, I fainted before I could kiss you."  
What was he talking about?

It took Komaeda a second to register his words before his mind recalled; He had forgotten it as well, his own dose of the wine, and now... There was nothing.  
Rather than feeling discouraged, he offered a smile.

"It's alright, I like my white hair since it was a gift from you. Even if it was an accident. I don't have any lasting effects. It was a small dose, remember? Not enough to change me."  
Although Kamukura's worry softened, he still appeared hesitant.  
It was unlike him to be so emotional at once, was that also part of the silver wine's effect? Not that he disliked it, but it was new.

"It had made you sick, do you recall? If such a thing happens again, we don't have any-"  
He stopped himself and shook his head. "It's unlikely a kiss would work now that it has passed through my body. We should return to France and request a new bottle. He must still have the recipe."

It truly was no bother for Komaeda. Even if he happened to get sick again, he could get better. After all, he didn't even know he had been infected until they met Kiibo.  
Without giving it a second thought, he leaned close, capturing the dark man's lips.   
To Nagito's surprise, they felt different as well.   
Warm, incredibly warm with life flowing through them. Kamukura didn't pull back, and he attempted to return the kiss, despite how tired his movements were.  
That wasn't too much trouble either, Komaeda could simply kiss him all day if he had the lungs for it. 

With his real hand, he reached out and pressed his palm into Izuru's chest.  
The longer the kiss went on, the faster his heart began to race. Nagito could feel it, truly feel the life, the mortality through his lover.   
But he could also feel the difficulty Kamukura was starting to have with breathing and pulled back quickly. His heart still racing, but human lungs were not nearly as strong.   
"Are you okay?" Nagito questioned; though without speaking, Izuru gave a nod through attempts to control his breath. 

"This is unnatural. I do not recall ever being so vulnerable."   
That's right... Because the Red Ale had a different outcome than the Silver Wine, right?  
The Red Ale gave one inhuman power, in exchange for their identity.  
Yet the silver wine ripped away that power but didn't seem to restore who they once were. Hajime was always the human, but never Izuru.

There was nothing he could say to comfort him, and although Mukuro warned against hugs, Komaeda kept his as gentle as possible, wrapping his arms around Izuru as though he were made of porcelain. 

"Nagito," His voice whispered. "Let go."

"Not yet," He squeezed a little bit harder, and Kamukura's voice sounded again.

"I have something for you."

That caught his interest, and he pulled back, allowing the Pirate King to reach into the pockets of the coat he still wore.  
"These were among the gold. I managed to grab them when we separated. I assume the rest of it that wasn't pocketed was washed out to sea."

That was... More than likely. His eyes focused on the closed palm, and as Kamukura exposed what he held, Nagito couldn't help a smile, heat rushing to his face.   
In the man's hand lay two matching gold rings, embedded with emeralds.   
It must have been stupid luck to not find just one, but two. Then again, Komaeda did seem to be rather lucky.

Izuru gave a nod, urging the fluffy pirate to offer his hand, and slipped it upon his finger when he did.

"Perfect fit, as expected."   
Kamukura smiled, a real genuine smile, and it was one of the most beautiful things he ever found himself seeing. 

Suddenly the Captain blinked and cleared his throat, returning to his normal slightly frowned lips.  
"Now, can I be caught up? Where are we going, what has happened?"   
That was... A question he was surprised wasn't asked sooner. 

Kamukura's smile still fresh in his mind, Nagito couldn't help his own smile at the thought as he began to explain everything that had happened since Izuru had passed out.  
Careful not to exclude any details, Kamukura listened carefully as he followed along.  
Their main goal now was to return to England and resolve the issue they had caused with the royal family, Mukuro returning with a meal while they were talking.  
Nagito explained his plan, and the Pirate King's eyes lit up hearing about it. Swallowing a bite, he set his fork down. 

"The people might not accept it. It is risky to meddle into royal affairs."  
"We have to try," It was the only thing they could do, after all. "Makoto was her closest and most loyal soldier. Plus with him as King, that would grant safe passage for his sister's ship. They need to see each other again, it's been too long. Doesn't that sound like a hopeful outcome?"  
Mukuro huffed but kept quiet, allowing Izuru to think it over. 

"It is... A decent plan. If he accepts the crown at all. I suppose we don't have many other options." He took another bite of food before nodding and raising his gaze. "Then, let's return to England."


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four: Fixing The Broken

Kamukura adjusted the belt around his wait before setting the hat atop his head.  
Komaeda bit his lip, unable to stop himself from reaching out and fixing the man's coat himself. It didn't take but a moment for the Pirate King to take his hand and lower it away.   
"Thank you, mother. I'm capable of dressing myself now."  
"Ri-Right," He laughed it off, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. "It's just, you can be killed now. Please, please be careful. I know it's you've been healing for a little while now but what if they attack? You're still the Pirate King, what would I do without you? I-"  
Izuru simply gave a small, airy chuckle. 

"Exactly, I'm still the Pirate King. I know how to handle myself in a fight, and knowing you, you'll be coming with and protecting me. We have no intention to fight, so it would be unwise to attack us."

He was right, of course he was right, but there was always a chance...  
"Would you stop making out already?" Kokichi called from the other side of the door. "We've been waiting for forever! I'm sure England is probably dead by now."  
Of course, they docked a little while ago and nobody has unloaded yet, did anyone even realize the Pirate King was there?

Komaeda exhaled, giving a final look to his lover.  
"I'll go get Makoto then, I'll see you in a few minutes darling."  
It felt so natural to say, and something about it still made his heart flutter.  
Leaving the Pirate King behind to finish up, Kokichi walked by his side, following him below deck for extra protection.  
"That's the guy, huh? Not my taste really. Cool looking though, I wonder what I'd do with hair that long."  
To that, Nagito gave a smile,   
"Knowing you, I could imagine. What about you guys? I probably don't deserve forgiveness after abandoning you like that, you probably have every right to kill me, I just-"  
"Nah," The shorter man crossed his arms, "We traveled the world catching up to you. You have no idea the sort of adventures we had. I bet even Byakuya liked it." He snickered quietly. "Speaking of him, that girl is really attached to his hip. I forgot her name."  
"Toko," He finished for him. "I suppose she has a crush. Could be cute if she didn't smell like rats,"

"And he wasn't so stuck up,"

The two shared a small laugh, it was almost like old times.  
Starting down the stairs, Komaeda looked to him again.   
"What about you then? Does anyone here catch your heart?"  
Kokichi quietly thought before shrugging, 

"Aw, I don't have any interest in romance," An obvious lie, but not worth being called out, "I'm more interested in messing with that temporary leader."   
Was he talking about Shuichi? He kept quiet for him to continue,  
"He's always getting irate when I do the smallest stuff. Hilarious. I wonder how long before he pops a vein," Snickering, the man abruptly went quiet as they entered the low deck.  
"This the place?"

Rather than answering, Komaeda moved forward, careful to avoid anyone's leg.   
"We're in England," He looked around the room as the soldiers looked up quickly. "We're going to untie you and you can go free."  
Nobody replied but faces lit up once Nagito gave a small signal with his hand for Kokichi to assist in undoing their binds.  
They weren't stupid of course, their swords were taken away, so nobody could attack. Not that anyone seemed to want to. The moment their binds came loose, the soldier ran for the exit, not even looking back.   
Once everyone else was free, Komaeda looked to Makoto, giving him a defiant look.  
"I know what your idea is," He huffed, "Korekiyo told me everything. Even if I could just walk right in with pirates, they'll never accept me as a king. It's useless."

"Where's your hope?" 

Kokichi moved close to undo his binds as Komaeda offered his hand.   
"It's not impossible, not until you try. Can you show me the light of your amazing hope? Continue what Sonia started, that sounds like a good way to honor her, right?"  
His eyebrows furrowed, looking to Komaeda, then to his hand. Finally, he reached out and took the gesture, allowing himself to have assistance being pulled up.   
Asahina was untied and struggled to her own feet, slightly wobbly after being stuck on the floor for so long. 

"So you're just letting us go, just like that?" The girl frowned, eyes full of suspicion.  
"Well, I suppose?" The fluffy pirate awkwardly grinned. "We still need to walk Makoto to the castle. You're free to come along or run off if you want. Think of it as a free ride back home."  
"But..." Asahina looked between Makoto and Nagito, "Why? This is all too nice and convenient for pirates."

It wasn't unexpected she'd think something like that, and yet...  
It was getting annoying needing to tell everyone over and over that they weren't the bad guys.  
"I told you guys, didn't I?" He gave a small pout, "We don't want to fight as much as you don't. You're home, aren't you? How much more proof do you really need?"  
Silence overtook the room with the girl nervously looking to the ground, and Makoto fixing his hair, trying not to look directly at the pirates.  
Suddenly, Asahina groaned, nudging Makoto from his place.   
"Lets just go already. We don't really have much choice with the King and Queen dead. If they wanted to hurt us, they probably would have done so days ago."  
"Only if I'm told this," Eyes locked directly on Komaeda now, he took a short step closer, "Where's my sister? She's okay, isn't she?"

"Of course!" 

A question he actually knew the answer to, and he gave a smile as his voice perked.   
"She's waiting at Aka's. You know the way, don't you?"  
That was rhetorical, of course he did. Makoto led him there all that time ago. Still, he almost gave a smile before exhaling and giving a nod,  
"Alright, lets go then."  
Two pirates, two soldiers, enemies of the law, and yet they walked peacefully side by side up the ship.

Reaching the top deck, Izuru turned around upon their arrival.   
Asahina and Makoto coward to his glance, neither of them willing to look him directly in the eyes.  
Kamukura appeared mostly unbothered by that fact, his attention moving to Kokichi,  
"Are you coming along?"  
"Nah," He grinned widely. "I discovered something cool, would rather stay here and mess with that."

"And that would be...?" The Pirate King rose an eyebrow, urging Kokichi to show.  
He didn't wait a moment, running over to one of the masts and grabbing the rope. With a quick swing of an unpocketed knife, the rope launched the short man up and he quickly caught hold of the lookout tower, where he looked down.  
"See!? Antigravity, isn't that neat?!"

Perhaps it was a mistake to allow his crew to stay along. Komaeda's eyes looked to Izuru, who merely appeared tired before he rose his voice.  
"Quit cutting my ropes," Loud enough for him to hear from high up, but the Pirate King was never one for yelling, before looking to one of the crewmates. "Replace that when he finds a way down,"  
At least Kokichi never changed through it all, he was still as bothersome as ever.   
After they gave a nod, Kamukura started off, leading the small group off the ship where curious, watchful eyes quickly turned to fear.

"It can't be!" A man spat, urgently hushed by his wife.

"The Pirate King? But he's supposed to be dead."

"Isn't that Makoto with them? Is he bringing him in as a prisoner?"

Nagito caught a glance of Makoto shrinking away, keeping his eyes to the ground.  
He could imagine it sounded shameful, but there was nothing else they could do.  
The civilians moved aside as they came through, clearing the path. Or perhaps nobody wanted to be close to Izuru to begin with.   
Even with his beautiful golden eyes, it could have still scared people.   
The castle wasn't too far from the docks, which only made Nagito feel that much more nervous.  
He could remember so clearly, sitting in the room with Sonia, getting...  
Well, his fingers traced along the chain. He had grown fond of it by now, but he still couldn't forget how it used to be used as a tracker. A horrid dog tag.

Upon approaching the gates, the guards shared suspicious looks as they looked to Makoto, then the Pirate King.   
The brown-haired boy merely smiled, and the gates opened slowly, creaking in their movements.   
They had no idea... That Sonia was dead.  
"Thanks..." Asahina was the first one to speak, not quite looking the guards in the face.  
From there, it was a straight shot into the castle with watchful eyes around every corner.  
They were lucky in Ryoma's castle, that a majority of the guards had been at the execution and killed, or it would've been patrolled the same as Sonia's castle now.  
If they made one wrong move, Kamukura wouldn't be able to protect them now. They just... Had to stay smart about it.

"She would have left her crown in her bedroom," Makoto hushed, quiet enough for no guard's ears to overhear.   
"We need to get it then," Asahina gave a shooing wave before looking to the pirates. "We'll meet you at the highest room, it's just straight ahead. Don't do anything stupid, you'll get gutted before we can even blink."  
Komaeda didn't need to be told twice. He gave a short salute as an attempt to joke, but the girl merely frowned, following Makoto off.   
Straight ahead then? 

Izuru took the lead, but Nagito was quick enough to catch up and walk beside him.  
"So when do you want to get married, exactly?"  
"Not sure. Likely when we're safe to make the event."  
Of course, but how long would that be?  
He didn't even need to ask that aloud, Kamukura continued, answering it for him.  
"I noticed Licorne's map when I marked it for him. There's a small uninhabited island in the middle of the Atlantic sea some call Jabberwock. What do you think about... Creating a home when we wish to be on land?"

Komaeda's heart froze in place as he took a look at Izuru,  
"Like... Like a secret hideout?"  
"With all pirates. A place we can be safe and feel liberation."  
No words could really describe how he felt about that idea, a hundred, maybe even a thousand yeses!

Although he needed to keep his voice down, he took hold of Kamukura's hand and gave a tight squeeze, showing how much he liked the idea.  
In a place like that, Izuru could be protected from Junko's warning.   
Before he knew it, he was pushing open the large doors together with his lover, allowing the window light to flood the hallway.  
Memories flooded back; from the chair he sat upon, and where the apple had fallen from his own hands.

He could still smell Queen Nevermind's scent in the room, stronger than he had realized at first. How much time did she spend in this room?  
On the far end was the balcony, where the King and Queen were known to give speeches to the people.  
For now... He wouldn't step out and be spotted.  
The Pirate King released his hand, his interest taken by one of the suits of armor.  
"Hey, Kamukura?" 

"Hm?" Not looking to the fluffy man, he looked to be examining the material it was made of.

"Why didn't you... Offer to be King instead? Wouldn't you rather be safe in a castle like this?"  
"No," He gave a sigh, tucking one of his long locks behind his ear and out of his face. "I want my freedom. The King is simply a fancy prisoner. Why give up sailing the seas with you for something like that?"  
He... Couldn't argue with that. Not that he wanted to. Sailing the seas with the King of Pirates... That sounded like the perfect life.

The doors suddenly opened and Makoto and Asahina entered, each one holding a crown.  
Confusion quickly took over but Makoto was the first to speak.  
"We decided, I'll take over as King, but only if Asahina can be the Queen. There needs to be two rulers, right? And if I die, Komaru would be the next in line, wouldn't she? So we're safe."  
"That... Is the case." Izuru returned a short nod, although even he appeared a little surprised with how much he was talking. 

Makoto and Asahina gave each other a look, then back to the pirates.   
"We're going to give a speech then, but you remember what you told me, right Komaeda?"  
"You might need to be more specific." He cocked his head, attempting to read his face, but Makoto was muddled with too many emotions to understand.  
He stood up straight, placing the King's crown atop his own head.  
"I may respect you now, but you're still a pirate. You told me to finish what Sonia started, so as long as you're a pirate, it'll be my job to kill you both."  
At first, the words hurt, but then he felt strange energy engulf within his chest. Was that hope?

Hope to continue on?

Hope for happiness?

Hope to see the light of the next day?

It was... Incredible.

"I'll be fair, of course," Makoto quickly added on. "You need to leave before we finish our speech. That's a fair head start, right?"  
Silence took over, and Nagito looked to Kamukura, who gave a slow blink. Asahina huffed, breaking the silence before long.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? You're wasting time. You saved our lives, at least let us try to help you here."

Komaeda suddenly felt the Pirate King's fingers intertwine between his before the man was suddenly pulled to the door after, leaving the pair behind.   
"And, I'm sorry," Makoto added on. Nagito... Felt no need to look back. He merely listened. "For assuming, that is. I was wrong about you being a murderous tyrant, and I was wrong for following the rumors of you having the Silver Wine. But thank you for saving my life. Tell Mukuro... Tell Mukuro she's always welcomed back! I'll be sure to visit Komaru, and destroy those rumors from here too!"

Within that moment, Komaeda caught a glimpse of the King of Pirates smiling.


	65. Epilogue

Komaeda took a deep breath, fidgeting the ring around his finger. Tears stung his eyes but he was quick to shake it off.  
Today was a happy day, and here he was, wiping tears off on his dress sleeves.  
Of course he was happy, the only moment that beat this happy day was the moment he fell in love, how could he not be happy marrying the love of his life?  
Yet, he was sad too. Was their adventure truly over?

Surely there was an entire world to explore, so it couldn't be over just yet, could it?  
There was no time to reminisce though, there was an entire plaza awaiting his arrival.  
As he exit the door to the cabin, sunlight raining upon his face, shining swords rose into the air for his arrival.  
It was really too much... For someone like him. But it made him happy nevertheless.

"For liberation." Fuyuhiko grinned, speaking first.

"Libertalia, you mean." Komaru was quick to correct. "Get it right, will ya'? This is a special moment!"

Was this... Was this his own toast?   
"How about, for Komaeda." Rantaro smiled kindly. He could finally stand and walk on his own, and he chose to stand here, greeting the fluffy pirate at his wedding. It was enough to make him really want to cry again. 

Nagito's eyes looked over the rows of all the pirates he'd met, and some he'd yet to meet.  
"For Komaeda?" Chihiro looked to Ryota. "Ho-How's that sound?"  
"Good to me," The Captain laughed softly. "For Komaeda?" He stood up straighter, raising his sword.

"So cheesy." Monaca snarked next, "But let me in on it too, okay? But not for Komaeda, for a super fun, brand new age of pirates!"  
"Aw, Monaca is so cute!" Kotoko giggled, earning an annoyed sigh from Haiji standing beside them.

"Weddings always make me cry," Korekiyo leaned against Byakuya, who was now stuck between him and a doting Toko, more focused on Byakuya than the actual wedding.  
"Who's here for the wedding?" Akane wasn't even bothering to raise her sword as she had already dug into some of the food. "Events always serve the best meals!"

"Don't be so rude," Licorne waved off her remark. "This is a wedding for the legendary pirate king, show some respect and raise your weapon now, don't make me look dumb doing it without you."

"You'd look dumb regardless," A sword raised up from a surprising face. Munakata merely frowned as he met Komaeda's eyes. "I'm not here for you. It's formalities." He simply made sure to tell. 

"For Libertalia?" Juzo looked to the white-haired man, earning a sigh from him.

"Yes. For our Libertalia."

"For Libertalia, for Komaeda, for this cool wedding!" Kaito, always without a care in the world.  
Nagisa and Masaru placed their hands on Jotaro's hand, assisting him in holding him a sword much too big for his body.

"For the Pirate King and his husband." Nagisa offered a respectful nod.

"Fo-For freedom?" Jotaro tried, looking between the boys. Masaru nodded at his attempt with a grin. 

"Good job, and don't forget, for Pirates!"

"For pirates!" Shuichi, Gonta, and Maki called all at once.

The whispering between Miu and Sakura ceased as Komaeda walked past the clear isle, urging the girls to quickly raise their swords. 

"Hey Nagito!" Miu suddenly called out, causing him to look back. "Your shoes are untied."  
"Wait but I'm-" He looked down to his strapped boots, earning a laugh from Miu. "Made you look!" 

His frown quickly turned into a bright gleam as she wrapped him in a warm hug before releasing him once more and giving a wink.

Always a party with a personality like Miu's, he didn't think his heart could swell any more.   
"You're not supposed to stop him," Takumi hushed to Chise as he referred to Miu, only for the girl to give him a gentle push.

"Leave her alone, this is a special moment."

"I'm only here for the cake," Junko chuckled, giving a nudge to a fairly unamused Mukuro, who simply gave her sister a forced smile.

"Congratulations, Nagito!" Angie waved as he walked by, "May Atua continue to guide you with the Pirate King!"

Passing Kaede, she simply smiled, waving him along without anything to say.  
Before he knew it, Komaeda was standing before Kamukura, dressed almost as nicely as a prince. As if he wasn't already attractive enough.

"You get the suit today," The dark man held out his hand, "And that is it."

A dark black suit, nowhere near similar to his regular captain's clothes.   
"You look good in it," He couldn't help a small remark, taking his hand and standing before the definitely unqualified pirate acting as a priest. 

"Are you ready?" He looked between the men. Komaeda gave a nod before looking to his lover, who nodded as well, his golden eyes twinkling in the sun.  
"We're pirates, so why do all that traditional garbage?" The 'priest' grinned, "Pirate King Izuru Kamukura, you wanna marry him, don't you?"

"Of course," He almost sounded offended with the question.   
The priest opened his mouth to Komaeda but he interrupted before he was given the same question,  
"It wouldn't matter how many times you asked me, It'll always be yes." Attention was turned to Kamukura, "I love you, I love you now, and in a thousand years, I still will. I want my name to be in the history books with yours, so the world will know I loved you until the sun stops rising."

Was that too much? He didn't really practice any vows, it was all simply from the heart.   
The priest's eyes went wide, but he quickly caught his composure,  
"I suppose... You can kiss now?"

He didn't need to be told that, the man of his dreams was finally his. Nagito reached close, pulling the Pirate King towards him and as their lips met, cheers and clapping erupted.   
Once the kiss separated, something glimmered in the corner of Nagito's eye and he quickly looked over Izuru's shoulder to a transparent shape standing a few meters away.  
Once he made eye contact with Matsuda, the pirate gave an approving nod before vanishing once more.

Even Matsuda was here, giving his own warm welcome, how did someone like Komaeda get so lucky?  
Kamukura looked back, attempting to see whatever he was looking at but when he saw nothing, his golden eyes returned to his new husband. 

"Shall we dance then? That is a formality in weddings, especially your own."  
Hands intertwined, the fluffy pirate couldn't help a smile. It would have been impossible.   
"Of course."

That was all he needed to be led to the center of the plaza. The music wasn't exactly good, not even great, but the pirates playing it on their makeshift instruments were playing it for them nevertheless.  
Others started to pair up, joining them in the gentle dance of love.  
"You know, the rum is going to be gone by tonight," Kamukura led the dance.

"As long as the kids don't drink any." Nagito carefully followed his footsteps. He wasn't stepping on his feet, so that was enough.

"Speaking of kids," Izuru swayed himself, allowing his long hair to move almost like a shadow. "We should discuss if we want any now, shouldn't we? How old were you thinking of adopting?"  
It was bold of him to suddenly assume he did, but he was right, of course. Was Nagito that easy to read?

"I wouldn't say adopt," Nagito looked away, "Rather, I heard some very interesting information. King Ryoma had a prisoner that gave birth in her cell. He took away her son, so... He could be alive, don't you think?"

"You want to find and raise a missing child?" Kamukura thought for a second before huffing, appearing amused. "Sounds like another adventure in that brain of yours. Not that I'm against it. We seem to be good at finding things together. Including trouble."  
His attention moved to Nagito's false hand. 

"And that hand replacement? Made from the metal of armor, rather solid, yes?"

"It's holding up well," Komaeda confirmed, "Thank you for... Replacing the last one."  
"It had a giant crack in it," The Pirate King said matter of factly, "Obviously I would do something."

As they spun together, it almost felt strange to not have the chain pulling against his neck. Kamukura had removed it just for the day, but after everything, it simply didn't feel normal not to have it on.  
Of course, it did... Take a lot of tools and prying to finally snap the lock. Sonia never wanted it removed.

"And what of Libertalia?" The dark man continued, "A pirate paradise, hidden away from the rest of the world. It took some time to find the location."

"The map was right," That much was sure. "I didn't think any secret spot like that was really here at first. But you proved me wrong. I mean, of course you were right, I'm not- I'm not anything special, not compared to you."

"Nonsense," Izuru pulled him closer, allowing their bodies to press against one another, despite Nagito's fuming cheeks and ears. "You did an incredible amount considering your entire life was a lie when we met. Don't you think you finally made something of that life? This is surely real."  
"Almost surreal," Nagito gave a soft chuckle, "I'm... Really happy right now. Happy with you, and everyone here."

"Well," Kamukura slowed down the dance, "I do have one more gift for you."

From within his suit pocket, he pulled out a small, golden coin, handing it out with a gentle smile. It was so nice to see the Pirate King finally starting to smile, now that he wasn't tied by the Red Ale.  
"What is-"

The coin was placed into his hands for him to look at before his eyes went wide,   
"It's... A Pirate Dubloon? A skull on it and everything."  
"To be more accurate," Kamukura cocked his head, "It's a coin from the French treasure, chiseled into a skull. So in essence, the first of its kind, made from a now-lost treasure."  
It was... Incredible. Such a gift-!

"I can't accept this," He quickly handed it back out, "It's too special. Plus I didn't get you anything, I didn't think-"  
"It's not anything quite so special," The dark man took hold of Komaeda's hand and pushed it back to him. "I didn't expect a gift either, it is simply because I wanted to. I got it made for you, after all."

Still, he couldn't help but hesitate some until his eyes landed upon Izuru's hand over his, their golden rings shining under the sun together.   
They were... Married now. They were truly married. Komaeda allowed himself to give in and tighten his grip around the coin. 

"I guess It's my turn to say something then,"  
He could feel his heart drum in his ears as his eyes met Izuru's. "To my perfect husband, my darling Pirate King."

His smile bright and warm, Kamukura felt a small spark of warmth within his chest.  
This man... Was so full of mystery, bringing light and adventure within a life that used to be so boring to him.  
At first, he was wondering how someone like him got him off his ass to finally hunt for the treasure he lost all motivation in finding, then he was wondering...  
How come it never happened sooner?

Now that he was aging once more, they were the same age, and yet, that white hair of Komaeda's still got to him.  
They still failed, failed to get Nagito his dosage. He may not have been a vampire, maybe he didn't actually need blood like his body had been tricked into thinking it did, maybe he didn't have fangs, and he aged, he wasn't even particularly strong, but he was still affected by it too, and now it was all gone. 

Was that really okay?  
It wasn't like he could really question it any longer, the last bottle of silver wine was gone forever.   
He couldn't even get any for the rest of the vampires.  
When Komaeda hurried off to show his new gift to the crew, Izuru gave a heavy exhale.   
Could this be survivor's guilt?

Not that Komaeda or the other vampires died per-say, but it wasn't quite fair that he was the only one that had a drink... And wasn't killed from it.  
He made his way to the food table, eying all the treats that had been laid out.  
The cake almost begged to be cut already.  
This was his happy ending, and... He was happy. Well, he thought he was. Emotions were still an odd thing.  
Something sparkled within his eyes and he quickly looked up, at first assuming he saw Matsuda's face, but that wasn't right.  
"Matsuda?" His quiet voice called, but as he blinked, the shape was gone once more.  
The man rubbed his eyes, likely just seeing things. But as he opened them once more, someone new was standing in front of him.

Celeste smiled from the other side of the table, giving a wave with her slender, pale fingers.   
"Upset so soon? You got your treasure, your mortality, your city, your love. Could you be missing it perhaps? You could always return to me. I still have some Red Ale left."  
He was... Not engaging in this. He turned away but she was before him again at a moment's notice, now on the other side.  
"Not missing it? Then... Could it be...? You're worried about him, aren't you? It hasn't come true, has it?"  
What on earth was she going on about?  
Did he even care to know?

"What are you talking about?"  
"Just the end of pirates." She dipped her finger into an abandoned wine glass, letting her black painted nails stir the rum inside. "It was already foreseen. The end of pirates, the end of this perfect Libertalia, all begins with the end of you. You could come back. You know I'd protect you."

She was... Really starting to get on his nerves.   
"I'll take my chances."   
Without a second thought, he walked forward, phasing through Celeste's image completely. With that, she was gone, and the sounds of the celebration rang clear in his ears once more.  
He captured sight of Nagito looking back from the group to meet him, the pirate's olive eyes clouded with happiness and full of love.   
How could he refuse that? Giving him a smile, he offered out an arm, gesturing his new husband to run forward.

As the warm body was tight around his grip, Kamukura sniffed, smelling the scent that clung to the man.  
Alcohol, dirt, and Izuru's own.   
He wouldn't mind holding him in the hug forever, never letting him go.   
Their journey would continue, as would their struggles, their adventures, their lives, but for this one, precious little moment, they had a shard of happiness and hope, a chance to exhale the long-awaited held breath, and simply... Smile.


End file.
